The Girl With A Frozen Touch
by The Firebending Frog
Summary: The Story about How Elsa discovered her powers and the fun childhood she had before she hurt her sister and then the adventures that followed until Frozen's Main Plot.
1. The Magic Room

**The Girl with a Frozen Touch**

**Chapter 1: The Magic Room**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, It is the sole property of Disney and I do NOT Own Disney despite anyone's deluded ideas about it.**

* * *

This Fic will be divided into two parts Part one (This Part) Will be very light hearted and in a first person view from Elsa's perspective, The second part will be more brooding and dark but still hold a light hearted tone. Part two will be shared between Elsa and Anna and will begin after a specific (Ahem) Incident where a couple of parents kind of do the wrong thing. But anyway that's a ways away still let's start!

* * *

I watched as dresses twirled around me in a hypnotising fashion and grace that I doubted I'd ever be able to have, I was clumsy, and who could blame me? I was Three, so I was bound to be uncoordinated. Stuck in a tiny body that didn't understand how feet worked all that well. As I watched the swirling mess of colour A particular Cyan Dress passed me, It was such a brilliant and chilling blue, I tried to follow it, drawn in by its bright colour. Cyan seemed to catch my eye almost as much as Yellow and Fuchsia if not more. As I moved gentle hands slowly grabbed my midsection. I tried to fight them off but I was simply too small. I was lifted into the air against my will and slowly turned to face my captor.

"Where do you think you're going?" A soothing voice asked that I recognized instantly as my mother's.

"I want the pretty Blue dress Mama!" I shouted before turning into a giggling mess.

"You are truly my daughter." My mother stated with a smile, "You know exactly what you want to wear."

"Then why didn't I get to choose tonight?" I demanded my voice squeaky as I pouted while looking down at the dress I had on made of a collection of greens ranging from dull to bright and lush.

"Don't you like Green?" My mother asked picking up the hem of the dress and examining it with a smile. She had sewn it with Gerda so I could see why she was in love with it, If she hadn't married my father I could easily see her as a seamstress, "I think you look nice in it."

"I like Blue!" I stated excitably my anger forgotten in an instant, "I wanna wear a pretty Blue and White one that matches my hair!"

"But it'll make you look like your glowing." My mother replied as if she was picturing me with an angelic glow surrounding me, "And You don't want to glow do you?"

"YES!" I grinned mischievously , "Then it won't ever be dark!"

My mother laughed at that and put me down, She knew I wouldn't stop saying stuff like that so there was no reason in arguing, However her tone quickly turned serious, "Now don't run off into the dance again or I'll have to put you to bed."

"Awww!" I pouted lowering my head so my platinum blond hair fell into my eyes and blocked most of my vision.

"You don't want to get stepped on do you?" My mother asked bending down so she was eye to eye with me. She began to brush my bangs out of my eyes and the look on her face was warning me of an upcoming trimming.

"Nooo..." I trailed looking back at her with my bright blue eyes, she had a point, getting stepped on wouldn't be pleasant at all.

"Good now stay within my sight Elsa." She ordered standing up briskly before walking over to some fancily dressed lady with striking red hair, I thought it was funny how she'd started walking a little differently the last two weeks. Daddy even told me she was gaining weight and I thought she'd turn into a bear for a few days before she assured me Daddy was just teasing, He did that a lot. But I was still suspicious of the sudden shift and it was becoming ever more noticeable.

Despite how much I didn't want to go to bed the Cyan dress caught my attention again and I went chasing after it forgetting all about our little chat. It was like the conversation flew out my ear like a bird. Being three is great.

I chased that dress around weaving throughout the party. Men in suits had to dodge me, I skirted around ladies, and at one point I was completely engulfed by some woman's massive dress. But as long as I was having fun I really didn't have a care in the world. I really don't remember how long I was running around but the next thing I knew the dress was gone and I was standing in the middle of a room filled with mostly dark blue suits and yellow or pink gowns adorned with white details. It was here that I was scooped up by another familiar person.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to run off?" My father asked looking me right in the eyes. I stared back at him contemplating whether to pull on his moustache or not.

"Yeah but I was chasing the pretty dress!" I squeaked loudly after deciding to leave his face alone. He smiled at my loud outburst and chuckled a little but his smile quickly fell and he grabbed my arm and toyed with it suspiciously.

"You're a little cold honey." My father stated looking me in the eye like I had caused it somehow, I didn't feel cold, if anything I felt really warm. Overwhelmingly actually. All that running around had made me feel a little uncomfortable. The early summer heat didn't help with that either.

"Nope, I'm all cozy." I replied hugging him happily and smiling. He began to rock me back and forth gently while he finished whatever he had been saying to the lord next to him. I just watched the party and let the music flow through my ears making my brain buzz.

"Perhaps it's time for bed." My father suggested while rubbing my back, "You look tired."

"Awww." I pouted sitting back in his arms and looking him in the face with puppy dog eyes, "Don't send me to bed! Please!"

"Elsa!" an angry voice exclaimed and I froze and turned my head to face my mother with a tint of fear, I'd just broken a rule, and I'd only just remembered it. Every bit of our conversation came flooding back like the rivers in the spring and I stared at her guiltily while her gaze almost set me on fire.

"I'm not here." I whispered to my father and he sighed as my mother walked up to me and quite rapidly flicked my ear.

"OW!" I yelped the quick pain subsiding within seconds but it still hurt.

"I think Elsa is just tired." My father told my mother handing me to her. My mind raced wishing he hadn't done that. I pictured her locking me in a tower until I was eighteen and feeding me just enough to keep me alive.

"Hi!" I greeted trying to hide the fact I was afraid of some consequence with very bitter results.

"Elsa I told you not to run off." My mother sighed looking utterly annoyed, "Why do you have such a disregard for authority?"

"Because I am authority!" I replied holding my arms up and not realizing how arrogant I sounded, "One day I'll make all my own rules."

"Not as long as we're around." My father told me before rubbing my hair affectionately, "Haha! Anyway, Goodnight."

"I don't wanna go to bed!" I whined while my face fell into a scowl.

"But you're all cold honey." My mother replied, "Plus you broke a rule, you need a good night's sleep and a warm blanket."

Why did everyone keep saying that? I felt warm not cold, Just because someone broke the rules doesn't mean they're body temperature suddenly drops.

"I'm not cold!" I replied with a smile while feeling my eyes droop, "I want to stay up and chase pretty dresses and..."

* * *

The next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed while the sky was lit up with green light. Darn, why did I fall asleep so suddenly, maybe I had been tired and just not realized it. That seemed to be the only logical explanation.

Taking this as an opportunity to sneak back into the ball I climbed out of bed with my bright blue nightgown flowing around me. It barely reached below my knees but that didn't bother me, I liked the feeling of cool air on my legs. I jumped upwards and snatched the door handle, my feet dangled just inches above the ground and with a twist the doorknob gave a click and my door opened. I dashed down the hall in a giggling fit. No one would even know that I'd ventured back to the party. Not my parents, not the guests, and thankfully probably not the castle staff. I came to a halt when I reached the stairs, I had to climb down them and that took some time due to my small stature, by the time I reached the bottom I couldn't even keep my excitement in place, I would be able to run around the dance and my parents wouldn't even know I was there. I pushed open the door and...

The room was empty, It had been tidied up and any evidence of a party had been removed. I couldn't even contain my disappointment it hit me like a rock and sent a sad feeling coursing my body. Everyone was gone and I was all alone again. I sighed and walked to the center of the grand ballroom floor, it was painted in dark shades from the moonlight compared to the bright glow from earlier, It was depressing. All I had wanted was a chance to enter the ball again. Sadness coursed through me and I shuddered as if I was cold. My emotions were mixed and the chill extended down my spine and seemed to pool in my hands and feet

I sat down with a thud and put my hands beside me. I stared at the ceiling trying to find some evidence that this was all a dream and that I would wake up and the party would still be going on. That was when for some reason my hands began to slide outwards until I fell on my back and bashed my head against the ground.

"OW!" I yowled before pausing and looking down curiously at where I had placed my hand. Sitting there was a hand shaped piece of ice that gave off a nice glow, It was a chilling light but still lit up the once dull room. Who put ice on the floor and why hadn't I noticed it earlier?

I touched the ground again and this time where my finger touched ice suddenly grew. I didn't know what was causing it but there could be only one explanation... The floor was magic! I went from disappointed to happy in a matter of seconds and began running all over the place leaving icy footprints everywhere that I'd occasionally slip on, but that only made my delight grow, We had a magic room, what could be better than that?

After a while the floor grew less exciting and I began swishing my hands across it, they created patterns and I eventually started to use the floor like a piece of paper, painting flowers and stars on it with glee. Mommy and Daddy must have known about this and that's why they sent me to my room early, they didn't want me slipping all over the floor while people skated around. That must have been what adults did when I went to bed.

A thought struck me suddenly, maybe if my parents came in here we could have a skating rink like we did in the winter time on the ponds in the gardens, and maybe I was old enough to skate this time instead of watching from the sidelines without even knowing what I was watching.

That thought alone made me dash out of the room leaving the slowly dissipating ice alone long enough to finally melt. I dashed up the stairs twice as fast as I'd descended them and burst into my parent's room.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! WE HAVE A MAGIC ROOM!" I yelled tugging on her shirt.

"That's nice Elsa." My mother murmured before rolling over again.

"But Mommy!" I whined, "It's a skating rink, you have to see!"

My mother elbowed my father roughly my father to wake him up.

"Are we being kidnapped again?" He asked groggily sitting up while holding the knife he usually kept under his pillow with the sheath still on. I blinked at his strange words and sudden appearance of a weapon. Suddenly my smile grew.

"DADDY! WE HAVE A MAGIC ROOM!" I yelled bouncing up and down.

"When did we get that?" He asked the suit of armour next to his bed like it was our butler Kai, he was clearly half asleep but I was too excited and grabbed his hand and pulled on it, he sighed and stood up wearing his sleeping clothes and looking slightly cold and out of it.

Once again it took some time to descend the stairs but when we reached the bottom I pushed open the doors and ran into the ball room in excitement.

"The floor changes! Look Daddy!" I yelled touching the floor.

Nothing happened.

"Elsa honey were you dreaming?" He asked with a yawn while scratching the back of his head.

"No daddy I promise, I was drawing pictures and there were footprints and everything!" I replied jumping up and down and growing annoyed with the floor, "Work!"

"I think you were dreaming." Daddy yawned rubbing his eye.

"Are you nervous?' I asked the floor while pressing my face into it and staring at it suspiciously to no reply.

"Elsa there's no magic room, you just dreamed it." Daddy replied turning around, "Please go back to bed."

"But it's real!" I whined holding my hands out in protest.

"Elsa, that's enough, now get some sleep." He ordered glaring at me and giving me a look that told me that if I didn't listen I'd be in big trouble. He then walked back to bed, normally he'd carry me but he seemed tired.

I turned back to the room.

"I know you're magic." I told it, "Maybe I can only see it."

No response replied to me. It was kind of sad.

But that also made me wonder why it hadn't worked the second time.

"Maybe it only works while the night light in the sky is at its brightest!" I told myself before running back up the stairs in a giddy joy promising myself I'd return tomorrow.

And if my parents didn't know how could it hurt them?

* * *

**And So ends what I hope will become a good and worthwhile fic, I know where I'm going with this but I don't exactly know how I'm going to get to the end without a few stumbling blocks. This is my first fic outside heavy dialogue and I think I did a pretty good job with it. I should update this frequently, not daily but often. My number 1 priority right now is my TD Fic but I'll write this in my spare time. Until next time enjoy what I've made so far.**

* * *

**Welcome to _The Girl With A Frozen Touch_ my most popular and most interesting story. You're currently reading the revised version of the first chapter as I felt like I needed a better hook. Any chapter that has been scanned for a second or third time is marked with a * at the bottom of the page at the end of the authors note. I'd like to thank you for reading my fic and I hope you'll enjoy it. Most people who read have the same thoughts, it's good but your characters are waaaaay too developed and mature. Yeah, you try writing for a three year old. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this revised version of the first chapter and I hope you can enjoy some of the stuff I push out later, at over thirty chapters now with an average of over 5,000 words, this fic is a huge hit compared to what I'm used to and I hope I don't hit too many delays with Collage this fall.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Announcements

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch ***

**Chapter 2: Announcements.**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the property of Disney and Disney animation studios**

* * *

Despite how my father had told that the magic room was a dream I still visited it every night.

When the sun went down I would go to bed like normal but I'd leave the window open so I could wake up when the lights were at their brightest, when they finally reached the peak in colour I'd leave my room and enter the ball room, and every night when I opened the door in excitement the room worked, I didn't try to show my parents again because I believed the room liked me for some reason but not anyone else. As I experimented with the magical abilities the ballroom had to offer I found that it wasn't just the floor that worked but touching the walls would make ice as well, it was truly magical and I loved every second of it.

But of course my nighttime ventures didn't go unnoticed, Every morning there would be water in the ballroom and the adults were convinced there was a leak somewhere but they couldn't pinpoint it. I stayed quiet during these times and usually busied myself with my dolls or the rocking horse, and on occasion one of the staff would play hide and go seek or tag with me. But they seemed to be bad at the games since I was so hyperactive. But still it was boring being all alone like that. Mommy continued to gain weight for some reason and it was clearly noticeable now, I was scared and thought she had eaten some sort of magic potion but Daddy assured me it wasn't anything bad and that relieved me.

My usually manageable hair seemed to hit a phase of endless growth and I now could put my hair in different styles, I liked to have one braid run down the left side of my head but Mommy usually tied it up and put a tiara in it, I would undo it whenever I got the chance of course and this aggravated her beyond limits. But no matter what she'd do my hair in the morning and twenty minutes later I'd run inside with my hair the complete opposite of what it was before. But at least it was manageable and Mommy hadn't discovered that my Tiara made a great fancy hair destroyer yet.

They'd sometimes take me to the market where we would see mountain men and farmers selling their wares, This was where I wouldn't bounce all over the place and greet everyone since many of the men made my father look puny, but they still held respect for him for some reason, It didn't make sense to me. In my mind the biggest and strongest person should lead, but I was three so what did I know or care about advanced politics. When we'd go out like this we were usually accompanied by two men with swords, I wasn't allowed to touch the swords and it made me upset, nothing that pretty could be harmful right?

"Elsa, Enough!" My Mother Ordered one particular day at the market as I made my fifteenth and final grab for the sword.

"But it's shiny!" I whined throwing my arms down like I was about to throw a tantrum.

"She's no different from you at that age." Daddy replied before she lightly punched his shoulder.

"Mommy was like me?" I asked, This was curious, I didn't behave anything like my mother so how was I anything like her? We didn't even look similar. All she did was sew, read, and wear nice dresses.

"Oh yes, she used to steal all the knives from guards at the palace." Daddy replied, "Then she'd give them to me because I was the leader and should have a sword collection bigger than anything in the world."

I laughed, I couldn't help it, Mommy just gave Daddy knives because he was important! Why didn't I get sharp things? I was important wasn't I?

"Think it's funny do you?" Mommy asked giving me a warm smile, "I just might have to lock you away forever!"

"But then who would eat all your extra food?" I asked, Yeah I didn't know exactly how food worked right now.

"We'd feed it to trolls." Mommy replied.

"Trolls!" I asked excited, "You've met Trolls!"

Mommy and Daddy glanced at each other with warm smiles, they'd subdued my Weapon obsession for now and replaced it with the image of Trolls.

After a while we boarded a boat and set sail around the harbour, it was beautiful and I loved the feeling of the boat rocking beneath my feet and the sea breeze blowing through my hair, Mommy was watching the scenery while Daddy was discussing something with a short balding man, whatever it was it bored me so I paid little to no attention to it and instead imagined running around and finding Trolls all over the ship, I didn't want to find giant ones so I pretended they were rocks. Occasionally the boat would hit a patch of mildly rough water that wouldn't bother anyone except me, I kept falling and sliding all over the polished wood deck giggling, Nothing ever seemed to bother me and that was good, most kids would apparently cry.

"Elsa please come sit over here before you hurt yourself." Mommy ordered looking at me with worry.

"But I'm having fun!" I exclaimed before we hit another rough patch and I was bounced close to the edge making my mother cringe in fear.

"Elsa please." Mommy repeated looking fearful.

I sighed, there was just no arguing with her was there, only rules and more rules. Fun wasn't allowed near Mommy. I climbed onto her lap and tried to lay across her stomach but it was now huge, and it intrigued me.

"Did you eat a reindeer?" I asked making my mother laugh.

"No silly, it's something better." She replied turning me around and fixing my hair to match hers, "How do you keep taking your hair out?"

"What's better?" I asked, "Tell me!"

"Elsa..." She started.

"I wanna know! I'm bigger now and can know things right!" I exclaimed bouncing on her lap.

"If I had known you'd be this talkative we wouldn't have taught you all those words." Mommy muttered remembering when she used to just say big words to confuse me and make me stop asking her questions.

"At least I can pronounce everything, My favorite word is BludderFly!" I screeched.

"Apparently not everything." Mommy smiled, "But I guess."

"What is in your Tummy!" I asked excited to finally be able to know something important.

"Have you ever wanted a sibling?" Mommy asked.

"YES! what's a sibling?" I asked after my excited outburst. Maybe a sibling was a type of tree or toy.

"Well someone that's related to you and is usually within a few years of you age wise." Mommy replied.

"Where do we buy them, I bet they're expensive!" I exclaimed, "We can afford one right?"

Mommy laughed at my statement.

"What's so funny?" I asked looking up at her with my bright blue eyes.

"It's hard to explain, your sibling is inside me." Mommy replied making me gasp.

"You ate it!" I screamed.

"No Elsa, that's not how it works." Mommy replied with a sigh, she knew I'd react like this, maybe I wasn't old enough to know everything yet.

I climbed off Mommy and ran over to daddy who had finished his conversation and was discussing something with a sailor. When I reached him I began tugging on his pant leg, "DADDY! MOMMY ATE THE SIBLING!"

"Did she now?" Daddy asked picking me up.

"Yep, she told me so!" I exclaimed.

"And this is why we keep you away from sugar." Daddy smiled walking over to mommy.

"NO! SHE'S GOING TO EAT ME TOO!" I yelled trying to get away.

"Elsa..." Mommy trailed taking me from Daddy, "I'm not going to eat you."

"Promise?" I demanded holding out my hand like Daddy did when he talked to fancily dressed people.

"I promise I won't eat you." Mommy replied grabbing my hand and shaking it for some reason.

I sighed, I was safe and nothing could hurt me now.

"But I never promised I wouldn't tickle you!" Mommy replied beginning to tickle my stomach making me squirm and giggle.

"STOP IT!" I yelled in a joyful way.

"Never!" Mommy yelled continuing the tickle attack.

I couldn't wait for a sibling, I just hoped Mommy didn't eat it again.

* * *

The green lights shone brightly as I pushed my door open and took creeping steps down the hall, making sure not to bump into anything as I made my way to the magic ballroom. Despite the fact I'd been visiting it for a while now I still had fun. I'd spend my time drawing snowflakes and flowers on the ground, I also found that if I opened a window the green light would turn the ice colours, and the colours were more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen in my life due to the movement.

When I got inside the first thing I did was close the door behind me to make sure no one saw the lights and scared the room's magic away again, I couldn't have it not trusting me, And got right to making the floor more ice covered. I'd noticed over the last few weeks that when I did this the amount of ice had increased and occasionally there'd be an area big enough for me to skate on. I'd gotten pretty good at it and it only made my excitement grow more and more. Maybe when I finally got a sibling the room would like it too, I just hoped it would be fun.

After about an hour I got tired again and decided I would go back to bed sooner than I normally would but on my way up the stairs I slipped and fell down a few steps. And that hurt, a lot. After close examination I realized there was ice on the stairs, Why would there be ice on the stairs? It was a magic room, it shouldn't have extended abilities. I took a small step onto the stairs and to my surprise ice formed beneath my foot as if the room wanted me to go back. I slipped on this too and ended up at the bottom in frustration.

"Let me go to bed!" I whined looking at the room.

No reply, so I assumed it was safe and began to climb again but when I stepped on the stairs ice appeared and slipped me again frustrating me.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled at the ice trying again but failing, the more frustrated I got the harder it seemed to get to climb and after some time I was lying on the ground panting in rage.

I got an idea and ran to the door of the ballroom shutting it tight so the magic wouldn't work.

"try to stop me now!" I laughed not realizing exactly what was going on.

I began to climb but I was so angry at the room I slipped again and landed on my head painfully.

"You can't keep me here forever!" I yelled sitting down on the floor and glaring at the room. It may not want me to leave and I wouldn't leave, Mommy and Daddy would find me in the morning and the room would lose, I was sick of this game and I was content to stop it even if that meant I needed to avoid the room.

I lay down and shut my eyes, it wasn't comfortable but I was tired so I drifted off into an uneasy sleep anyway...

* * *

I don't think my Parents were exactly thrilled to find me in a pool of water at the bottom of the stairs in the morning, I guess they assumed I'd been sleepwalking or something even though I told daddy everything about the room and its evil nature.

"But it's evil!" I yelled at the table, "It tried to keep me there and not let me leave."

"Elsa these are dreams, they aren't real." Daddy replied, "You can't see or touch a dream because it's an image in your mind."

"But it was real, I can still feel where I fell on my head." I replied waving my arms drastically.

"It was part of your imagination." Mommy replied, "Your Father has been in this castle since he was born and he's never seen ice build up like that randomly."

"Speaking of which, please stay in your room at night, what if someone broke in and stole you away." Daddy added, "We'd be devastated."

No matter what I told them they'd always pass it off as my imagination, and the sad part was I started to believe them. I never brought ice out with my footsteps during the day, actually the only thing that was constant between the nighttime adventures and the daytime was how cold everyone told me I was. No one could explain it, Mommy told me it was like stepping outside on a cold winter day and having to smile kind of cold, but I didn't believe her, I was actually usually warm from running around all day.

As the kingdom entered midsummer it became extremely hot and I was very uncomfortable with it, Mommy claimed this was a result of my midnight ventures and tendency to avoid heat but I didn't believe her and spent any second I could either in the shade or inside. At times like these I wished I could return to the room but it had scared me and I refused to even leave my room at night now thinking that the ice would come and claim me. I lived in fear at night so I stopped leaving the window open and I'd sleep through the entire thing. It saddened me to say goodbye to the room but it had just been a dream turned sour and I was happy the nightmare part ended.

I was content, and happy, my parents spent time with me, I was going to get a sibling, and maybe, just maybe I'd forget all about the room.

Little did I know my world was going to change completely...

* * *

**And This was a quick update because I felt the need to get this thing off the ground and there's already someone reading so I may as well give them a quick update. Elsa's mother is pregnant and I used the reaction of one of my relatives to recreate it, So yeah. Elsa is a lot like Anna at this time but that will change when she ends up with a little sister sometime in the next two chapters. Well I thank you for checking this story out post chapter 1, this one is a bit longer than the previous one and they should steadily increase in size and content as we move along, The next update will come after I finish up my latest chapter of TDRTTI, but you guys don't care about that because you're here to read about Elsa and her powers, but I assure you my TDRTTI chapter is basically finished and it is a two parter so it's being cut shorter than usual. Until next time read some good stuff or write it, whatever you prefer.**


	3. Anna

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter 3: Anna**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it belongs to Disney.**

* * *

After a few weeks the magic room had completely moved to the little spots in the back of my head that I seldom thought about and I was back to my normal schedule. Well almost, I didn't really see Mommy that often anymore, she was basically living in her room, I think she either got food poisoning from eating the sibling or she caught a summer cold. Either way I didn't care and continued to play. Daddy seemed happy that I had given up on my obsession with magical ice and snow, I think he believed the fantasies would ruin my life or something, and he spent a lot of time playing with me, it was like some sort of burden had been lifted from him for some reason. But I didn't care. Not a thing could bother me, and I was the happiest girl alive...

... Well at least until Anna came along.

I can remember it clearly, I was asleep when her shrill cry woke me up. I had no idea what was making the sound so I assumed the magic ballroom had finally sent its magic banging against my door. This was nothing compared to Mommy's wails earlier. Now it was shrill and wouldn't stop. I did what any three year old scared of something outside their door would do, Stay awake all night and hide under the covers.

When Daddy came to check on me in the morning I was shivering and had a very sleepy look and I could tell he knew exactly what was going on right away. Being a good parent he took me to the ballroom and told me to sleep in there where the sound wouldn't reach me. I of course panicked and told him the room would claim my soul. He didn't believe me and left. Yeah that was brilliant, I had no idea what was going on and just assumed he was feeding me to the room since there was a new person on the way.

"You can't have me." I mumbled in fear noticing ice beginning to form beneath my feet, I quickly climbed onto the mattress that had been set up for me and hid under the covers. I must have dozed off because when I awoke there was no ice and I was energized.

Making sure to get out of the room as quickly as possible I dashed out and ran to my parent's room hearing the shrill cry again. That made me stiffen in fear and try to back away, it wasn't an evil magic room, it was an evil magic castle! As I took a step back ice formed and I slipped and fell right into a suit of armour.

"MAMA!" I shrieked as the pieces fell all over me.

Daddy burst out of the room and noticed me, smiling when he did.

"Elsa it's okay..." He started before slipping on the ice and falling over.

"Oh no! The evil castle got daddy!" I screamed.

"I'm fine Elsa." He grunted standing up and picking me up off the ground, "And you're fine too, where did that ice come from?"

"The castle tried to kill me!" I yelled, "We have to leave!"

"What makes you think the castle is evil?" Daddy asked looking me in the eyes.

"It keeps yelling and making ice." I cried, "Take me away from it before it stabs me with icicles."

Daddy sighed, "That screaming isn't the castle."

"Then what is it?" I asked confused.

"It's your sister." He replied.

I searched my brain for the alien word, nothing came to mind. I literally didn't know what sister meant.

"What's a sister?" I asked looking at him.

"Let's go meet her." Daddy stated before turning to the ground level, "KAI! COULD YOU CLEAN UP THIS ICE!"

"Right away sir!" A faint voice replied.

"Her?" I asked, I was getting a sister, was that a fancy name for the sibling?

Daddy pushed the door open and brought me inside, Mommy was lying asleep on the bed and there was something in my old crib. Weird I'd outgrown that, what could possibly need it now?

"Be quiet, Mommy's asleep." Daddy told me, I nodded in agreement, for some reason she didn't have a bloated stomach anymore and I was sure something was wrong.

He carried me over to the crib and I peeked inside, lying there was an adorable baby, she was sleeping and had no hair on her head but she was cuter than anything I'd ever seen, and she completely pushed the worry I had about the castle to the back of my head.

"But she's so small." stated turning my head back to daddy, "How am I supposed to play with her?"

"You'll have to wait Elsa." Daddy replied taking me back outside and away from the object of pure adorableness.

"But I'm bored!" I replied in a whiney voice.

"You have a vibrant imagination, I'm pretty sure you'll come up with something." Daddy replied putting me down and patting my head, "Look on the bright side your mother won't be trying to fix your hair today."

That made me smile, an entire day without my parents making a fuss over my hair.

"YAY!" I cheered running off at full speed.

"At least I hope it's just her imagination." Daddy muttered when I was out of hearing range.

* * *

After a few days Anna was actually doing things, those things included but weren't limited to: Crying, Keeping me awake, eating, absorbing all the attention, and smelling bad. Yeah Anna wasn't fun... at all. When My parents had promised a sibling this was not what I was expecting.

"Make it stop!" I whined as we sat at the table with a bawling Anna.

"Elsa she can't control it." Mommy replied giving me a sympathetic look, I hadn't slept well in days and it was showing.

"Then teach her." I complained shoving my face in my empty soup bowl and mumbling something else.

"Elsa get your face out of your food." Daddy sighed.

His response was heavy breathing.

the king and queen exchanged a glance before Anna screamed again and woke me.

"Because... what were we talking about?" I asked.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Mommy asked.

"I don't know, the sky was awake and Anna wouldn't stop screaming so I watched it all night." I replied sleepily.

I think that's when it hit my parents that they weren't the only one's affected by Anna.

Anna didn't only bug me during the night either, I'd try to play with her but she'd ruin everything by not understanding at all. I was pretty sure she wasn't normal but it was too soon to tell.

"Anna isn't very fun." I complained before my head slumped on the table again and I drifted off.

"Maybe you should take her out for a few days." My mom suggested as I began absentmindedly chewing on a spoon, "Go visit the market, maybe sail a little bit, just get her away from Anna until this cold passes and she stops crying so much."

Anna began crying again and I awoke with the spoon still in my mouth and muttered something, I couldn't remember what it was I was literally half asleep.

"Maybe that's a good idea." Daddy replied with a nod as I took the spoon out of my mouth and examined it before laughing.

"What's funny?" Daddy asked.

"I don't know." I giggled, "You all look blurry."

"Yeah she definitely needs sleep." Mommy stated.

"I'll plan a trip right away." Daddy agreed.

* * *

The next day Daddy dragged me out o the castle and we went to the harbour and boarded a boat, it was about medium sized, not as big as the trade ships that came but quite big. I was nervous about this trip, I was kind of afraid that I was broken and was just being left somewhere since my parents didn't do anything with me anymore. Maybe that's why Anna was born, because I wasn't right.

"Where are we going?" I asked sleepily.

"Somewhere we haven't visited since you were born." Daddy replied, "Your mom would come but she's busy with Anna."

"How does she put up with her?" I asked sleepily.

"If I knew we wouldn't be going on a trip." Daddy smiled. He took me below deck and placed me in a hammock with enough blankets to create a warm shield that forced me to sleep, and as much as I wanted to see everything I drifted off within seconds. And it was so nice to be able to sleep without a screaming Anna a room away, she was loud, very freaking loud. I don't know how long I slept but I dreamed of a beautiful woman having a crown placed on her head before joining hands with a handsome man, didn't know who they were, they looked unfamiliar, so I just passed it off as something my brain conjured in its sleep deprived state.

* * *

"She is beautiful." A voice stated stirring my slumber and forcing me to roll over in order to not break my nice sleep. Wait why could I roll over? Wasn't I supposed to be in a hammock? Hammocks weren't beds!

"We better leave her to sleep." Another voice replied before the sound of a shutting door hit my ears.

I sat up with a start and noticed instantly I was in a different location, was I still dreaming? The walls were a tan colour, I could hear the sea still, and the room was decorated with shells and pieces of furniture that didn't look like they belonged in the castle or in a ship. I had to be dreaming. But on the bright side I wasn't tired. So I made the decision to explore this strange place. When I stepped out of bed I realized I was wearing my nightgown, when had I changed into that? The floor was also warm, not cold like in the castle, weird.

"Okay let's find out where we are." I breathed taking cautious steps that didn't set off ice thankfully, I was definitely away from the cursed castle. I reached the door and pushed it open to find a hallway that led on about three rooms in each direction, directly across from me was a picture of a king and queen with a son who bore striking resemblance to my father, except he looked different, maybe he was my grandfather or maybe daddy just looked odd as a child.

The picture intrigued me but I had to keep moving. I passed even more pictures, one of which had a bunch of merchants that were obviously friends of the royal family, One was an obvious younger version of my mother, she did look like me, except she had brown hair and different coloured eyes, she also had a sister who was older and bore striking resemblance to her.

"Cool." I gasped as I passed even more pictures, these were family paintings, not just expensive ones we had in the castle. after a little bit of walking I came upon a suit of armour, except it was blue, silver, and light blue and was crafted for a girl. The helmet was beautiful and it seemed to be one of the jewels of the crown that was this place, the armour even had sapphires in it, they were embedded in the middle of the helmet and on the cuffs of the arms, three sapphires with swirling beauty like snowflakes.

"Good morning." A voice greeted me and I turned to find a man standing at the end of the hall, he was tall and had tanned skin like he spent every free moment bathed in sunlight.

"Hi." I greeted nervously.

"Your father is in the dining room if you wish me to lead you there." He stated.

"Okay I guess." I mumbled walking towards him and following his lead to a pair of large doors not far away.

"Right in here madam Elsa." he stated opening the door which I entered.

The dining room wasn't as large as the one in the castle but it was still large by any standard. The walls were lined with windows and paintings, the floor was a nice grey tile, and the table itself was beautiful, and sitting at the table was my father drinking from a mug.

"Good morning Elsa." he greeted.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around in wonder.

"It's a Summer home my parents used to take me to, we haven't visited since you were born but we had to get you away from Anna so you could sleep." Daddy explained, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes..." I trailed, I was hungry but I didn't know what to eat. But this was great I wouldn't be around Anna at all, I could sleep and play without her screaming driving me insane.

"What would you like?' Daddy asked.

"I don't know..." I trailed again.

"Just get her Oatmeal." Daddy told a member of staff.

"Right away sire." He replied before walking away.

"So what are we going to do here?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe go to the theatre, watch the sun set, visit the marketplaces, and whatever you want to do." Daddy explained with a shrug.

"There are other people here?" I asked.

"Arendelle isn't the only place I'm king of." he replied with a smile, "This place belonged to your mother before we got married."

"Mommy owned stuff?" I asked.

"Actually her father owned the place, he was extremely rich from his trade with Britain and their trade with the Indias. She inherited it from his will." Daddy replied, "But my family has owned these grounds since before the island was settled by merchants."

"Mommy got an entire island?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, and I think Anna will inherit these grounds, you're the crown Princess so you get everything including this island, Anna will just get these grounds." Daddy added.

"How can Anna keep control of anything when all she does is cry?" I asked.

"Anna will pass that phase." Daddy explained, "But for now just enjoy the place."

"Okay." I smiled, I would be away from Anna, I could sleep, Mommy wouldn't fix my hair, nothing could stop the joy I felt now.

* * *

**Just want to thank a Guest reviewer for their review. Sorry I couldn't respond until this was published. It's really nice to hear stuff like that! This Chapter was fun to write once I found the idea of the island, I think there'll be quick updates in the near future, but until then enjoy the three I've already made, or if you like blocks of dialogue, Characters that leave one by one until one wins a million dollars, and chapters that steadily get better check out my other fic Total Drama Return to the Island, I won't hold you to that because you might have other ideas in mind but it's there and it just keeps getting better and longer. Until next time (And Probably then too) I'm The Firebending Frog.**


	4. Tales of Snowflake Isle

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter 4: Tales of Snowflake Isle**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

**This chapter is a collection of shorter stories, mostly because I got writers block and decided to just start writing.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I don't own Frozen, it belongs to Disney and Disney animation studios.**

* * *

The Island was known as Snowflake isle, Originally settled by merchants a piece of property on the island was given to the king in order to improve relations with the kingdom of Arendelle which held a strategic trade location for ships bringing goods to Britain, Spain, and France. The island belonged to a wealthy merchant family until the last son of the house gave it away to his youngest daughter. Snowflake isle had been given to the king of Arendelle when he married the owners daughter, Elsa's mother. Now because of this Arendelle had hit a large span of trade that had lasted the last ten years making trade available to more than Weselton. The king and Queen would make yearly visits until Elsa was born, and they likely wouldn't resume when Anna was older but until then Elsa's first visit was the biggest thing that had happened to Snowflake Isle since the last royal visit, and people were very eager to see the new crown princess. Everyone would greet me and everyone would make a big deal out of me, and every member of the royal party thought I enjoyed it, that is with the exception of me.

I was used to people bowing in the marketplace but I was not ready for cheering and clapping people in my face the moment we left the royal grounds, it was scary to put it nicely. After our first outing Daddy decided it was best if we stayed indoors for a few days until the hype lowered, and so my first two days of vacation were nothing but wandering around an empty Mansion, well if you don't count all the family possessions it was. The halls were just filled with them, Suits of armour worn by my forefathers, paintings of relatives I didn't even know the names of, and quite a few rare vases and sculptures. The weirdest thing in the building was that suit of armour built for a girl, I knew for a fact that it was probably ceremonial but it just looked so weird, whenever I asked Daddy about it he'd say he always asked the same questions and no one knew any answers. That sucked but it wasn't all bad.

The Staff were nice but less in numbers so I actually had to do stuff myself and it was awesome! I would have to pick out my own clothes, I'd have to do my own hair, and every other day I'd have to pick up my messes. Being independent felt great and I didn't have anyone breathing down my neck to make sure I did stuff right, if I didn't clean my messes up they'd be there the next day and Daddy would force me to clean them up. It was fun.

Over the course of the two days Daddy would read books while I explored every room and looked out every window numerous times. The building was amazing so I wasn't bored ever.

"I believe she's been to that window eighteen times." A butler told my father as I gazed out a nearby window at the gardens below, they were filled with flowers that wouldn't survive in the harsh winters of Arendelle, they were the most beautiful blues, violets, and greens I'd ever seen, too bad they could only survive here.

"Let her enjoy the place, I was no different on my first conscious visit." Daddy replied.

"You were born here sire." The butler replied.

"That's why I said conscious." Daddy replied with a wave of his hand.

"Can I go outside?" I asked turning towards Daddy, "I wanna visit the garden."

"I don't see why not." daddy shrugged walking over and pulling me away from the windowsill and walking towards the door.

I'd been in the garden three times already and it continued to amaze me, with so little staff I wondered how they kept such a huge area clean and well trimmed. When I'd been here before I'd gotten lost in the hedge maze, fell into a giant puddle of mud, and been attacked by bees. It was still fun though.

The moment Daddy set me down I took off into the hedges, I could get lost in them but daddy could see over them easily, so I was in no danger of getting lost and blindly charged into it. Once again being three is awesome. The hedges were a beautiful green, lively and warm, I liked the contrast to the boring walls at the castle, if I had to stare at them all day I'd probably start talking to myself out of boredom, I'm so glad I don't have to do that.

Without my mother around to scold me for being reckless I quickly got myself lost among the bushes. The great thing was there were always things to find in them, one time I found a statue of a couple that looked like they may have been former rulers, another time I discovered grave markers, at the time I didn't know what they were but the moment Daddy explained them I refused to go within ten feet of them. The maze was also filled with flowerbeds, the flowers that grew in them were always beautiful and they were as bright as Winter Snow.

While running around I began pretending I was in a forest due to the height of the hedges. a cool Wind rushed through the hedges as I ran around and suddenly I was hit with a wave of chills. Curiously I turned around to come face to face with a creepy grave marker, The elaborate image of some artists interpretation of death holding a scythe was about all I could take. So I did what any frightened child would do, I screamed.

Daddy found me soon after and took me inside, he didn't tell me why a hedge was grown on a graveyard but I was certain I wouldn't go running off again after that.

* * *

When my father decided we should go to the theatre I was more excited than anything else in the world, I put on the nicest blue dress I had and one of the staff did my hair in a ponytail behind my head. I was so excited I actually forgot to ask what a theatre was exactly until an hour before our visit.

"A theatre is a place where trained actors perform a story." Daddy replied, "Kind of like a book you can see."

"But I can only read a little bit!" I replied worried that I wouldn't understand anything.

"You have a clear understanding of speech, you should be okay." Daddy stated picking me up, "You'll enjoy it trust me."

I wasn't convinced and I doubted there was anything he could do to change my mind.

* * *

When we visited the town square that night I was astounded. When I'd been there before it had been during the day, but during the night it was lit up with beautiful fiery colours and lanterns that gave off a nice light. It was basically the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. People were also in the square, lots and lots of them. Because the king was in town I guess they felt like it would make them cooler if they were near him or something. I don't know I can't read minds.

"Elsa stay close." Daddy ordered as we walked through the crowded marketplace, "I don't want you getting lost here."

I nodded. I was far too nervous to talk, people kept bowing and staring at me, they reminded me of wolves in the fairy tales I was read at night, they seemed friendly but behind your back they would do the most horrendous things. I knew I was overreacting but the sheer amount of people frightened me.

Eventually we came upon a very large building made from wood and smooth grey stone, it was built like it was meant for hundreds of people yet it was smaller than the castle, weird. The inside was also beautiful, a large stage stood directly opposite the seats, there were two levels of seating, the upper ones I guessed were either more expensive or reserved since fewer people were up there. Daddy brought me to the upper level and we sat down for what seemed like forever.

Eventually the curtains were drawn and I was greeted by cheerful colours, beautiful actors, and an arrangement of things that impressed me. I couldn't follow the story too well but it was some kind of fairy tale. I think the highlight was when the lead began singing in a voice like silk, something I knew I'd never be able to achieve, with the flawless vocals and stunning background music and all. The show ended and Daddy had to literally drag me from the theatre, I made sure not to scream but I made it hard for him to drag me. I knew what the consequences were when I made a fuss in public.

* * *

As the days drew on we left the mansion more and more, Some days we'd spend the entire day in the market while others we'd venture to the beach or into the woods. As much as I loved exploring the island the mansion had just as much to offer with its countless rooms, pictures, and priceless artifacts. So even when it rained I had a good time. One particular rainy day I decided it was time I explored the massive library, I knew I wouldn't be able to read much but I could at least understand what was going on most of the time. My favorite books were the weathered and old ones, they were always hand written and had detailed drawings about random things, whether it be flowers, mythical creatures, or even people I loved to look at the pictures and catch random written words.

On this day however I couldn't seem to find anything of interest, Daddy was reading something I wouldn't ever be interested in so I decided to browse one of the massive shelves filled with old leather bindings of various shades, these books were always a bunch of gibberish to me but the pictures were cool. I finally decided on a worn and aged looking book with a crimson cover.

I placed the heavy book on the ground with a dull thud and opened it to a random page, I was greeted by a stunning picture. White mountains, Crystalline caverns, trees bent by the weight of snow, and throughout it all I only saw the beauty that the harsh winters brought. I turned the page expecting more only to be greeted by a drawing of the suit of armour in the hallway near the kitchens.

"Why is this in here?" I asked myself turning the pages and finding images that simply amazed me, trolls expelling Winter from the throat of someone, a map marking where they lived, and even descriptions of magical ice powers. I love fictional things. The images were great, the few sentences I could understand were interesting so I decided to hide the book somewhere I'd remember it, so when we came back one day I might be able to understand it fully.

"Elsa!" I heard my Father call so I rapidly lay down on the ground and shoved the book under a suitcase.

"I'll be back." I told it before running to my father excitedly.

After a few hours the rain stopped and we ventured out into the muddy grounds, I dared not step in the water because it didn't look nice at all. There were also little slimy worms everywhere and if the puddles weren't enough to make me watch my step those things made sure I was delicate with them. The grounds smelled odd, not a bad odd but a nice moist smell, the humidity and the cloud overcast made it cold but not cold enough to be uncomfortable. The weather remained terrible for a few days until my father looked at me and decided it was time to head home. I really couldn't argue with that, I missed Mommy.

We packed up our stuff and my father let me visit the beach for one last walk, with the ship in the distance I began walking along until I stepped on something sharp and cried out in pain. I lifted my foot to find a pink and cream conch shell. Daddy had told me you could hear the ocean if you held it to your ear so I did that and was greeted by the sounds of air rushing through it, it sounded beautiful and I decided I could take a piece of the ocean with me. I took it away from my ear and gazed upon its beauty, the swirling pink and cream colours were like music for the eyes.

A many legged insect crawled out of it and a screamed in terror.

"DADDY!" I screamed running to the boat.

And I didn't look back

* * *

**Sorry about the rushed ending but this chapter was pissing me off, I just couldn't write for it, I was doing so good with a multitude of characters, but this one just sucked, well look on the bright side there probably won't be another chapter like this for a while, but we can get back to the funnier, heartwarming, and interesting stuff. Until then I'm going to go write an extra long chapter to make up for this, just don't give up on me please!**


	5. Dinner Party

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter 5: Dinner Party**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it belongs to Disney and Disney animation studios**

**Apologies for the words summer and winter being capitalized, two of my characters in Total Drama Return to the Island are named Summer and Winter so by force of habit my finger automatically capitalizes them.**

**A fact I found was that Frozen's artwork depicts the early nineteenth century, so a few historical facts have been added to make the plot more flowing, but for those who don't know the United States had recently become a country, Napoleon was at large in Europe, England had just created a parliament to give the people power and prevent revolt, The French Minority in Canada had gained equal rights, and Britain dominated the Indian Ocean. So in other words it was when the world we know today was taking shape and the Union Jack was flown above one fourth of the planets population. Frozen is a Scandinavian tale and at the beginning of the ninetieth century it was allied with many countries against Napoleon and the French, this means that Britain would be the largest colonial power with an influence on them. With that being said Elsa's coronation is crucial for the royal family of Arendelle, because if she showed any signs of corruption the people would revolt. This also explains why no one grew panicked by the closed gates, royalty was always in fear of assassination at the time so it would look strange but wouldn't raise any red flags. With that being said Foreigners and diplomats in this Fic will pay an absurd amount of attention to Elsa in an attempt to see if she would make a good ruler or if they should send an army in.**

**Sorry I'm a bit of a history nut and I do realize Frozen is fictional, but in my opinion the best stories are a blend between what is made up and what has happened.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Returning from vacation was a wonderful thing, we landed in Arendelle, we were able to walk to the castle, I apparently grew because I could now reach stones on the wall I couldn't touch before. Mommy greeted us at the castle and picked me up and I talked rapidly about how I'd discovered monsters in shells, read books, and even run into the angel of death. Halfway through the castle a shrill cry sounded stopping my voice in its tracks.

Oh yeah I have a sister.

Mommy handed me to daddy and ran up the stairs to reach the useless pile of flesh that just consumed things and gave nothing back in return.

"Why does Mommy have to go!" I whined.

"Anna can't take care of herself." Daddy explained.

"Then teach her!" I ordered, "She gets all the attention!"

"So did you when you were her age." Daddy replied with a sigh.

"No I didn't!" I protested.

"Yes you did!" Daddy replied.

"Can you two stop arguing?" Mommy demanded walking down the stairs holding the chubby pile of fat with little wisps of blonde hair on her head.

Anna made a farting noise with her mouth when she saw me and gazed at me with her big round eyes.

"She's looking at me weird!" I screamed, "Make it stop!"

"She's just curious." Mommy said in deadpan.

"Yeah and it's creepy." I hissed hiding behind daddy and peeking out from beside his leg.

Anna made another noise and began crying.

"I'm going to go help Elsa unpack." Daddy stated grabbing my arm and almost dragging me up the stairs due to my short stature.

We eventually got to my room and I quickly jumped on my bed happily while Daddy placed my bags down.

"Elsa can you please stopping whining about your sister?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked, "She keeps me up, and she eats things like an animal."

"She won't always act like that." Daddy replied, "I could use you as an example but you seem to believe you are incapable of doing things like that."

"You talk like that's a bad thing." I replied happily grabbing a wooden horseman off my dresser and placing him on the floor next to a bunch of other wooden soldiers and toys.

"Elsa she's your little sister can you at least try to like her?" Daddy asked kneeling down next to him.

I thought for a second, if I said no he wouldn't go away until I said yes and it would turn into a long talk that would bore me.

"Okay." I replied with a sigh, "But she has to stop crying."

I added that last part so I didn't sound suspicious.

"I can't promise that." daddy replied, I knew something like that would happen.

He then went off to see Mommy and I continued to play with the toy soldiers pretending they were fighting over my princess doll. At least she got attention.

* * *

The sky was ablaze that night with brilliant Green and purple light, I was at my window watching it because Anna had woken me up again. Outside there was only the sound of trees rustling in the wind and water lapping the shore. God how I wished it was always this quiet.

Another shrill cry jarred my thoughts back to reality. You know I really hate those noises that just contain the ability to shatter your thoughts like glass after a stone is thrown through it. I gazed back up at the lights again, they were less defined this time of year, or maybe it was just because it was Summer and I really hadn't spent a Winter watching them with my newfound attention span. Of course my attention span still wasn't that long so I quickly found myself bored and I began digging in my toy chest.

Toy soldiers, dolls, a wooden sword, and an assortment of other toys. Apparently my parents had been prepared for a child of either gender because there were just as many toys designed for boys as there were for girls. Of course the figures weren't always what I desired to play with so I pushed them aside and began digging in the bottom on the chest, here was where things got interesting, I'd find scraps of pages from book I'd long forgotten, chips of wood from old toys, things I'd thought I'd lost, most of my left socks, and sometimes small pieces of chalk. But today i just couldn't find anything, frustrated I whisked aside the toys to find a small patch of ice forming at the bottom of the chest.

I gulped nervously and quickly covered it with my fearful emotions running high. I'd almost forgotten about the hatred this castle held for me.

I quickly scurried back to bed and watched the chest from a distance as if expecting it would burst open and winter would engulf the room. I watched, and I watched, and yet nothing happened. I couldn't just leave it alone because I had a sneaking suspicion that the magic would attack the moment I looked away...

* * *

I must have dozed off because the next thing i knew i jolted upright and stared at the toy chest.

It looked the same as normal.

"_Maybe it was a dream._" I thought to myself as i crept over the floor which was still cold from the night and opened the chest slowly.

The bottom was still ruffled from my digging but there was no sign of ice or any sign of water to indicate there had been ice.

_Just a dream_, I assured myself before standing up and opening the door.

The halls were bright with the early morning light as I took tentative steps on the cold carpeted floor, it was a oddly chilly morning, not enough to form frost on the plants in the garden but it showed sure fire signs of autumn approaching. Arendelle would erupt into a flurry of colours in the early fall and the leaves wouldn't fall until a few days before the snow came due to the shelter provided by the nearby mountains. I couldn't wait for Winter, I could barely remember it compared to this year, Maybe it was because I was older or maybe I just slept more last year. who knows.

I snapped out of my thoughts and climbed down the stairs before entering the dining room and walking right into the kitchen.

"Princess Elsa!" The cook exclaimed looking up from a pile of raw meat he was seasoning, "What are you doing in the kitchen?"

"Looking for food." I replied.

The cook muttered something about me being easier to deal with when I was unable to walk before shooing me out of the kitchen with his rank smelling hands.

When the door shut again I smelled my hand and recoiled in disgust, Raw meat smell was all over it.

"EW!" I gagged rushing out of the room and to the bathroom where I filled the sink and scrubbed my had rapidly.

While I was doing that my Mother walked in dressed in her robes and carrying Anna with her.

"Hello Anna." She greeted walking right past me without even looking in my general direction.

"I'm Elsa!" I complained, "I'm nothing like her."

I think Mommy heard the tone I used when saying Her and she turned with an angry look plastered on her face.

"Don't talk about Anna that way." mommy growled.

The anger in her voice was something I hadn't heard before so I quickly finished with my hands, drained the sink, and rushed out of the bathroom quickly. Why had my mother sounded so angry? She was the one who though I was Anna. It just felt like she'd forgotten who I was.

Due to my enraged mind I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped right into Kai who was holding a tray of food.

"Princess Elsa, I've been looking for you." He stated before noting my face, "Has something gone wrong your highness?"

"Yeah my mommy got angry when I commented on Anna just a few seconds ago." I stated angrily.

"Don't blame your mother." Kai replied, "She's been that way with babies since before you were born, I guess you could say it's a reflection of her response to her sister."

"Mommy has a sister?" I asked.

"Yes." kai replied.

'Is she... dead?" I asked slightly worried.

"No, but it's not a tale I'd like to tell you else you'll be afraid of the night." Kai replied before grabbing my wrist and pulling me to my feet gently, "Now come along you'd better eat."

"Okay." I agreed suddenly realizing my stomach was rumbling, and that tray smelt like eggs, toast, and beef. So I followed him like I was in a food induced trance. Strangely I was led straight to my room.

Kai put the tray down on my bed and turned to face me.

"Um, why am I eating in here?" I asked cocking an eyebrow, "Am I grounded?"

"Not at all." Kai replied, "The staff is making preparations for guests down there tonight."

"But we had a party like... Three or four weeks ago." I replied confused.

"This isn't anything like that." Kai replied, "Foreign dignitaries allied in trade and whatnot. I would expect you to be on your best behavior since Some of these dignitaries will be watching your father's heirs closely to see what kind of ruler you'll be."

"You mean I'll be queen one day?" I asked sparkles in my eyes.

"I can't say." Kai replied walking to the door, "Perhaps the revolts in the west will stop soon, truth be told we either adapt or we go away."

"I'm still confused." I replied sitting down.

"Adult talk, let's just say France won't be having a king anytime soon." Kai replied before shutting my door and leaving.

"France..." I trailed wracking my brain for the word, I remembered it from the ball, my father had been talking to a man from there, he had been talking about their leaders and how my father should be considering giving greater power to the people or risk revolt. I didn't know what revolt meant but I was sure it was bad. Really bad, and from what Kai had told me I was sure that if I didn't pull this off I'd be in bigger trouble than I'd ever been in before.

* * *

My Mother held my shoulder painfully as she stood a distance from my father with Anna in her other arm. It was like she expected me to destroy something if her hand wavered in the slightest. A couple of hours after Kai had told me to behave my mother had walked in a begun lecturing me like she normally did, but unlike Kai she sugar coated it and the message was lost in translation. After that she made me bathe and then forced me into a very uncomfortable blue dress with long sleeves, the cuffs of the sleeves continuously dug into my wrists and if I reached above my head they left red marks if I didn't move them every six minutes or so. Along with this she did my hair up all fancy and put a blue headband in my hair just below the tip of my head, due to the clips in my hair the headband dug painfully into my scalp but I was forbidden from adjusting it.

This was almost as painful as the time we had to pose for a picture, almost. I couldn't have an angry look at that time.

My father was at the entryway chatting with a man wearing way too much jewelry and gold, I didn't know if he was a king or some rich trader but I was certain he was going to act like most people with power did in the castle... Like they owned the bloody place. Next to this man was a woman wearing a brilliant green dress that didn't exactly suit her, holding her hand was a little girl maybe a little older than me but not by much, she had a matching dress on, I mean there was no variation, it was like she was a carbon copy of her mother but with Red hair instead of Black, the dress didn't do her much service either, and the fact that she was just staring at me was unsettling. When I stared at people I at least looked around and moved my eyes somewhat, she was almost convincing me she'd been frozen solid, almost.

My father suddenly motioned towards us while taking the man's shoulder and guiding him towards us. I stiffened and held my breath like I always did when I was nervous, the girl still had a glassy expression, it was like she had been trained to be devoid of emotion.

"Idun!" The man greeted raising his massive arms in greeting and almost shoving his slightly large gut into my face, "It's been so long!"

"Nice to see you Richard." My mother replied pulling me back much to my relief, "How is the baby?"

"Faring much better at keeping my namesake alive!" Richard laughed leaning on my fathers arm for support and the very confusing joke, "What is her name again? Anna?"

"_Where did he get an E from a four letter word consisting of two letters?" _I pondered before my attention was drawn to the girl before me.

"You got the spelling right but it's pronounced Anna." My mother replied, "After Agdar's Grandmother."

"Is keeping royal names not important to you Agdar?" Richard asked grabbing my father's shoulder and leading him away.

He shot a nervous glance at my mother before turning back to Richard.

"My apologies about Richard." His wife told my mother, "He's always been bad with things he isn't used to."

"Not a problem." My mother replied her eye twitching, although maybe I imagined it because no one drew any attention to it.

I felt a yank on my hair and yelped whipping around to see the redhead tugging at the back of my hair.

"Lily, Leave Elsa's hair alone!" Her mother scolded.

"But it looks weird Mummy." Lily replied pointing at my hair.

"Weird?" I asked, "How?"

"It's all white." She replied.

"No, there's a blonde tint." I replied, I couldn't be much younger than this girl and yet I knew that yanking someone's hair wasn't a conversation starter in the least.

"What does blonde mean?" Lily asked gazing at me with her bright blue eyes in curiosity.

I decided to offset it by holding a bored and unimpressed look.

"Lily, this is Elsa, she's just a bit younger than you." Her mother explained.

"By how many months?" I asked, "Or weeks, or days?"

"Little know it all you got there." Lily's mom commented, "Four months and three days to be exact."

"No way is she my age." lily replied, "She's so tiny."

I wasn't actually that short but Lily had at least a foot over me, all the kids I'd met my age were bigger than me but not by much, Daddy said it had something to do with my lineage, he called it the family curse, we were all shorter than normal, But if we were a small family Lily's family must have been giants, her father was gigantic compared to mine.

"It's a thing with people from Arendelle." Lily's mom told her, "They just all don't grow as big as we do."

And I thought my mother sugar coated things, Lily's mom was basically dumbing everything down for her.

Lily grabbed my arm and studied it curiously, I snatched it away from her and glared in her direction.

"You girls can go play upstairs." My mother told me, "And Elsa, be nice."

"I will." I sighed in exasperation before beginning to walk up the stairs.

"Slow down!" Lily exclaimed, I turned around and looking her awkwardly, she was trying to imitate me walking but it was obvious her parents didn't forbid crawling on stairs because it was wobbly and unnatural. I'm not sure if I was smart or if Lily was just dumb, I hoped it was the former since we'd both benefit.

"Don't you have stairs in your home?" I asked always keeping seven steps above her.

"Yeah and they're way bigger than your stairs!" Lily bragged as she took another wobbly step, "We also have a huge kitchen."

"I'm not allowed in the kitchen." I replied, "Mommy says it's to dangerous."

"What kind of princess has to follow dumb rules like that?" Lily asked.

"One who can walk." I muttered to myself, "Need a hand?"

"Sure!" Lily exclaimed.

I walked down the distance between us and grabbed her hand which helped her stand up easily.

"Something tells me you don't have much experience with stairs and dresses at the same time." I stated, Even with this tight uncomfortable dress I could still walk up stairs like a baby mountain goat without even getting winded.

"Nope." Lily replied, "I separate my time between dresses and stairs climbing."

"Neat." I replied rolling my eyes as we reached the top.

"I did it!" Lily exclaimed raising her arms wildly.

"Awesome." I commented walking past her and down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked picking up the bottom of her dress and catching up to me.

"My room." I replied with a smile, "all the toys are in there, well except Anna's they're covered in slobber most of the time."

"Wait you don't have a playroom?" Lily asked sounding shocked.

"There's plenty of room in my room." I replied as we reached the door, "Plus the living quarters of the castle aren't that big, most of the outer wall is devoted to guards, cooks, and assorted servants."

"Yeah, most of your servants are fat and short." lily stated.

"What?" I asked looking at her confused.

"Well the townsfolk vary weirdly, you're all small but some are really fat and some are really skinny." Lily explained, "Why is that?"

"Um..." I trailed, How was I supposed to know the answer to that? I mean I knew the royal family was small but I could recall my father's stories about his grandmother, she'd been a woman from the mountains and no one had expected the king to fall for a woman that wasn't as fair as the townsfolk.

Lily just stared at me.

"I think the bigger people are from the mountains, and the smaller people are from the valley, because the winters are harsh I guess." I explained recalling merchants in town, "Some say there are men who live in the mountains year round and they grow to be like seven feet tall!"

"Whoa!" Lily exclaimed, "You should spend time in the mountains so you grow to normal size!"

I made a growling noise before pushing my door open. It wasn't my fault my family was all thin and shorter than normal, It wasn't like I was a Dwarf or a Pixie.

I'm pretty sure the only thing about my room that impressed Lily was the patterns on the carpet, my bed sheets, and the curtains.

"You live in here?" Lily asked looking at me, "Figures."

"What do you mean Figures." I replied angrily.

"Daddy did warn me that you did things a little different here." Lily explained, "Maybe it's because your kingdom is tiny and your castle doesn't overlook everything."

Something told me this girl wasn't ever scolded for saying things like that, my parents got mad at me for staring at a one legged man but Lily's would probably let her get away with anything, and that annoyed me.

"Can you stop talking that way?" I requested.

"I'm three Elsa, everything my father says has to be true, he's so much bigger, stronger, and funnier than anyone I've ever met." Lily replied.

"Can you read?" I asked blandly.

"No, why would I have to? Servants exist for that reason." lily replied proudly.

"You're a little arrogant." I stated.

"Is that even a word?" Lily asked.

"Yes." I growled getting right in her face.

"Well at least I'm rich." lily smirked.

I just turned around and walked to my toy chest.

"I heard my Mummy and Daddy talking on the way here, they were talking about how people in Arendelle are always chopping down trees in the mountains and how it was only formed because two warring groups were competing over this valley." Lily ranted as I dug through the toy chest trying to find something to throw at her snobby little head, "I mean no wonder no one here is normal, you're either fat or you're skinny, pretty much shows that no one is in between."

"Will you stop talking!" I yelled slamming my fists down on the toy chest.

Lily seemed taken aback before retaining her normal look, "What are you upset that I know more than you about your home."

"Not at all." I growled staring down into the toy chest in shock.

At the very bottom ice had started forming again, so I quickly threw several toys onto the floor and slammed the lid shut.

"Why do you have boy toys?" Lily asked looking at the wooden knights in confusion.

"Because they're cool looking." I replied in a dry attempt to shut her up.

Lily opened her mouth to reply but shut it and sat down before grabbing one of my stuffed dolls.

"What kinds of toys do you have?" I asked trying to make her stop talking about my home so negatively. She reminded me of her father, well from the minute and a half I'd seen of him I could clearly tell she had an ego almost as big as his and thought she was big enough to talk down to me since I was smaller.

"All kinds!" Lily replied with a chipper smile, "MY favorite is my Dolly with a pretty pink dress."

"I don't have any with pink dresses." I replied.

"But Blue suits your dolls." Lilly replied picking my doll up and looking it over.

Why couldn't she just act like this, instead she seemed to have the desire to prove she was more capable and far superior to me.

"It kind of does." I replied picking up a second doll, this one was in a Gold dress and her hair was a delicate brown, "What kind of game do you want to play?"

Lily's eyes swept over the wooden knights and she grinned happily, "Why don't we make the princesses be locked in a tower?"

"Good idea!" I smiled glad she was over bragging, "But I don't see anything tall and skinny enough."

Lily pointed at my desk which my mother had cleared of my many drawings while she did my hair, "That could work."

"Then it isn't a tower, it's a cursed castle." I grinned.

Lily smiled happily as we began moving things around to make a small tower.

Suddenly the door swung open and a woman dragged a blonde girl maybe a few years older than us into the room.

"Now play nice." The woman ordered before walking out.

I don't know if we were being rude or not but we just stared at the girl. She had a hair colour that was a mixture of Blonde and Brunette, she wore a white dress with pink details, and she had a annoyed look in her eyes.

"I am way too old for this." The girl muttered.

"Hi." I greeted to break the silence.

"You must be Elsa." The girl stated to witch I nodded, "And I'm not sure who you are."

"I'm Lily, Princess of Horonton." Lily replied bowing, "Who are you?"

"Brigit." The girl replied.

"Princess of..." Lily trailed.

"I'm not a Princess." Brigit replied, "My parents are just rich."

"Are you from Arendelle or overseas?" I asked curious of the girl.

"Arendelle." She replied, "Of course my Brother gets to hang out with the Adults while I'm stuck here playing dolls with a couple of three year olds."

"Hey!" I protested.

"No offense meant your highness, I'm just jealous of my brother." Brigit replied walking over to a chair and sitting, "Do you know when dinner is?"

"Not a clue." Lily replied, "Elsa do you know?"

"No, the cook kicked me out this morning and I've been downstairs once since then." I replied, "Then Lily showed up and I've been listening to her talk since."

"Yeah." Lily agreed much to my annoyance, "How come you aren't short like Elsa?"

"Because I'm not three." Brigit replied, "Why would you assume I'd be the same height as her?"

"Are you five then?" Lily asked.

"No, Seven, way too old to be playing with Babies." Brigit replied.

"I'm not a baby!" I protested, why was everyone in my house so snobby! It was making me angry, "Anna's a baby! I'm not!"

"Sure you aren't." Brigit replied pulling her knees to her chest, "My parents considered me a baby until I was five so therefor you're babies."

"Am not!" Lily yelled her face growing red.

"Are too." Brigit replied, "You'll be babies for some time still."

That seemed to set Lily off even more because before I knew what was happening Lily had ensnared Brigit's leg in her hands and was twisting the skin in a painful manner.

"TAKE IT BACK!" lily roared as Brigit squealed in pain.

"Okay fine!" Brigit yelled, "Just stop doing that."

"There I'm not a baby anymore." Lily grinned proudly.

"I'm not either." I added trying to make myself more present.

"No you are definitely a baby." Lily teased.

"No way." I replied, "I'm not anything like Anna!"

"True, she is oddly mature for her age." Brigit commented from her chair.

"Whatever." lily growled storming back to the toys on the floor.

"She's moody." Brigit commented unaware that she'd caused the bad mood.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the door and my father opened it.

"Hi daddy." I greeted which Brigit snorted at. I ignored it, "Why aren't you downstairs?"

"Girls it's time for dinner." My father told Brigit and Lily who smiled and dashed out of the room quickly, I was about to follow when my father stopped me and knelt down so he could look me in the eye easier, "Not what you expected from royalty is it?"

"Why does Lily keep talking like she's better, and Brigit didn't seem interested in us at all and called us babies." I complained, "Why are they acting like that?"

"You know when your mother and I tell you no?" My father asked, "They don't get that reaction. Unlike me they didn't marry someone who wasn't raised in a castle."

"But they keep acting mean and making me angry." I whined.

Daddy took my shoulder gently, "Can I request something very big of you?"

"What's that?" I asked slightly nervous.

"Currently you're my heir, put on a good show of dignity and respect for the rules." He explained.

"What if I screw up?!" I demanded.

"Elsa, you're only three and you have a huge lineage to live up to, you're strong and you can handle it." He told me, "Promise you won't throw forks at Lily?"

"Why would I throw forks at Lily?" I asked.

"If I were your age I would be." Daddy smiled winking at me, "Now come on, let's show these rich brats what a child eats like when she isn't picky."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see, the annoyance of these snobs is just starting." Daddy told me leading me down the hall and to the stairs, he was right, I really did want to hit Lily with forks but I could control that thought.

For now.

* * *

**Thank You for your patience and not getting mad about the insane French Revolution references, this is the longest Chapter yet, it was worth it since I owed you guys for that wait. Now this fic will be updated but I have a goal to finish my other fic by the end of the summer, so updates won't be frequent but they'll happen.**

**Review if you have any suggestions or if you'd like to remain anonymous PM me your suggestions.**

**And no I don't like Lily.**


	6. The Dungeon

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Six: The Dungeon**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the sole property of Disney and Disney animation studios, but seeing as Fanfiction is a very good way to boost publicity and excitement for their products it's likely they'll leave an innocent fan story like this alone, but the Disclaimer is here anyway**

* * *

**This Chapter is a continuation of the Events of Chapter Five.**

* * *

There is nothing on the planet that is as awkward as sitting at a table full of almost complete strangers, and most of them were staring at you. The only person not present was Anna, probably because crying isn't a good atmosphere for conversation.

Now My father sat in his usual seat, he'd told me once that the host and Guest of Honour sat at opposite ends. Normally my mother occupied this space but Today Lily's father sat in the chair, I don't see why he was the guest of honour but I just assumed he was the one with the most power. My mother was stationed next to my father but didn't seem bothered by it, I assumed this wasn't the first time she'd been forced from her seat. Next to her was a woman I could mistake for my mother in a crowd, she was slightly shorter but had the exact same hair colour, Slightly more vibrant green in her eyes, and the two shared very similar noses, my mother's was smaller though, I wasnt sure if they were related or if it was a coincidence. Her husband was another member of royalty, he was stocky and tall but he wasn't overweight like Richard, he seemed as though he'd once been part of an imperial army and by his height I could see why, his beard was cut in a shapely fashion that rang of Western Europe. Oddly enough the two weren't looking at me like anyone else, it was as if they were looking at me in a sad way that almost rang of jealousy, but not quite.

I was across from my mother between my father and a diplomat with a union jack done up into his outfit, beside him his much larger colleague was twisting a fork between his fingers to entertain himself. Both were big but it seemed natural, they had large upper bodies which showed a military past, beside them however was a third diplomat, obviously too familiar with fine dining, I could tell he was Spanish because my parents had taught me about accents after I told a man he talked funny at the ball a few weeks ago. Brigit sat between her parents who were between the Spanish man and what appeared to be her brother, a much older boy with a frame that resembled those who came from the mountains. The other end of the table was dominated by Nobles from in an around Arendelle, Lily and her parents, and a very, very, very thin man with a face that resembled a bird of prey, Lily had already pointed out he looked like a bird so I didn't even need to think about it.

Light chatter floated around, Red Liquid was served to the majority of adults and Brigit's brother, and my mother only spoke when spoken to. Weird.

"Elsa my dear, why is your mother so quiet?" The man next to me asked.

"Um..." I trailed nervously, intimidated by his massive frame, "Um, She hasn't really had time away from Anna in a while so maybe she needs to readjust."

"Agdar, you have a smart child." The man told my father who turned away from the king who was married to my mother's doppelganger for a second.

"yes, I read her books and teach her speech, it's never too early to get her diplomatic skills in check." My father replied with a curt nod that signaled he was eager to return to his conversation.

The man returned to his conversation and I looked across the table at my mother.

"So how's Anna?" The Doppelganger asked with a slight catch in her throat near the end.

"Good." My mother replied although she seemed to be taking a deep thought before every word she said as if babies were a tense subject between the two, I dunno, it was confusing, "Anna was sick for a while but she's recovered and is happy again."

Happy? I bet if everyone went silent you could hear her crying right now! How could my mother confuse constantly angry and upset for happy? they were basically opposites.

I guess by some amount of luck my attention was drawn away before I could cast a comment and ruin everyone's image of me. Food was being served.

Unlike the other two girls and one young boy closer to Richard's end of the table I'd been able to keep my mouth shut and wait instead of complaining like a newly hatched baby Chicken. But I had to admit after waiting so long food was just so welcome, from the scents of the meats to the almost irresistible smell of sauces and creams I had to purse my lips to prevent drooling, it didn't stop me from beginning to breathe heavily through my nose though, I think my father noticed but he didn't draw attention to it.

Now Arendelle is right near the sea so my meals usually consisted of seafood in small portions, if we did have larger meals it was usually soups and salads, so seeing cured meats was a surprise for me, Especially so close to fall, My father had told me that his grandmother was used to rationing food through Winter and wouldn't have us eating something that was completely out of reach to the people, I think the tradition stuck so the cooks followed the routine all of Arendelle followed. Cured meat came in the Springtime after the herds had grown in numbers, Seafood was plentiful three seasons of the year, and when the snows finally fell the storehouses would be opened and Preserved food would be sold along with random migratory fish and crustaceans as well as anything trade ships dropped off.

However judging by the less than excited look on Lily's face I assumed this was just a regular meal for her, to me this was a treat and even her unimpressed face couldn't ruin it. My father started talking for a few moments and then all the adults toasted to something before trays were moved into the dining room, Children were served, then the ladies, then the men, and finally my father received his food, something that seemed to confuse several foreigners but they paid it little attention.

Of course I would have been fine eating anything but the servers would ask everyone and my father told them what to feed me, Trays lined with Fowl clearly out of season, Large Blue Lobster native to the Fjord of Arendelle, What smelt like Lamb, and the topper was a pig still whole with an apple in its mouth, I thought it looked funny but no one else was snickering so I quickly stopped.

"She would have loved this." My Mother's doppelganger told her husband much to my confusion but I quickly turned my attention back to my plate, But I noticed no one was eating yet, they had all waited for something, when the last of the servents left my father he cut some of the pork and put it in his mouth, seeing this everyone else began eating.

"What was that?" I asked looking at my father curiously.

"A tradition here is for the king to try the food first." My father told me with a smile, "I am the host after all and they must know I don't plan to poison them."

"You wouldn't poison them." I replied.

"No, but a tradition is a tradition, and everyone who comes to my castle knows this, I am the last to be served, and the first to eat, remember that when you have a crown, it shows that you mean no harm." Daddy explained, "Plus I get to eat before anyone else so that's a plus."

I would remember that, if I was his heir, and if I was to one day host something similar to this I'd have to be prepared for what people would expect from me.

* * *

Dinner passed in a flurry of conversation and flavor, the conversations grew louder and the food grew less appetizing as time went on, even the king and Queen of Corona as I learned it was called started talking more, they'd been so quiet at the start of dinner. The Queen was rambling about Vegetable patches while My mother and the two British Diplomats listened carefully. Lily leaned on the table with a look that spelled, I'd rather be somewhere else, Brigit's brother was talking loudly to Richard about Killing wolves to which Richard listened carefully.

"... And this year we had an absolutely wonderful crop of Lettuce, I only get them to grow Iceberg Lettuce now because Rapunzel makes me cry!" The Queen stated loudly, "And I'm not just talking a little bit of crying, I mean I get depressed! Why did I name her after a cabbage?!"

"Daddy how come you aren't talking as much as everyone else?" I asked my father curious of his silence.

"Some people get loud, some get quiet." My father told me as he swirled the last of his red liquid in his cup around before downing it and placing the glass upside down on the table.

The confused look I gave him made him realize he wasn't making any sense.

"When you feed a person Wine, they can turn to any direction, I drink a glass or two and remain quiet to listen to the guests talk about places I've only been to a short time or have never seen, You may find it fascinating or boring, depends on the person." Daddy explained, "I've never been a heavy drinker."

Yeah that didn't help at all but he was happy so I just let it go and turned my head back to the Queen of Corona who was talking about the importance of locked windows for some reason. Something tells me she was one of the ones who got louder with more.

Suddenly a servant walked in a whispered something about Anna to my mother.

"Excuse me, my little Princess needs me." Mommy explained standing up and excusing herself.

"Tell her I said hi." Daddy smiled to which my mother giggled, strange my mother rarely laughed let alone giggled like a child. Plus Anna didn't even understand hand motions, how did they expect her to understand talking.

"Why don't we take this into the parlor." My father suggested standing up, "We can talk more and the tables will be cleaned."

"I've never been in the parlor before." I gasped my eyes sparkling.

"No Elsa, that day will have to wait, Why don't you take Brigit and Lily back upstairs." Daddy suggested.

I was about to argue when I remembered what he'd told me earlier, "Okay."

"Aw come on!" Brigit complained, "I want to be around the adults."

"Brigit darling, go play with the girls." Her mother ordered sternly, "NOW!"

"Fine." Brigit sighed, "But don't expect it to be as fun as you guys."

"Trust me, this isn't fun for someone your age." Her mother replied.

"Neither is what I'm about to do." Brigit muttered.

"I heard that!" Her mother yelled as everyone stood, I weaved my way through the crowd and began climbing the stairs with Brigit in hot pursuit.

"Wait up!"

Oh yeah, i forgot Lily had a defunct ability to climb stairs.

"Are you joking?" Brigit asked before looking at me, "She's joking right?"

"Nope." I replied lifting my dress and climbing the rest with ease. Brigit followed suit while Lily protested loudly.

I skipped down the hall and opened my door, Brigit just walked right in and assumed a bored position in her chair, it was clear that she wasn't happy being shoved in a room with all the kids, she seemed like the kind of person who'd rather be discussing whatever adults discussed, Children and locked windows didn't sound that interesting, but I didn't know the whole story, who knows? It could be an interesting one. Lily eventually made her way to the room and shot me a dirty glare before slumping to the floor in a grumpy heap.

"Do you guys wanna play something, I have lots of toys." I stated.

"Lots." Lily laughed before turning around so her back faced me.

"No offense Elsa but this isn't exactly how I pictured royalty living." Brigit explained, "Sure you live in a castle and get lots of food, but really what's here besides outdated suits of armour and decorative walls and doors?"

"There's a ballroom." I replied.

"Yeah, why would you brag about that when you clearly don't have a ball every other night?" Brigit asked, "My room is about half this size and yet there's more stuff in it than in yours."

"What are there, three bedrooms I believe?" Lily asked, "This place is tiny."

"Daddy said it isn't supposed to be grand, it's actually a fortress." I replied smartly, "We've remodeled it of course."

"Yeah, nothing like living in a former Cobblestone rock with rooms carved in it." Brigit muttered, "Your parents obviously have money, why don't they use it to build a new palace?"

"How would I know?" I asked angry that the two girls had returned to insults, I was happy, we had a massive library, and we even had a grand courtyard that circled the inner wall, sure it wasn't big but it did its job, and I was convinced that it was nicer than anywhere these two spoiled brats lived.

"You live here." lily replied standing up, "Wanna go see what other rooms there are?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." I replied, "I'm not allowed in some of them."

"Why not? What kinds of things would your parents keep here that they wouldn't want you being around?" Lily asked.

* * *

Pale light gleamed off the countless sharp swords, spear tips, and even armour piled neatly as if they expected to arm hundreds in a matter of minutes.

"Well this I presume is what they didn't want you seeing." Lily told me as I groaned. We'd left my room and climbed back down the stairs and entered the basement, I was forbidden but I wasn't about to let Lily and Brigit go off alone, after all Brigit was the eldest, we could convince the parents it was her idea with ease.

"This place is cool." Brigit grinned shutting the door, "Not a single spider web or a trace of dust on anything."

"I don't like it down here." I mumbled looking around the countless cobblestone walls, "What if something's hiding down here?"

"What else could be down here, there's only one door left." Brigit grinned opening the door and revealing a huge dungeon. at least fifteen cells lined the walls and not a single one had a window, to the left was a guard's office, currently unoccupied, to the other side of the room was a wooden door with a barred window.

"I thought Dungeons had skeletons everywhere and dying people." Brigit commented.

"Okay Elsa, we don't have one of these in our Castle." Lily whimpered looking at the empty chains dangling from the walls or piled neatly on the floor, I'd heard of Dungeons in Stories before, I don't know what was creepier, the fact the place was well kept or that it was eerily silent.

"What do you suppose is back there?" I asked nervously pointing at the door on the far end of the room.

Brigit paused, she was clearly enjoying the fact she was the only one who wasn't afraid... or maybe she was afraid and wasn't showing it.

"Only one way to find out." Brigit shrugged opening it to reveal a very empty and spacious cell, chained two the floor were two shackles to hold the hands, but these ones would encase them, the cell had a window, a small bed, and rafters on the ceiling. The glimpse of the outside world was both interesting and cruel, I imagined many men in times long past going mad in this cell, with the outside so close yet unreachable it was obvious what this was.

It was solitary confinement, and something told me this wasn't the last time I'd see, at least I hoped I'd never see it again, it was harsh and cruel and I couldn't even begin to comprehend its existence, why was this place kept so clean as if ready for a prisoner at any moment? It scared me so much I backed out of the room as quickly as possible and ran back upstairs without looking back. A few minutes later Lily and Brigit followed still silent.

"Sorry Elsa." Brigit apologized, "Maybe we should have listened to you a bit more."

"It's fine." I mumbled still shaken, "Can we g back upstairs?"

"Yeah let's go back upstairs." Lily nodded, she looked almost as shaken as I was, Brigit was handling everything better.

"Come on." Brigit sighed starting to walk back upstairs before pausing in front of a door.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"Is this your dad's parlor?" She asked.

"Yes, he lets me in the library but the parlor is where he keeps as his personal stuff and holds trading deals." I replied, "I'm not allowed in there."

"yeah but that won't stop us from listening." Brigit grinned pressing her ear to the door.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I replied looking around nervously.

"Come on." Brigit replied, "How are you supposed to have any fun when you follow the rules all the time?"

"because ignoring them gets you thrown in a dungeon." I muttered to which Lily nodded.

Brigit ignored us and pressed her ear against the door again.

"What are they saying?" Lily asked nervously.

Brigit shushed her and continued to listen.

I guess Lily took that as I have to listen too because she walked forward and mimicked Brigit. That girl shifted sides more than the tide.

"Oh my god." Brigit muttered.

"How could he say that?" Lily asked her looking shocked.

I sighed and approached the door, I would get in trouble anyway if even one of us was caught so i just pressed my ear against the door to hear Richard talking loudly to my father and several other guests.

"-Sebastian is a perfect heir, he has many of my best features." Richard explained loudly, "Of course now that he's been born Lily isn't to inherit the throne, maybe i'll set her up with a nobleman or sea trader, someone who'll give her the luxury she deserves. Now Agdar, you and Idun are having another baby for certain aren't you?"

"We'll have to see how Anna goes, our castle isn't built to hold that many people comfortably, When Anna gets old enough she'll be sharing a room with Elsa of course but we aren't certain if we'll have another." Daddy replied calmly, "Elsa is my heir and I've been teaching her to act as such."

"Poppycock, A woman ascend the throne? Are you raving mad?!" Richard laughed, "That'd be like a commoner or criminal becoming king, it just doesn't happen!"

I couldn't see anyone's reaction but Richard was acting like a jerk, Something out of character for him, he usually made jokes like that not statements.

Someone muttered something and Richard began laughing.

"What good did she do anyway? A man is meant for power, not a woman." Richard stated.

I looked at Lily and she seemed just as confused as I was.

"Speaking of Heirs, Primrose, you'll be having another for sure, can't have commoners overrunning the throne." Richard stated.

His statement was met with a lot of gasping and muttering.

"Oh, my apologies, I may have had a little too much to drink." Richard apologized in a dark tone as if he was ashamed of himself. Something I was sure he didn't do often.

"It's fine." Someone answered, "I need some air."

The sound of a shifting chair and footsteps made me realize someone was about to come out the door.

"Hide!" Brigit whispered loudly.

I looked around before darting behind a suit of armour, Lily hid behind a tapestry, and Brigit ducked into the library just as the Queen of Corona exited the parlor, her face spelled _Talk to me and i'll kill you_, she walked down the right past me and Lily and towards the garden.

"Let's head back upstairs I suggested. Lily nodded and Brigit agreed, we'd heard enough, and I don't think it was anything like Brigit expected.

* * *

"Why was your father being so loud?" I asked Lily as I closed my door behind me. The two girls seemed as confused about the situation as I was, that was good, I wasn't alone.

"How should I know? Whatever he meant while he was talking to that lady was definitely a sore subject through." Lily replied, "Elsa you were right maybe we should have stayed in your room."

"I agree, sorry for brining you down to that dungeon." Brigit muttered.

"I told you this was a fortress and that we didn't have room for a reason!" I growled, if only they'd listened to me. Apparently I wasn't cut out to be queen and my parents were considering taking my one chance at a position in the royal house away. I was about to start ranting, I felt like yelling at them but I got a hold of my temper and swept my gaze across them.

"it won't be long before we head back to my ship." lily sighed, "Then I can try to forget my father acting like that."

"I'll go home and try to forgive myself for putting you guys through that." Brigit sighed.

I wasn't about to forget it but I couldn't let them know that.

"Do you want to play with my toys in the meantime?" I asked them.

And for the first time that night Brigit actually spent time with us and wasn't grouchy about it.

* * *

After what seemed like hours Kai came in and told us we were needed downstairs, it was time for everyone to go, the ships would set sail in the morning but they wouldn't come to the castle until the next time they came back, if ever. I stood for the most part waving goodbye, as much fun Lily had been in the last hour I was glad she was leaving, she was a brat and I knew that would either get worse or better, but if I stayed around her much longer she wouldn't be the only one pulling my hair. Brigit left without a word, she glanced at me once with a sorry look before she left with her parents, everyone else ignored me except for the Queen of Corona who hugged me and said goodbye multiple times. But after a night full of excitement and noise the castle was eerily empty, My father went into the dining room where the Servants were eating what was left of the meats and assorted foods, they always did that after a party, my father said he liked to reward them for good service with great food.

But my Mother dragged me upstairs and brought me to my room, She made me clean my own mess up, and tucked me into bed.

"goodnight Elsa." my mother told me before kissing me goodnight and preparing to leave.

"mommy." I called out, she turned towards me.

"yes Elsa?" She asked turning towards me.

"You still like me right?" I asked, What Richard had said made me wonder.

"Of course Elsa." Mommy replied walking over to my bed and sitting on it, "No matter what those girls say you're still my daughter and I love you more than anything."

"Even more than Anna?" I asked.

"No Elsa, I love you both just the same." She replied brushing my hair in her hand, "Anna will get older and you'll have attention from me again."

"I overheard something." I muttered.

"We didn't say anything at dinner." She replied.

"No, Brigit brought us downstairs and we eavesdropped on you guys." I explained. I decided to leave the dungeon part out, "Lily's dad was talking about me-"

"Lily's dad is arrogant, He was raised that way, And truthfully I like your father better than him." She explained, "My father considered giving him my hand but decided I would be happier with your dad, A good decision on his part."

"I've never met him." I replied.

"You won't, his ship sank long ago between here and Germany." She replied, the brushing of my hair was making me sleepy.

"And what was with the lady who looked like you, and why was she so upset?" I asked my eyes drooping.

"She's upset due to something bad, 'll tell you one day, but until then just remember that bad things sometimes happen to good people, we can't explain it but it happens, you just have to learn how to deal with it." She replied, "Goodnight Elsa."

"goodnight." I mumbled before she put out the lamp and shut my door leaving me alone with my thoughts.

When I was queen I'd make sure nothing bad happened to good people, Because really what would be so bad it would cause depression as bad as the Queen of Corona's?

Maybe one day I'd figure that out.

* * *

**Okay so I've been rotating between writing my two stories and I really wanted to conclude this part of the story, yes Rapunzel's parents were present, yes I hint at things, yes alcohol is mentioned as a story element, and yes I foreshadow events from the movie.**

**I think I'm back to writing full time again after that hiatus, and rest assured while TDRTTI is my priority, when you finish 5000 of the minimal 10000 you deserve to work on your secondary fic.**

**Please leave your thoughts if you have any.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. The Letter

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Seven: The Letter**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it belongs to Disney and Disney animation studios.**

* * *

**I think I'm just focusing on this right now, I am working on another project but that has to have a minimum of 10,000 words per chapter through my own strategy. Enjoy.**

* * *

I don't usually have nightmares but I guess last night's ventures caused my mind to play unpleasant visions, The most unpleasant of all was that room in the dungeon, I guess I felt the foreboding place wasn't scary enough so my brain decided to imagine me trapped in it.

I was sitting there with my feet hanging from a cold metal bench while ice crept along the floor, It was like it was reaching for me with it's cold tendrils. I felt a growing amount of fear as I edged away only to see Ice begin to form where my hand touched. I leapt to my feet and landed with a small thud on the floor, the ice followed. I lifted my leg, or at least tried to, my feet were suddenly stuck to the floor. Wasn't that just convenient?

I struggled as the room grew colder and colder and the ice cut off the window and door. t was like being encased in a snowball, until the walls started moving closer. I struggled harder as the cold feeling crept up my legs, they couldn't move, as if they had become solid ice.

"HELP!" I screamed.

My waist was covered, the walls were closer.

"SOMEBODY!"

My hands broke out in Snowflake patterns and froze solid.

"ANYBODY!"

The ice reached my neck the walls began to crush me, I was going to die!

* * *

I sat up with a gasp, my hair a mess and my brow warm. I curled the blankets closer, I felt like I was ice cold when I knew it was really just my mind. Oddly enough the cold feeling didn't bother me or make me uncomfortable, it was the thought of freezing that scared me so much. I sat there huddled for a little bit and assumed I hadn't screamed at all because my Mother wasn't there. Shivering I climbed from my bed and opened the curtains to find a beautiful Sunny Day, A fishing Vessel had just pulled into port and people scurried to it like ants.

I let the warmth of the sun melt the cold feeling from my body and with one final shudder I stopped moving so rickety. The wind rustled through the trees in the distance, I could see a faint trace of yellow among some of the trees, but it wouldn't be weeks until the fjord was absolutely gorgeous with vibrant colours and then Winter would set in.

Winter, For me that meant warm fireplaces, beautiful outdoor activities, and most importantly my birthday, oh yes my birthday signalled when I'd be a year older, I'd have more royal duties, I'd have more time to play since my bedtime would be changed, It would also apparently mean Anna would stop crying so much but I didn't care about that, I only cared that I would be older. In the meantime however I may as well enjoy the sun and the last of the Summer heat which I'd finally gotten used to by the time it retreated away for about eight months of the year. It would be glorious once it returned but now I had to deal with the slightly colder nights and soon enough I wouldn't be able to keep my window open at night.

Being a child I forgot about the nightmare almost instantly and dashed out of my room at full speed nearly knocking over a servant as I went.

"Sorry!" I called back as I flew down the stairs and skidded across the hardwood floor of the dining room with my socks scaring a cook in the process, I'm not sure if it was my sudden appearance or the fact that I was basically teleporting due to his bad vision.

"You're up early." My father commented from his chair.

"YEP!" I replied happily, "I had a bad dream and then I saw yellow leaves and then-"

"yes honey." My father smiled in amusement, "Excited for Winter are we?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't be?" I asked.

"Farmers." Daddy replied.

"Yeah but I'm not a farmer so I can be happy." I grinned leaping into my Mother's empty chair.

"Elsa go sit in your chair." Daddy smiled looking up at me.

"But my chair is boring!" I exclaimed dropping my arms in exasperation.

"It looks exactly the same, now hurry." he ordered to which I obeyed.

"How come some trees turn red and some turn yellow?" I asked looking up at him with my big blue eyes.

"If I knew the answer I'd tell you." He smiled.

"How come birds follow migratory patterns but we don't?" I asked.

"I don't even know where you learned that." Daddy replied.

"Where do mountains come from?" I asked just to bother him.

"Elsa I do not know everything." he replied.

"But the library does!" I exclaimed as a plate of food was put in front of me, "I heard a diplomat talking about Pirates, how come we don't own any?"

"Because they smell bad, now stop asking questions so daddy can concentrate." He replied and I noticed his plate was surrounded by letters and a map.

"That's a lot of letters." I commented while he read one over and ignored me.

"Morning Agdar." My mother greeted as she came in through the entrance to the kitchen my father just grunted to show he'd heard her, "Morning Elsa."

"Morning mommy!" I exclaimed imitating her tone which earned me a light flick in the ear, "Ow!"

"it's not nice to mock people Elsa." She instructed.

"Lily did that." I commented.

"Are you Lily or Elsa?" She asked giving me an unimpressed look.

"Elsa." I replied before falling silent.

"Idun, Weselton has announced that trade embargos have ended with several eastern states, we should expect a lot of ships stopping by in the next three days." My father explained as I slumped in my chair and let the words flow in and out of my ears, Trade embargos didn't sound fun so I looked around and my gaze fell on Anna. She was just staring at me with a dopey look of curiosity, probably fascinated by my hair like most toddlers.

I made sure to eat my food in front of her barring my teeth whenever my mouth was empty in silent mockery.

"Elsa stop eating like an animal." my mother ordered.

"I will." I grumbled slumping in my chair looking annoyed. Anna may have my mother on her side but I had teeth and all she had was pink gums like an old person.

My parents spent the rest of breakfast passing Anna around every few minutes like she was a ball while I silently stuffed egg in my mouth while watching whichever parent held her with a careful eye. Of course my father would either play with Anna by using his hands, my question is why she found them so distracting, or read his letters. My mother would be feeding her what looked like disgusting slop the farmers would feed pigs with or she'd be feeding herself. Their behavior was strange.

When my mother was walking past me carrying Anna back to her chair she noticed I'd taken to flinging bits of leftover egg at the salt shaker and I guess in her mind I was demanding a giant ball of crying to my lap but she plopped Anna down on my lap scaring me and making me hold the heavy thing.

"what is she doing?" I demanded as Anna reached for my face and pinched my nose.

"She likes you." My mother replied.

"Yeah she's trying to cut my breathing off more like it." I grumbled removing her hand only to have the other one yank on my hair.

"I told you doing your hair up had advantages." My mother stated.

I didn't want to say she was right, but she was.

"No!' I exclaimed as she reached for my hair again.

She just stared at me with her big blue eyes.

"I think she's angry." I stated quietly.

"If it bothers you that much." My mother replied plucking Anna off my lap with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you mad about it?" I asked worried she'd play the guilt card.

"No, it's funny to watch you be confused by her." My mother replied.

"She yanked on my hair." I replied, "That's why I'm upset."

"She's two months old Elsa." My mother replied, "She doesn't know hair is a sensitive issue with you yet."

"it's not my fault anyone around my age comments on it." I grumbled as Anna tried to reach for my hair and realizing she couldn't let out a very loud and thought puncturing scream, "What did I do? Why is she screaming? WHAT?!"

"Elsa calm down it's not your fault." My mother explained over Anna's crying and screaming.

I pushed my chair back and my head disappeared under the top of the table due to my height and I ran over to my father and hid behind his chair.

Anna seemed confused by my absence and let out another bawl as my mother comforted her and made shushing sounds.

"Is it okay if I go?" I asked my father quietly.

"Hmm? Oh yes Elsa, but this isn't to become a habit." He replied, "I don't want you thinking you can leave before everyone's done at dinner tonight."

"I won't I replied creeping out of the mess hall quickly as Anna calmed down from her temper tantrum and started trying to reach for my mother's hair but was unable to since it was done up.

* * *

I spent most of the morning outside in the garden where I followed gardeners around without them noticing, I'm pretty sure they noticed but they didn't draw any attention to it as if pretending I was invisible for the game, but they did get boring so I decided to go inside and wander around the castle, the banquet hall was empty except for the various vases, busts, and the occasional picture, almost every single one here showed members of the Arendelle lineage. The one with me and my parents had been moved elsewhere and replaced with a more current version featuring my sister and me with my longer hair. It was next to one of my parents, that one hadn't changed for a while, it had been put up just before I was born apparently and unlike the one of me and my sister with them it didn't change.

I eventually wandered into the hall near the dining room, this one was filled with past rulers of Arendelle, all the way from my grandfather to people with strange names and thick noses, something that wasn't present in the last five pictures. My father's picture was about halfway through the hallway and he stood in the exact same pose as every other king and ruler, with his hands behind his back and his body facing to the right. Maybe my picture would be up there one day, there was only one woman in the hall and she was so far back down the line that I couldn't even pronounce her name, it was like some sort of elongated version of mine with far too many vowels, my mother told me when they were choosing names the first place they'd look was in the family heritage. Anna's name was my grandmother's and mine was some hook nosed lady with pitch black hair. The resemblance was uncanny. I couldn't complain though, my name was Elsa not the complicated mess of letters hers was.

As I wandered down the hall I couldn't help but wonder if my picture would ever wind up here, what kind of dress would I wear? What years would be printed under it? Would I even have a heir? All these questions and more were shelved into my brain when my Mother came walking down the hallway.

Without Anna.

It had been two painfully long months but my mother was absent of her cling on and I was in her line of vision.

"Hi mummy." I greeted.

She paused, "Since when was it Mummy?"

There was a playfulness in her voice that I had missed for so long, Without Anna she seemed less stressed, maybe they'd finally realized I was the superior sibling.

"So where's Anna?" I asked which seemed to catch her off guard.

"I thought you didn't like her." she replied.

"I don't, she's a hair pulling crybaby." I answered.

"Elsa she is a baby." My mother replied as if I didn't already know that.

"I knew that." I replied, "But you look so weird without her under your arm."

"Anna's getting to that age where I can take breaks." She replied, "I did the same thing with you."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked rocking back and forth on my heels.

"I was planning on practicing my singing." She replied.

"Oh yeah." I smiled remembering how she'd always sing to me when I was younger, she was great at it and I hadn't heard much of the melodies lately, "Can I come with you?"

"only if you're quiet." She replied with a smile.

I jumped up and down in glee for a good ten seconds before regaining control and following her down the hall, we passed my father still reading over letters in his study and servants who were sweeping the floor but instead of stopping to ask them about random stuff I just let my mother lead the way to a lifeless room with the instruments the bands would use during events. I hadn't been in here before.

"Whoa!" I commented as I looked around, "It's like a secret music room."

I approached the tuba and noticed al the details engraved in it that I had failed to notice after the countless times it had been played. The Violin had detailed and ornate flowers painted on it, even the wind instruments had tiny symbols of Arendelle on them, this castle was full of secrets, some fun and others the dungeon.

"How come I've never come in here before?" I asked looking around in awe.

"because you tend to touch everything." my mother prodded and I drew my hand away from the string instruments slowly.

"Right..." I trailed before walking over to a bench and sitting on it while tapping my feet together.

"Now Elsa." My mother started bring a stool to a stop in front of me and sitting on it all ladylike, "What is the difference between talking and singing?"

I paused, why was she asking me this, I came here to listen to her sing and throw comments out until she sent me away not to learn about it.

"Talking is slow singing." I guessed.

My mother laughed, "No Elsa, one of the things your father found charming about me was my singing voice, you sing with emotion, When you're nervous, when you're scared, When you're happy. You follow."

"I can't see words so no." I replied making my mother sigh.

"A proper lady should be able to sing." She replied.

"I'm not a lady, I'm Elsa." I replied stubbornly.

"Uh-huh, and what else are you?" She asked.

"A girl." I replied.

"And?"

"A princess." I finished.

"Those three things mean lady." She replied with a curt nod as if beckoning me to stand up and sing an entire play by myself.

I just stared at her blankly.

"I thought I came here to hear you sing." I stated.

"Elsa, I never sing alone." She replied, that was true, I was almost always in the room, she'd sometimes sing me to sleep too. But I'd also heard her hum tunes when alone to keep her mind busy, I never did see her reading as much as my father did so she must have had something to occupy her time.

"But I don't want to learn." I replied.

"Soon that's all you'll be doing, we'll have tutors and teachers, professors and scientists that will all teach you things that only a girl of royalty would be able to learn, so be happy that you have the chance for a minor education." She explained as I listened intently, "Now listen closely."

I spent hours learning different tones and sounds to make with my voice, of course I was annoyed at first and tried the annoyed route but I wasn't allowed to leave so I figured I could at least pretend I was enjoying it. We eventually got to words but it was hard to remember what came after the other so my mother left me alone and came back with a book filled with poems and explained the rhyme scheme to me, and how sometimes formulating and changing the words was a good thing. so we ended up singing some poem about the moon which made the words flow more smoothly, to be perfectly honest it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. After a few hours my mother had to return to Anna and I was left alone in that room filled with instruments, I made a mental note to learn how to play them all by the time I was ruler. But for now I closed the poem book and smiled.

My mother had paid attention to me for the first time in what seemed like forever.

And I loved it.

* * *

"Elsa!"

"Yes Daddy." I replied from my spot on the floor in my room, I'd been playing with my dolls and pretending they were our family.

"Can you come here for a moment." He replied and I sighed and walked out into the hall. This was probably one of those moments where he'd be going off to town and I just wouldn't be seeing him for a few hours, I'd say goodbye and then he'd come home in time for dinner.

"What do you need?" I asked as I approached him, he was standing in the hall with his sword on his hip, something I didn't get to see very often. Next to him was what I'd call an overnight bag, it looked stuffed but it also looked like it'd easily be carried judging by it I'd say maybe three days worth of clothes at the most. My mother was rapidly straightening his clothes while Anna stared at me without blinking, it was both unnerving and relieving to see her again.

"Elsa, I'm going on a trip." he stated quickly.

"Cool, can I come?" I asked.

"No." he replied which made me droop in disappointment, "I'm needed up north, i'll be gone seven or eight days at the most."

"Then why is your bag so small?" I asked.

"Have you tried trudging through the north mountain pass with eight days worth of clothes on your back?" He asked.

"you can just travel by horse." I replied.

"No, it's far too dangerous once we reach the pass, they might cause a racket." He replied quickly, "So I won't be seeing you for a while."

"Do you have to go?" I asked looking him in the eye to see if I could trust him, Images of men buried alive in snow and ice tumbling down hills filled my brain before I blinked them away and stared at him a bit longer.

"You'll be fine Elsa." He replied, "Now give me a hug."

I hugged him and I felt worried that I wouldn't see him for a while. But deep down something told me I wouldn't have that feeling for a while.

* * *

My father left after an hour had passed, the last I saw of him was his sweating figure wearing clothes far too bulky and heated for a hot summer day but I assumed he would rather be warm now than cold later. He had spent the last bit of his time in Arendelle talking to my mother urgently while I sat outside the room eavesdropping. From what I'd heard someone over the mountains was in need of diplomatic skills and my father had been his first pick. I made a mental note to learn how to be good at that when I was in charge, it seemed as though my father had endless skills at times but I doubted I would ever be as good as him, It wasn't like I was unable to speak in front of crowds. No I seemed gifted with that ability, it was the fact I would forget how to use a knife on occasion that worried me.

My mother seemed devoid of emotion, I could tell she didn't want him to go but she knew as well as I did that when my father wanted to do something there was no stopping him. None at all. She led me inside holding me hand like I'd magically be sucked out the door and stick to my dad like a flower seed. The way she was so quiet made the halls seem eerie and forbidding, it didn't help that Anna just stared at me silently with the only indication of her being alive being the gentle rise and fall of her chest. I wanted to talk but every noise we made shattered the silence so I kept my mouth shut. She led us to the parlor and sat me down on a chair outside it and placed Anna on my lap before entering and going to the desk on the far side.

I should have paid more attention to Anna because before I knew it she'd grabbed my braid and yanked it as hard as she could, unfortunately that braid was attached to my head so it hurt. A lot.

"Cut that out Anna." I ordered trying to pry her miniature hands from my hair but she giggled and yanked harder.

As I wrestled with Anna's hand my mother came out from the parlor clasping a letter in her hand, it was sealed and had her handwriting on the front. Her fingers covered some of the letters but all I could read was _Ale Mac_. And before I could ask my mother grabbed Anna and she let go of my hair much to my relief before she continued down the hall in complete silence, I stood and followed quickening my pace so I wouldn't fall behind.

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked smashing the silence like the icy ballroom had smashed my courage.

"Just deep in thought." She replied still staring straight ahead, "Your father is away so i'll be sending summons to a lord."

"But aren't you in charge?" I asked.

"No, I am not qualified if something big comes up." She replied, "As much as I hate doing this I must send summons to a lord."

"Well if you're not qualified then why don't I take charge?" I asked.

"Because lord Alendmac is the nearest lord, I grew up with a merchant for a father not a decision maker, I simply saw him set sail and come home, I never had any interest in trade, my sister however is basically the one in charge where she lives." She explained, "And you're too young."

"I guess." I sighed, "But who is this Lord Alendmac?"

"You'll see tomorrow, just remember to not get emotionally attached to him." My mother explained, "Got that Elsa?"

'Yeah." I sighed lowering my head and looking out the window as we passed it, the sun was beginning to lower in the sky, it looked like my bedtime wasn't far off, soon I'd be able to tell it was bedtime by when the sun set, we had long summer days and short winter days. I loved being able to stay up past dark in the Winter days so I wasn't one to complain about the cold.

"I think it's bedtime." My mother stated as Anna began cooing in her arm and playing with her fingers, "Go get changed and i'll be up in a few minutes to say goodnight."

I nodded and walked around the corner but paused when I heard my mother start speaking.

"I need to hold my tongue." She stated and I turned around and saw her talking to Anna.

Why was she talking to Anna, Anna couldn't even form words let alone understand them.

"I know baby, he is annoying and i'll be frustrated but it's only for a week, we can deal with that can't we?" She asked Anna.

Anna just giggled and grabbed for her hair.

"I'll last, even if I am frustrated, conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let him know." She muttered before hugging Anna.

My mother seemed worried about this Lord Alendmac, but really how bad could one person be?

I wish I'd been a bit more suspicious.

* * *

**Here's another chapter and I have to say that the plot near the end was a last minute decision to introduce another character that will appear a few times. Most of this is just building future chapters up, It's going to be fun. Also I've noticed that I've written the Arendelle royal Family in unstereotypical ways, of course I've had Lily and her family but they weren't that bad, now let's see how I fare at making a character unlikable but you still respect his position due to his skill.**

**ADVENTURE HO!**


	8. Lord Alendmac

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Eight: Lord Alendmac**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I Do Not Own Frozen, it is the property of Disney and Disney Animation Studios.**

* * *

I sat in the foyer awaiting the arrival of our guest, My Mother was standing next to me clutching Anna who was per the norm making weird noises and grabbing at my mother's clothing. It had to have been at least twenty minutes that we'd been waiting, I'd had to get up early and have my hair combed roughly and be shoved into one of my nice dresses, something that made me grumble in rage. Apparently Lord Alendmac was running late, but instead of being able to leave I had to simply sit on the lowest stair watching as the servants tidied up and removed anything breakable, something they never did when my father was around. Kai and Gerda stood outside patiently waiting in the light rain for the sounds of a horse and cart. I felt bad for them, the umbrella's did very little to stop the rain from soaking them to the skin. The trees around the castle rustled in the heavy winds and occasionally the rain would start pouring but beyond that it was just a miserable day, I wouldn't be outside that was for sure.

I was also bored out of my mind, waiting for guests the other night had been exciting but today I just wanted to go back upstairs and watch the rain fall from my closed window where I'd occasionally spot lightning flashing in the ocean. I knew my mother was probably going to go fix up one of the banisters with Gerda later and Anna was probably going to sleep for most of the time so that meant family activities would be cancelled, still I was confused as to why we had to wait for so long.

The rain started falling hard again and I could hear it splattering on the roof, I wondered if the holes in the ceiling of the ballroom had been fixed yet, I knew it was just the cursed ice spell but everyone else seemed convinced that there was a hole in the roof of the castle. Amidst my thoughts and the pattering of rain I started to make out a secondary sound. The gentle clop of a horse's hooves. It sounded like our guest had arrived.

My mother tapped my shoulder and I stood up straight, I was actually excited to see this lord, apparently he was high ranking to be able to run Arendelle when royal members were away. Through the sheet of rain I could make out a portly figure being helped off the cart, he stumbled through the door and I got my first look at him.

Lord Alendmac was a large man, he was shorter than my mother but he obviously hadn't missed many desserts in his lifetime. in his right hand he clutched a cane with a detailed clawed foot and a creepy figurehead clutched in his hand. His skin was paler than mine, he was obviously descended from the mountains and his hair was almost pure white, lighter than even mine. His face was pudgy and he looked like a large baby, but between the chubby cheeks and flattened nose were his eyes. One was Green and the other was an icy blue, the green one spelled friendliness and maybe even laziness but his blue eye was icy and cold, it made me feel cold and want to hide.

"I apologize for the wait your majesty." He grumbled in a deep and growling voice, it almost sounded like he was a feral animal that could formulate words, "My horses wouldn't leave in the thunder."

"No problem Lord Alendmac." My mother replied as he took his slick black coat off and tossed it at a servant in a rude fashion before walking towards my mother. Every step he took with his right leg seemed to pain him and it shook while the rest of his body was still. His upper body was large and covered by a navy blue military jacket with several badges.

"And who's this?" he demanded pointing his cane at me and studying me with his blue eye while his green eye watched from behind it.

"That is my daughter Elsa." My mother replied to which he grunted.

"Well tell Emma not to cry too much, I don't need my sleep interrupted." he ordered in a tone I'd never heard anyone talk to my mother in, "Now, I'd like some whiskey to chase this chill away!"

I glanced at my mother as the man hobbled into the kitchen in a manner similar to a bird.

"Be patient with him." She ordered and I knew better than to argue, "He's old and can barely remember anything except his skills as a leader."

I nodded and we entered the dining room to see Lord Alendmac looking at our table in confusion.

"You can sit here." My mother explained gently before guiding him to my father's chair. He seemed sceptical at first as if considering to follow her orders or not, he also looked at Anna like she was holding a knife to his throat. His eyes fell back on me and he seemed upset for a moment before he relaxed and sat in my father's chair.

"Idun, I'll need a stable boy to take care of my horses." he stated, "Can you send for one?"

"I'll tell Kai to-" My mother started.

"Don't trust servants!" he barked making my mother flinch, "Go tell him yourself, that's the only way to get something done."

I was confused as my mother nodded and exited the room, judging by the stiffness of her walk I could tell she was in a bad mood. Anna just stared back at Lord Alendmac with curiosity, probably towards his eye.

I nervously sat down in my chair which was near where my mother would sit while Lord Alendmac muttered to himself and coughed every few seconds while toying with a fork he'd picked up. Curious as to why he was so interested in the silverware I glanced at the fork currently sitting at my seat with confusion, it seemed normal to me.

My thoughts were pierced by Kai approaching with a bottle and a glass, he lightly placed the glass and was about to fill it when Lord Alendmac grabbed it from him with a glare before screwing off the lid and smelling it. This movement caught Kai off guard and he looked at me to see if I knew the answer, I simply shrugged and he returned back to Lord Alendmac who had taken a small canteen from his pocket and was filling it, he caught me watching and narrowed his eyes before handing the bottle back to Kai.

"Never trust a glass Emma." He stated pointing at me with a chubby finger while his icy blue eye stared me down, "You never know when they'll try to poison you."

"May I ask who they are?" I asked nervously.

"The servants, one day you're best friends the next you're barely standing and recovering from poison, it happened to my brother and it'll happen to me." He yelled loudly before taking a sip from his canteen as if testing for poison, he seemed okay with it and took a long swing before Shooing Kai and going totally quiet again.

I don't know what exactly caused me to remain in shocked silence, maybe it was everything to do with this person but I stayed perfectly quiet afraid he'd yell at me again. Unfortunately Lord Alendmac assumed I was ready for a story.

"Have you ever heard of witch trials girl?" He asked which caused me to shake my head no, "Well if a young lass is strange and does strange things surrounding magic we kill her, if she dies she's innocent. Lucky you aren't strange or you'd have a mob at your doorstep."

That sounded like the dumbest thing ever but I wasn't in the right mindset to argue, this man was scary, extremely scary.

Thankfully I didn't have to entertain him much longer as my mother returned through the doors and Lord Alendmac turned his attention to her.

"Idun! Why haven't you been teaching your daughter proper history?" He demanded with a gruff look.

"She's three my lord." My mother replied.

Lord Alendmac just grunted and took another swing of whatever he had put in the canteen before he looked at my mother again, "May I see my quarters?"

"Of course." My mother nodded, "I'll show you them myself."

My mother then handed me Anna and tried to help Lord Alendmac up but he smacked her hand away and slowly rose to his feet with a lot of grunting.

Anna took my distracted brain as an opportunity to grab my hair again.

"What is with your fascination with my hair?!" I demanded glaring at her, my mother shot an annoyed look back at me and I went quiet while Anna periodically yanked my braid.

it took her twenty minutes to return but when she did she wasn't in a good mood in the least.

"Elsa, go upstairs and lay." She ordered.

"But-" I started.

"I said go Elsa." She ordered making me sigh as I exited the dining hall and began climbing the stairs, whenever a servant would pass me they'd shoot me a look of sympathy. Something told me Kai had overheard Lord Alendmac lecturing me and the entire staff probably knew by now. Something also told me none of them were very fond of the old lord, and I couldn't blame them, he treated them like they were all his enemies when they were trying to help him or make him comfortable. I didn't know why he was so bitter and in a constant bad mood but I hoped it cleared up by dinner.

* * *

Lord Alendmac didn't come to dinner that night, Kai told me that he refused to eat anything he didn't kill and cook himself. This made me even more confused seeing as we had chefs for that reason and not accepting their cooking was like a slap to their face as my father had told me. He was either really picky or once again didn't trust anyone. Despite his hunch he managed to move around the castle quickly, how he got up the flight of stairs stunned me until I realized he'd poked his head into my room while I was reading poetry and commented "Woman! Reading! What will they do next?".

Despite his strange ways he seemed to be doing exactly what my father would do on a regular basis, he met with traders, he sent letters out, he just worked for the majority of the day and insulted the staff for the remaining time. He also had a very distinct smell on him and I'd learned quickly to turn the other way when I smelled damp horse hair and whiskey in one area. But more than once I'd been seen by him and he'd just start babbling about some gruesome part of history with no relevance or intro before walking away like nothing had happened. Due to how awkward these encounters were I learned quickly to avoid the west wing and guest quarters so these encounters didn't happen. He'd just spend all his free time staring at tapestries my mother and Gerda had sewn with a strange awe. He seemed very drawn to Purple out of all the colours, anything purple would draw his immediate attention and he'd be drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

So basically this man was creepy and weird, and everyone seemed to hate him, that is except Anna.

I don't know if it was because she was too young or if she saw something about him I didn't but whenever we were in the room with her she'd try to reach for him, and the response was always the same. But I could tell my mother wasn't happy with him and her rage boiled over with him two nights after he'd arrived. We were about to be served dinner while lord Alendmac ate what looked like a squirrel with his own silverware.

"Elsa please stop fiddling with your cutlery." My mother sighed as I placed my fork down and sighed.

"But Lord Alendmac does it." I whined.

"The girl has a brain, learning things." He stated with a mouth full of food.

"GAH!" Anna squealed.

"Quiet Amy." Lord Alendmac ordered.

"It's Anna!" My mother replied a little louder than usual.

Lord Alendmac grunted and went back to his food.

"How come he keeps getting our names wrong?" I asked my mother in a whisper.

She shrugged in response with a look that basically said she was about to begin throwing things at the man opposite her.

"You seem angry, he isn't really that bad." I stated.

"Oh really, were you there when he smacked the stable boy?" She asked.

"HEY! What are you ladies whispering about!" He demanded from across the table, "Plotting my death?!"

I giggled when he said that but my mother clamped her hand over my mouth and shook her head no.

"Let Emma speak." He growled, "Enough interfering woman!"

I was confused by this statement, my father never talked to anyone in that tone.

"Girl you must learn not to turn out like your mother, only speak when spoken to-" He started but my mother stood up and he turned his attention to her.

"Get out of my dining hall now!" She ordered, "I will not have you talking like this in front of my daughter."

"You're telling me to get out?" he demanded in a angry tone, "I am here because of your husband."

"I am here because of him too, and he will not take your behavior lightly if he hears about it." She growled, "You are not welcome in this hall with us."

"I didn't want to be in here anyway." He grumbled standing up and hobbling away with his cane. When he was gone my mother put her face in her hands.

"Elsa, Never fall for a man like that." She stated, "I can't stand him much longer."

"I know he's a little cranky but why did you send him away?" I asked looking at her with my eyes basically as wide as possible.

"Have you noticed what he's doing here? He refuses our food, drinks more than is needed, Lectures you about things that don't even have a point and shouldn't even be told to a three year old, You're afraid of him, he hits and annoys our servants, and worst of all he acts like he owns the place." She muttered breathing out deeply, "It's offensive and everyone is just about done with him."

I stared at my mother in shock, Sure I'd seen her annoyed with a person or two but this was an entirely new field, she was downright pissed off with our guest.

"Are we going to kick him out?" I asked worried that the old man would hate me if anyone offended him.

"No, but I don't want any more contact with him, after this I'm having a talk with your father and we'll choose someone else to take over when he's away, you won't see him again unless you're made queen before he dies." She replied, "By that time he won't even remember anything and may not even be able to show up."

"Do you hate him?" I asked.

"No, ten years ago I looked up to him, now I can't stand his attitude. Time wasn't kind to him Elsa, try to be more patient than me with people like that." She replied before regaining her posture, "Now let's stop talking about such negative things and focus on what's good."

before she could start talking Anna began screaming and she had to return her attention back to the baby much to my annoyance. Now I was alone with no one to talk to again, at least the crazy lord currently running things gave me attention like he knew I was more important than Anna, he seemed to think she was a waste of space. But even if I didn't like Anna eating away my attention, I didn't agree that she was a waste of space, she was a waste of time.

* * *

For some reason I found the next day extremely drawn out, I'd spent all morning in my room which was the only safe place from Lord Alendmac, he avoided it like a rodent avoids rainfall. But after a few hours I grew bored and went outside. The courtyard was under maintenance and stems, dead flowers, and dirt was stern all over the walkways so I avoided that not wanting to get yelled at for getting my clothes dirty. So I just wandered around the gardens with a broad smile. Despite the colours draining from the flowers there was still a lot of beauty in them, I found a rose with brown spirals implanted in its dying pink flower and the leaves were starting to change, Almost every tree we had was beginning to show yellowing, well except one. the best Tree by far was a thick trunked tree that had apparently been there when the castle was built, the branches were strange seeing as they sprouted from the top of the trunk which was about twice my height leading into a maze of branches, I would climb it sometimes and almost everyone who came to the garden sat in its shade if the sun was too strong. This one would have the leaves turn a violent red. Yes the yellows and oranges of the valley were nice but having such an odd tree so close was just great.

The ground around it was mostly well trodden dirt and roots would make random appearances here and there. Nearby was the pond which was currently absent of any waterfowl but the reeds and water plants still grew strong, and one could sit on the tangle of the tree's roots that overhung the water without fear of getting wet. I loved the tree and even if it wasn't as orderly as the rest it still imbedded a sense of wonder in my mind and I thought it was just the greatest thing.

Unfortunately lord Alendmac didn't think the same way.

As I sat on the lowest branch that overhung the pond he suddenly hobbled into the garden leaning heavily on his cane. His grizzled grey beard looked out of place like a bundle of frost in the middle of a sunny patch of green. I made sure to make myself as small of a object as possible but I have platinum blonde hair and extremely light skin, it's kin of hard to hide in the middle of a garden.

"EMMA! What are you doing to that tree?" He demanded as I peered out from behind the branch.

"S-sitting on it sir." I stammered afraid he was about to go off on some long speech about the Black Death again.

"Fix that stutter!" He ordered crabbily hobbling over to me and staring me straight in the face, "Royals these days don't know how to speak."

"I know how to speak." I protested defiantly.

"Did I ask you to speak?" He demanded before hitting my head with his cane.

"OW!" I yowled holding the top of my head.

He simply snatched my headband and held it in his hand.

"What is this?" He asked analyzing it, "It's half a circle that goes in hair."

"It holds my bangs in place." I explained.

"Bah!" He growled handing it back to me, "Back in my day woman didn't need this sort of stuff, they just braided it back."

"But you're alive so isn't it your day?" I asked.

He muttered something I couldn't hear before straining his vision to look into the pond.

"What kind of game do you keep in this pond?" He asked.

"Game?" I asked.

"Waterfowl." He replied poking the water with his cane, "For hunting and eating when the servants try to poison you."

"Ducks..." I trailed looking at him with confusion, "But we don't hunt them-"

"One day Girl you'll regret trusting those monsters you call servants." He growled before turning around and walking away, his cane making a clunking sound every time in slammed into the ground.

"Why does he hate Servants?" I asked out loud but no one was around to listen.

Due to his strangeness I decided to ditch the tree in case he came back and I headed in the opposite direction, that meant I only had one place to go, the wall.

Due to the sea's tendency to get stormy the castle of Arendelle was attached to a massive wall that protected the bay from huge waves and was apparently used to repel invaders once, because of the small entrance ships could only enter and exit in single file in the two ship wide entrance, occasionally a large shipping vessel or Frigate from the west would enter the wall and traffic would have to be halted but no matter what Arendelle serviced at least two ships a day whether they be our own fishing vessels or from overseas. Currently one of Arendelle's two warships was anchored in the middle of the harbor while a average sized trading ship was being brought in by sailors and dockworkers, but I didn't care out the blandness of that ship. Arendelle's ships didn't see any violence at all besides the odd pirated ship they would hunt down off the coast, at that time Arendelle would close the wall's entrance off with a large metal grate until the ships returned, they were built for speed and maneuverability and usually boarded and seized control of the vessel with minimal damage but neither had ever been sunk.

The _Elva _was currently sitting in the Harbor while it's sister The _Thora_ was being scrubbed by some dockworkers while the sails were being replaced, I heard that it was an honor to have a ship named after you and I sometimes dreamed about being at the helm of a ship named after myself. But I knew I probably wouldn't, you don't name a ship after just anyone. Plus I wouldn't dream of demolishing the ships we already had, one had ornate green designs while it's sister had identical ones in Purple.

I wasn't the only one gazing down at the harbor between two battlements, several guards dressed in light armour with swords or crossbows strapped to their belts wandered along the wall's walking area patrolling between the castle and the tower at the opening to the fjord. For the most part they left me alone minus a glance to see if I was trying to climb the battlements like an idiot whenever they passed but I had learned my lesson a few months earlier when my mother had punished me for climbing them, most adults assumed I was like most kids with a strange obsession for climbing everything with handholds. But I was intent on just gazing at the ships with a smile.

Of course I eventually grew bored of just watching the waves lap against the shore and I didn't want my skin to get burned like it did whenever I stood in direct sunlight for more than a normal amount of time so I worked my way back towards the castle checking around every corner in case lord Alendmac was staring at a banister around one, but I stopped when I noticed him sitting near his horses in the stables and I just turned corners like normal passing a servant or member of staff every now and then. But I was glad I wouldn't have to deal with our guest again when I finally reached my room and closed the door behind me.

* * *

My Mother's stress with our guest continued to grow daily, she had taken to holding Anna away from him after she'd tried to reach for his beard and the old man had smacked Anna's hand away and made her cry, I may not have liked Anna touching my hair and yanking it but I wouldn't hit her because of it. But as my Mother grew more angry with him she spent more time around me, I didn't care about her forcing me to sit and watch her sew because she could shoo Lord Alendmac away in a heartbeat and it prevented him from bothering me. However this also meant I had to lug Anna around for my mother a lot more, and she loved pinching and grabbing me as well as pulling my braid. My annoyance peaked when she vomited on me, yeah because that's what I wanted when she was in my arms, and then she began crying like it was my fault. My mother still made me hold Anna after that but I never held her facing me again.

Lord Alendmac was the only thing that kept me from hiding from my mother, every time I would try to get some time away from everyone he somehow found me, I hid in the kitchen and he found me, I hid in the garden and he found me, and it was always the same thing, he'd refer to me as Emma and hit me with his cane if I spoke without him asking a question, and sometimes he still batted me on the head if he'd asked a question. So instead of wandering off I spent much of my time with my mother, however Lord Alendmac actually did do stuff occasionally so I actually did get some time away from my whining little sister and stressed out mother.

One particular afternoon Lord Alendmac had been called out to meet with the Duke of Weselton, whom he referred to as an uptight brain dead moron before lumbering out of the room and making his way slowly to the pier, with him out of the way I was finally able to look at something besides the green and purple tapestry my mother had woven, I'd stared at it so much I was sure the image was implanted in my brain permanently. Being bored of the interior of the castle I naturally went outside, over the last few days the trees around the Fjord had sprouted marvellous colours but still retained a green hue, the early morning air also held a slight chill to it, it was exhilarating.

I sighed in content as in ran my hand over the flowers next to me, I missed my father and it was still another three days before he returned. It saddened me that he was going to be absent for a little while longer but it also angered me that we were left with the madman Lord Alendmac. Apparently these emotions clashing for control was enough because a shiver ran down my spine and in heard the crackling of melting ice.

"Huh?" I asked myself turning around to see the stones as tidy and free of ice as ever. I shrugged and turned back to the flowers and recoiled my hand in shock, across the flowers nearby was frost. Nearest to my hand was a completely encased rose but trailing back the way I'd come the frost damage was less and less. Strangest however was the fact the frost stopped where my hand had been instead of doing the same thing on the other side like it was supposed to.

I took a step back in shock confused by the sight, the rose next to the frost covered one was completely absent of ice, but something told me if I hadn't stopped brushing my hand it would have suffered the same fate as its neighbor. I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings as I watched the frost melt away revealing damage and blacked flowers, So I didn't notice a gardener walk by until he stopped and looked at the frost damaged flowers.

"My apologies Princess Elsa, The Frost must have been worse than I thought." He cringed like he thought the world had come to an end.

"It's fine I was just wondering why the rose next to that dead one is perfectly fine." I lied trying to come up with an excuse as to why this wasn't my fault.

"If I had to guess I'd say it was the stones, the ones there must hold more heat." He told me walking forward and clipping the one I'd damaged the most off, "We'll be removing these before your father's return if the frosts are coming early this year."

"yes." I nodded, Had I caused that? Or was it what the gardener had said, just stones and a bad frost...

"Princess Elsa you seem a little out of it today." The gardener stated puncturing my thoughts.

"I just miss my Dad." I replied.

He nodded but I was sure he thought something else was on my mind before he walked off probably going to tell the other gardeners they'd be done their Summer work for the year in a matter of days. They'd have to go back to shipbuilding or lumber harvesting once the fall set in. So I could see why he was so upset.

The moment he disappeared from view I curiously placed my hand on the rose that should have been dead, nothing happened.

"Weird..." I trailed prodding the rose again my fear of it being my fault draining away by the second. The roses had been killed by frost only when I was absentmindedly running my hands through them, perhaps I'd failed to notice the frost and what I'd heard was my hand breaking it off. Yeah that had to be it, people don't just walk about freezing random plants, it was the castle's job to freeze things at random and scare me.

I swallowed nervously as I continued walking as if I expected some giant troll to emerge from the flowerbed and freeze me solid, too many creepy books were left open in the library for me to randomly read. As I walked however my gut continued to tell me the death of the flowers was my fault when everything clearly pointed to the fact that it wasn't, I sometimes got that feeling when something went wrong. But this time I knew there was more than met the eye.

* * *

On our guest's final night at the castle the staff was unusually cheery, they were usually happy and all but it was to the point where it got creepy seeing them smile so broadly, Lord Alendmac also seemed happy to be leaving, he stated the castle kept getting smaller and I was certain he'd been drinking from his flask a little too much. But no one could beat how happy I was, my father was finally returning from a trip that had seemed endless. Even my mother smiled as she watched the old man pack his bags and load them onto his carriage himself, he did everything on his own and refused help no matter the consequence. With that being done he was invited to one final meal before he was to leave.

The old man promptly refused stating we'd kill him and I was rushed to say goodbye.

"Keep an eye on this one Idun." He warned waving his cane at me, "She is full of dangerous ideas and other weird things."

"I always keep an eye on Elsa." My mother replied.

"Emma!" Lord Alendmac corrected in a loud tone.

"Actually my name is Elsa." I muttered and got a good whack to the head from his cane.

"I think it's time for you to go." My mother stated with a look of anger in her eyes.

"MEH!" Lord Alendmac yelled before whipping the reins on his wagon and his horses began pulling him away.

"Good riddance." My mother muttered when he began passing through the gates, "Elsa, be thankful you won't ever have to deal with that man again."

"I am." I nodded trying to prove I was actually grateful but something told me the grumpy old man would be alive for a long time, I just hoped by that point he was unable to bother me.

We started to walk back into the castle and I took one last glance back at the roses lining the stones.

Strangely every single one was alive except the ones that I'd found frozen the other day.

I swallowed nervously and followed my mother into the castle fearing I was the one behind it all.

* * *

**And so ends another chapter, I had fun with this character, His entire purpose was to be strange and surreal. Just an oddball Elsa had to deal with. Add a display of her currently unknown powers and you've got a very good chapter. I'm starting to experiment with the relationship between Anna and Elsa, a few chapters ago Elsa would have hated it when she had to hold Anna but now she seems okay with following her mother around with Anna in her arms. As you can see I'm making their mother be less of a ruling monarch and leaving that to her father, this is supposed to create even more nervousness when she finally becomes queen, seeing as her mother never did any of the decision making she has to follow her father's teachings, but oh well. I should have some interesting stuff to show you next time, but for now I hope you're content with what I've written.**


	9. The Summer's End Festival

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Nine: The Summer's End Festival **

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen it is the property of Disney and Disney animation studios.**

* * *

I didn't know what time it was, I didn't even know how light it was outside, all I knew was that I never wanted to get up again.

I'd somehow managed to create the perfect bundle of blankets in my sleep, I wasn't too hot or cold, it was basically a fluffy and perfect moment. However I knew I had to get up or my mother would come get me up so I reluctantly tried to escape but couldn't, it was too comfortable, no force on heaven or earth could get me to get up.

The faint clopping of horse hooves caught my ear and I sat up straight.

"He's back!" I exclaimed happily running to the window and gazing off the small balcony. A group of horses was entering the castle gates, my father was in the front.

I smiled so broadly I thought my cheeks would burst. I dashed to the door flung it open nearly knocking my mother off her feet as I bolted down the stairs.

"Elsa don't bother your father yet!" She exclaimed making me stop dead in my tracks.

"What?" I asked confused, "But he's home."

"Just let him put his bags down." She ordered making me slump and grumpily follow her down the stairs. When we reach the bottom I simply stared at the door blankly waiting for it to open. It was a whole five minutes before it did and he walked in followed by everyone else who'd gone with him. To put it simply he smelled like sweat and horses with a hint of decaying trees. It was rank.

"Idun." he greeted walking forward looking absolutely exhausted. I didn't know why, I was well rested.

"Hi daddy!" I greeted rocking back and forth on my feet.

"How was Anna?' he asked her ignoring me.

"She didn't cry as much, I actually got a decent amount of sleep." My mother replied tickling Anna's stomach.

Anna grabbed my father's shirt tightly and didn't let go while she stared at me like I was something to be mocked.

I stuck my tongue out at her and she looked at me curiously before imitating me and giggling.

"So how was he?" My father asked my mother, I knew for a fact he was talking about Lord Alendmac.

"I don't think we should have him here again." my mother replied with a sigh, "You should have seen him Agdar, he was horrid."

"I know he's bad but horrid?" My father asked.

"He was scaring Elsa, Yelling at everyone, and even slapped Anna." My mother grumbled as my father turned towards me and knelt down.

"Was he that bad?" he asked looking me straight in the eye.

"Most of the time." I nodded.

"Well it looks like I'm off to find a new governor tomorrow." My father sighed, "Whom shall I select?"

"It can wait." My mother replied picking his bag up and handing me Anna.

"Since when did you start carrying her around?" My father asked curiously.

"Don't think I enjoy this." I muttered before Anna poked me right in the eye.

* * *

With my father back I quickly returned to my schedule of staying as far away from Anna as humanly possible. She'd started to grow a lot more than usual and was getting pretty heavy, three months old and she was apparently bigger than I was at that age, I didn't believe it of course but who knew maybe when I was older I'd finally understand what they meant when they compared me to others. Anna had also stopped crying so much, she still cried but most of the time she just grabbed things and stared at people, she had this crazy good grip that wouldn't waver, I soon discovered that if you showed her the hand that she wasn't squeezing the life out of she'd let go and try to grab that one. However despite how curious she was my mother could just put her down on a section of floor and she'd just sit there playing with her feet.

Overall she was pretty easy to take care of now.

And I mean that, Anna had started to sleep through the entire night every now and then and I could actually get a good night's sleep for what seemed like the first time in forever.

However Anna had started up the annoying habit of screaming whenever she wanted something and wasn't getting it. We'd be eating Dinner and my mother would pause to talk to me, she'd scream and draw everyone's attention to her. We'd be sitting in the library and my father would be reading me a story, she'd scream and draw all the attention to herself. No matter what the situation Anna would get the attention away from me and onto her, it was aggravating. So I spent much of the end of Summer by myself watching the leaves change colour from Green to a brilliant flurry of colour. The last day of Summer was prepped to come soon and all the gardens had been cleaned free of flowers while I watched.

It was apparently customary to remove any seasonal flowers and plant new bulbs in the fall, the ones that survived would determine the colours the gardeners used in the spring, so I watched as they dug up the flowers and tossed them in a wheelbarrow before planting new bulbs varying in size. I knew this was their last job before Summer ended and I wouldn't see any of them until the spring so I took in the large amount of staff while I could. They were all talking about one thing, the Summer's End festival. Being three years old I'd never heard of it but apparently it was a tradition to celebrate the end of the harvest. There were like three farms near Arendelle due to the mountainous region so when the farmers finished their harvest the town would have a huge celebration before the bitter Winter set in.

Apparently the largest of the three farms had just finished it's harvest two days ago so preparations were already underway. The servants seemed happy to tell me all about it as they tilled the soil and filled it with rank smelling animal waste and dead plants, but hey it produced pretty flowers so who was I to complain?

"You should see the lanterns they hang up Elsa, they've been working on them all day! You wouldn't believe how amazing they'll look tomorrow evening." One gardener explained as he raked up the dead plants with a pitchfork before moving them to a wheelbarrow.

"Not to mention your wife basically cleans your pantry out to make cookies." Another laughed from nearby.

"Hey my wife makes the best cookies for the festival, If she wasn't a seamstress she could make a living off those things." The gardener replied.

"I can't believe the princess doesn't know about it though." Another added, "You'd think she would have noticed the preparations going on with all the time she spends out here."

I didn't want to tell them that I'd been watching the town being decorated over the last few days, the more they believed that they were teaching me the more I'd hear about it.

"I think I was distracted by lord Alendmac." I replied.

"Ah his royal bitterness." One of the gardeners mocked.

"Don't insult him, what if you're charged for treason?" The gardener tilling the soil asked.

"Even the king hates him." The man replied, "How did he wind up with that position anyway?"

"Inherited it." Another replied, "He was nuts when he was younger too, pity his granddaughter has to care for him at all times."

"He has a granddaughter?" I asked wondering exactly what his lineage would look like.

"Just the most beautiful girl ever, she's kind, loving, and looks absolutely gorgeous." The gardener sighed.

"She's sixteen you dork." One of the other men laughed, "But I do admit that once she gets older i'll be pushing my boy to court her."

"In your dreams." another laughed, "Lord Alendmac takes up all her time, it'll be a miracle if she even gets married with that nut as her legal guardian."

"What happened to her parents?" I asked curiously, the gardeners looked nervous as if they thought maybe they'd gone too far with the details.

"Um, they were going on a trip to Corona when their boat was eaten by the sea." One of the gardeners explained, "Between Summer and Fall is when the waters are the most rough."

"They're gone." I gasped.

"Yeah, don't start fearing the sea though, it's only happened twice that we know of." The man explained, "Danger is always there but the danger of the sea is also the most beautiful thing you can imagine. Yet people still fear it, I've always wondered how something of such beauty can hold such danger."

"We don't get rough waves very often here." I replied, "Rarely does the sea mist even fly over the walls."

"No. But when we do, the results are devastating." The man explained, "But we grow to get used to it, and when you're used to something you grow to love it, remember that."

"I will." I nodded as the men got back to work, when all the flowers went so did the gardeners. I hoped they all found work for the Winter, but I doubted that was a problem, anyone without a job was usually trained as a town guard, we sometimes got wolves that would wander into town during the winter so a twenty four hour watch was always in place.

"Princess Elsa!" I heard Kai's voice call and I stood up.

"See you in the spring!" I told the gardeners before dashing away.

One of them waved back before they returned to work.

"Yes Kai?" I asked as I jumped to a halt before him.

"Your mother has been looking for you." He explained before handing me my shoes, "I request that you try to wear shoes next time you're near the garden."

"I have to enjoy it while I can." I smiled before running into the castle with my shoes in hand leaving muddy footprints behind me.

"I wonder what kind f ruler she'll turn out to be." Kai muttered as I ran before he walked away.

You should have seen my mother's face when I burst into their room with mud all over my feet. She just stared at me in shock for a good fifteen seconds before composing herself.

"Elsa why are you such a mess?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I was in the gardens talking to the gardeners about a festival, they thought I didn't know anything about it but I knew a little bit." I explained quickly before shooting her an innocent smile.

"Elsa you're filthy! That dress! Your feet! Where are your socks?" She demanded.

"I buried them." I replied like it was obvious.

"Bath now!" She ordered and I dropped my shoes and walked sulking into the bathroom, why was it I always got in so much trouble for breaking the rules?

* * *

Per the norm my parents paid so much attention to Anna during Dinner, I'd started to just try and get their attention but it rarely worked so I'd start talking to servants whenever they showed up with water or whatever else was needed by the royal family. Perhaps it was because my ventures with my parents had failed so I was instead creating new ones to try and replace it. However I failed every single time due to being three years old added to the fact they were busy. So I'd taken to letting my minjd wander while I stuffed vegetables in my mouth.

"Elsa mouth closed!" My mother ordered before turning back to Anna. Was that all I was noticed for? My flaws?

I took special care when chewing for the rest of the meal because maybe if I was absolutely perfect in every way they would see all Anna's flaws. Heck half the time she just stared at me with a gloating expression. I'm not sure if it was intentional but it sure annoyed me. Despite the fact I was right next to my father he was still paying more attention to Anna than me. How was it that she demanded so much attention?

As usual I was the last one finished and my parents just waited until I was done. I could tell my father was still tired from his trip so I decided not to pester him at all through the remainder of the meal and when we finished my parents shooed me upstairs despite it still being early. I think they wanted to discuss something because Anna was put to bed and I was left alone in my room completely bored out of my mind.

How is it that things that entertain you most of the time are suddenly boring?

"Why do they like her more." I muttered as I lay on my bed staring at the roof. It was painted with Blue patterns that spiraled like flowers and snowflakes, in the center of it was an ornate picture of a Winter rose, The Stem was chilly looking and the petals would bloom blue, they'd been in the gardens on Snowflake isle but seemed unable to survive in places where it grew too warm, but I knew that underneath the icy looking disguise the flower was just a normal rose that would die at the first touch of ice, like the regular ones had in the gardens not too long ago. I had to face the facts, the warm Summer would freeze into a cold Winter soon and I'd be trapped in the castle with Anna.

I sighed and rolled over glumly staring out the window, I could just see the valley from where I was and the colours had turned their most vivid. I knew that meant we'd have an early Winter this year, The servants had told me they hadn't experienced a extended Summer since before I was born, I hated this change, and it seemed like only days ago the Fjord had been bathed in green from the trees.

"Everyone hates the cold, so I shouldn't expect anything good." I sighed before I heard it and froze in place. It was a distant crackling, like when the roses in the garden had frozen and died. I looked around for it knowing there was going to be ice again. Nothing on the floors or the walls, no pools of water.

_Drip_

I whipped around and saw it a splatter of water on the carpet in the center of the room. I swallowed nervously and extended my gaze upward, apparently while I had been sulking about the seasons changing Ice had formed on the roof around the picture of the Winter Rose.

"No way." I gaped as I looked up, I should've been scared but this wasn't like when the ice had formed on the stairs preventing me from leaving, it was more like when I'd first discovered it in the ballroom. The Ice was patterned and the melting water only made it glisten more, true the room seemed dryer than normal but the roof just captivated me, it was like a flower, no a snowflake. No something between them, and the blue from the ceiling glowed purple and green through the ice casting light that really shouldn't have been there. While I was captivated apparently whatever was causing it stopped because in the blink of an eye and with a crack the entire formation fell to the floor with a crash shattering all over and melting into the carpet leaving no evidence it had been there except slowly disappearing wet spots and dry air.

Was I actually staring at the thing that had scared me for months now in awe like I had when I'd entered that ballroom, no it couldn't be that. I mean it had vanished after mere seconds like the power was weak or something had lost focus but I was sure whoever or whatever it was behind it was both beautiful and scary. I couldn't explain it but I felt like I wanted to visit that room again even though I knew it wouldn't turn out well.

* * *

I never did work up the courage to leave my bed that night so I woke up both upset and relieved that I hadn't visited it. My thoughts were ripped from my brain however when I heard the loud beating of a drum in the town below. My face lit up and I dashed to the window and gazed down at the town from the balcony.

Everything was draped with red. I mean everything, it was the complete opposite of the chilly blues and purples that represented Arendelle, it was inviting. The drumbeat was coming from a wooden tower with a red tiled roof and a small space between the floor of the room that held the drum and the roof. In this space a man stood up straight bashing the drum in perfect rhythm, how he managed this was beyond me and why he was doing this was confusing, not a single person was wandering around town minus the few guards and early morning shopkeepers about to set up their wares.

"What's going on?" I asked myself before the man suddenly stopped and climbed off the tower leaving an eerie silence over the valley. It was going to be a very warm day judging by the fact not a single cloud could be seen on the horizon but at the moment my breath was visible if I searched for it. Winter was on its way even earlier than last year and this would probably be one of the last weeks where the weather was nice.

I stood back and closed the window running out into the hall, the castle was very empty and not even the servants were walking around, I wondered where they were because at this time they were usually all showing up and walking through the door. As I dashed down the stairs I couldn't help but notice something near the door, it was a bright red tapestry attached to a stick, it held a picture of the sun and then a snowflake in the middle of the sun, two things that clearly didn't fit together, but I had to admit the gold trim around the edge of it was beautiful. I needed to touch it.

"So pretty." I exclaimed sparkles in my eyes as I reached out to touch it.

"ELSA! NO!" A voice behind me yelled and I froze inches from the banner and turned my head.

My father was standing there halfway down the stairs with a completely panicked look on his face.

"Hi Daddy!" I greeted as he walked down the rest of the stairs and approached me.

"Elsa, please just back away from that." he cautioned.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"That tapestry is over three hundred years old!" He exclaimed and I froze again in shock imagining it crumbling at my touch and being ruined forever.

"Is it important?" I asked looking up at my father.

"It's ceremonial." My father replied picking it up by the wooden cross that held it aloft, "It's been in this castle since Arendelle was founded, we only bring it out when a festival is in order."

"S-S-Sorry." I stammered wide eyed, Note to self ask before touching in the future, otherwise priceless artifacts will be destroyed.

"It's fine Elsa, I didn't realize you'd be up this early." My father sighed lowering his head.

"Oh I was woken up by the drums." I replied pointing at the door, "What was that for anyway?"

"It wards off bad weather." My father replied.

"That's silly." I argued.

"Whether you believe it or not tradition is tradition." My father replied, "Sometimes we do things that we can't even remember the cause of."

"Like having a second child." I replied.

"The negative image you have of your sister is really starting to anger your mother and me." He stated in an oddly stern voice.

"Why is the entire town decorated in red?" I asked looking up at him again.

"That would be because of this tapestry." My father replied, "It was originally one of a matching set, there was a second one coloured blue and purple, that one was destroyed in a fire and in honour of its loss we coloured everything in the castle with its colours."

"But why were there two?" I asked still not getting the answer I wanted.

"I'll tell you when your older." My father replied as he carried the ancient tapestry into the dining hall and standing before a large blue one that had been there since before I was born, with careful ease he swapped the two and the new red tapestry made the room glow with a brilliant light.

"Why did you put it up there?" I asked, "Are we having more people over?!"

"Yes Elsa." He replied, "But they're not staying for dinner or anything."

I stared at him in confusion, this was weird. If there were no servants were we supposed to just sit around an empty table or was I going to have to carry a tray and serve people drinks? But then I noticed it, most of the castles coloured décor had been removed and where the tapestries should have been was nothing.

"Were we robbed?" I asked pointing at the wall.

"Everyone is in the basement collecting Summer decorations." My father replied, "Once they hang everything up they can go home."

"then how are you going to entertain guests?" I asked in deadpan.

"Tonight all the ancient and valuable treasures of the castle will be put of display for everyone to see." He replied, "You're staying here by the way, so you'll be able to celebrate but maybe we'll take you to town when you're older."

"I'm not going to town?" I asked everything seemed duller and more boring now as I stared at him in shock.

"Nope." he replied as my dream was shattered like broken glass and tears started to fill my eyes.

"Not going..." I squeaked.

"If you start crying it's bedtime." He replied curtly and I stopped the waterworks in a matter of seconds, it was still sad though.

"I'm good." I sighed.

"Great, now go upstairs and try not to get dirt on you somehow." He ordered.

"But But But food!" I exclaimed.

"I'll have Kai bring you something once he's done setting the sword display up." my father replied as he walked towards the banner and I turned around and walked up the stairs in sadness.

* * *

"OW!" I yelped as the brush caught in yet another knot in my hair.

"Hold still." My mother ordered through gritted teeth as she held me with one arm and brushed my hair with the other, "If you didn't mess with it this wouldn't be happening!"

I squirmed but apparently Anna had increased her grip by ten fold. But finally the brush undid the knot with a painful tug that made me yelp again.

"See that wasn't so bad." My mother smiled.

"It was that bad." I muttered before receiving a hard flick to the ear and recoiling in pain as my mother went back to the bad while I stared at myself in the mirror in disgust. Red doesn't suit me to put it nicely. my hair hung loosely near my neck it wasn't that long but it was enough to cause my hair to look terrible with the red and dark orange dress, it looked like someone had set snow on fire but neither was going away. My mother approached and began doing my hair up with a red bow. At this point I was positive she was colour blind.

"You look adorable." My mother smiled as she finished tying the bow.

"I look stupid." I replied earning another sharp flick to my ear.

"Elsa you look nice so stop complaining." She growled, apparently she didn't take the idea of me insulting her handiwork well. Anna I had to admit pulled off red. Unlike me her hair had started to grow in with a copper hue mixed with blonde, the blonde I was sure would eventually go away but the red undertones were basically showing she'd have Strawberry Blonde hair. Unlike my Platinum blondeness her hair could match the colour, mine looked out of place and weird.

Speaking of the ball of fat, she was sitting on one of the chairs playing with her feet. Yes because feet were the most interesting thing within her reach. Anna was wearing a very simple red dress that looked just a little too big on her. her hair was short enough to not have to be done up in any sort of way. she had it easy, I bet she'd regret having longer hair in the future.

I happened to be wearing a dress that was way too long, when I walked I had to pick up the bottom, something that was apparently in style but I found it annoying and stupid. The dress split near my waist and revealed an orange segment that was simply connected to the rest of the dress, if anything that was the coolest part but I still had to deal with my pale skin sticking out.

As I stared at the mirror my mother picked Anna up and she made a happy gurgling noise.

"How come I was never taken to this before?" I asked turning around and pointing at Anna.

"You were always asleep Elsa dear, you didn't have a randomized sleeping schedule. We had you for two months and you'd already gotten a schedule formed." My mother replied as she played with Anna's hands smiling, "You always fell asleep so easily and you didn't even walk until you were thirteen months old."

"THIRTEEN MONTHS!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Elsa don't raise your voice like that." She ordered.

"Sorry." I apologized clasping my hands in front of me like my father did when he was nervous.

"Just because you have royal blood doesn't mean I won't send you to bed before the sun even hits high noon." She threatened making me look at the ground in shame, "I expect you to behave better than any other child you see, they'll break rules, run around, and fight but you're to set an example."

"Yes mommy." I mumbled through my teeth.

"Elsa, mouth open when you speak." She replied.

"Understood." I nodded correcting my mistake.

"Now let's head downstairs for when the guests arrive." My mother explained, "When the gates are opened there will be a flood of people so stay close to me or in the Dining room."

"Got it, stay close." I nodded as I followed her out of the room. Anna was clutched in her arms and I guessed the only reason she was even bringing Anna to the event was because she was so young and demanded so much attention. I was a winter baby so I could see how she could have left me alone for a few hours. When we reached the hall I set my gaze down the stairs and my eyes widened in shock. Apparently while I was being forced into bright red clothing every decoration had been replaced with new stuff I hadn't seen before.

"Remember not to touch anything." My mother warned. I nodded to show her I understood.

However that didn't stop me from looking.

I hopped down the rest of the stairs and dashed across the floor before coming to a halt before a red tapestry lined with gold and black. It depicted a strange symbol that looked liken someone had set a plate on fire while it still had food on it. I didn't say that out loud because I was certain that it would offend someone. I just count tear my gaze away from it so my mother walked up, took my hand, and dragged me into the dining room. This was decorated even more nicely. From the brilliant reds along the walls to a suit of armour that looked like it was made of pure gold. No matter what I saw I was drawn towards it and my mother looked worried that I'd break her rule and grab something.

Every few seconds she'd look worried and reach out for me before drawing her hand back but keeping a close eye on me. Sometimes I wondered if in her eyes I was just a walking disaster zone. However I knew better than to tamper with old artifacts.

Near the Banner I'd almost touched earlier were two guards wearing red uniforms and holding spears. They were talking quietly to one another and I guessed they were there just to protect everyone from thieves. Besides that no one else was in the castle but us. Even the Dining table had been removed and had been replaced with artwork and gems that glittered in the light cast by the lamps. My guess was that this wasn't ancient and was instead current but was far too valuable to leave where someone could easily swipe it. However not every single painting was exactly nice. One pictured a black robed man without a face decapitating people. I made sure not to look at it. Another was far more familiar, it showed a woman made of swirling snowflakes freezing people solid. It was both beautiful and sickening, like whenever the ice decided to haunt me when I was alone.

"Idun, have you seen my crown?!" My father called from another room.

"It's right here Agdar!" My mother replied picking up a crown that was clearly not my father's.

"But his crown doesn't have rubies." I stated.

My mother gave me a look that basically said think.

Oh yeah everything was red today. Duh.

My father collected the crown and put it in his hair before smoothing his shirt down and walking towards the door with dignified grace. One thing to note was that he walked very ladylike, Most men I'd ever seen walked with longer strides but my father took short strides and his upper body stayed still somewhat like how my mother walked, I wondered where he'd picked that habit up from. But I couldn't do much more deciding because my mother pulled me aside as he exited the room.

"Best behavior." She ordered with a stern voice. Anna grabbed my hair roughly like she was agreeing with her before my mother stood and Anna began playing with the folds of the elegant dress she was wearing like they were toys. If I did that I'd have my ear flicked or my hand moved aside but I guessed that Anna had pushed my mother past the point of caring about that, like a good two and a half month old baby should. Well I just assumed that.

It didn't take long before my father personally opened the gates and welcomed people inside, my mother held onto me like I was a bird on display for a bunch of wealthy merchants, it annoyed me but I kept a happy disposition, can't ruin the family reputation, that was Anna's job.

Anna would scream and giggle and basically act with every action I would be sent to bed for, however when she was doing it everyone found it cute, I can slightly remember doing something similar at a different event and being put to sleep. But I guess drool is adorable now, all we needed was her to spit up her dinner and I'd be the happiest big sister alive. The people flooding in were basically holding back my anger at Anna, they'd show up in their best clothing and greet my mother and an occasional one would bow to me. It made me happy to see even the people with patched shirts and hats still making an effort to appear well dressed. But I couldn't hold back my inner child whenever I saw a brilliantly coloured orange or red dress sweep past, they made me want to act way younger than I should, Well it would be normal for any other three year old but the last few months had been hard at work eating away my inner child. The more adult I acted the happier everyone seemed to be with me, it was certainly better than everyone looking down on me harshly like they had at the start of the Summer.

Eventually my mother sensed my boredom and let go of my shoulder before approaching a brilliantly dressed young lady, I backed away and found myself before a whimsical interpretation of Autumn. The colours were fantastic and I could barely take my eyes off it.

"Strange I would have thought the crown princess would have seen these before." A voice mused behind me and I turned to see a beautiful woman with flowing burgundy hair standing behind me.

"My parents think I'll wreck stuff." I replied looking up at her.

"Arent you the cutest." She smiled, "I'm Lillian."

"I-I'm Elsa." I replied.

"You look nice." She commented but I could sense her mind was elsewhere, with her husband perhaps. A girl this pretty had to be married.

"DEMON!" A familiar voice screamed and I stiffened and turned to see Lord Alendmac hitting a bust of some past king with his cane.

"Great." The girl sighed, "Grandpappy is beating your great great grandfather's bust again, excuse me for a moment."

"Okay..." I trailed as she began marching over to him.

"HEY!" She yelled in a angry voice marching forward and snatching the old man's cane, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEATING PRICELESS ARTIFACTS?!"

"He gave me a funny look!" Lord Alendmac argued in a whiny voice.

"Outside now or I don't feed you!" Lillian ordered.

Alendmac grumbled insults under his breath and began hobbling out snatching his cane as he went by, he stopped and looked at me like he was going to comment on my outfit but decided his food was more important or something before hobbling away. I just stood there in shock while people just walked past like this happened on a daily basis or something. That or they didn't care.

"Sorry about that." Lillian apologized, "He can sometimes get cranky and a little crazy."

"I know." I nodded though I doubt she would understand how or why.

"So what's it like being a Princess?" Lillian asked suddenly as if her outburst at Lord Alendmac had been out of my vision.

"Um, there are a lot of rules." I replied nervously.

"No way, I bet you get to do anything you want." Lillian replied.

"No, unfortunately not." I replied with a curt shake of my head, "I must follow parameters given to me by my parents."

"You use some big words for a three year old." Lillian smiled looking down at me.

"I can't spell most of them or read most of them but I can say a lot of them." I replied proudly.

"When I was three I'm pretty sure I just played with Mud, Dolls, and things my mother would grab from me angrily." Lillian sighed, "Those were the days."

I was utterly confused as to why anyone would think of mud as a childhood memory but then again I was a child and I didn't really have anything to look back on.

"So how do you know Lord Alendmac?" I asked suddenly.

"You know who he is?" Lillian asked in confusion, "Wait was he here not too long ago?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Ugh, he never tells me where he goes anymore, I'm supposed to come with him!" Lillian growled through gritted teeth.

"Are you like his servant? Because he hates them." I commented.

"No, I'm his granddaughter, doing my duty and providing for him." Lillian sighed, "And I must strictly apologize for any of his rude behavior."

"Um, it's okay." I replied slightly weirded out by how open this girl was being.

"No it's not." She replied neglecting my response and making it pointless, "He's messed up in the head so I have to keep a close watch on him."

"Okay." I nodded still not following.

"If you'll excuse me I have to go have a little chat with him." She stated turning to me again, "It's been an honor talking to you princess."

With that being said she marched outside looking angry.

"What just happened?" I asked out loud to no response, everyone was too busy viewing all the old artifacts to pay attention to me.

* * *

I don't really know how long I stood there but before I knew it I walked past a clock to see it was Six O' Clock Pm, I'd been wandering around for Five hours and still wasn't bored, but now I was hungry. And thankfully the crowds had disappeared and now there were only a few people wandering around aimlessly killing time before the main festivities started. I had no clue what they were because everyone I'd spoken to had told me something different. Even my parents seemed split on what was the most important thing, but one thing was certain, I would be missing one exciting night.

About Fifteen minutes later my father shooed the last of the guests out and even the guards left to join in on the festivities. So that left five people in the castle, My family and Kai. Kai had been at the festival all morning and had shown when everything had slowed down, His one job was to keep an eye on us while my parents went down to be a attraction at the festival as they referred to it as. Something told me Kai wasn't the wild type so he probably preferred staying at the castle and making sure I stayed out of trouble. Oh and to make sure Anna didn't cry the entire time my mother was gone.

Both my parents looked happy to be going down to the town but whenever I asked what they had to do they got a annoyed look like half of the time they'd just be talking to people who were overly enthusiastic about meeting royalty personally. And the moment we separated Anna from my mother she began bawling and reaching for her. I don't know why but my mom rushed out the door leaving me, my crying sister, and a single servant to fend for ourselves.

I decided it would be best to leave Kai alone due to the fact he had to deal with Anna, so I just wandered around looking at stuff and touching whatever looked like it could withhold some light poking. Anna however didn't stop crying for an hour, and she probably would have continued if she hadn't fallen asleep. She was weird sometimes, and maybe a little too attached to our mother, just a little. Eventually I found my way up to my room and opened the balcony door before gazing out at the town, it was ablaze with brilliant lights and I could see smoke rising in various places where fires were burning to chase away the early fall chill, I wished so much that I could be there with them, and as time drew on the sky grew darker and the town just kept looking more and more inviting, Maybe when I was older I'd be able to know what went on down there exactly, but for now I had many artifacts to look at, and you know what they made up for it.

Well for now at least.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait people, I was busy with updates with my other fics and had little time for writing on this one, but I had some spare time and saw I was almost done the chapter so here it is! I think this chapter is really good, and long too! But I'm glad it's done and now I can move on with new material. So next update should be just as interesting as usual. But once again there isn't much to say just yet, school started and my writing will be taking a little longer to do now but rest assured that I won't stop.**

**If you liked it or have a suggestion/complaint leave it in a review, I try to answer them as quickly as possible so I guarantee a response or at least a thank you, if you'd rather people not see your opinion PM instead. But if you're just happy with see what I put out there and feel like reviews will change my writing style or whatever it's perfectly fine to keep it to yourself. But thanks anyway.**

* * *

**Until Next Time I'm The Firebending Frog!**


	10. Winter Winds

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Ten: Winter Winds**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it belongs to Disney and Disney animation studios.**

* * *

It's Strange how quickly the weather can change. I mean one moment I'm basking in the warmth of Summer and the next day a cold wind is bashing my windows open and scaring the living daylights out of me. And trust me it was bad this year.

I can't explain it but the winds that were blowing off the ocean were extremely strong and every single leaf on any tree was gone by now, so yeah I had like a day and a half of enjoyment before all the trees were bare and boring. But that was two weeks ago, now every night was cold and every day was even a bit chilly, so my parents had taken all the precautions. I wasn't allowed to go to the gardens or the wall without a coat, I was to be inside earlier seeing as it got darker earlier, and I was to check in with them every half hour. It was "Fun!". Most of my outdoor time was spent with my face in the wind watching the waves outside the Fjord, I would go back to my mother and she'd usually ask if I felt sick, my response was always no Because the cold had a sharp joy to it, I just couldn't help but smile when it was chilly.

Unlike me however Anna hated anything below the temperature of fire. If I was handed her after walking in from outside she'd scream and squirm until someone took her away from me. If we stood in the entryway while to door was open she'd begin bawling and my mother had no choice but to take her where it was warm. I knew she was a baby and all but sometimes I felt like she was playing it up so she got her way. But despite the chilly winds not a single snowflake had fallen to the ground since Summer had ended much to my disappointment. I couldn't remember much of last year's Winter so I was totally lost on what to expect, plus my boots were nice. Yeah that's why.

Of course no snow didn't stop my fear of Ice creeping into my room, since the Summer's End Festival I hadn't seen hide nor hair of it and I was both relieved and worried, my three year old brain just assumed it had been a chunk of Winter left behind and now it could leave without bothering me ever again. Well that was what I was hoping at least.

As the days grew shorter so did my time seeing daylight, by now I was awake when the sun was just rising and going to bed about an hour after it set, it was somewhat unnerving but I didn't argue, I ran by the clock not by the sun. My dressers and closet were suddenly filled to the brim with heavy coats, long dresses, and think socks that were so comfy and warm I couldn't help but wear them all the time. I wasn't the only one going under a change in attire either, every servant, cook, and animal was outfitted with thick clothing with the royal seal of my father on it. It was kind of weird to see them all matching with the horses, but they didn't seem too happy whenever I pointed this out so I made an effort to correct that. Anna also got a new wardrobe of the tiniest articles of clothing I'd ever seen in my life, her boots were miniature, her coat had small enough arms that not even mice could squeeze through, and none of it was mine. Yeah Anna was bigger than I had been at that age, I didn't know why but it was the case. Maybe Lily had been right about me being small.

While Anna sported a different colour of coat every day I was stuck with a single light blue one that really wasn't that thick but it didn't bother me, my Mother said the thick jackets Anna wore were to keep her from crying and I was supposed to wear uncomfortable thin jackets like she did. Okay those weren't the exact words she used but it was close enough in my mind. However she seemed very concerned with me being outside continuously it seemed almost overprotective but I just ignored it. Not far from the castle was a large part of the garden filled with ancient looking trees that would shelter me from the wind, however the wind sounded like voices calling out and I felt like I was being watched, well that was unless I was near the waterfall. It came from a mountain stream and was always cold even in the hottest Summer days, growing around it was moss that clung to the smooth rocks like a tiny forest on a tiny mountain. Apparently the rocks had fallen once upon a time and the water had started to flow, ever since then this Garden had been well kept and the trees just kept growing taller and thicker.

On occasion I'd see a bird or a small rodent in the branches that were six times my height above the ground, they seemed distant and the small birds would look at me curiously. It was strange how the larger birds fled the moment Winter arrived but these little guys were just at home in the strong winds and leafless branches. Besides that the silver trunks were empty, the vines that hung on the trees closer to the water were all shriveled and had been torn down by gardeners days before the winds arrived, but they assured me they'd make sure more grew for next year. Along with that the branches were bare and looked like clawed hands reaching out for me. But I knew better than to believe they were actual hands, if I fell for everything like that I'd just stay inside all the time and never have fun.

With the wind my dinners quickly grew repetitive, I think we'd eaten stews six days in a row one week before anything actually happened, My father told me it was because supplies were limited until the winds calmed and ships could arrive with breads, Sugars, and other spices. Still it wouldn't hurt to have something different. I doubt we were the only ones affected by the winds either, Apparently several old buildings near the fjord had collapsed or had the roofs loosened, This meant my father was having a lot of meetings with Wood merchants who he's buy timber from, these men were always large, always had grizzly beards, and when they'd eat they had gargantuan appetites. However they'd come into the gates with wagons laden with thick pines that still had the needles on them, the wood smelled wonderful and was kept in one of the castle storerooms until carpenters and other workmen came and collected it. My father told me the buildings that had been damaged had been storehouses so for now I had to deal with it. I really didn't mind.

But after a solid two weeks of nothing but bitter cold winds not even I could remain happy. The trees just stood on the hills bare and threatening looking while the grass slowly faded to a sickly yellow that actually made me feel nauseated, it was that bitter period between the beauty of Autumn and the brightness of Winter that no one liked. And it sucked.

I had spent the last three days in the castle without going outside once, I'm not sure if the adults were annoyed or not because they didn't acknowledge me, there was a lot on my Father's mind and he was rarely in the castle and even when he was he was always in his study looking over books and papers lined with runes and numbers as if he was studying witchcraft. My mother did not want me bothering him so she kept me away from the study at all times. So my only company was her and Anna, and trust me when I say it was anything but fun.

"Elsa! Away from the door." My mother stated without even looking up from her sewing, it was as if she could tell what I was going to do before I even did anything.

"But this is boring." I sighed slumping to the ground.

"Sing your vocals." My mother ordered making me sigh and whack the back of my head against the wall, "Elsa."

I sang out the sounds she had trained me to sing and looked at her triumphantly but she was engrossed in her sewing, And if I tried to leave again I'd just have to keep on singing until my voice gave out.

"Can we do something interesting?" I begged lying flat on the ground.

"Elsa, Princesses do not lye on the ground like starved dogs." She scolded glancing at me.

I turned my head to where Anna was staring at the ceiling in the exact same posture I had been in and I rolled my eyes.

"I saw that." She stated.

"How come you always look when I do that?" I demanded.

"I have eyes Elsa, and they see more than you'd think." She explained before putting her sewing to the side and looking out the window as if waiting for the winds to listen to her like I did.

"Well I'm bored, and if I'm bored that means you're bored." I explained as I jumped into a chair and sat on the edge with my legs swinging in open air, "So why don't we go-"

"Elsa you're not going into the study." She explained.

"Why not?!" I demanded, "I was allowed in there two days ago."

"And then you poured ink all over your father's trade documents." She replied walking over to Anna and picking her up.

"I knocked it over." I protested, "I didn't purposely pour ink on them."

"Elsa, what's done is done." She stated abruptly before walking to the edge of the room where a large cabinet stood, I got off my chair and followed her looking into the cabinet and seeing a fancy wooden box beside all the books, my mother didn't seem to notice it despite the fact it was trimmed with gold and had a checkered top coloured red and white, Despite this it was quite simple but just interesting enough to peak my interest.

I made a grab for it by my mother grabbed my hand with practiced ease.

"You are far too you for a game of strategy Elsa." She explained not taking her eyes off the sewing supplies near her head.

"I just wanted to see what was in it." I replied looking up at her, "And why is a box a game of strategy?"

My mother smiled at me and bent down to look at the box with me.

"It was a gift for your father from my father when we got married, It's called Chess, The game is played by anyone who knows anything about strategic movements. Your father plays it in his free time." She explained while I stared at the box suddenly realizing it was a gift for my father and must be really important if he was keeping it tucked away like that.

"That sounds boring." I stated loudly trying to hide my interest.

"People can sit around just staring at the board for hours without it changing." My mother explained, "My father used to play on this very board with his sailors."

I blinked, she hadn't even explained anything to me, she just agreed with me and said it was fun, how was that possible, boring and fun did not belong in the same sentence. However before I could pry further my mother found whatever she had been looking for and shut the cabinet and my view was cut off and boredom returned.

"May I return to my room?" I asked with a depressed sigh.

"Yes." My mother replied grabbing a bell and ringing it lightly. Within seconds Gerda had appeared and stood in the doorway with her hands clasped behind her back.

"What may I do for you your highness?" She asked with a oddly enthusiastic tone, but then again I rarely saw Gerda since she was almost as invested in Anna as my mother was, almost.

"Please make sure Elsa ends up in her room instead of her father's office." My mother explained as she returned to her boring sewing.

"Indeed your highness, come along Princess." Gerda smiled walking into the hall, I shot a look at Anna who was trying to stuff her entire hand in her mouth and failing before I followed Gerda without looking back.

* * *

The Sun was shining brightly on my face as I stared out my window the next morning, The trees stood tall and still without a single hint of airflow save the odd rustling in their branches. It was chilling to see how still everything seemed. The only noise for miles seemed to be the bells on the nearby church signalling the hour. The sight was so marvellous I actually felt like I was underdressed, something I never felt. My hair was in a Topknot with strands falling messily out of it due to the fact I had just rolled out of bed, then I was in a simple nightgown with very little detail. It felt awkward, like I was in the presence of an entire Mess Hall while absent of my parents. A chilling breeze rustled through making me shiver but it disappeared as soon as it came forward rustling the trees away from me.

Wait that couldn't be possible, if the wind was blowing in that direction how could I have felt it? I watched and the breeze picked up again rustling my drapes and still blowing in the opposite direction than it should be. Confused I looked behind me to see only an empty room. I turned and breathed out heavily, to my shock the wind picked up rustling me nightgown and almost blowing the drapes out the window. I looked to my left and right before exhaling with a lot of force. This force caused the wind to pick up inside my room almost bowling me over and pressing the drapes against the doors to my balcony before the doors themselves slammed shut and the wind died sparkling with little snowflakes that melted as I blinked almost making me believe they weren't there. Almost.

"Why don't you just leave me alone. " I sighed looking around for whatever magic was causing this, "Winter is back so you can go home."

My only response was a slight chill running down my spine and suddenly I could breathe without summoning a windstorm full of snowflakes. I'm pretty sure that wouldn't go unnoticed. Lord Alendmac had made me aware of the Witch Hunt and all it's "Glories". I'm sure he'd lead the charge if some magic bit of Winter was following me around like a young child does to their mother... That isn't me of course.

Feeling weirded out and afraid to be alone I walked to my door and exited my room to come face to face with the emptiness of the hallway. Why is it suits of armour look so creepy when shadows are hanging over them? Plus the slits where the knights would see through always held darkness and no light. And with a vivid imagination like mine i'd ocassionally see red dots appear in them and follow me like how a bird watches you and stares at the tiara your mother put in your hair. Not wanting to stick around and loiter outside my parents bedroom this early in the morning I walked down the stairs in my nightgown and slid my hand down the railing letting the cold wood suck the heat from my hands making me feel less groggy. Early moning shadows greeted me with open arms cast by the many objects thrown between the windows and the edges of the shadows.

I yawned quietly as i continued my journey towards the ballroom, i'd gotten over my fear of this place the last time we'd had guests over and now that i knew the magical winter spirit or whatever it was just liked bothering me I no longer had a panic attack whenever i felt a random chill. Admist the swirl of colour and shadows that made me feel like i'd walked into a chaotic vortex rather than the ballroom I sat down and watched as the shadows crept away retreating until nightfall to the small corners under furniture as if they were a beast that plotted its revenge against the hunters that chased it. I knew most people would find this type of activity boring but seeing the shadows being chased away knowing they returned poked my imagination like it was cat surrounded by children who had never seen one before. The other thing that intrigued me was the way that when the light chased a shadow away it burst into colour, these colours came out of nowhere and I Wasn't always expecting them. From the white columns of stone along the sides of the ballroom to the smallest of flowered symbols on the wall, it all came together in an ornate and beautiful symphany of colour and imagry that relaxed my paranoid mind. JUst months earlier i'd been afraid of this place and now it was a salvation from the magic that haunted me.

I couldn't read time so I didn't know how long had passed but when the last of dark had been chased away I stood up and walked out of the ballroom and down one of the many hallways until i found my room again, I proceeded to the window and opened it revealing the small balcony thatoverlooked the courtyard. The town had started stirring and the bells on the chuch rung loudly, it was like no time had passed between when i had been making the wind blow and now. Strange.

I could have sat there for a while staring at the courtyard and watching small animals scurry about but my mother had differant plans.

"Elsa are you awake?" My mother asked through the door before opening it without even waiting for a response.

"I'm awake." I replied grinning widely.

"Elsa you shouldt be at the window this time of year, you'll catch a cold!" My mother exclaimed making me sigh, she didn't seem to realize I liked being cold.

"But the courtyard is just coming to life." I replied which made my mother roll her eyes like she didn't believe me. I also think she believed I didn't notice.

"Elsa, The last thing I need is you getting sick." She explained.

"But kids get sick all the time, what makes me so special?" I asked.

"Because you've never been sick, now to the bathtub." She ordered pointing out the door.

I scowled and walked out of my bedroom keeping the look on my face, at least Gerda didn't complain about me when she was doing chores that was something to look forward to, that and being clean.

* * *

One of the weirdest feelings ever is being in direct sunlight while it's freezing cold outside. My mother had stuffed me into a comfortable blue jacket that had black buttons running up the front and one of my longer dresses which had a darker blue hue and reached to just above my ankles so I wouldn't trip. I found myself feeling left out due to not being able to wear anything on my head, so my hair felt chilled whenever I brushed my hands through it. We were in the town square and I sat with my arms crossed next to my mother watching several older children play with completely barkless branches like they were swords, if I picked up anything longer than my fingers my mother would snatch it from me so I felt rather left out. Let alone the fact the girls didn't have to wear anything like I did. But my mother would shoot me a glance every few seconds to make sure I didn't wander off, it was like she thought I actually would, I knew the rules, and rules are in place for a reason. I wasn't stupid.

However I wasn't too sure about the other children and their ability to follow rules, When they'd first seen me they'd pointed and stared in awe like I had just descended from the heavens or something. It was rather odd, the only difference between us was the fact I had to be prim and proper in order to take care of all them someday while they could shove one another into a snow bank without getting yelled at.

I wasn't sure exactly what we were doing in the town and why my parents had brought me with them because the air was much more muggy and not as fresh due to the countless chimneys that were billowing smoke. I much preferred the silence and serenity of the gardens when the birds had all fled south. People made me nervous. I didn't express this but the last time I'd been in town I'd been tethered to my mother by her arm so it was both amazing to be on my own and nerve wracking. But despite the stares and the odd rustle of the wind the town was serene and I found myself eagerly awaiting a glimpse at the many coloured houses and the many colours of coats and signs. But I made sure to always keep an eye on where my mother was standing so I didn't end up lost. Even though the town was so small you could literally see the castle from anywhere if you weren't being a complete idiot.

My Mother seemed especially worried about me for some reason, me, the one who never repeats mistakes due to the fact they'd drilled it into my head. I may not be oldest kid in town but I sure was expected to be more mature than anyone else, and you know what I was okay with that.

"Elsa come along." My mother smiled sweetly as if I didn't know any better than to follow her.

"Ugh." I groaned letting my face fall.

"Stop frowning or people will start rumors." My mother ordered so I returned my face to a neutral expression just to please her. As we walked I began watching my mother's feet and to an extent mine, The area between them was just blank stone so I found it dull and boring. So I breathed out sharply in annoyance and noticed a billow of steam, I could see my breath suddenly. Weird, I hadn't been able to do that before, and by the looks of it no one around me had visible breath.

I breathed slowly and I could feel my heartbeat slow down with it, was that wintery curse or whatever forming an aura of cold around me or something equally freaky. Occasionally I couldn't take it anymore and I'd shoot out a breath of hot air that would remain visible for seconds, I'm pretty sure at least one person noticed but if they did it would be gone before their double take was complete.

"Elsa it's beginning to get a little cold stay close." My mother explained tightening her coat around her shoulders.

That was a terrible idea, me being close to her would only make her colder, stupid Cold spell.

The chill didn't seem to bother anyone but my mother and I was glad Anna was in the arm opposite me so she didn't start bawling because her feet felt chilly. I felt the chill but it was pleasant instead of bothersome, my mother had a different opinion and clearly felt uncomfortable.

"If you're cold we should head back then." I suggested.

"No dear, it's just a chill." She explained holding Anna closely who began cooing at the heat my mother radiated, "I'm just picky."

My mother eventually let go of my hand trusting me to stay close and I walked forward a bit more so I was further from her and closer to my father who had a massive jacket and heavy gloves with bits of metal just visible under the fabric, The gauntlets were clearly built for winter so I don't think he minded getting a little colder. I focused on the clicking of his boots trying to figure out where the metal was in them when suddenly the light grew dimmer and I looked to the sky to see clouds starting to build up under the sun blocking it from view, the storm seemed to have accelerated and just to prove it was here to stay the wind picked up blowing roughly and whisking the clouds over us to they covered the horizon, It took at least fifteen minutes to do so and with a great piercing silence the wind stopped.

And it began to snow.

Anna sat there and when a snowflake landed on her nose she jumped back in shock staring at where her head had been with gigantic eyes widened to the brim with curiosity. Several people nearby stopped and felt the flakes hit their hands before grumbling and continuing onward. Somehow they didn't like the snow. But in complete contrast the children squealed in delight as they pranced around catching them on their clothing and faces only to examine them and point out how every single one was different. As I looked around I noticed a cat sitting comfortably in an open window sill glaring at me as if it was my fault. Well it wasn't so I assumed it could see the bit of Winter hovering around me making my breath visible.

Suddenly without warning I slipped and waved my arms around before regaining my balance, I looked back just in time t see my mother step over a footprint shaped mark of Ice unnoticing. She seemed happier now that the chill had disappeared. But my footprint was clearly outlined there and snow was quickly building up on it and covering it.

"Maybe we should head back before this storm picks up." My mother suggested to my father.

He looked at the merchants who were quickly setting up tarps and moving merchandise indoors and he nodded.

"Okay. Back to the castle we go." He smiled as he quickened his pace with haste.

* * *

Once we were inside my father brushed off his shoulders and jacket removing all snowflakes, I was about to imitate him when my mother grabbed my shoulders and did it for me making me scowl intensely. Seconds later I had Anna thrust into my arms and she make a squealing sound before staring at me blankly.

"Elsa, leave your boots at the door please." My mother requested.

"Okay." I replied before placing Anna on the floor and untying the strings that kept my boots tightly on my legs.

Anna just stared at me and began playing with the tiny shoes she was wearing like she was trying to copy me, Monkey See Monkey do I guess.

My mother walked over and started taking off the bundle of clothing that made Anna looked like a stuffed marshmallow of various colours while I removed my coat and handed it to Kai who bowed as he took it. Really he was taking a coat so I saw no big deal in it.

The castle had a warm feel and the scent of wood smoke was evident throughout the castle, The kitchens wafted off the smell of ginger and garlic and the entire castle was warm and welcoming. Evidence of activity was splattered throughout the castle from Gerda cleaning up water marks left by the Cook's boots to the many jackets hung upon the wall in the coatroom, Whenever we saw a castle guard they were adorned with brand new green cloaks and hats that covered the light armour they wore at this time of year. I could tell this was the first time they'd worn them seeing as they kept scratching at the clothes and pulling them away from their skin.

My parents retreated to the library with Anna and I dashed upstairs as quickly as possible, I could meet them later but I had bigger fish to fry. I dashed into my room and ran to the window to gaze at the falling snow only to see cloudy skies. No snow was falling and the wind was nowhere to be seen. I opened the window and climbed out onto the balcony only to stare off into the darkening sky in disappointment, as much as having ice form beneath my feet and walls freeze near freaked me out I was still excited to see the winter months.

I exhaled roughly and suddenly my head felt cold, I looked up and a drift of snow fell right on my face from the roof. I shuddered in fear knowing that it hadn't been cold enough for drifts to form, looks like my cold curse wasn't gone after all. I shook the snow off and marched inside shutting the window as I went. I proceeded down the stairs and entered the library, a warm fire blazed and my parents were talking while Anna nestled on my mother's lap like an animal that had been playing too hard.

"Elsa dear what's wrong?" My father asked.

"Nothing." I sighed sitting down on the floor between them.

"That doesn't sound like nothing." My father replied looking down at me worriedly.

"It stopped snowing." I replied, "I was all excited."

"Oh Elsa, you'll learn as you get older that winter isn't good at all." My mother explained.

"There has to be something good about it." I protested.

"Sorry my dear but nothing grows, we can't harvest, and ships have a hard time reaching Arendelle." My father argued grabbing my by my waist and lifting me up to his lap, it slightly annoyed me that I was small enough to be carried like that.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking up at him with big blue curious eyes, "When you look past the bitter cold and endless colourless void isn't there something? Anything at all?"

My father smiled and shook his head while laughing, "Whatever it is it's so small it pales in comparison to summer and all the glories that brings.

"One day I'll find that something and show it to you." I explained.

"If you can find it I will make sure I see it." He replied before placing me down and sitting back, "Now since you're here why don't you go take your sister and go play?"

To be fair Anna didn't look to excited at the prospect of going somewhere with me either, well that also could have been because she was content with my mother's lap.

"Do I have to?" I protested throwing my arms down and pouting.

"It's about time you learned that you'll be stuck with her forever." My father replied, "Now go play."

My mouth sunk even deeper and my mother handed me Anna who just stared at her in shock as if thinking: _Really? With Her?_

I proceeded to basically drag my sister out of the library and into the hall leaving my parents next to a warm fireplace and me with a sister who seemed to go limp just to make it hard for me to carry her.

"Brat." I muttered.

"Gah." Anna cooed in response although I doubt she even knew what that meant. It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

**Well just got back from Collage shopping and ended up writing the last paragraph or two of this and deciding to move on. I need a new subject that'll peak my interest again. plus leaving you guys hanging like I did was not cool. But anyway if you're ever wondering when an update is due check my profile, I have them listed in order of appearance (I usually push out three updates totaling about 30,000 words per month or more, however I owe you guys big time so i'll finish my TDBI arc and then update this again before moving onto TDRTTI again, sounds fair right? Plus TDRTTI is down to the final four, as in Four more chapters, AKA November, December, January, and concluding in February. That means I'm down to two fics which means more updates! YAY! Anyway i'll stop bothering you, I need to still watch a season and a half of Once Upon A Time to get to the Frozen stuff that I guess can be counted as Canon and inspiration. So yeah, hope you enjoyed it, if you have any suggestions or complainst leave a comment or PM me, I always respond if not busy or without WIFI.**


	11. Fears

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Eleven: Fears**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the property of Disney Animation studios and Disney itself.**

* * *

You wouldn't believe how quickly a blanket of snow layered the castle, I woke up the morning after we'd gone shopping and gasped in utter surprise seeing every detail rounded out by a blanket of snow that wasn't really that deep but to me it looked huge, the first thing I did instinctively was press my face up against the glass until my breath fogged up my view so I began pulling at the latch trying to open it only to discover that it had been locked so I couldn't, my parents are smart.

Sighing loudly I turned to my room looking for other means of early morning entertainment, I had books with picture I could look at, assorted toys in a blue and white painted chest, and a lot of clothing in the closet. It would have been fun if the coldness outside hadn't been distracting me, so instead everything looked dull and I raced out the door and down the hall finding my way down the stairs and to the nearest window not covered by stained glass. This one provided an even better view as I could see the ground from an even closer level.

The snow was soft without any trace of melting present, the harsh cold weeks had drained any warmth from the ground so instead of a mess of sticky snow it looked like it would just crumble in your hands leaving nothing behind. I giggled in excitement at the very prospect of flinging it everywhere. it was like a new toy to me, extremely distracting and consuming all my thought process. I'd never experienced snow like this before, all I could recall was harsh winds that bit into me and an uncomfortable feeling, but I was older and now I could see that it was whimsical and full of beauty.

"So pretty I muttered under my breath as I watched without my face against the glass so my vision didn't get clogged by the very air coming from my mouth.

"Princess Elsa." A servant nodded as he passed by with food in his hands, to my confusion he entered the library, and then I realized it was very unusual for a servant to bring food to someone so I followed him and pushed open the library door to find my father looming over several books while the man presented food to him.

The books weren't from the library by my guess, our books were always randomly covered and made of varying colours every book near him was blue with silver trim on it and designs resembling falling snow, My father was very concentrated and didn't even seem to notice the servant's food.

"Daddy." I muttered making him jump and look directly at him, at this moment I noticed a single book out of place, it had simple red binding and was opened to a page containing a large snowflake and messy notes scrawled around it.

"Um, er, Morning Elsa, did you sleep well?" He asked closing any open books and pushing them to the side as if he didn't want me seeing them.

"What're you reading?" I asked walking forward and reaching for the table but my arms were too short and my hand only patted the tabletop.

"Old books dealing with Winter survival." he replied pushing them away. However she'd seen the open book and the way he way looking at her nervously and assumed it had something to do with her.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked looking up at him.

"No, Elsa, it's just that I've been noticing some stuff, and I want to keep everyone safe, however they're just suspicions and trust me they have nothing to do with you." He explained, "Now be a dear and tell your mother to meet me down here, I have some matters to discuss."

"OKAY!" I exclaimed in excitement taking off and running to the door, I slipped on my own feet but got up and ran out of the room leaving my father and the servant alone.

"At least I hope they're suspicions." My father muttered looking down where I'd slipped, because the patch of ever shrinking ice couldn't be ignored.

* * *

"MUMMY!" I yelled jumping on my mother and startling her awake.

"Huh? Wha?... Since when do you call me mummy and not mommy?" She asked half asleep looking at me as if she didn't recognize half my face.

I shrugged and smiled, "Daddy needs you."

"Does he now?" She asked, "And where would he be?"

"In the library with like a bazillion blue books." I replied hopping off the bed and looking into Anna's crib where the miniature girl with light blonde hair and strawberry streaks lay sleeping. I wanted to poke her in the face but I knew it would just lead to a lot of crying so I drew my hand back.

"Blue books?" My mother asked looking slightly worried, "Did they have a silver trim?"

"What does trim mean?" I asked looking at her in utter curiosity.

"Like a fabric on top of the cover that's usually a different colour, preferably gold or silver." She replied.

"Um... Silver." I replied, "Yeah! And there were snowflakes and stuff, he even had a red book with a black trim and pictures of stuff with really messy writing, it all dealt with snowflakes and ice coloured purple!"

My mother stood up and was gone in a matter of seconds, I'd never seen her exit a room in such an unladylike manner. However she'd forgotten something.

Anna.

As if by some psychic power Anna started to cry the moment my mother was out of hearing range and I groaned and covered my face while her bawling grew more intense, it was angering me beyond anything. So I removed my hands hoping it would stop and sighed before covering my eyes again. Anna burst into even bigger tear and I lowered my hands to glare at her.

She giggled and stopped crying.

"What?" I asked looking at her in confusion, "Is this entertaining to you?"

Anna just stared at me blankly like I was some sort of toy that had its arm fall off. So as an experiment I covered my eyes and the waterworks started. I took them off and she stopped like she hadn't started.

"This isn't a game, they're just fingers!" I shouted. She giggled and I couldn't help but smile, it was so much better than her crying, "Hey Anna!"

She looked at me.

"Where am I?" I asked covering my eyes and peeking through one of my fingers to see her looking around in bewilderment like I'd vanished.

"GAH!" Anna shouted.

I opened my hands and grinned at her shocked face with my sudden reappearance, she then smiled and made a gurgling noise.

"Where am I?" I asked entertained by this new toy as I covered my eyes. She grew unhappy and looked around in worry, "Here I am!"

Without me noticing a flurry of snowflakes had erupted from my hands at the moment fluttering in the air around my head and staying still sparkling in the sunlight. Anna laughed and tried to grab them.

"Where am I?" I asked again seeing Anna stare at my face not knowing where it was, "Here I am!"

Another shower of Sparkles and Anna looked mystified by them. I couldn't help but giggle, I'd never seen her this curious and I was oblivious to the snowflakes around me. However the clumping of feet on the carpet made me turn to the door and the shower of snow fell right on Anna making her squeal in delight. Seconds later my mother re-entered the room and looked at Anna in shock.

"Elsa!" She exclaimed, "Why did you dump snow on your sister!"

"What? Snow? How?" I stammered only to have my mother brush past me and pick up Anna and shush the happy and giddy baby.

"Elsa, I'm ashamed, Go to your room!" She ordered with a very angered and protective look in her eyes.

"But I didn't drop snow on her!" I whined.

"It's about time you started acting like an actual princess, you can start by following the orders of your superiors!" She announced in anger, "Now get going!"

"Y-yes Mommy." I mumbled scurrying out of the room and across the hall in fear. How had snow ended up coating my sister? Was that freakish winter curse trying to get me punished!

My answer came with a shower of snow falling on my head when I was alone making me shiver, the cold had never bothered me before but suddenly the air chilled as I grew upset and icy tendrils spewed from where my feet sat on the carpet. The climbed at least three feet from me forming an icy snowflake on the ground as I huddled there in fear only left with my emotions.

* * *

News of my little mishap reached my father and he barged into my room several hours later to find me sitting on my bed staring at the ceiling, I expected comfort but I received none, instead I was scolded and told never to mistreat someone as such again, my father's rage was enough to scare me into believing it had been my own fault Anna had snow dumped at her, whenever I protested my father would shush me and I quickly learned not to make that mistake again, When he finished he stood and marched out of the room without giving me any sort of condolence. I knew they'd forgive me, they loved me but the bitter feeling in my skin made it so hard to believe I was capable of good even though I knew deep down I was. I decided there and then not to try and play with Anna ever again seeing as that wintery curse wouldn't leave me alone and it had started making my parents dislike me as a added effect. I had begun to hate it again, I wasn't afraid I was just angry that I had to put up with it.

I spent that entire day in my room laying in bed unable to find anything fun but my own thoughts. Even my meals were simply brought to me and I felt sickened by the fact my parents didn't even want to spend time with me, Eventually however I slipped into an uneasy sleep after the sun went down and found myself waking up consitantly, each nightmare worse than the last.

_I was standing alone, in front of a wall of solid ice, all I could see was my own reflection in it, everything else was just blurred and colourless through the glass, my skin was cold to the touch and I felt like the cold itself radiated from my dress, the sunlight shone through the window in an eerie bliss and not even birds chirped outside, I looked and all I saw was snow and the sun piercing the cloud cover, but there was no warmth, the only feeling was the cold hatred the town radiated, I felt as if the walls were closing in so I walked out of my room looking for my parents, I wanted to apologize even if I hadn't done anything wrong._

_The halls were covered in snow just like outside as if the roof had vanished and reappeared after the snow fell. Once again no movement, I entered my parents bedroom but they weren't there, no one was, Anna was gone, The servants were gone, I was alone in the castle. Each window had been shattered and the tapestries lay torn like they hadn't been cared for in a while._

_"Hello!" I yelled, "Is anyone here."_

_As if on cue a loud roaring sounded from down the hall and I turned to see the embodiment of the very being that had haunted me, it was colossal flurry of snowflakes with two angry looking eyes glaring at me from behind it, whatever it was it had driven my family and everyone away except me. It stomped towards me light glimmering off it and I screamed._

And I awoke to my window banging open as harsh wind blew in, the walls were well kept and snow wasn't lying everywhere. I was almost happy it wasn't but the window was smashing against the wall and the last thing I needed was a broken window so I walked forward and grabbed both doors before slamming them shut bringing the howling wind to a halt.

The moment I did however the wind howled as if angry with my actions and I crawled back into bed in a shaky fearful manner.

* * *

I was allowed out of my room the next morning and spent breakfast awkwardly staring at my parents while I slowly at my food, They didn't really bring anything to light and may have been over it but I sure wasn't. Anna didn't seem to be either she kept staring at me and giggling before trying to grab in my direction, unfortunately I was on the opposite end of the table and she couldn't receive what she wanted. And little did I realize that was me and the snow I had unknowingly conjured. My mother kept trying to feed her some green gunk but Anna just turned her head towards me and stared at me like I was about to burst into flame or something.

My father paid little attention to me and was engrossed in the same red book I'd seen yesterday, gone were the piles of Blue ones trimmed with silver, this one seemed to be absorbing his attention and when he looked at me it was like he was trying to remember something rather than looking at me. I was feeling awkward and desperately wanted to leave, anything to get their prying eyes off me.

My answer came in the form of a servant who marched up and whispered something to my father, he did a double take and then shut the book standing up and following the man.

"Where's daddy going?" I asked while watching him leave.

"Your father has some business to attend to, he doesn't have time to play or spend time with us right now." My mother replied.

"Why is he always busy?" I asked with a pout.

"I told you that winter brings bad things, less time with family is one of them." My mother replied.

"It isn't fair!" I exclaimed throwing my arms in the air and leaving my mother shocked for some reason.

"Um... Elsa dear why don't you... Er... Go and play outside where no one can see... I mean it will be more fun." She explained looking above my head in shock, I didn't really understand but she wasn't mad at me so I could only have one reaction.

"OKAY!" I squealed in delight pushing back my chair and dashing down the hall leaving my mother looking at a bunch of snowflakes falling on my chair while Anna giggled in delight as they fall on her face.

"AGDAR!" My mother yelled standing up and dashing down the hall the moment I'd vanished.

* * *

The outdoors were great, it was chilly but enjoyable and the snowflakes fell on my face creating a soothing feeling all throughout my body. similar to yesterday the snow would just fly everywhere and crumble whenever I touched it so I would run to the trees and battlements brushing off the snow and creating large piles wherever I went, knowing perfectly well that things would only get more fun when it warmed up and I could finally pack the snow together. Every tree was bare save a few thick pines that were covered in mounds of snow like they were bearing the sky upon their branches. Every area I thought I'd memorized over the Summer was suddenly a new place to explore.

I wasn't alone outside either, two guards stood near the gates and looked at me with worry as if I might try dashing off towards town, however I knew much better than that. They seemed cold and whenever I would pass a random soldier doing his routine march around the gardens I would follow in his footsteps which led to a circular and seemingly random pattern as I would get bored and run off until I saw yet another guard. I eventually found my way up on the outer wall and I stared at the town between the battlements, I could see people shopping and taking wood to their homes while Children played in coats that varied from brand new to worn and patched from years of usage. However no one seemed to be without winter clothing and I suspected that was my own father's fault, you can't exactly get people to work when they're freezing cold and hungry now can you?

I eventually found my way to the waterfall falling into the garden closest to the mountain and to my shock it was still flowing, around it lay splatters of ice on the rock, why the small bits of water froze and yet the fall itself remained intact was beyond me and I ended up sticking loose branches in it and watching them freeze near the ends. Being three my first instinct was to stick them in the snow but it wasn't deep enough and they ended up falling over and not looking like miniature trees as I'd imagined. So I took it into my own hands to pile up the snow so they could, it was heavy work and my feet stated to feel wet due to the water, and because they were wet they got cold. A different kind of cold than I was used to experiencing, it wasn't a sharp feeling that made me grin it was sharp like needles stuck in my feet and after a while they started to pulse and annoy me so I made my way back to the castle hoping to find a fireplace and sit in front of it.

As I stomped snow off my boots and took my coat off my father walked past me and I grinned in excitement.

"HI DADDY!" I yelled startling him and he looked me up and down with worry like I'd dragged a live bear into the castle. I wasn't sure if it was the fact I had my coat half off, snow in my hair, or soaking wet boots but he seemed freaked out by my very presence and simply gave a small wave before briskly walking towards the library.

I shrugged and brushed all the snow out of my hair leaving it messy and loose all over the place, maybe I'd get my mother to braid it later, as much as the crown annoyed me I did love the braids she made for me, we'd decided two was a bad idea after I started walking around holding them like ropes s she'd make one in the back that I couldn't reach and then do it up, however I'd take it out of the bun and let it fall loosely on my neck whenever she wasn't looking, that annoyed her but it was fun so I marched down the hallway barefoot with my socks slung over my shoulder. They were clearly in the library so I made my way past the suits of armour and windows with detailed stained glass.

I came upon the library door, it was an extravagant and detailed thing, if you were to take my door and shrink the patterns down to a fourth of their height it would match one of the quarters this door could be split into by invisible lines. However in the center the patterns made a clear diamond shape and within that was a snowflake made of flowers, probably one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

And you know, it was a door.

I pushed it open and revealed my parents talking abut something while pointing at an image in the very book my father had been reading, however the moment I appeared in their vision the book was slammed shut and they turned towards me.

"Elsa dear... What are you doing here?" My mother asked nervously.

"Oh I got water on my boots so I came inside." I replied answering her question with ease.

"You were outside for three hours and only got cold when your feet got wet?!" My father exclaimed in shock, "You're three!"

"Yep!" I smiled, "But not for long, I know my birthday is coming soon."

"Y-yes." My father stammered before looking at my mother in worry. Something was up and I was missing it, ever since yesterday they'd been acting strange but now since breakfast they'd been acting even stranger.

I looked at them quizzically and they just stared at me and I finally noticed that my father was hiding that book behind his back.

"Well I'm just going to go..." I trailed backing out f the library awkwardly, "I'll see you at dinner..."

Something was up and I needed answers, but my parents certainly weren't giving me any.

* * *

I don't really know how to describe my experience at dinner that night, we all sat down as usual, we ate food as usual, Anna screamed at my mother for more green goop that she just ended up spitting back out as usual, but the unusual thing was that my parents spent at least ninety percent of their time watching me like I was about to burst into flame and watching me would prevent it. It made it very awkward and no conversation flowed at all, Even I got fed up eventually.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"No." My father replied with a grunt before returning to his food and beginning to eat it before returning his attention to me resuming the awkward silence.

I rubbed my hands together nervously as Anna turned her attention towards me with unnaturally large eyes that seemed to tell me to do something, the only problem was I had no idea what she wanted me to do. My parents weren't much better staring at me with the only movement being the blinking of their eyes, even the servants shared my reaction and whenever they'd pass we'd exchange a questioning look that showed neither of us knew what was going on. The only calm person was Kai who would enter and exit the room and only glance at us like this was a normal dinnertime activity.

Finally I broke and couldn't take it anymore. I snapped.

"Why are you staring at me?" I demanded suddenly before covering my mouth due to the outburst, my hands felt cold and I shivered due to this.

My parents exchanged a look and as if exiting a trance my father rubbed the back of his head while my mother looked at the ground. No answer however, they were hiding something and I wasn't happy about that. Their eyes looked like they were revealing inter most desires to run to the doors and board them shut never to be opened again, was my behavior that bad, I'd been working on it.

"it's nothing dear." My mother replied but my sceptical face showed I wasn't buying it, did I mention I was smart for my age.

My father looked like he was wracking his brain looking through events planned for the next few days, his eyes lit up and I braced myself for a lie, probably the biggest one of the night.

"We're just shocked at how old you're getting." My father stated earning a quizzical look from my mom before she realized whatever he had and turned to me smiling.

I looked back and forth between the two, "What?"

"Well it's kind of your birthday next week." My father replied and any suspicion I had drained from my mind, this seemed to relax them.

"OH YEAH!" I exclaimed before pausing, "Wait when's my birthday again?"

"Next week dear." My mother replied, "Exactly Five months after Anna's."

Great I was second at something else, But who cared it was my birthday! What that meant for me I had no idea but I vaguely remembered being handed around a lot because I was far more portable then. And besides that it was simply a normal day.

But even that couldn't remove the smile from my face even if I didn't know why I was smiling so hard. I didn't even notice my parents exchanging worried looks.

* * *

_"We can't keep this up." Idun whispered as she sat across from Adgar, "We have to tell her."_

_"No." Adgar replied holding up his hand, "We will only frighten her, but we need to keep her separated from people or they'll start to worry."_

_"How? Her birthday is next week every single royal in the area will want an invitation." idun replied._

_"I'll think of something, Maybe it'll go away." Adgar replied._

_Idun scowled and stood up unsure if her husband could do anything about that at all._

I rolled over, and fell into a deeper sleep, the dreams cut off short of hearing exactly what my parents had been saying, not even realizing it had been their talking piercing my dreams.

* * *

**Well the cat's out of the bag, no more hiding it, her parents are seeing things as her power grows, and unfortunately they have to hide it through an entire party celebrating their daughter's birthday, now I have no idea how royal birthday's go but I'll find some way to avoid turning it into a spoil Elsa chapter, because that's Anna's job. Yeah if you haven't figured it out yet Elsa is way to hard on herself and Anna's going to get away with a little too much, it'll lead to Anna's carefree attitude and Elsa's overly pessimistic view on the world. But these are just early signs. I also started building their relationship. By the time Elsa is eight and Anna is five and Elsa... You know freezes her head... They'll be close like sisters should, and in this story it all starts with Anna's obsession with Elsa's powers and hair...**

**Anyway I recently added a progress chart to my profile and it holds how far I've progressed in each fic as well as the next chapter's working title. So if you're wondering when the new update will be it's usually done around every 5,000 words for this fic. So if I'm late check that out for answers. But for now let's start planning Elsa's birthday by researching Norwegian royalty.**


	12. The Prince of the Southern Isles

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Twelve: Prince of the Southern Isles**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the property of Disney Animation Studios and Disney itself**

* * *

How does one describe a birthday? Well how I perceived it and how it turned out were completely different things. For one I expected it to be just like any morning waking up when I wanted, instead I was woken up by my mother and dumped into blazing hot water before the sun had even risen. It wasn't my idea of a perfect morning but I didn't get soap in my eye so that's a plus. However throughout the morning I felt like my parents were trying to hide me, I was served breakfast and then my mother left me alone in my room telling me to stay put. Not exactly a great start.

I don't think I was there for long but my mother came back with a brand new dress, well at least I thought it was brand new, you never know with my family, half the clothing we owned was from our ancestors that usually happened to be around the same size. And sometimes I was forced to wear something that looked hideous but had been popular when my grandmother was my age so I really didn't get much room for complaining.

The dress she brought in however was beautiful, it was crafted from teal material which was a little disappointing seeing as I preferred the brighter and bluer Cyan colour when it came to dresses, The dress would come up around the neck comfortably instead of the tight and choking dresses I usually wore, it was detailed with silver around the cuffs, the bottom, and on the waistline, and a ornate design of the flowering lily with petals streaming around it that usually lay on the walls sat right on the chest. If I complained about dresses all the time this was a rare occasion where I wouldn't.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed seeming to draw my mother's gaze to me, it wasn't the gaze she'd been giving me last night, that one seemed to make me feel like she didn't know me but this one was warm like a mother proud of her daughter, like I should be. It seemed as if at that moment she didn't look at me like a three year old bratty girl but as a four year old princess ready to move up and learn about the world around her.

I was still a brat though.

"That looks like it was cut out of the wall!" I exclaimed making my mother sigh, she knew very well that I wasn't insulting it but it was such a strange comparison she wondered where it had come from.

"Well, are you fed?" She asked, I nodded, "Are you ready to be crowded by people that you don't even know."

I nodded even harder.

"Well then, Let's get you ready for your birthday." My mother smiled.

* * *

I'm not sure if everyone at the party even cared about me, it seemed like for the most part they were there just to mingle and talk with other adults. Earlier that day we'd gone into town and every person from peasant to shop owner wished me happy birthday and I smiled back and gave the majority hugs. I think they enjoyed that, to them I was the most important part of their future and it was their job to forge me into their next ruler, they probably wanted one well versed with the people similar to my father but as of right now they were just happy to see a happy princess excited about basically everything.

However the noblemen and royals either passed me off as if they didn't think I would inherit the crown or studied me like I was a parchment, of course I didn't know they were seeing if I was a proper suitor for their younger sons due to the fact I was four and oblivious to everything. In comparison I much preferred the townsfolk over the majority of the well dressed rich folk.

However the best part was seeing all the different styles of clothing and hearing all the different accents. We had everyone, from the ambassadors from the west to the lovely daughters of King Darren of Kindleshire. There were men with exotic skin from the south to the king of the southern isles and his thirteen sons. Men that hulked over my father would walk around confidently while young ladies flirted with young princes who were eager to chase them around. I could see why my birthday was simply a side event to this meeting in the cold lands of the north. Anyone who was anyone came to see other royals because they were always trying to resent their sons as suitors for the princesses and young ladies who made up almost half the crowd. However for the most part I was alone with a simple few people my age. Yeah guess who was there.

"You're still short!" Lily exclaimed suddenly appearing behind me and yanking my hair, "I would have thought you'd have colour in your hair and a few more inches!"

The few months between our last meeting had been well for Lily, she'd grown even taller and now was a head taller than me, she was also still confident with her age over me. However some things had changed, she seemed much better on her feet, had even more red in her hair, and her face was now dotted with even more freckles. The only odd things were the fact she was missing one of her front teeth and the fact she smelled faintly of horses as if she'd spent every moment since I last saw her around them.

"hi Lily." I replied in an exasperated voice.

"What's wrong out of breath?" Lily asked making me sigh, she may not be the brightest but that didn't stop her from asking a billion unanswerable questions.

"No." I replied in deadpan.

"Happy Birthday!" Lily exclaimed making me smile due to the fact she'd bothered to remember.

I was about to thank her when she started talking again.

"Huh, I imagined more people here." She stated looking around, "At my birthday everyone was there, except you."

"I don't recall being invited." I replied narrowing my eyes and remembering exactly why this girl annoyed me.

"Your parents were there." She replied, "And lots of old people."

"Uh-huh." I replied with a lazy look in my eyes, unlike Lily I knew exactly what my birthday party was for, it wasn't about me at all, the dancing and music was all there to create a settling mood while my father provided an excuse to host an event to which lords and ladies could meet and propose the union of their daughters and sons while getting to know each other, he'd explained it to me and told me that I'd have to start attending these types of things so I could get used to them. The very prospect of being used as a pawn sickened me but I saw no harm in it, this wasn't about me... Yet.

"So how's your little sister?" Lily asked snapping me from my thoughts and back to the four year old redhead in front of me.

"Um... Good." I Replied lost for words, "She's stopped crying all the time so... that's a thing."

"Well I think Sebastian is more handsome than she is cute." Lily bragged bringing the demeanor of attitude back into play.

Suddenly I recalled that she had a little brother, he hadn't been there last time and I wondered what he looked like exactly.

"Wanna see him." lily smiled.

"Um... Sure." I stated questioning the logic of weaving through people's legs but I never really got a choice because Lily grabbed my arm tightly and basically dragged me through the entire party until we came upon a corner where a small table containing weird food that contained snails, liver, and other sorts of things I hadn't tried before and was desperate to try, Lily however gagged when she saw them and dragged me away further and past the many gifts that people had bought, they mostly consisted of dresses and my parents had made me stand there for over an hour thanking people and pretending to gasp whenever a dress out of the ordinary appeared, It was weird that people thought I'd want a thousand gifts that I'd just outgrow but hey they got to take away party favors so they really didn't care, heck some of the dresses weren't even my size as if the royals hadn't bothered to remember how old I was.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Lily came to a halt in front of a well dressed lady holding a baby, it was clearly a nurse that was to take care of the baby prince while his mother was busy but she seemed to show the same affection for the baby as my own mother showed with me.

"Ruby!" Lily exclaimed coming to such a sudden halt a ran into her, "This is Elsa!"

The nurse took a few seconds of wracking her brain to realize I was the crown princess of Arendelle.

"Hello Princess Elsa." She greeted.

"I'm here to show her Sebastian." Lily replied, "She's never seen him before and all princesses should meet the future ruler of Horonton."

I was confused by this statement, wasn't Lily born first? But I was distracted by the nurse named Ruby unwrapping a few bundles off the baby and sitting down so I could see him.

He looked like his mother.

I mean it too, he had very feminine features that mimicked Lily's and her mother's, but unlike the two girls who looked almost alike he clearly had some of his father in him, he had that massive brow that seemed to jut out and shadow his eyes and he had pitch black hair, but besides that he had a feminine jawline, a small nose, and freckles on his face. Something his father lacked.

"Isn't he adorable?" Lily asked as she stroked his hair, something Anna would never let me do without grabbing my fingers and stuffing them in her mouth, Sebastion just lazily stared back and forth between us as if he really didn't care who we were as long as we stayed silent. It was the opposite of the bubbly and curious Anna, he just seemed content with what he knew and had no need to look for new things, by this point most babies had tried to eat my hair by now.

"Yeah." I replied shaking my head, "He's totally different from Anna though."

"Well Duh, Anna's a girl and he's a future king." Lily replied making me sigh.

"You girls better stay out of the fray of people now." Ruby warned standing up, "I'd hate to see a princess get run over by some unsuspecting noble."

"We will." lily replied like she expected me to just stay near her, "Come on!"

Before I could even react she'd grabbed my arms and dragged me right into the fray, exactly where Ruby had said not to wander. We dodged around bright dresses and smiling faces before something ran right into me knocking me right to the ground and Lily came to halt to see a boy turn around, he looked to be about four or five years older than us and looked down on us curiously as if wondering who we were.

"Watch it!" Lily exclaimed in a tone I'd likely get grounded for.

"My apologies little girl." The boy replied grabbing my arm and hoisting me to my feet roughly, "Have either of you seen my father?"

"And who might that be?!" Lily demanded in a snarky voice.

"King Westergaard of the southern isles." he replied matter of factly, "But that's no business for little kids like yourselves."

Lily stuck out her tongue as I brushed off the dress, there was nothing on it but I wanted to get rid of the wrinkles, the boy just stared at me like he'd never seen a girl do that before, then it struck me that he must be one of the princes of The Southern Isles, he didn't have a sister, or a mother in that case.

"May I help you?" He asked making me jolt out my thoughts and I realized I'd been staring directly in his direction.

"What's your name?" I asked covering up my thoughtless staring with a question so that he didn't think I was looking at him weird.

"Hans." he replied staring at me with half narrowed eyes, "Let me guess, you're some noble from the town?"

"No actually I'm the princess." I replied, "This whole event is for me... well sort of."

"Sort of?" Hans asked cocking an eyebrow, "It's a yes or no question your highness."

"I think I saw your father over there." Lily stated pointing in a completely random direction and Hans took off without a second glance.

I looked at Lily and she shrugged, the boy seemed grumpy and I couldn't tell why, maybe he was just upset that he'd been dragged to this party, Everyone did have varying opinions on how exciting being around a large crowd of people was.

"We should find some food that's edible." Lily suggested as we dodged around several dancing pairs and exited the dance floor, she then led me into the banquet hall where food lay piled on platters ready for people to enjoy, My father had explained that dinner wouldn't be served and it would be up to me what to eat. However that wasn't exactly true because about an hour earlier I'd been handed a plate full of vegetables and meat by my mother and told to avoid the chocolate. Lily however I assumed never got that chat because she walked up to the servant near the table and pulled on his pant leg. He looked down and noticed us there before smiling.

"May I help you young ladies?" he asked.

"yeah, what kind of meats do you have?" Lily asked sounding like a complete carnivore when she said this.

"We have pork, beef, Chicken..." The servant listed off as Lily stood on her tiptoes and could just barely see some of the food.

"Which one is that?" Lily asked pointing at the platter.

"That would be the pork." he explained as Lily smiled and walked away leaving him curious.

"I thought you were hungry." I stated not understanding why she did that.

"My mother fed me before the dance started, it's just fun to mess with servants because they can't say no." Lily replied.

"But they're trying to do their job." I argued.

"Yeah and I exploit it for laughs." Lily giggled as we exited the mess hall and walked down one of the hallways, "Now that I'm older they just assume I'm trying to figure out what stuff is so they don't mind."

"Uh-huh." I replied sceptically.

"And since I'm a princess they all love me because they know they're sculpting my knowledge and a smart princess is a good one." Lily concluded before coming to a halt beside a purple tapestry.

"Sure..." I trailed starting to miss the refined attitude that Hans boy had shown, at least he acted his age. Lily acted like she was my mother at times and that annoyed me.

"So." Lily started cutting me off, "Wanna go back to that dungeon?"

"What?! No!" I exclaimed almost panicking when she said that. The last time I'd been down there I'd almost died of fright and I hadn't ventured down there since.

"Come on." Lily grinned, "No one will notice!"

"Notice what?" A voice demanded and we both turned to see that Hans boy glaring at us.

"N-Nothing." I stammered but Hans didn't even seem to notice.

"You lied to me!" He exclaimed pointing an angry finger at Lily, "My father was nowhere near the musicians!"

"Well Sor-ree!" Lily stated confidently before sticking her tongue out at the prince. He didn't take kindly to that as if he wasn't used to people disrespecting him.

"HEY!" he whined, "Quit that!"

"Or what?!" Lily demanded laughing at the boy.

"Or I'll, er, I'll..." Hans trailed lost for words.

"You'll what?" Lily demanded crossing her arms and smirking.

He growled at us and stormed off, Lily began to laugh and i couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy, Lily had been annoying.

"Did you have to be so mean?" I asked looking at her with worry.

"Nah, it was just fun, now let's go see that dungeon!" Lily grinned running off down the decorated hallway and towards the area of the castle I was forbidden to venture into.

* * *

I didn't want to go to that part of the castle but i couldn't just let Lily go by herself, that would be rude! Besides being around someone was better than being alone. The stairwell was even creepier than I remembered, unlike the rest of the castle which was well furnished and acted as a palace this part was definitely leftover castle. The stones were harsh and drained of colour and further down they were cladded in dried moss. How they didn't burn from the torches was beyond me but i wasn't worried about that due to the shadows they cast that made bits of light look like eyes glaring at me in hatred.

"Can we turn back." I mumbled.

"No thanks." Lily replied like it was an option, "This is the only thing my home doesn't have, It's so creepy and this is the only reason i agreed to come anyway."

Ouch. That hurt.

"You only came so you could come down here?" I asked holding my hands close to my chest for comfort, "But it's so creepy."

"Yeah and interesting, plus whenever you're around I seem to have awesome adventures." lily explained making me realize maybe Lily hadn't even realized she'd come because somewhere deep down we'd made a connection and she probably saw me as friend-ish.

"Can we turn back?' I asked beginning to shake but Lily simply ignored me and continued into the basement hall. Unlike the rest of the castle this part was cold and a howling sounded from the wind and chains in the cells rattled like the ghosts of prisoners long passed.

Lily walked right past the rooms we'd ventured into last time and turned right at the cell block, much to my relief, instead we followed a long corridor that was dimly lit by torches, I wondered why anyone would have business down here but I was about to complain about the light they provided. We continued along for about a minute before coming to a stairwell, at the bottom was a door that could be locked if a prisoner was being held but it was currently opened and the door looked rotted, if we were going to keep prisoners they'd be escorted to the fortress down near the water, that thing had a maze of underground tunnels that only the soldiers understood, but this place would probably never be used unless there was an emergency.

This is where me and Lily started to get more vocal.

"Can we turn back?" I whined, "My feet hurt."

"They do not." Lily replied catching my lie, "You're just saying that because you don't like this place, we aren't going to a Cell okay!"

"Okay." I whimpered as Lily began to climb the stairs, if the other set was mouldy this one was rotted, Every step we took dust crunched under our feet and I lifted my dress so my parents wouldn't know I'd been over here. the stairs spiraled and had no hand railing, so if Lily had been here a year earlier she likely would have fallen but like I'd mentioned earlier she was very good on her feet now. As we climbed higher and higher the air got colder and colder, Lily seemed to be annoyed by this but kept pressing forward, I however found it refreshing. Eventually Lily gasped and I looked past her to see snow and ice on the stairs, we exchanged a look before scurrying up the stairs and coming to a rotted and twisted door that had holes punched in it like someone had desperately tried to escape but had been stopped in the act. Lily pushed it open and it fell right off the hinges revealing an empty tower. The room was made completely out of stone and had four windows, one of which had a broken shutter and its brother was banging against the stone. Besides that the room was completely empty and devoid of life. I looked up and saw hundreds of abandoned bird nests hanging from the old rafters. The rafters themselves were made of fine wood and weren't rotted like the door but still had an old look to them. Shelves of stone lined the walls and I guessed they once held books but now they were empty like the owner had cleaned it out. I couldn't imagine what this place had been like in it's glory but Lily seemed to have an idea.

"Wow someone must have gone mad in here." lily commented as she looked around, "But I'm cold, let's go back."

"Wait." I replied walking into the room.

"Oh so now you want to stay." lily sighed, "You do realize someone will notice we're gone if we stay here."

I didn't listen to her and walked into the center of the room, it might have just been me but something felt different about this room than the rest, as if I had some kind of connection to it, but maybe that was from all the chocolate my mother had fed me before the party.

Lily walked forward and snatched my hand in an attempt to drag me away but I strained back and suddenly Lily jumped back with a loud yelp of pain before looking at her hand.

"What is it?" I asked looking at her.

She swallowed nervously and showed me her left hand, on the ring finger was a patch of ice that was rapidly melting as blood rushed to her hand bringing warmth with it.

I looked at it in shock and we both backed away from the center of the room, both of us worried that whatever had caused it would attack us again. Little did Lily know, or me for that matter, but I was the very thing that had hurt her there.

* * *

The moment we returned to the party I felt a shift in Lily's mood, the night had grown old and she was showing signs of fatigue, I could tell all she wanted to do was return to the ship she had arrived upon and sleep the whole way home, her parents would likely stay for hours but I could already see her hoping someone came to collect her.

And indeed her nurse Ruby did.

The large and friendly woman arrived almost instantly as if she could detect how Lily was feeling and grabbed her hand, Lily said a half asleep goodbye to me and was literally dragged over to her parents. I sighed slightly upset the only girl my age at the party was already asleep, I just assumed she'd been up really early and was now regretting that. However I felt a strong wakefulness and began venturing among the crowd. I couldn't help but notice one of the elder Prices of the Southern isles making out with one of King Darren's Daughters, she didn't seem to notice that her Blonde hair was still full of snowflakes showing the two had been outside at some point, something I could guess meant they'd been hiding from the ridicule of their siblings who would obviously make fun of such a thing. I made sure to avoid the couch Lord Alendmac was sleeping on, his granddaughter Lillian was currently talking to her hand and she was either drunk or as crazy as her grandfather, it was hard to tell at this point. Several key people were absent, either they'd retreated from the party or in some younger royal's cases broken into my father's storerooms and smuggled a bottle or two of wine out. It was clear everything was winding down, people were just vanishing and leaving without a trace and as the crowds grew thinner and thinner I began searching for any signs of my parents.

The first place I checked was the dining room and I found only one person collecting what remained of the once food cladded table onto a large tray, he then proceeded to take what would barely feed one person, and I mean by peasant standards and carried it into the kitchen. I then walked towards the library but found a guard in front of it arguing with a young man about why no one was allowed in. I searched and searched but either they'd disappeared or they'd alluded my sights, I knew they wouldn't go to bed without everyone having left but wherever they were I couldn't find it.

Someone did however notice my frantic searching.

"Lost in your own palace?" A voice asked behind me and I turned to come face to face with the youngest prince of the southern isles yet again.

"It's not a palace." I replied, "It's a castle, a fortress if you will, to be used by people in times of need. We're just governors of it and the people."

"Repeating our father's words are we?" he asked with a smirk while his hands were clasped behind his back and he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Stop doing that." I ordered.

"Doing what?" he asked curiously.

"You know, taking what I say and matching it with your personality, it's unsettling." I replied making him purse his lips in thought.

"Huh, guess that's my special power, now what's yours princess, is it the ability to lose your way and act nothing like a crown princess?" Hans asked.

I cocked an eyebrow and walked away without giving that an answer. Hans smirked and just stayed where he was, he seemed a little too happy to have bugged me. I slowly advanced up the stairs near the entrance hall, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, but any thoughts were driven out of my head by the sight of my parents talking to some well dressed and well built man, I quickly dashed over and butted in surprising the three of them.

"Hello Elsa." My mother greeted picking me up, "Are you tired?"

"Nope!" I giggled in happiness, "I'm as awake as can be!"

"That's good." She replied and I nuzzled up to her warm skin and smiled.

* * *

Then next thing I knew I sat up and groaned, I was in my bed in my nightgown, I'd fallen asleep in my mother's arms again. I don't know what it was but she had this ability to make me fall asleep or feel comfortable, I couldn't explain it but it sure was annoying at times. Still being a little kid I decided to return to the party, unlike the last time this had happened I had been three so I was pretty sure I wouldn't have slept past everyone else. Boy was I wrong.

Not only was the castle darkened but it was tidy and neat as if the party had never happened, guards must have shooed away the last of the guests and I was left with empty halls and the faint sound of a guard's boot thumping on the floor way down the hall. I walked into the ballroom and smiled, it was by far a totally different place than when I had been in there earlier that Summer and memories of discovering the ice curse came into my mind again and I simply decided to try and see if the curse would behave and be nice again.

Much to my surprise when I stepped into the hall my foot slid forward some and I turned to see a small patch of ice on the floor, but this time I wasn't freaked out by it and instead I watched as it spiraled outward past my feet creating a snowflake pattern on the marbled floor that grew to about a quarter of the room, I slid across it and the sheet of ice expanded so I never stopped sliding while the stuff behind me melted away. Every few seconds I'd hit an empty patch seeing as the ice covered floor was dotted with holes but it only took seconds for the space under me to fill with ice and I'd giggle as I felt my height lift and pick me up off the ground a little.

This was my fun, My mother and father never saw it, Anna would never see it, and even the servants were oblivious. But I didn't care as I slipped around and watched as where I slid left a snowy pattern imbedded in the ice. But suddenly I stopped and stared at the door, leading out of the open door was a faint trail of ice and I blinked in confusion, was the ice curse leading me somewhere or was this a coincidence?

I really couldn't decide and I started to walk over to the door, once I arrived I peeked out to see the ice end and snowflakes lining a faint trail down the hall and towards the library. I raised an eyebrow and followed it leaving the Ball room to melt. I followed the trail along the same path me and Lily had taken earlier, it was as if I was retracing my steps and I found myself in front of the old stairwell leading to the dungeons, This time the torches were gone so I walked back a few paces and grabbed one off the wall behind me. It was heavy but I managed to carry it with no difficulty as I began my decent.

The torch chased away the shadows and I felt like I was trapped in a bubble of light heading to who knows where, the snowflakes grew thinner and thinner and I felt a chill in the air before me and I gasped realizing where I was headed.

Maybe, just maybe the answer to the cold spell that had haunted me for the last while was in that tower.

Hey I could hope couldn't I?

* * *

**And I'm going to have to end it there. Sorry but I have plans for the next chapter, some pretty funny reactions, ice magic, and the good stuff.**

**Before you even start claiming that I ship Elsa and Hans I will remind you that I am following Canon, and Hans is a jerk. So no I don't ship them, and I never will, if you're looking for that filter stuff, but I'm here to create an enjoyable story that everyone can read and like. So I included him, and it was fun to play up the whole Mirror thing with him. The character I was most excited for in this chapter was actually Lily, Yeah my OC princess from a kingdom that I randomly chose the name of, I liked when she made Elsa enter uncomfortable situations just because she knew what buttons to push so I included her, and expect a few more chapters with her in it. Anna was noticeably absent but that was on purpose, Elsa needed a chapter to just be on her own and think of something other than her sister. It was getting kind of one note on the writing side.**

**Well I'm off to write some more, but first I must say something... OMG POKEMON OMEGA RUBY AND ALPHA SAPPHIRE ARE AWESOME! (Static cuts me off)**

* * *

**next Time: Secret of the Tower (Actual title.)**


	13. Secret Of The Tower

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter 13: ****Secret of the Tower**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the property of Disney and Disney animation studios.**

* * *

A loud creak echoed through the room as I stepped on the fallen door, It was still rotted and full of holes but It was now covered in snow that had blown from the roof of the tower and into the room. The shutter still slammed noisily on the side of the tower, the fact that it had been left open made me wonder if it had been on purpose or not. But it was loud and cold so I walked over and grabbed it before shutting it and locking it. Cold air still rushed in through the seams but the lack of wind allowed me to feel less cold and more comfortable with the room. Plus it gave me an opportunity to think without the wind howling.

I glanced around for the first time since I'd been there with Lily, Snow blanketed the floor and piled in the corners but my slippers still remained above it and I could brush the stone clean if I just ignored the sharp cold that stung my hand whenever I held snow too long with bare hands. I walked to the center of the room and looked around, the room was circular but near every window was a ledge that someone could look out the window through and read or something, this had probably once been a study for a cleric or priest but was now empty, but I felt a rush in this room, like I was wide awake and full of energy. But the walls were nothi9ng but bare stone, nails stuck out of them basically telling me there were once tapestries, banners, or even paintings hung on the walls but the tower was now bare and devoid of things. The only piece of interest on the wall was a square slab of stone that faced the part of the castle that was even taller, I wondered why it was there but not too much.

My attention was dragged to the floor and I bent down and brushed some of the snow aside, it cleared to the side save the flakes trapped in the details of the floor, it was carved with a pattern that very much resembled a snowflake, and even more intriguing was the fact it was a common design in the castle, It was even the same one my dress had contained, From the little bit I'd cleared away I could tell the entire floor was probably made of stone similar to this, it was old and stable, yet had a very ancient feel to it, like when I stared at runes on books and tried to figure out what they meant without even knowing how to read. I breathed sharply trying to contain the excitement of what I'd found. My breath came out steaming and I jumped back landing on my butt in the snow only to find my breathing had returned to normal. My first thought was the curse I believed followed me around, maybe I'd found its home.

Nothing happened and I flung my arms to my side in exasperation only to freeze when I felt a coldness on my ankles. I looked down to see snowflakes brighter than the rest glittering around my feet, they seemed almost too perfect and detailed to be natural. Curious I repeated the fling of my arms and to my shock more snow descended on my feet. I gazed upward and repeated only to see nothing and feel more snowflakes land on my feet. I glanced at my hand and repeated only to jump back in shock as water emerged from the air, froze near my hand and fell in flakes to the ground.

I stared at my hand in shock while breathing dry air in, suddenly the moisture from the sea seemed far away as I stared at it expecting it to move on its own or something.

It didn't, and I felt like an idiot standing there staring at my hand for almost five minutes before I tilted it to the right only to have nothing happen. I sighed and relaxed figuring I'd just imagined it so I dropped my hand and as it fell a trail of snowflakes was left floating in the air, steadily falling to the ground. I lifted my hand in shock and stared at it with my mouth agape, I concentrated really hard, thinking about the coldest things I could imagine and pointed my hand out only to watch a flurry of snowflakes appear and soar in the direction in which I'd pointed, they swirled and created patterns in the air before vanishing or falling to the ground.

I just stared at my hand with a bug eyed expression, was the snow and ice that had haunted me actually coming from me?

In mere seconds my entire idea of having a cursed castle or a winter spirit vanished and was replaced with the idea of snow appearing from my hands. It was both shocking and dazzling. I pointed my hand out again and more snow shot out. I grinned, I could control it, I could do whatever I wanted with it. I paused and breathed in deeply before holding my hands to my face and blowing out air as hard as I could.

The flurry of snow and wind was so intense it blew the window open and all the snow was blown back into my face and my eyes by the stronger winds from outside. I coughed and brushed the snow off my face as flakes fell to the ground and I just stared at the Fjord in the distance, But my eyes were drawn up to the snow capped mountains looming above the kingdom. It was beautiful. I couldn't explain how it felt to view them at night, especially from so high up.

I walked to the window and stared at the courtyard below, a guard sat on the wall staring at the mountains as well and I grinned while conceiving a plan in my head. He was absolutely oblivious. I rubbed my hands together and felt snow build up between them as I formed a snowball from the moisture in the air, I then proceeded to throw it with great accuracy and hit him right in the back. I ducked as he turned in shock and began looking around and I giggled, this was fun, I wasn't afraid anymore, I was intrigued. Once the guard moved on I shut the window and looked down the stairs, I wondered what else this newfound power could do and grinned in a mischievous manner.

* * *

"Mommy." I whispered tugging at the bed sheet covering my parents, "Mommy. Wake up."

My father groaned and rolled over turning his back to us.

"Mommy!" I repeated and my father sat up and rubbed his eye in annoyance.

"What is it Elsa, your mother is sleeping." he mumbled looking at me in a half awake manner.

"Watch this!' I exclaimed putting a hand in the air and shooting a stream of snowflakes out.

My father's jaw dropped and his eyes opened wide before he jabbed my mother waking her.

"Huh?" She asked sleepily before noticing the snowflakes falling all over the carpet around me while I stared at her grinning.

"E-Elsa-" My father started but shut his mouth before he could finish.

"Yes?" I asked trying to grab a snowflake in my hand.

"Why don't you go wait in your room for us." He replied.

"KAY!" I exclaimed dashing out of the room giggling.

My parents exchanged a bewildered look and were both lost for words.

* * *

I really don't know how long I was in my room but I fell asleep due to being awake all night and I'm pretty sure my parents came in and saw me sleeping so they let me be. The moment I exited my room however a guard intercepted me and began moving me towards the library. I didn't protest, my parents probably ordered him to. However he just disappeared the moment we arrived like he was afraid to face my father. I didn't question it and instead I entered the library to see my parents side by side at a table reading a book. Their heads would jerk back and forth in unison while their eyes followed the page. I just stared there blinking at them in confusion until my father looked up and jerked back dropping the book, my mother looked up and did the same, it was like they were afraid of me.

"HI!" I greeted, "How long was I asleep?"

"Um... well it's mid afternoon." My father replied before looking at the clock, "I mean it's past your bedtime."

My stomach rumbled from the news it had just been given and I suddenly remembered how hungry I was. But my parents just sat there blinking at me without acknowledging it. It reminded me of dinner a week before my birthday. So I turned my head to the side and they followed my gaze.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and my father looked at the ceiling and my mother sighed.

"dear... You know how you shot snowflakes out of your hands?" She asked.

"I didn't shoot them,. they appeared near then and made the air really dry." I replied while looking at my hand, "Is that what this is all about?"

"Yes." My mother replied, "It's strange dear."

"Yeah and cool!" I exclaimed, "Watch this!"

I once again summoned the will to form ice and I rubbed my hands together until a snowball formed and I held it in my hand in a warm room, and it didn't even melt.

"Cool huh?!" I asked and my parents stared at me perplexed and looking slightly afraid.

I looked back and forth awkwardly.

"What?!" I demanded.

* * *

The panicked mood that engulfed the castle shortly after was just insane, my parents dragged me to my room and told me to stay put before leaving me there all alone like I'd done something wrong. I then heard my father shouting at someone to hurry up shortly after. Then about half an hour later my own mother brought me food which was just unheard of for a queen, I was just playing with dolls but she seemed to be expecting me to be performing black magic by the look on her face. Hours passed and I eventually got bored and took to making snow appear in my hands and sticking it to the roof, I was halfway through a particularly large snowball when my father came in and looked at me in worry.

I glanced back as he walked over.

"Elsa dear, we're going to fix this." he stated.

"Fix this?" I asked in confusion but he gave me no answers and carried me down the hall and towards the dungeons, for a mere second I thought he was going to lock me up forever and never let anyone see me until I was nothing but bones but when he opened the cell to the solitary confinement ward there was a man standing in there staring out the window.

"Beresard-" My father started but he was cut off by the man raising his hand.

"Put her on the bench." He ordered in a gravelly voice that sounded ancient.

My father obeyed and backed away leaving me with the strange man, I glanced at his bags and saw a bright blue snowflake printed on a dark blue cloak. right where the face should be.

"Your name is Elsa." The man stated snapping my face to him.

"Yes." I replied awkwardly, "Are you like... going to cut me open and perform experiments?"

"No, I wouldn't." The man replied turning to face me. He had a black beard and moustache and looked to be about my father's age. however around his left eye there were ruins printed that made me feel nervous.

"So then what am I going to do?" I asked looking around.

"You may start by using that magic and showing me the extent of its powers." He replied blinking and making me jump.

"O-Okay..." I trailed rubbing my hands together until snowflakes began to fall on the ground under my feet. He bent down and examined them before pulling out a notepad and writing on it.

"Trolls could handle this." he muttered standing up again, "Do you feel the cold?"

"No." I replied, "But yes, only when I'm splashed with water."

"powers don't extend to control over unfrozen water." The man muttered.

"Huh?" I asked but he ignored me.

"Do you ever get sick from being in the cold?" He asked, "And if not, have you ever been sick?"

"N-No." I replied, "But what does-"

"Immune system strengthened." He mumbled, "Probably does not extend to healing abilities. Hold out your hand dear."

I held it out cautiously and he jabbed my thumb with something sharp and I recoiled in shock. he stared at my thumb for a few seconds before letting me retreat it.

"Susceptible to injury." he mumbled, "Now, let us see what you are capable of."

I stared at him not knowing what to say or do. He had just stabbed me with a pin, mumbled a bunch of gibberish, and then made notes on everything I did.

"Proceed." he stated and I swallowed nervously before forming a snowball in my hand, he snatched it and felt it over before crushing it.

I blinked and edged back away from the strange man.

"Fascinating." he mumbled before turning to me holding a match, he held it close to my face and I recoiled from the heat. He grinned as if he'd discovered something before he pointed at the wall, "freeze it."

I blinked, I didn't want to do anything else but maybe if I did what he said it would end and I could go back to my parents. So I breathed deeply and felt ice forming around my hand and I pointed at the wall only to have a few snowflakes bounce off harmlessly. The man seemed disappointed and stood up.

"follow me dear, we're done." he mumbled marching out of the room and leading me up the stairs, I kept my distance and wondered what this had been all about. He walked into the library and my father stood up expectantly.

"Well?" He demanded.

"It's anything but dangerous." the man replied, "Weak at best, she can create snow but cannot manipulate water, she has a heightened immune system, retains an aura of cold around her, shies away from heat, and is still able to be hurt."

"So you can get rid of it right?" My father asked much to my shock.

"I cannot remove what isn't a curse, this was not caused by magic, it was caused by something else." he explained, "I recommend keeping her away from intense heat and possibly keeping the powers concealed, they shouldn't get any worse."

My father looked sceptical but beckoned me closer and I ran over to him and he picked me up. I then proceeded to glare at the strange man from his arms. He shot an absent look back before returning his attention to my father.

"If anything should ever happen consult the trolls." The man explained walking to the desk and opening the old and torn red book my father had been carting around to a page with a picture of a strange creature removing something from a human. It looked like a drawn version of the harshest winter Storm and I was absolutely perplexed.

"Thank you-" My father started but the man cut him off.

"If the other one displays similar powers notify me, she may be the one I'm looking for... Or not." the man stated looking at me one last time and smiling, "They shouldn't get worse, but stay away from fire, understood?"

I nodded showing I understood and he turned and walked briskly out the door. and just like that he was gone. I glanced at my father but he was engrossed in the picture so I had no choice but to cough lightly to get his attention, he looked at me and seemed to realize I wanted answers, it was probably the expression on my face that convinced him of that.

"um, Elsa, take a seat." He stated suddenly putting me down and motioning to the chairs near the fireplace. I ran over to one and climbed into it before staring at the empty one across from me, My father took the strange man's words a little too seriously and moved me further away from the fireplace before sitting opposite. He stayed still for a few seconds before I held out my hand and pointed at my finger.

"he poked me with a sharp thingy!" I exclaimed like a true four year old and my father smiled at this.

"Yes dear, but it won't hurt for much longer." He explained sitting back and rubbing his head, "I thought the awkward conversations didn't start till later."

I blinked in confusion as he sat forward.

"You can' show anyone your powers." he stated and looked at him in utter shock.

"Why not!' I exclaimed, "They're fun!"

"People don't exactly react to strange things very well." He replied, "And I asked you to, can you keep it hidden?"

"From everyone?" I asked.

"The guards, the cooks, the staff, and most importantly your sister." He replied, "We can't have you scaring her with something supernatural and making her fear you."

Oddly enough I understood that one, Anna may have been giggling when snowflakes rained down on her but what would happen if like Lily it hurt her hand like frostbite and she started to avoid me out of fear. I didn't want that to happen.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but keep it to your room or outside please, and if you can keep it from happening period." he explained.

I thought for a second and looked at him triumphantly.

"Only if you tell everyone about it before I grow up." I replied crossing my arms.

"What! Elsa! I-" he started before falling silent again and waiting for me to finish.

"What happens if a guar sees it and goes and tells people and they form an angry mob like in that book you read me!" I exclaimed, "You said people don't react kindly to this type of thing, so tell them before I'm old enough to go to town by myself."

"Elsa, it won't come to that." He replied but I was starting to worry.

"Promise!" I exclaimed pointing at him and he held his hands behind him nervously.

"Elsa-" he tried.

"Promise!' I yelled panic settling in.

"Okay fine!" he exclaimed, "I promise."

"YAY!" I exclaimed.

"Now go to your room and clean up the mess you left in there." he stated.

"OKAY!" I smiled running off and leaving him alone.

He sighed and brought a crossed finger from behind his back.

"Sorry Elsa, but I can't, I can't promise." He sighed lowering his head in shame.

* * *

Over the next week I did my best not to show off my powers, my parents stopped freaking out about it suddenly snowing in my room, or the fact that whenever I played outside it would start snowing. But there were a few close calls, Once I had to stand in front of a layer of Ice on my wall while a servant brought me food, another time I was making snowballs out of the air inside and a guard found me and believed I'd just tracked snow in. It was difficult to keep it hidden too, Sometimes I'd just point at something and snow and ice would fly at it, we were short two vases now due to events like that. Even at dinner I had to keep very calm and collected because f I got emotional at all something would happen, I had frozen my dinner solid once that way and I had to go to bed hungry so we didn't raise suspicion. Overall it was difficult during the day... But at night I was free to do whatever I wanted, instead of sleeping and waking up early I would go to the secluded area of the castle that no one dared venture into... The tower. It was still cold up there so I would put on an extra layer of clothing that usually consisted of a heavy dress or light jacket. Even the occasional jumper made its debut in my clothing for nighttime.

I started bringing a lantern to light my way and I'd set it on one of the stone benches near the window so it cast light around the room by now I'd trodden every square inch of the snow that covered the ground into a messy and slick jumble of footprints, but I focused and tried to do what the man had told me, manipulate it. I focused and tried with all my might and the snow shook a little but I couldn't pick it up and then layer it on the ground again, no, I apparently could only make new snow. I would sit there for hours while shoving the snow off the floor and into the corners and revealing even more of the strange tiles on the floor, maybe it was just my imagination but they seemed to be making an image, but that couldn't be the case, they were too random.

Every night I'd play with my powers, I no longer feared them seeing as they were caused by me, I was more curious as to how they worked, and as long as my father didn't know I was playing with them at night I'd be fine. I quickly discovered that I did have my limits, if I made a flurry of snowflakes hit the ground for too long I would feel my energy drain like the heat disappearing from the ground. After that I never strained myself or I'd have to go back to my room early. My parents didn't suspect a thing but I couldn't be too cautious so I began to bring a candle with me, I'd mark a red line about halfway down it and then light it. When the wax melted down past the red line I'd scurry back to bed and be awake for the morning. But I did always worry what would happen if my parents went to check on me, they were being fooled but they sure weren't idiots.

However I did find myself waking up later than usual and everyone seemed to notice this. Unfortunately for me that meant my parents assumed I wasn't sleeping well and my lantern was confiscated and removed from my room. You wouldn't believe how scary utter darkness is until you've experienced it. Over time my parents started to relax around me and actually started to spend time with me again, even Anna seemed to be more curious than usual, and she'd even taken to biting everything that was near her, this included my fingers, arms, hair, and clothes.

"OW!" I shouted as Anna nearly crushed my finger between her gums, she may not have had teeth yet but it still hurt.

"Elsa, she's teething." My mother explained from where she was sewing something, "You did the same thing when you were that age."

"did I try to eat you?" I asked.

"... Well no, you mostly resorted to objects like pencils and cutlery." My mother explained, "But you did bite me or your father on occasion."

I just stared at her while Anna gnawed on my braid like it was a cob of corn before gagging at the texture and spitting it out before beginning to cry like this was all my fault.

"MOOOOOOM!" I whined and my mother walked over and snatched my sister from my lap, Anna continued to cry as my mother shushed her and cradled her gently.

I slumped in my chair happy to have a Anna free lap. And I was very happy there hadn't been an accident this time. There had been cases where Anna had puked her lunch all over me. Never on anyone else, she seemed to want to be near me when her tummy was upset. Maybe she thought I would make it stop or something. I can't see why she'd think that.

"Shush Ana, it's okay." My mother explained gently as Anna began to settle down and look around in worry.

"Maybe we should put her down for her nap." My Father suggested and Anna began to bawl harder like she could understand him.

"good idea." My mother nodded before scurrying out of the room while an angry baby in her arms.

The moment she left I got off my chair and ran to my father in curiosity of what he was up to. The moment I approached however he shifted his arm to look down at me and covered his boom so I couldn't even see the bottom of it.

"Can I help you Elsa?" He asked with a smile.

"Um... Yeah, what'cha doing?" I asked in curiosity.

"Reading." He replied vaguely, "What are planning t do this afternoon?"

I grabbed my braid and was about to stroke it while thinking when my hand touched my sister's saliva and I let go instantly.

"Um.. I have no idea." I replied and my father started to think.

"You've been keeping those powers secret for a while now, and that man did say they weren't dangerous, so why don't you go play outside and I won't be bothered if you fool around with them." He explained making me feel guilty, "See exactly what your limits are and tell them to me."

I nodded and began to walk away slowly, he had no idea did he, No one even knew about my nighttime ventures.

"Oh and Elsa." He stated making me turn around, "Dress warmly okay."

"I will." I nodded before dashing away down the hall.

* * *

It had been ages since I'd been outside, my father had insisted on keeping me inside after the whole "Cyrokinetic incident" as he'd started to refer to it as. The gardens looked exactly how I remembered them but the only difference now was the waterfall had frozen solid and was stuck in a constant flowing, light moved near it which hinted at the chance that water was maybe still flowing under the ice, and that looked really cool. The air around the frozen waterfall was very moist and bit at my skin like a swarm of tiny black flies. However it just made my cheeks cold so I couldn't help but smile in order to increase blood flow. I almost felt at home out here in, I really could stay out here forever but my brain cannot keep occupied for long. So I slipped off my mitten and breathed deeply, I concentrated on an emotion, I picked anger at my sister for being a brat and trying to eat my hair and before I knew it I felt a cold shiver down my spine and into my arms and legs.

I started by rotating my hand and making snowflakes appear and hover around it, they stayed frozen in place unable o fall due to my concentration on not wanting them to. I just began to play, a even larger grin appearing on my face as I started to make it snow around me. I began to grab the sticky snow around me and pack it together, maybe I could build a fort with walls as tall as me and hide behind it or something. I began rolling snow into a ball, grass clung to the snow making it loo weird and gross but I really didn't care, whenever I ran out of snow I'd make more and fill the already covered areas, I managed to roll the snowball until it got too heavy for me to even budge and I sighed. There was no way I was going to be able to make a fort at this point, I was way too tired. I stopped as I watched a guard walk on the wall nearby with his musket perched on his shoulder and I got a brilliant idea.

I quickly packed another snowball together, this one was smaller than the one I made earlier but it was just as full of grass, I carried it over to the large one I'd made and plopped it on top before packing snow tightly between the two in order to hold them together. Once I was satisfied I rolled an even smaller ball and had to climb my pillar of snow in order to stick it on top. Once it was packed into place I grabbed two sticks and jammed them into the sides of the middle ball and smiled at my creation.

A featureless snowman made of snow filled with grass, as I watched his head fell off and broke and arm off.

I giggled at how funny it was seeing that happen. Sure my handiwork was ruined but now it looked ridiculous. Then I had an idea and ran back to the house.

* * *

I opened my parents bedroom a crack and peered inside, no one was present so I crept over to Anna's crib and peered at her sleeping form.

"Hi Anna." I greeted and she just continued to sleep, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

She just continued to sleep and my face fell, maybe she was too little to play with.

"Okay, one day we will." I smiled, "Probably when you finally stop trying to eat my hair."

Anna rolled over and made a weird sound.

"Okay then, see you later." I grinned running out the door with a massive smile plastered on my face. Maybe, just maybe, Anna wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Well the cat's out of the bag, It was a little awkward but her parents are trying to get used to it. but now that everyone knows I should have a little more fun with writing for it. Also time to forge that bond more, Sure Anna wears her old clothes, barfs on her, and tries to eat her hair but it's clear Elsa is getting used to having a little sister. Plus now that she knows she has powers Anna's going to grow up believing Cyrokinesis is normal. By the way that means the movement of ice. I also decided the powers are emotion based so Elsa loses control especially when she's experiencing an unstable emotion, that should be fun in later chapters. I just hope I can keep the quality up though. Oh well my new strategy for writing is pushing updates out faster. And you do not want to even try balancing Writing, School, and Pokémon Omega Ruby together, don't even try, just play pokemon and then work on the other stuff, I however have fans to please and rotating between writing and Free time is hard but I'm managing. Oh and if you're ever wondering how far an update is away I usually try to keep these ones at 5,000 words a piece so check my profile, I have a list of how much I write per day and update it every morning, so if you're wondering just check that out and you'll get an approximant answer but I average 500-2,000 words per day spread out among three stories and sometimes all the words are to a single story. But anyway, just trying to keep in touch with you guys. leave a Review containing any suggestions, complaints, or excited fan boy/Girl Rants. or if you'd rather only me see them send a PM, I always respond because the (1) next to the PM bugs me if I leave it there.**

**Stay Frozen- The Firebending Frog.**


	14. Gap in the Teeth

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Gap in the Teeth.**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, It is the property of Disney and Disney Animation Studios.**

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes when I got outside. We'd been planning a visit to a small mountain village for about a week now and my father had built it up big time. We'd only eat meat, there's be lots of houses made completely out of wood, the howling of wolves at night, the mountain birds that stayed year round, and the fact I'd go three days without Anna chewing on my hair or anything. We were going to ride a sleigh for two hours straight, and then end up at the village center where for the first time in a year the people would throw a celebration and all examine me like I was on sale.

I was actually surprised by how beautiful the sleigh was, It was painted like the innards of our castle. The trail left in the snow by the runners was sharp and accurate, and the horses pulling it didn't smell as bad as horses normally do. Everything was laden with blankets and thick tarps strung down by rope. Two guards sat on the back behind where we'd be sitting and one sat up front with the driver. The driver had a scary smile with only one tooth and I couldn't stop staring at him, he looked like a criminal. But his eyes were warm... The only problem was that he was freaky.

Four men on horses were to escort us but they didn't seem heavily armed so I expected it to be a smooth ride.

"Come along dear." My mother called and I could barely contain my excitement, the very prospect of visiting the unknown had always been something I grew overly excited about, but my parents had trained me to contain any loud yelling and keep things proper. So I ran to the sleigh and gracelessly slipped on ice falling to the ground. Absolutely like a Lady.

"_Hands, arms, feet, everything's okay._" I thought to myself sitting up and walking to my mother more slowly this time. Everyone had a smirk on their face knowing full well if I had been Queen it would have made the news.

"That was graceful." My father smirked as I sat down beside my mother and ignored the comment, I didn't need to look like a bigger idiot.

"Ready 'our Majesty?" The driver asked with his nearly toothless smile and my father nodded and with a sudden jolt the castle began to grow further away and I instantly felt like this was a bad idea, My body seemed to want me to complain about something to make it stop too because I suddenly had to pee, my limbs were heavy, my stomach was empty, and my face hurt either from the cold or hitting it on the ground. I decided to distract myself with the sound of slashing from the snow, it was actually a warm day even though it was still below freezing and the snow had turned into a disgusting slush overnight, that for one didn't help the fact I had to pee.

"So honey, what's new?" My mother asked.

"I have no idea." I replied with a shrug, my mother seemed perplexed with my face for a few seconds and I just stared at her in boredom.

"Um Agdar." She whispered and my father looked at her and she pointed at me.

"yes?" he asked and she motioned to me again and whispered something into his ear.

"What is it?" I asked feeling my face and my parents both looked worried and slightly amused.

"Notice anything different?" She asked.

"N-no." I stammered feeling my face more before coming to a shocking realization.

I was missing one of my front teeth.

Is losing a tooth a big deal? No, my mother had explained it to me when I'd asked. They started to fall out and get replaced when you turned six. I was four however and in an utter panic.

"Where is it?" I asked looking around as if it would be in the sleigh.

"You must have knocked it out when you fell." my mother smirked, "Oh that'll be a conversation starter when we visit people."

"Aren't you going to comfort me!" I exclaimed in panic.

"Shush dear, it's not that bad." My mother explained hugging me, "you'll just go a while without a front tooth."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" I demanded, "I'm cosmetically ruined!"

"Where did you learn that word?" My mother asked, "No four year old should know words that complex."

I began to panic as I felt blood in my mouth. My parents didn't seem too worried, and why should they? by the time anyone started caring about how I looked I'd have another tooth in the place of this one. However they did express concern on how it was removed from my face and I was handed a rag to stop the bleeding.

I sat there for about an hour leaning on the side of the sleigh with a incomplete smile wondering how people like Lily would react to me, they'd probably laugh, heck even adults would find this hilarious. Not me though, I'd be the object of their ridicule.

"Psst." A voice called and I looked up to see a guard on his horse trotting next to me, "It isn't that bad, just make up a story and everyone will think you're cooler."

"No they won't." I muttered.

"Unlike most kids your age you get to brag about some made up adventure that resulted in that missing tooth, most kids have the next tooth growing back within a matter of days, you get to brag about it for the next two years."

I still wasn't convinced but he had got something across, I'd have to make up something and then maybe people would believe me. I was miserable and my mouth hurt until I got an idea that would both relieve the pain and temporarily restore my face for at least the period of time we were in the village. I held out my hand and concentrated on what I remembered my tooth top feel and look like and voila instantly a replacement made of ice appeared, it looked weird seeing as I'd never seen the bottom of a tooth but maybe this village could be my test run. I glanced back and forth and shoved it in my mouth before rotating it until it fit where it should. I could feel it against my teeth but it didn't seem like it would melt so long as I remembered it was there. So I grinned at myself in the shiny paint and I looked almost normal, if someone were to look closely however they'd see my left front tooth was see through.

I quickly shut my mouth so no one would see my face and sat back pulling the warm blankets closer to me and leaning against my mother. She gave me a comforting rub to the shoulder and I guessed that the reality of my tooth had finally set into her mind.

* * *

I was jolted awake by the sudden halt of movement and I looked around wildly as if expecting monsters to leap out of the trees but it was just a village, and it was full of people. No I'm serious, like all eighty of them were standing there looking at us, from small two year olds to really old men with beards that made them look like Wizards. My mom looked at me with worry and a shot her a grin making her look at me suspiciously, right I had the ice tooth in. My mouth was really cold and my breath would billow out like smoke from a chimney but I didn't care, so long as I looked normal no one would care.

My father was already out of the sleigh and shaking hands with a group of well dressed elderly people, it was like he was talking to old friends about something. I couldn't help but wonder what it was. The people intrigued me, every single one had dark hair and was built way bigger than any men I'd seen in Arendelle, they were clearly tree harvesters and Ice carvers, I'd seen the odd one bring Ice into town during the Summer. But right now many of them were wearing swords on their hips and had bows on their shoulders, they'd been hunting not too long ago by the looks of it. The women were tall as well but not nearly as broad, any of them that were adults had at least two kids by their feet, it was like they just lived to cook, have children, and then keep the village clean, but that clearly wasn't the case, several of them had tools on their belts and looked as if they'd been hammering something into place for a couple of hours. They all watched me with curiosity like I was something strange, I couldn't blame them, I was blonde and that must have looked really weird to them.

Suddenly my mother nudged me and I got the hint and leaped off the sleigh and landed gracefully on the ground, I grinned at the fact I hadn't lost another tooth while my mother rolled her eyes at my excitement and stepped off the sleigh after me, she bent down to adjust my jacket and leaned into my ear.

"Why do you have a tooth?" She whispered sounding very curious.

"I made it out of ice." I replied into her ear and she leaned back looking impressed. Soon after she seemed satisfied with my jacket and led me over to the crowd.

"That's actually impressive." She muttered before standing next to my father as still as a display, it was like she'd done this a thousand times and knew exactly what to expect.

"Her hair is almost white mother." I heard a little boy mutter while he pointed at me, his mother shushed him and looked at me with a sorrowful expression, I just grinned at her and she looked confused by the fact I was almost laughing at his reaction.

My ice tooth was keeping my face from hurting but every once in a while I'd get a spasm of pain running through my face which would make me shudder uncontrollably, I shook my shoulders to prevent it from looking like I was cold and more like I was stiff from the sleigh ride.

Suddenly my mother grabbed my hand and dragged me forward until I realized everyone was moving into a large lodge save a few people who wandered back to their homes to do various things and I began to match her brisk pace.

For a wooden building the lodge was pretty warm. Heat radiated from a fireplace nearby and every wall had decorations that gave the room a homely feel, except for the animal heads, those scared me. Antlers made up the chandelier and the tables were carved as if they were formed from a massive fallen pine. It was strange, no shields, no suits of armour, no swords on the wall, no tapestries, just stiff that made it feel like I was in the mountains.

My father was ushered into a room and after several people walked inside a man shut the door cutting the king off from the mass of people.

"DINNER'S AT SIX!" Someone yelled ringing a bell before everyone started talking and either exited the hall or went straight to me and mother to greet us. As people cleared out the room became more and more uninviting, I would hate to be here alone, especially if I wasn't used to it. Several people stayed, mostly men that were drinking from massive mugs and talking loudly, their behavior made me feel like I shouldn't be here. We were escorted outside while three guards stayed indoors and the rest wandered off into the village save one who followed us. I didn't stop moving until we'd reached a house and my mother hugged and greeted someone with happiness. I just stood behind her in boredom out of the warmth of the doorway but close enough to feel it.

As I stood I was sudden smacked in the back of the head by a lot of force and I squealed in shock before realizing it was a snowball and not a flaming arrow. My mother shot me a quizzical look and I pointed out into the village.

"Why don't you go find someone your age." She stated with a smile, "Maybe you'll make a friend."

"Are you sure?" I asked looking around nervously, "I don't know these people..."

"You'll never meet people if you don't try, also, this is an order, Go find someone to play with." She ordered shocking me, she was going to let me, her four year old daughter who had an obsession with sharp objects alone in a place she didn't know. But it was too late to argue seeing as she'd just shut the door.

I sighed and sat down on the steps, I was both nervous and completely excited and I didn't know what to do. However thinking would have to wait seeing as I was hit right in the face with another snowball. I narrowed my eyes and stood up, it had come from a cluster of bushes, maybe I could sneak up, I just needed a distraction. I absently whipped my finger up and a bunch of snow fell off a branch over the bush. I crept forward while everyone was distracted and stood to loom over three boys staring at my handiwork.

"HELLO!" I shouted making them jump, I laughed at their faces, they looked like they'd seen a ghost.

"W-Who are you?" A boy just a little older than me asked.

"She's the princess numbskull." Another boy shouted pushing the smaller boy to the group.

"She looks funny!" The third stated, "She had weird hair, like Kristoff!"

"Why does everyone point out my hair?" I sighed lowering my head.

"Because it's weird." the biggest boy stated without care, "What are you doing here anyway?"

I shrugged, I actually had no idea why I had been dragged along on the excursion.

"She doesn't even know?" The small boy asked stating the obvious only to have the bigger boy shove him to the ground again. That kid was violent and I had a sneaking suspicion he'd been the one throwing snowballs at me. But all three boys were absolutely filthy as if they'd been playing in soot all day, no one else in the village smelled as bad or looked as messy as these three. I didn't even want to ask where they'd been.

"So what's it like?" the middle boy asked snapping me from my thoughts.

"What's what like?" I asked confused.

"Livin' in town." He replied, "I hear they see boats bigger than a house there!"

"No way! Boats can't be that big, my bro says the biggest one he ever saw could only hold eight people and he's the smartest guy I know." The big kid stated confidently.

"Actually they're like half the size of that tree and about as long as this village." I replied estimating the length of a ship.

All three boys stared at me in disbelief.

"She's lying!" The big guy exclaimed, "I don't like liars."

"but I'm telling the truth." I whined but he just huffed and walked away, his friends shot me a confused look before they followed him leaving me there all alone.

"This day sucks." I sighed sitting down on the ground, I hoped that my dress wouldn't get wet because the last thing I needed today was more embarrassment and annoyance. Even my tooth had started to taste funny so I simply let go of any magic that was holding it in place and let it slid out and melt in my mouth, I could make another one before someone saw me. But hey at least the bleeding and pain had stopped... For now.

"every day sucks here." A voice replied and I froze up and quickly clenched my fist creating a new ice tooth, I looked around with my hand in my mouth until I spotted the shadow of someone sitting on the roof of that big building I'd first been dragged into.

"Who are you?" I asked completely ignoring their reply.

"Does it matter princess?" They asked looking at their hand, whoever it was though was confusing me so I willed the snow they were standing on to slide off the roof bringing them down with it.

"yes it does." I replied crossing my arms, "You were spying on me!"

"mmph!' Was my muffled replied and I sighed before grabbing the leg sticking out of the snow and hauled a boy out. He was talking pretty confidently for his age seeing as he looked to be no more than my age, he was pretty big for his age too and had a nose that was pink from the cold, his hair was blonde but still darker and more normal looking than mine, but his face told me it was probably his most prominent feature.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"It doesn't matter!" he exclaimed, "Why are you so curious annoying little girl?!"

"Little girl?" I asked, "I'm four!"

"Oh..." he trailed, "You're pretty short!"

"Gee thanks." I replied sarcastically before slumping back to the ground by my bush.

"Hey I didn't mean to insult you princess, please don't have your parents decapitate me!" He exclaimed.

I blinked in confusion, in the four years I'd known my father he'd never sentenced anyone to death. So either this kid was being misled or was behind the times.

"Well... Tell me who you are." I ordered.

"Fine, my name's Kristoff." he replied crossing his arms, "Not that it matters, no one likes me anyway."

"Why wouldn't people like you?" I asked confused, I had no problem getting along with people, even if they didn't like me.

"I don't want to talk about it, but it seems as if the two of us are losers in this area, even if you are a princess." Kristoff explained standing up and dusting snow off his coat, it was oddly ragged like his parents hadn't even bothered to patch the holes in it up. Despite this the cold didn't bother him so I didn't mind the fact that he wasn't telling me anything, he didn't seem bothered by the aura of cold that had started around me after the boys had made me sad.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" I asked with a smirk.

"Anything we want." he grinned making me smile. Around the castle there were rules but here I'd finally get to have some fun.

* * *

The side of the snow fort collapsed and the larger boy shoved the younger kid again.

"Way to go Robbie, now we have start over." He growled before being smacked in the face with a snowball, HEY WHAT?! HUH?!"

"Fifty points." I grinned lowering my head so they couldn't see me anymore.

"How did you know the wall was going to collapse?" Kristoff asked pointing at me.

"Um..." I trailed, "I'm Psychic..."

"... You're hilarious." he replied pointing at me, "Now its my turn."

Kristoff crept forward while the three boys looked around stupidly, his breath fell almost still before he rose and whipped the snowball at them. He ducked while it was in the air and a scream was heard making us giggle like idiots.

"Good thing we're on the roof huh?" Kristoff asked with a grin. It was true, I had learned a lot about climbing today, I actually couldn't wait to get home and experience new areas of the castle, particularly the roof.

"Yep, never would have thought to hide here." I replied, "But how do you know so much about climbing?"

"I always climbed up here to escape my father when he would get mad at me for not collecting enough firewood." Kristoff sighed, "You got it easy, you don't have to do chores."

"Well at least you aren't stared at like you're about to fall over all the time." I replied, "Do you realize how tight dresses are?"

"No, I don't really wear them... Period, but at least you got somewhere warm to sleep... Well somewhere that's warm all the time." Kristoff sighed.

"Okay, you beat me there, but don't your parents keep your house warm?" I asked.

"Well... Er... Not anymore." he replied looking both pained and thoughtful, "You could say they've moved on and live somewhere else."

"Are they dead?" I asked, his vague answer was pegging me to ask.

"No, they left in the middle of the night and I haven't seen them since." Kristoff shrugged, "It's hard to remember someone I haven't seen for a year."

I was in shock, what kind of parent leaves their kid alone and never returns. My parents would never leave me alone so how could Kristoff's?

"I-I'm sorry for asking." I stammered unable to formulate anything but an apology.

"It's fine, I'm used to it." he replied in a voice that really sounded careless.

How could anyone get used to that! If my parents left me alone and never came back I'd lock myself away until my tears ran dry and my soul was crushed.

"Well this is awkward." he replied sitting up, "I gotta get home before my Caretaker gets mad again."

"Arent you coming to the feast?" I asked.

"Don't you know kids aren't allowed in there?" Kristoff asked, "You aren't eating with your parents."

"Oh..." I trailed unsure if he was telling the truth.

"well I'm heading home, see you whenever you come back." He smirked hopping off the roof.

"What happens if you find me first at the castle?" I asked.

"Kids like me aren't allowed in the castle." he replied with a shrug, "You got a lot to learn about the way things get run Your Highness."

That cutting remark made me shoot him a glare and he began to walk off in an innocent manner towards a warm and inviting cabin not too far away. I wondered when I'd see him again, maybe I wouldn't, he was strange and weird but my eyes seemed open to new things now, was my father running the kingdom fairly or was I just in an ignorant bliss.

* * *

The loud noises from the mead hall made me feel unwelcome and somewhat misplaced. I was sitting on an old stump outside wrapped in a blanket with a oak plate with half my dinner still present, Kristoff had been right about something, I wasn't welcome in that hall, Unlike other royal parties I visited this one didn't treat me as entertainment and a discussion starter, here I was just a normal girl, my royal rank gave me no power or respect here, I would have to earn it, and I was slowly promising myself to do just that.

I wasn't the only one forbidden from the Mead Hall, several teenage villagers sat around near me laughing and telling jokes, they'd pass around a bottle that I assumed they weren't supposed to have by the way it was making them act, but even then I felt out of place, they were young and socializing, I was like a baby here. My guess was that celebrations happened and the kids my age were left at home, the older kids either watched their siblings or hung out outside eating the food but not joining in, it was like a test to see who was ready to become an adult and who wasn't. I wrapped myself deeper in the thick blanket, not from cold but from loneliness, It was a warm night and I hated the feeling of the wet snow beneath me. It was making me want to scream but I managed to retain that and not act like a baby.

For some reason it felt strange to be away from Anna, sure she was a loud baby that was prevented from moving by her obsession of being carried around, but my mother had told me it had been thirteen months before I started even crawling, so we probably had time. At least I hoped, Babies were no fun, they liked to sleep when you wanted to play, and even when they were awake all they wanted tp do was chew on your hair and fingers like they were food.

I muttered to myself and pulled the blanket closer, strange how little I actually enjoyed the diplomatic part of my life, too bad for me it was only just starting.

* * *

We didn't stay overnight, how could we anyway? Every home was full and I wasn't allowed in the Mead hall, instead we loaded ourselves into the sleigh and headed home while the moon shone bright and full over us. The silver light it cast made me smile, I loved it, I felt wide awake, and I could feel something inside me. I wiggled the ice tooth with my tongue, I guess I didn't need it anymore, well at least not for a while anyway, so I wiggled it loose and finally faced the fact that my face hurt without ice in it.

My mother heard my groaning and opened my mouth with her hands creating an uncomfortable position but I didn't complain, she knew what she was doing.

"Elsa, you need to be more careful in the future." She cringed, "When we get back i'll get someone to look at it."

"I'm fine mum." I replied with her hands still holding my mouth.

"Sure Elsa." She replied poking the place where my left front tooth should've been and I recoiled from the pain, "You do realize we'll be looking at that for who knows how much longer."

I slouched in my seat the moment she let go, sure I was clumsy and didn't know how to walk on ice yet but I'd make sure not to make that mistake again, unless I wanted to lose yet another tooth.

I must have passed out because I woke with a start and looked around, I was in my bed again and had missed whatever had happened on the sleigh ride.

I groaned and fell back into the covers rubbing the sore spot between my teeth with my tongue. It hurt, but not as much, but just like my ice powers, my sister, and the new responsibility of travelling with my parents, I had no choice but to adapt to it and deal with it.

* * *

**What was it like in this chapter, pretty awkward, I just decided to have her knock out a tooth, kids go through that all the time, plus since she's four I can have it grow back can't I? Well there was a reason for it and that was to make Elsa very wary around potentially dangerous things, which of course plays to the fact that she is a Pessimist in nature, always expect the worst. So from now on don't expect her to run into Any walls like Anna soon will, yeah, Anna is clumsy if you haven't noticed from the movies while Elsa isn't, Well I say it's from something like this, how do you forget knocking a tooth out? You can't!**

**Anyway, Kristoff... Yeah his parents abandoned him, I figured that was the best way to play it seeing as if they froze to death why would he love ice? Oh well, he was fun. Who do I have left anyway? ... Oh yeah! Anna! She needs development doesn't she! Well let's see what happens when I push forward yet another chapter all about Anna, because everyone seems to like that for some reason, well everyone who's commented anyway. Thanks for that guys!**

**Well I'm done my three December updates, let's see if I can push any more f them before I head to mexico for Christmas.**


	15. Dreams

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Fifteen: Dreams**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen., it is the property of Disney and Disney animation studios.**

* * *

_"huh?" I asked as I sat up, the room was almost completely dark, it must still have been night. A faint glow was coming from the window, my guess was the moon was shining a little too brightly in its fullness, but the crack in the blinds was right on my face so I sighed and climbed out of bed._

_The window itself was emitting a cold wind and the silver light from the moon made it seem to glow. I looked outside curiously and almost screamed in shock. Standing on the other side of the window was a person of indistinguishable gender and age. Not only that but they were made out of a flurry of snowflakes, I took a step back and the figure smiled before waving their hand and my window unlocked. In panic I backed away towards my bed as the figure basically blew into the room seeing as they were made from snowflakes._

_The monster grinned at me and I began to stammer something but I seemed to have forgotten my words._

_"Hello Elsa." I smirked in an almost human way before it dissolved and moved to my toy chest, "Nice place you got here!"_

_"H-H-How d-do yo-you know my n-name." I stammered and it dissolved again and moved right next to me._

_"Oh I know lots of things you don't there!" I laughed snow coming from it's mouth instead of breath. I stared at it in shock while it burst into hysterics._

_"What are you?" I asked standing up and examining it._

_"Oh I'm many things." It smiled before it melted into a pool of water before evaporating and forming a soft cloud, "But I'm getting stronger and more comfortable in my normal form."_

_As I watched it descended as a bunch of snowflakes and recreated the humanoid figure I'd seen earlier._

_"Where did you come from?" I asked sitting on my bed and watching it._

_"Hah! When you figure that out I'm going to have to reward you or something!' The thing replied with a laugh, it was clearly feminine but I couldn't be certain, the shifting snowflakes prevented me from making out any distinguishable features._

_"What do you mean?" I asked curiously._

_"There are some things people shouldn't know, for their own good, knowledge is power, power corrupts, and corruption hurts people you care about." The thing replied, "But I don't have to worry about that yet, there will come a day when you'll be tested and we'll see for sure if you're actually ready for anything."_

_"Ready for what?' I asked._

_"Hey look at that!" The thing smiled pointing behind me, I looked and screamed, we were falling from the sky towards the ground, clouds flew by but the snowflake monster just stayed put._

_"SAVE ME! SAVE ME!" I screamed._

_"Too late kid, you're about to wake up!" The thing laughed and I hit the ground._

* * *

"AHHHH!" I screamed sitting up and looking around. It was day, nothing had happened, it was just a dream.

I sighed I relief and went to move my blankets off me when I froze, I rotated my hand to face me and grew wide eyed. My hand read: _It wasn't a dream._ No signature, nothing. I swallowed nervously, not sure what to make of the words on my hand but as I watched they faded and I was left staring at my empty hand. My thoughts were distracted by a sudden throb of pain from my mouth. Oh right, I'd knocked a tooth out.

"Why do I have such weird dreams." I groaned before rubbing my eyes and climbing out of bed, I felt fully rested and ready for anything, except coming face to face with another snowflake monster. As I walked a trail of snowflakes was left in the carpet for a few meters but quickly stopped by the time I reached the door. The hallway was empty so I walked down the stairs in the well lit hallway, my first stop was the library, if my parents weren't there I'd go to the dining hall and get something to eat, I just wanted to let them know I was up.

I approached the door and pushed it open to see my parents and baby sister, My parents were in chairs while Anna sat on the floor chewing on one of the dolls she'd been given like it was a tough piece of meat.

"Morning Elsa." My mother greeted and I smiled back, "We have a doctor coming to look at it today."

"Oh... What's a doctor?" I asked in confusion.

"Someone who specializes in injury." She replied, "His job is to fix people, he'll look at your mouth and determine if there's any serious injury."

"Okay." I nodded before feeling a tug on my nightgown, I looked down to see Anna pulling on it and looking up at me, several feet from where she'd been sitting.

My parents grinned at each other and I yelped and backed away as Anna screamed with delight and crawled after me.

"Why is she moving, I thought babies didn't move this early!" I demanded rapidly while looking freaked out.

"Turns out she started crawling while we were gone." My father smiled, "It sucks that we missed it but at least we get to experience it firsthand now."

"Yeah this is great." I replied with no emotion while clambering up into a chair and watching as Anna looked around unable to find me.

"Elsa you don't have to be afraid of her." My mother replied.

"Yeah, don't be afraid of the mobile teething baby." I sighed, "Just great."

As I sat on the chair Anna began to scream in rage and began a tantrum, apparently I was so far away she thought the crying would bring me back.

"What is she doing?" I demanded, "This is frightening!"

"She's just upset because you disappeared." my mother replied before picking my baby sister up and cuddling her until she settled down enough to notice me and begin giggling again while reaching for my hair.

I backed into the chair more to avoid getting my hair pulled, Great now I'd have to watch my back for her trying to rip my scalp off.

"Now don't expect her to start using full sentences like you do when she starts talking." My mother replied.

"Wait she's going to start talking?" I asked.

"No, not anytime soon, she'll be around eighteen months when that happens." She replied making me freeze, I had a seven month old sister who could crawl and move around now but was unable to form or understand any type of speech, this wasn't going to end well.

"When did I start talking?" I asked thinking out loud.

"You spoke your first word at sixteen months and then started using more than one word at a time when you were two." My father replied from where he was reading, "You used to listen to me and your mother talk and repeat everything we said, Your fascination with speech is probably why you know so many words."

"I don't know how to read... Much." I replied, sure I knew how to say a lot of words but I could only read a select few.

"We'll teach you one day, for now, let's get you some breakfast." My mother smiled picking me up and carrying me towards the dining hall, Anna squealed in delight and yanked my braid. Everything was changing, and I didn't like it.

* * *

"Say Ahhh!" The doctor ordered and I obeyed opening my mouth wide enough for him to see, he seemed to cringe at the sight of my missing tooth and picked up a small metal rod before poking it, that stung but not as much as yesterday.

"Is she all right?" My mother asked in worry before leaning into his ear, "We were drinking and laughed at her yesterday."

"She should be fine, The tooth isn't jammed up into her gum, it was dislodged and likely swallowed." the doctor replied.

"Swallowed?" I asked in worry.

"Calm down, just calm down." The doctor ordered, "We'll keep your mind off it, tell me about your trip."

he shoved his hands in mouth and began toying with my other teeth looking for damage while I began talking in ineligible and slobbery speak that made me embarrassed for myself.

"So what did you say happened again?" He asked removing his hands and grabbing a small tool and examining.

"I fought a bear!" I exclaimed throwing my arms in the air.

"She slipped on ice." My mother replied.

"Moooommmy!" I exclaimed in a whiny voice making her smirk and roll her eyes.

"Well there isn't any nerve damage I can find, it was only the one tooth, and the other one isn't even ready yet, it should come in however when she's around six. This probably won't have an effect on her adult teeth and tooth alignment, but if she experiences pain send me a letter." he explained grabbing his bag and sealing it again, "Now if you'll excuse me I must catch a boat heading to London, You're lucky I was in the area or it could have been weeks before I got here."

"Thank you." My mother smiled before the man grabbed his hat and rushed out the door.

"Why do doctors leave in such a hurry?!' I demanded. I'd seen two in the last two weeks and both had blown me off like I was nothing.

"Dear, he's busy, he only came because he was in town visiting relatives." My mother explained, "He's needed in London, he has an office there and everything."

"What about the other guy with the weird robe?" I asked jumping off the table and walking to my mother.

"I agree that he was a weird one." My mother nodded, "Now, go play, it's been a busy morning!"

I grinned widely and dashed away towards my room, it had been a stressful morning I needed something to take my mind off things. I burst into my room and ran to my bed where two of my dolls sat, One was made to look like me while the other was wearing a golden dress. But my room was boring, I needed somewhere else to play, maybe the library, so long as I kept quiet no one would complain.

I hurried down the stairs and past the many portraits and suits of armour, I made sure to keep my hand on the railing so I didn't fall and knock out another tooth. I crept past the kitchen where two cooks were arguing about how broth was spiced and hurried past a maid cleaning off a very expensive and rare looking vase, I'd always loved that thing and made sure to keep my distance in case I broke it. After staring at it for a good minute I continued into the library and walked past my father who had Anna in his lap while he read. She giggled at me as I walked past and entered a corner of the library away from everyone else, it was secluded by several bookcases and had a simple chair near a window, a table sat nearby but I ignored it and sat down holding my dolls in hand, I smiled and put one off to the side and began creasing the ruffles off my brunette doll, I could only recall it being given to me by a French man on my second birthday, he seemed to be the only one that understood what I really wanted at that age, I had simply told him the word thank and went off to show my mother. She was probably my most prized possession.

Suddenly I was jolted by a loud thud and I turned to see Anna crawl towards me and sit next to my doll before she picked it up.

"Oh..." I trailed, "You want to play dolls?"

Anna looked at my doll before throwing it several feet away and laughing happily. I stared at her blankly as she crawled over to it again and threw it back towards me. I blinked in confusion before she started crying because the doll wasn't within her reach.

"You can crawl now, go get it yourself." I ordered but Anna just began to bawl harder and I sighed dropping my doll and picking up the one that shared a likeness to me and handing it to my sister. She squealed in delight and threw it back across the floor and looked at me expectantly.

I blinked at her and she looked at the doll then back to me.

"No, I am not doing this." I replied waving my arms.

Anna giggled and grabbed her feet before falling onto her back. I sighed, once again Anna had proven to be completely useless.

I sat down again wit my back turned to Anna and picked up my doll and continued to straighten her dress out and six her hair, How was it that a doll could get so ruffled anyway?

My thoughts were interrupted by a yank on my hair and I screamed before falling over only to have Anna grab my bangs and pull really hard.

"Stop it!" I whined removing her hand and grabbing my braided hair and lifting it up and doing it up how my mother usually made it, a simple shift of a few strands of hair a knot later and I had a very messy braided bun on my head, I scowled at Anna and began to play keeping her in plain sight.

"GAH!" Anna cooed before crawling over to my doll and yanking at her hair, I don't know if it was because it was the same colour as mine or because it was simply hair in a braid like how I kept mine but she seemed to be entertained by it. So I ignored her, what damage could she do to it anyway?

Well without warning Anna froze and began to bawl for no reason, she just started screaming like I had done something wrong or a book had fallen on her when really nothing had happened.

"W-What's going on?!' I demanded but then realized she couldn't exactly understand me.

Without a noise my father appeared from between two bookshelves and picked my sister up.

"What happened?" He demanded looking at me while he cradled her, "Did you do something?"

His voice was full of worry and I just sighed.

"She just started crying for no reason." I replied looking up at him, "I don't know what happened."

"Okay then." He replied with a nod, "Just making sure."

He then exited the area I was sitting in and I was left to wonder exactly why he'd almost blamed me for Anna's tantrum.

* * *

As the days grew harsher and colder I stayed In far more than usual and spent even more time without even bothering to insert my ice tooth. Soon enough everyone on staff knew I was missing one from either one reason or another, It kind of bothered me at times but I could deal with it. However sometimes they seemed to think I was super clumsy, I'd learnt my lesson about sporadic movement. Now I seemed to be overly cautious but they didn't seem to notice at all, suddenly I was being pulled away from bookshelves, tapestries, vases, and sharp objects that normally I was allowed near. The suit of Amour directly at the bottom of the spiral stairwell was moved and I'd literally have to fling myself off something like a bike to reach the nearest one. So I spent more time being antisocial.

My room became my fortress as I literally closed myself inside of it and twirled snowflakes off my fingers to pass time between parents. My mother insisted on teaching me pitch by making me say weird words in a singsong voice. She told me she'd been on the Choir for my own Father's coronation and she wanted me to inherit her skill. The only problem was that I sucked at it and had little to no enthusiasm or drive to complete it. I'd never even heard a choir and much preferred the music made by instruments but maybe if I actually heard a bunch a people singing at once maybe I'd grow to like it.

Although my Mother either spent her time with Anna or with me I still spent time with my father, He'd invite me into his parlor whenever he had time and I'd wander in and marvel at the decorations. A picture of my own Grandfather at his coronation was hung on the wall above a table containing ornate candleholders and various gemmed objects that glimmered with a bright beauty. I felt like my father didn't exactly have much to share with me seeing as I was four and a girl so he tended to lean towards things that maybe a normal princess wouldn't learn but seeing as my father only had girls I was his only option. He'd sat me down and taught me things only a king would learn like how shipping routes worked and tales of brigands and bandits that would attack his ships when he was younger. He told me valiant tales that peaked my interest and even described ancient traditions. I'd sit next on the couch and stare at him in awe while light flew in from the windows and the only shadows cast were those of his Chess Set which always sat set up behind me.

However both my parents shared one common goal with me. I was Elegant and I was quiet intelligent for my age but I had one major flaw, when I got bored I got really rambunctious and bratty. Both my parents knew they needed something to distract me that wouldn't get boring, ever. They both knew that when Anna was old enough the problem would vanish but right now my hobbies included pretending to read while looking at pictures and strange runes that I didn't even know were the words I was speaking, Playing with my ice powers, Wandering around in the snow for hours straight, and listening to stories. I'm pretty sure they knew I was capable of finding something to entertain me but they didn't seem to be able to find exactly the right thing.

We went through a week long period of all my free time being consumed. First they tried horse riding, they told me Lily had gotten good at it and I was eager to try it. They brought me down to the stables and let me see all the horses, and despite the smell and the noise I was pretty excited, and the horses seemed happy to see me too as I brought apples and oats with me. However maybe I got a little too excited because the horses didn't exactly fancy my excitement fueled ability to make it snow and freeze their stable doors by touching them. After that incident we avoided the stables due to the very known fact that every horse we owned was now terrified of my presence. I mean that too, if I was even outside of the stables you could hear them start to panic and snort.

Next we tried something a little less full of life, my mother tried to teach me to sew. Yeah t went really good, one trip to a nearby doctor later and I had a freshly stitched up thumb that had recently had a needle punctured right through it. My mother never even bother to talk about it for a long time, It was a shame too I actually wanted to learn that. Soon after that my father attempted to teach m to read, but the largest obstacle there was my very short four year old attention span. There was no doubt that I'd one day be a quick reader but right now it was nigh impossible to teach me, period. I could repeat words back to my father but I didn't even bother trying to read the words because even if I was told what it was a hundred times I could never read it properly so my father shelved that and vowed to pick it up again the day Anna started walking which my mother agreed was a good time period unless she walked as quickly as she'd crawled. So I now had a looming responsibility that completely revolved around my sister.

"I don't know what to do." My father sighed as he paced back and forth before my mother who was on the couch of the parlor with Anna, I sat behind them at the table playing with the Chess pieces like they were miniature toy soldiers, "We've tried a number of things but something seems to botch it up every time!"

"I like the horses!' I piped up looking up from my playing with a happy grin.

"Yes and they're now terrified of you even with their eyes covered." My father sighed, "But it isn't your fault, at least we know that's the worst those powers will get now."

"We haven't tried everything dear." My mother explained, "She's just a little too young for almost everything we can think of."

"We need to find something or we'll end up with her freezing the Great Hall's floor just so she can slide around again." My father sighed while holding the bridge of his nose, "She just can't be sitting around all day doing nothing until we arrive."

I wasn't even listening by this point, I was too busy playing with my doll, the chess set had bored me so I'd left it lying in a big jumbled mess.

"Maybe we should wait to see what she's interested in and work from there." My mother suggested and my father turned to her sceptically and sighed, "All right, but if I come up with something first i'll do that."

"That's fair." My mother nodded, "Elsa, you can go."

"YAY!" I cheered jumping to my feet and running to the door.

"But take Anna with you." My mother ordered and I froze.

"Wait, what?!' I asked looking at her with worry.

* * *

"GAH!" Anna screamed happily as she picked up one of the various wooden blocks she'd been given when she was born and shoved it in her mouth, she recoiled at the taste and spat it out quickly screaming angrily and looking at me expectantly.

I just narrowed my eyes at her and she giggled even more before picking up another wooden block and shoving that in her mouth as if it would taste differently. I sighed, my sister couldn't even understand normal speech let alone do anything fun with me. she just got whatever she wanted and it was usually really simple and useless.

"What can you do anyway?" I asked looking back at her. She looked at me with a wooden block in her mouth and it fell out making her look exceptionally dopey, "What can a baby do?"

"gooph." Anna giggled before grabbing her foot and shoving it in her mouth in a very unladylike manner.

"That isn't impressive." I replied as she began gnawing on it with her gums. They'd swollen and I was starting to get the idea of her biting my fingers would only get more painful.

We started at one another and Anna laughed at me again and fell over backwards, I couldn't help but smile. This was much better than her crying, this also presented a fun opportunity.

I rubbed my fingers together until snow appeared before I began rubbing my hands together to form a snowball. Anna wouldn't even know what hit her. But Anna sat up and saw me with glowing snow in my hands that seemed to just emit its own light and she grew wide eyed and her jaw dropped. I took my hands apart realizing I'd probably just scared her and she watched it dissipate. She blinked for a few seconds before getting on her hands and knees and crawling over to me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded leaning away from her but she crawled onto me and grabbed my hand staring at it. She looked around and then back at the hand before cooing curiously and climbing onto me more and flattening me to the ground before grabbing my other hand. It took me a second but I realized exactly what she was looking for. And I started to laugh.

Anna looked down at my curiously and grabbed my lips stretching them away from my mouth painfully, she then squealed with delight and grabbed one of my teeth tugging on it like it would actually come loose.

"S'op ith!" I yelled shoving her hand out of my mouth and pushing her away. She landed on the floor beside me and the look she gave me signified what was going to come next. Anna began to bawl harder than I'd ever seen her do before.

"Shush!" I ordered but when she didn't stop I just shushed her even louder. But she either didn't know what that meant or she didn't care because the crying didn't stop. I looked around my room desperately trying to find something that would distract her. She didn't like dolls, I didn't have any food, and the thing that had made her angry was me not "sharing" my ice powers.

I sighed, I was left with no choice, if my parents walked in I'd be stuck in my room until I was the same age as Lord Alendmac.

"Hey Anna!' I stated softly and she looked at me while still crying her eyes out, "Look what I have."

I whirled my hands in a circular motion and made snowflakes appear in my hands, they gleamed with every possible colour as they swirled around my outstretched arms, the closer I held my hands the easier it was to control the motion and the more concentrated the colours were. Anna stared at it with awe while her eyes were still wet with tears. It looked hilarious. She just stared at me as I continuously moved my hands and yet the snowflakes never left my reach and flashed various colours. However I really didn't count on all the pent up miniature storm I had going and by accident I made a small hold in my hands and every single snowflake lined with frost, ice, and cold air blew right into my face blowing my hair upwards and layering it with snowflakes. The moment my hair settled back down I coughed out a snowflake and Ann burst into a giggling mess.

"ow." I groaned rubbing snow out of my eyes, I probably looked ridiculous with powdery snow coating my face but it had gotten Anna to stop crying.

However Anna didn't seem too interested in me and instead simply picked a block up and laughed again.

I sighed and rubbed the snow off my face, maybe me and my sister didn't have anything in common after all.

* * *

_"Wake up Elsa." A voice coaxed and I groaned and pulled the covers over my face, I hadn't had enough sleep yet and didn't want to wake up._

_I felt a tugging at my blankets and I tugged back, I won and curled up deeper._

_"Well if it's going to be that way..." The voice trailed and suddenly I wasn't cuddled in a blanket, it had been replaced by snow, cold, wet snow._

_I sat up knocking the snow off me partially, I clearly wasn't in my room, I was in what appeared to be a frozen lake, it was just a huge stretch of ice that led to four walls of stone and ice. it was a small area but statues stood everywhere for some reason._

_"Did you miss me?" The voice asked and I turned and almost screamed. That snowflake monster was standing behind me leaning on a statue and checking it's reflection in the statue. No wait, it wasn't a statue, it was an Ice sculpture of a person, in very ornate detail. Except for the face, that was frozen in a scream, and that freaked me out._

_"W-Where are we?" I asked looking around._

_"Your mind." The thing replied stepping back from the ice. It didn't say anything else and I just stared at it._

_"Why is my mind so creepy?" I asked in fear._

_"Oh my god! It's a dream!" The thing exclaimed angrily, "You know, your imagination!"_

_"Why did I picture this?" I asked looking at the face of an Ice sculpture, it was a knight frozen with his blade in hand about to slash something, but it was stuck there, whoever the artist was they were very good._

_"Dreams can have a meaning." the thing shrugged, "It could be the future, the past, a strange wonderlandish fantasy, you name it and it can happen."_

_"This is the past?" I asked looking at the knight again, it was glaring in my direction as if someone had been standing there about to be cut in half but instead froze the person solid, "They almost look alive."_

_"Oh they were." It replied, "Until you froze them."_

_I stared at the snowflake thing in shock and it just grinned back._

_"Yep, after you froze your sister solid when she was fifteen your parents called you a monster, you ran into the mountains and they sent people to kill you, but each and every time you just froze them and grew more and more powerful." The thing explained as I stared at the many sculptures of ice, they all looked like they were about to kill, "You could say these are trophies but that would be derogatory to them."_

_"I wouldn't freeze people!' I exclaimed glaring at the thing, "I wouldn't kill!"_

_"Would you?" the thing asked with a cocky grin, "It's quite fun actually. You know, I can't wait for this, because when the day comes I'll come back and then we'll talk."_

_"And it won't be like this!" I yelled looking around, this couldn't be me, I would never do this._

_"Hah! you don't even know the gift you carry, it's never turned out good for anyone since the glory days of the empire, you're a warrior Elsa, and only the Sun itself can stop the powers my people bestowed on you humans years ago!" I laughed as it burst into a flurry of snowflakes, "That man was wrong, they will grow stronger, you will kill your sister, and only a miracle itself can stop me kid! But know this, you'll hurt her sometime soon, it'll take years of separation, but eventually your life will crumble, you'll be powerless to stop the king! POWERLESS!"_

_With that being said it dissipated leaving me shocked and in pure disbelief, it didn't help that as the air cleared I stared directly at the frozen faces of my parents and sister._

* * *

**Well that was fun, good thing it was just a dream right... Right?! Well I had fun with this chapter, I made a psychotic snowflake dream monster that can tell the future (Or at least some of it.) and I made a lot of stuff happen, Elsa is almost at that age where I want her to be able to read, that will make this so much more interesting. Also Anna can crawl! YAY! Her parents seem to be accepting her powers a little but they're still skeptical. But now let me explain that end dream, Have you ever read the original snow Queen? Well the snow queen is very much like the White Witch from Narnia and kept a garden full of frozen people and lived in a castle in solitude. She was made out of snowflakes (Hence the dream monster's design.) and that's how things would have been for Elsa if her parents had not died. OH! Try to guess what I meant by only the sun can stop me! Guess guys! Come on Guess! But yeah I wanted to include that but things clearly went a little differently than planned for this Ice monster and it may or may not return, let me know what you thought about the dream sequences, because it will come back nearer to the film. Heck it may even play a bigger role if its received well. But anyway I have an announcement and you guys won't like it. Hiatus coming up due to internet free vacation. Yes I know it sucks but look at the bright side, I love to update this and TDRTTI is one chapter away from the finals! SO YEAH!**

**Thanks for reading, if you want to leave a review or as always, PM me and I will chat with you about my fic and my love for Frozen. Don't melt -The Firebending Frog.**


	16. Trading Spaces

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Sixteen: Trading Spaces**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the property of Disney and Disney animation studios.**

* * *

"AHHHHH!" I screamed sitting up and shielding my eyes from the bright sunlight flittering through my window, "Oh... It was just a dream... Yikes."

I shook my head and hopped out of bed, My window with the balcony had a fresh layer of snow and the blue designs on the walls reflected the morning light as if hundreds of blue fires had been lit over the walls. It was early and the colour was just starting to drain from the sunrise, I stood still and watched as the colour drained quicker and quicker before I got bored and walked to my door, sliding it open and looking around, my parents weren't up yet, I could tell by the loud snoring coming from their room.

I looked opposite their room, the spare bedroom door was decorated in pink designs almost identical to my room's. I'd always wondered what kind of secret things were kept in there, I knew my father and his brother had stayed in there when they were younger but I dint know a single other thing about it. My expanding curiosity led to me creeping over to the door and turning the doorknob. With a loud creak the door swung open and revealed a well cleaned but nearly bare room. Two closets, two empty Bedframes, and two toy boxes.

I walked over to one and opened it with a loud creak. It was empty save six wooden toy soldiers coated in dust. I closed it and walked over to the drapes covering the window. Curiously I moved them to the side to reveal a triangular window and no balcony, heck the window didn't even open. Disappointed I turned and cocked an eyebrow in confusion. A brand new mattress with bed sheets stood next to one of the beds, both were ornate and had a draping fabric over the top, the bed sheets beside the one were blue and had many pillows that were not only new but varied from two that were hard as rocks to several soft ones and a very flat and uncomfortable looking one.

Opposite was a crib, with pink and green designs and tiny blankets, it looked comfortable and slightly bigger than Anna's crib. I wondered exactly what all this new stuff was doing in here. Then it dawned on me and I grew wide eyed.

"No, NO. NO!" I yelled clutching my head as my eyes bugged out of my face.

* * *

I stood pouting at the door while a servant set up the bedspread that I'd found that morning, the room had been cleaned efficiently and seemed very much split in half. the side with the new bed was very much suited for me, while the other half was suited for Anna.

"Why do I have to stay in a room with her?" I demanded not wanting to mention my sister by name.

"Well me and your father think she's old enough to stay in another room." My mother explained as she stood next to me, "Plus that old bed is getting a little to rickety for my tastes."

She was referring to the heap of splintered wood I'd been sleeping on for two and a half years now. it was so old and damaged that my parents had sworn to replace it, over time it had gotten even worse with the top falling off and being removed, the bottom collapsing, and the mattress losing its softness. Sure it was old and I wanted a new bed but living in a room with Anna who woke up at random points in the night just so she could cry and get changed or something. Yeah I wasn't excited at all.

"Aren't you happy that your sister is old enough to share a room with you?" My mother asked.

I looked at her with my big blue eyes and I'm pretty sure she was ready for a sweet light hearted response.

"Am I being punished for something?" I asked loudly and my mother sighed and clutched her forehead.

"Young lady, please refrain from talking like that." She ordered, "You accept what your superiors give you, and if you don't like it, you deal with it and adapt so it isn't a problem anymore."

I looked at her and blinked. She smiled at me and picked me up.

"It's going to be a whole new experience living in the same room as your sister." She explained and I looked at the calendar that was being set up next to my bed, January. I had a long way to go before Anna stopped being annoying.

"What happens if I freeze her solid with my ice powers?" I asked looking my mother in the eye. She laughed very suspiciously as the servant walked out of the room with a confused look on her face.

"Elsa, if you froze your sister solid I'm pretty sure you'd find a way to undo it." She explained poking my nose, "It won't come to that dear."

"Are you sure?" I asked, "I had a weird dream last night and a snowflake monster told me I'd kill everyone."

"Dreams are simply your imagination." She replied putting me down, "Now go help Gerda move your things."

"Okay!" I exclaimed running to the door and pausing, my mother stood there as still as a statue and stared at my sister's crib, and I couldn't help but wonder if she saw me as a threat to her youngest child.

* * *

Living with Anna wasn't much different from normal, for the first thirty seconds, my parents put her in her crib and she bounced up and down happily unable to stand yet. My parents smiled as I lay on my bed staring at a book filled with ornate paintings, I wondered if they'd done the same thing with me, How had I behaved when they'd left me alone for the first time. I pray to god it was nothing like how Anna behaved.

The moment they were out of sight Anna looked at me with wide eyes and I knew what was coming. She screamed and my parents walked back into our room and comforted her. Once she settled down they backed away slowly and left. She lasted an extra thirty seconds before screaming loudly again and beginning to cry.

"Elsa dear, I require your assistance." My mother prompted and I jumped off my bed and walked forward curiously. Anna looked at me with her big eyes as if worried I'd vanish as well.

"Okay Elsa, distract your sister and we'll see if she can live with only you in the room." My father explained and I gave him a sceptical look. I was pretty sure this wouldn't work, but seeing my parents basically told me that they hadn't had the same problems with me.

Once again they tried to leave, they left the room and stood outside the door. Anna looked around and stared straight at me, I knew the storm was coming and she burst out crying again.

This went on for several hours until my parents left and didn't come back, Anna simply cried straight from the time they left to two hours later when they returned, Clearly she was far too attached to my mother to leave her side. My parents didn't know what to do so they found the next best thing to my mother that Anna liked. Me.

"Make a snowflake Elsa." My father requested.

I gasped in delight, they actually wanted me to use my powers.

"Really?!" I gasped happily.

"Just this once." My father replied, "Just get her to forget we aren't there."

"Okay!" I exclaimed in excitement and I instantly began to whirl my hands around creating the ice crystals needed to distract her, each one seemed to gleam a different colour and Anna's eyes were drawn to it. She looked perplexed and fascinated, but there was no sign of fear in her eyes. Maybe the dream thing had been wrong, all I saw in my powers was fun and happiness. My parents subtly slipped away and I knew that Anna would start crying, but I also knew that she'd get over it, I had done that hadn't I?

I don't know why but when I thought about how I'd been separated from my parents my powers started to grow out of hand, it was like I wasn't able to contain it anymore and I shot my hand to the side, suddenly snowflakes shot out and swirled over the other side of the room, it was like the designs on the walls, flowing like a paintbrush, however when they settled I stared at a patch of Ice on the wall, it wasn't nice there, it looked spiky and like it would hurt. I took a step back and slipped on ice I landed on my back and recoiled in pain. My sadness diminished and I felt a rise in the room temperature.

Anan however noticed the absence of my parents and started to cry again.

"GRRRRR!" I growled clutching the hair above my ears in rage.

* * *

I sat in my bed staring at the canopy over my bed. It was night and light flittered in through the window, the shadows weren't cast into my eyes, this time the light was. I probably wouldn't be able to sleep unless I rolled over and slept on my side. Anna was sleeping lightly in her crib on the opposite side of the room. She'd cried herself to sleep about an hour ago or at least I thought it was an hour, I really didn't have a grasp on the concept of time yet and the clock across from me was even more foreign than words in a book. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, even if I did Anna would wake up again and start crying. I couldn't leave the room either or my parents would go looking for me when she awoke. I was stuck there with only my mind as entertainment. And from the last two nights experiences I didn't even want to fall asleep. So I sat there staring at the ceiling as I grew more and more annoyed with my insomnia.

Anna rolled over and mumbled something in her sleep. I knew it was probably garbled nonsense but I couldn't take it anymore, being in this room sucked.

I sighed and sat up stealthily climbing off the bed, it was larger than my previous one and I had to maneuver carefully in order to get to the floor soundlessly. I crept past Anna's crib and opened the door before slinking out into the shadow ridden hallway. I walked past my old room and crept to the end of the hallway, opposite of where everything was and reached its end, there I began to walk up a flight of stairs that was behind the wall to save space. I continued with only the light from the sky and moon to give me any direction. I followed it until I found myself at a locked door, well normally it was locked, right now it was creaking back and forth in the wind. I crept past many rooms, some held snoring servants others held nothing but supplies and paintings. I passed all of them and came to a second door, I opened it and walked down a flight of stairs and into a long open air hallway, one side was the wall while the other was the gardens that I'd spent so much time in.

I leaped down the stairs that were free of snow and walked across the snowy yard to a massive tree, it's twisted branches overlooked a pond, it's roots descended into said pond. Below it was a statue of a Dragon overlooking the pond. It clearly wasn't from here but it was still beautiful nonetheless. I climbed into the branches lowest to the ground and brushed the snow off. It was bitter cold but I didn't mind, my cheeks weren't even flushed with blush from the cold, instead I just sat in the lowest branch and stared at the frozen water that was blanketed with snow. The very branches of the tree seemed to come together to shield me from the light snow that was beginning to fall as if the tree itself was alive.

I sighed and smoothed out my nightgown, I wasn't ready for all this change. It was bad enough that I'd been forced to live with my baby sister but things were beginning to set in. I'd seen how people had looked at me during my birthday, I was the heir, I had a lot of responsibility that would fall on my shoulders, I knew that one day I'd have to ride horses and know how to dance before doing whatever my father did. it was starting to set in, I didn't know that it was to get a thousand times more pressuring but for now my concerns lay with the fact that I needed something to settle me down, I needed something to take my mind off everything. My ice powers and keeping them secret, my inheritance of everything in Arendelle, and my sister who was getting more and more like how I'd imagined each day. I'd always wanted her to walk early but now that it was almost happening I was scared and unsure about the future. The winds had changed direction and I wasn't prepared for anything. I'd seen the other children at that town, they were far more carefree and childish than I was, I envied them silently. Heck the most fun I'd had in a long time had been with that Kristoff kid.

I looked at the sky through the branches and a snowflake landed on my face, I smiled childishly, I tried to restrain it like how my mother had taught me but my grin grew wider. Why was I caring, why was I nervous, I should be acting my age, I should be learning but at the same time I should be making mistakes. Maybe, just maybe I was trying to be too mature too early. And if I knew one thing for certain I wasn't about to let Anna have to do that.

* * *

A shriek startled me and I sat up before realizing it was just Anna, she was staring at me with her big blue eyes while standing up in her crib awaiting release. I blinked at her and rubbed my eye and she gurgled happily. It had been a week living with Anna now and she'd finally gotten used to living in a room separate from my parents, however now I wasn't able to leave the room until they came and released her. So I simply just climbed out of bed and picked up a doll and tried to ignore her.

She shrieked again and I pointed at the roof creating a bunch of snowflakes that began to fall on her and make her giggle hysterically.

"You are entertained way too easily." I muttered before pausing, I turned my head and looked at Anna, she was having a lot of fun with those snowflakes, and they were pretty fun looking.

I walked over and held out my hand, snowflakes began to land on it and I could study their elegant patterns, Anna tried to copy me but the snowflakes just melted in her hands. I however knew they wouldn't in mine so I held my hand out and she grabbed it and promptly shoved it in her mouth, I screamed when she bit down, her gums were starting to hurt and I could tell she'd start receiving teeth soon.

"OW!" I yelped and the snow stopped falling as I snatched my hand back, "ANNA!"

Anna giggled happily and I pulled my doll close and held it away from her as if she might bite it. Anna didn't seem to care but noticed the lack of snowflakes and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her, "Do you want it to snow again? is that it?"

Anna just stared at me and followed my doll.

"No way!" I exclaimed grabbing her and holding her close, the gold dress clashing against my clothes, "She's mine and I won't let you have her."

Anna looked at me and began to look very sad, I knew what was coming and quickly grabbed the doll that had been fashioned after me and handed it to her, that one was in worse shape so I didn't care as much if Anna chewed on it.

"Naghanana!' Anna squealed before biting down on her head like it was food and making a gurgling sound.

"You know what, you can keep it." I replied as I watched her saliva begin to wet the doll's head down, "Yeah, I'll just ask for a new doll."

I sat down and watched as my sister took the doll modeled after me out of her mouth and began to play with the hair and yellow crown, I just stared at her and held my own doll in my hand. I really didn't know how to react, she clearly had no idea how to play with dolls.

I suddenly heard footsteps in the hall and gasped in excitement before my mother entered to pick up Anna, she stopped and noticed Anna chewing on one of my Dolls.

"Trying to keep her quiet?" My mother asked and I nodded before standing up and walking out of the room as my mom picked Anna up. I walked past my parent's bedroom and noticed my father wasn't in bed, he must have woken up early for something, he could even be in his parlor. I rushed down the stairs and ran up to the door of the parlor stepping back as an man with a receding hairline and large nose marched out of the parlor, he looked angry and was in a hurry to leave, but I couldn't help but catch the fact that he was muttering curses under his breath.

I peered into the parlor to see my father sitting at the table in his parlor with his face in his hands like it had been a stressful morning. He suddenly shifted a bunch of papers to the side and lifted the chess set onto the table, A white queen clattered down and when he went to pick it up he noticed me.

"Morning Elsa." he smiled but his eyes betrayed the happy demeanor and I knew something was up.

"Who was that man?" I asked looking at him curiously.

"A man used to getting whatever he wants." My father replied as I walked over to the table behind the lounge chair. I simply climbed into the chair opposite and stared at my father, he head barely cleared the table when I sat, my doll dangling from my hand over the ground.

"Why did he look so angry?" I asked turning my head to the side and looking at him.

"Well... I don't know if you'll understand but we lowered trade with his home." My father explained.

Yeah that flew right over my head. My father noticed and smiled.

"You should stop worrying about all this stuff, we have plenty of time to teach you when you're older." He smiled reaching over the table and smoothing my hair out with affection.

I wanted to push his hand away but maybe my mother wouldn't complain if I looked half decent.

"So what are you going to try to show me today?" I asked referring to the fact they were still searching for an activity to keep me distracted.

"Nothing Elsa, we'll be busy today." he smiled standing up and stretching his arms.

"Oh what are we doing?!" I asked hopping off my chair and following him out the door.

"Not you Elsa, me and your mother have to head into town." he explained slowing down so I could match his pace.

"Oooh! What are you doing?" I asked curiously as I followed my dad down the twisting hallways I'd gotten to memorize.

"Something very complicated." he explained stopping and looking down at me, "Spend the day playing outside okay."

"KAY!" I smiled running off and rushing to my room hoping I would be able to escape the house without a bath.

* * *

Brisk air pierced my skin like a thousand needles from that strange man's bag. I however enjoyed she sharp feeling, it was comforting and familiar, and I didn't even feel the chill. I was sitting on the rock that came out of the mountainside and was kept safe from the falling water by a larger rock above me, if it were Summer I would have felt the mist from the water and heard the thundering roar of snowmelt flowing down the mountains. Even in the spring the water was so intense that it would surround this spot so you couldn't see the outside world. the only way in or out then was via a carved stone path behind me that led back to the gardens and away from the wooded area in front of me. From where I sat I could see the remains of my terrible snowman and the sticks I'd frozen solid and stuck in the ground.

This was probably one of my favorite places in the entire castle grounds, not many people came here anymore, once there had been a stone bench where I was sitting but it had been removed and taken away long ago. Moss would grow on the rocks during the spring and flourish during the Summer here, maybe that was something that turned off most royal people but I was content with it, I liked the feeling it had when I walked on it. I wondered if I could ever make it as nice as I'd heard here, but maybe I'd just leave it how it was, a secluded spot that unlike the tree, wouldn't have interruptions. I liked it here, I'd sit here for hours and just stare at the gardens and the tall trees that loomed between me and them.

I smiled and stood up, maybe I should return to the castle grounds and let everyone know where I was, I was just off the property anyway. I stretched and turned around proceeding towards the short tunnel that was well lit by holes in the sides of rock, I wouldn't get scared of the dark.

"But dear, you should be afraid of things in the dark, not the dark itself." A voice stated and I froze and turned, nothing. Just a patch of disturbed snow that I'd been sitting in.

"W-where are you?" I asked looking around nervously, wondering what the heck had just talked to me, and if they'd been watching me or not.

"That's a question isn't it?" The voice replied, "My dear princess, you shouldn't wander off out of the castle grounds. The forests are full of dangers and things that you cannot explain."

"Um... Okay, I'm going to go now-" I started as I began backing away nervously.

"Pitiful humans, always think they can take what isn't theirs." The voice muttered, "Don't you know space comes with a price dear? This place isn't yours anymore."

I backed away even more and watched as a long black finger reached over the top of the cave as if a Spider were crawling down. This was followed by another and another until two hands covered it black hair held the top of the opening and without warning a hideous face loomed over and grinned at me with crooked teeth.

"hello." I greeted looking very creepy and very unnerving, "Oh? You don't like my appearance?"

"I-it frightens me." I stammered although I had no idea why I'd just sad that.

"Well that can change." It grinned dropping down to the ground and its form squished and colour emerged as it stood up straight as a tall and fair man, like one I'd see at a party, "This better dear?"

I gasped in shock realizing what it was. It put it's feet together to hide the cow's tail behind it and grinned.

"A Huldrekarl." I mumbled taking another step back.

"Why hello Princess, I mean no harm." He greeted in a good mannered tone. But I knew better.

"get away!' I ordered backing up until I ran into the wall.

"Do you like magic?" he asked lifting his hand and creating a ball of fire, "I have more in the forest."

"NO!" I ordered standing up and glaring at him, "Go away or I'll... I'll..."

"You'll what?" he demanded walking towards me, "I have a nice cave system I think your bones would look quite nice in."

"I SAID GO AWAY!" I yelled throwing my arms back and casting a flurry of snowflakes into the air around me.

"that's new." he smiled, "Maybe there is more reason for you coming with me than for just a snack."

The shapeshifting monster advanced towards me shifting its form so it was no more than a thin branchlike monster that looked like it could blend into a forest, the only giveaway was the cow tail that projected from behind it.

I began to stammer as it changed again and loomed over me as a friendly and handsome young mountain man.

"There's no stopping me dear, give up or i'll have to use force." It grinned holding it's hand out.

"NO!" I yelled shielding my face but as I did so a jet a ice and snow flew right into the Huldrekarl's face making it scream unnaturally as it held its eye.

"You little brat!" the thing roared its voice getting more monstrous as it spoke, "I need your bones or I'll never be accepted."

I stared at my hands and grinned, Maybe my ice powers weren't just fun and games, maybe I could use them for self defense. I shot my arm out at it and a blast of cold air and snowflakes launched the monster into a nearby tree, it shifted into a large lumbering figure and glared at me, a forest troll. I didn't back down and held my hand out creating a sharp icicle. I tossed it and the wind directed it straight into the monsters eye, it screamed again and began to shrink, shifting into something else and I gasped as it stood at my height with all my features, well except for that cow tail.

"Maybe I'm just missing something." the thing laughed pointing it's hand at me and looking confused, "Huh?"

"GET LOST!" I screamed and a flurry of snowflakes buried the doppelganger and left a pile of snow. I stared at it for a few seconds before proclaiming victory, "HAHA! YES!"

My victory was short-lived as a raven emerged from the snow, cawed aggressively at me and flew away, I just hoped it didn't go looking for another child to eat.

"And don't come back!" I exclaimed before sliding down the frozen waterfall and running back to the castle. I was only traumatized a little bit.

* * *

"I fought a shapeshifter!" I exclaimed for the billionth time that night as we ate dinner.

"yes dear we heard you before." My mother sighed as she fed Anna mashed up tan goop. I just stuffed another piece of potato in my mouth and thought of how I'd describe it to them, it had shifted forms so many times it was hard to pick a form to describe.

"But it wanted to eat me, but I took care of it, I froze it's face and buried it in snow." I exclaimed making my parents look at me suspiciously.

"You never mentioned freezing it." My father replied, "Did someone attack you?"

"YEAH! A shapeshifter!" I exclaimed, "I already told you."

My father looked at my mother and she looked back with worry.

"I need some guards to scour the ground." My father stated standing up, "If someone was trying to kidnap my daughter then I want them brought here and publicly executed!"

"Wait, why do you believe me now?" I asked, I'd been telling them all night.

"It wasn't plausible Elsa, until you mention using your powers." My father replied, "What did they look like?"

"Last I saw him he turned into a bird." I replied making my father sigh.

"Elsa, I need the truth, not this fantasy nonsense." My father replied, "Huldra are just a folk tale used to teach a lesson."

"yeah so?" I asked, "Magic and monsters are real."

"No they aren't Elsa." my father replied.

I opened my hand and blew a flurry of snowflakes into his face, they stuck in his moustache and hair.

"Point taken." he replied before standing up and walking away.

"Are you sure you were attacked by someone?" My mother asked, "Because knowing your father if they find someone nearby there will be a dead body hanging in the middle of town."

"He'll just turn into a bird." I replied with a smile.

My mother looked at me sceptically as if I was lying. really could care less, I know what I'd seen, however I really did think it was strange that no one had seen a Huldrekarl until I'd discovered my Ice magic, even stranger still was the fact that it had appeared to me and no one else. It was both exciting and nerve wracking.

The very pages of the story books I'd been read all my life were suddenly coming to life.

* * *

**Well I decided to google Norwegian folklore, and behold, a shapeshifter! I've always loved something strange and fantastical in stories, that's why this one's appearance was so vague and quick. It wasn't important... yet. The best way to expand on an idea is to explore the mythology, and really what's cooler than a shapeshifter? It'll come back, don't you worry, and I will explain it. Actually I have a request for you reader. yeah you! With the account! Sorry guests but this is an account only message, I have poll running from now until when I return from Mexico. So be sure to vote, because I need to know what you guys want more of. Sure it's fun aimlessly exploring every idea I have but every once in a while I need to know exactly what to write. So pick what you want to see more of and vote your heart out (up to 15/16 choices.) Just click my blue hyperlinked name and the poll will be at the top of my profile next to a tiny bar graph. So yeah... Anyway, Anna and Elsa live together, strange things are popping up in the woods, and why wouldn't they? There are trolls in this world aren't there? OH! And one last request, anyone want to see a specific monster or fantasy creature appear, Mermaids, Ents, ogres, whatever you're mind can conjure. However the focus is still Elsa and how she sees the world! I have big plans for the future guys, I just have to get there first.**


	17. The Shapeshifter

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Shapeshifter**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the property of Disney and Disney animation studios**

* * *

Although there was frantic searching and a buzz of unrest no one believed me that a folk tale creature had attacked me. I gave a description of every form it took but the sketch artist only drew the one of the well dressed man it had shifted into. Everyone seemed more preoccupied with that fact that someone had even dared to attack a royal princess than over looking for a monster that could shift forms and be whatever it wanted to. The only way they'd ever find it was if they looked for the cow's tail that remained constant with every form, Sometimes I wondered if they'd just trained themselves not to see fantastical creatures and instead just passed weird things off as their eyes playing tricks on them.

It felt strange to see something like that, heck seeing anything bizarre usually appealed to me, but this time I was kind of afraid. Sure I'd defeated that thing but after a while it dawned on me that it had wanted to eat me and use my bones as decoration in its lair. I had to be extremely wary as well, if it would take the form of anything and anyone I didn't even want to imagine if it was spying on me or not. But now I was looking at my magic not only as a play thing but as a weapon if I needed it. I kind of grew wary around other people, especially guests. Whenever I was introduced I'd walk up and curtsy before standing back with an ice cover fist behind my back, a little excessive, yes but necessary to keep me feeling safe.

Anna barely got any better during that time, she was starting to cry more as her teeth came in and I was losing sleep. More than once Kai would stumble over me sleeping in the middle of the hallway using a rug as a blanket. However usually my parents would do something about this but I was forced to keep the same schedule and deal with Anna every morning. I was starting to get paranoid and sleep deprived and spent a lot of time in the library looking for something that would give me an answer with pictures. My father took this as me wanting to learn how to read, yeah he wanted to teach a four year old girl who was sleep deprived to read. Most kids learned when they were six and sometimes didn't even learn at all but my father must have had a lot of patience because now I was spending a lot of time in his study while he did business meetings with a thesaurus and a simple book with few words.

this actually proved effective in keeping me out of trouble and the sheer amount of learning usually found me passed out in the parlor drooling on the table for hours on end. I actually did learn a little and took pride in it, maybe a little too much pride actually, every time I saw a kid in town I'd start reading signs to them and they'd be amazed as if I was some kind of genius, I did however grow jealous when I didn't know a word and someone told me the meaning and how to pronounce it, this drove my newfound obsession further as I'd rush home and pour my attention into the thesauruses and dictionaries that were handed to me, I was a princess and therefor no one should be smarter than me. yeah I was pretty cocky.

Still I had a lot of trouble with it when I was learning, once I learned something I was instantly knowledgeable of it and would repeat it constantly much to everyone's annoyance, but adults and kids at eight years or more seemed to outclass me by light-years and I wondered if I'd ever catch up. It might have been too much pride or it may have been the fact that I wanted to have something most people didn't but I seemed to pool most of my energy into learning it even if I fell short most of the time and had to struggle through everything. The good news was that I had finally taken my mind off that monster, the bad news was that I would stay awake late at night in the library pooling over a book until I fell asleep and someone carried me upstairs.

"Elsa you should stop spending so much time learning and try to be a kid." My mother told me one day, "You're clearly having extreme difficulty with learning this at your age, maybe we should put it down for a while. It's kind of a hazard to your childhood."

"it's a hazard to fun!" I exclaimed from where I sat at a table with a short fairy table and the dictionary, "if I can read I can be smart!"

"Knowing how to read doesn't prove intelligence." My father laughed from where he was reading that faded book with the red spine again.

"Every man that comes here and talks to you knows how to read, and they have power!" I exclaimed, "So I will learn how to read! I will be able to do whatever they do!"

"It doesn't really work that way." My father replied.

"Should a queen know how to read?" I demanded narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yes, but you're four, and a princess." my mother replied, "You shouldn't be so intent on learning this quickly and this early."

"Dear, she hasn't done anything in weeks besides read." My father stated.

"My point exactly." My mother agreed.

"No dear, she hasn't done anything." My father explained and my mother turned and gave him a confused look, "We finally found something to distract her."

"Yes, but does she have to be this obsessed with it?" my mother demanded, "When I was her age I didn't even think about reading, I didn't even like learning."

"Elsa seems very determined to get something she puts her mind to done." My father explained, "It's like being illiterate is the worst possible outcome to her."

"The last thing I want is a pessimist for a daughter, always thinking that bad things will happen unless she does everything right." My mother sighed as she watched me stare at a word and sound it out very poorly, sure I was reading a lot but I barely knew what any of the words I saw meant and even if I did learn them my written vocabulary only contained about a hundred words.

"She won't be a pessimist." my father replied, "She just wants to be smart!"

"I won't be last!" I exclaimed in a loud voice.

My mother sighed and looked at me with worry, she clearly wasn't used to having me be so intent on accomplishing things but I needed answers and the only way to get answers was to learn how to read, I was going to learn how to read and nothing they said or did was going to stop me.

* * *

Anna was sleeping soundly in her crib while I lay on my bed staring at the short fairy tale before me, It was about a witch who stole a girl's eyes. creepy but interesting. I was about halfway through deciphering it, Sure I wasn't learning the traditional way with putting together shall words that sounded similar, I was already jumping too far ahead, but when my parents weren't looking I'd pull out a scrap piece of parchment and copy simple words and mutter them to myself, not realizing I was creating the habit of talking to myself while I did work, perhaps it was simply just meant to be that way. I found this easier and less harsh than the big words I was reading, heck half the words were just made up or names so that I could repeat them easily. My spelling was on key but my handwriting was sloppy and would waver everywhere. The ink well was placed on a thick book to prevent it from spilling and my parchment was placed right on a thesaurus so I could write on a flat surface. The quill scratched on the paper making a light sound that was both pleasant and annoying at the same time.

_Scratch, scratch, scratch_

I paused and thought to myself, was this really worth it, sure I was learning to read and write well before my time but I was kind of obsessed and my candle was starting to burn low indicating bedtime was approaching. Heck bedtime was an hour ago. Nah, I actually liked it, I enjoyed staying up with only the light of a candle while I lost myself in the words, actually I couldn't wait to be able to read, it felt nice to completely forget you were reading a short story, I'd already finished one and returned to it and read it through, it was great although I did forget some of the words. However at night I was learning by myself with simple combinations of letters that I didn't seem to be able to forget.

I put my quill back to the page and heard it again.

_Scratch, scratch, scratch_

It wasn't coming from my quill.

I stood and crept to the window, I opened the curtain and came face to face with a small bird, it was scratching at the window without even realizing it didn't open.

"Silly bird." I laughed smiling at it, "Why are you here anyway?"

The bird chirped and spread its wings before flying off, I blinked in confusion, had it actually heard me or was it just a coincidence.

I shook it off and rubbed my eyes.

"I need some sleep." I muttered blinking and going to put my stuff away.

* * *

"What does this mean?" I asked pointing at the page and looking at my mother.

"I can't take it anymore!" My mother exclaimed clutching her scalp, "When does he get here?! WHEN?!"

"Dear calm down." My father stated holding her hand to calm her down.

"Adgar, she reads that story every day and asks the same questions every day, she isn't learning." my mother stated, "She is trying to be too complex when she doesn't have anything to base it on!"

"Dear, I know it's been stressful but once he gets here she'll be learning." My father explained.

"Who gets here?" I asked looking between the two.

"Well you see, since you've developed a very steady interest in reading we have a literature professor coming here from France. We offered him a room in exchange for giving you some basic reading lessons." My father explained, "He'll be here for about six months."

"... Okay..." I trailed cocking an eyebrow, "So you mean I have to learn really simple stuff for several hours a day well before most people my age learn things because I'm really interested?"

"Wow, you are really good at talking." My father smiled, "You're going to be a great ruler!"

"Are you implying we should die?" My mother asked.

"Not at all." My father replied putting his hand on hers.

"Wait, how do I know this French guy isn't a shapeshifter?!" I demanded looking back and forth nervously.

"Because he taught me how to read last time he was here." My father replied looking annoyed, "He'll be here soon and I won't have you talking about goblins and Dragons or he'll think we keep you in the realm of fantasy."

"What about my ice powers?" I asked looking at my hands.

"Under no circumstances is he to find out about them." my father replied with a wave of his hand, "Can you conceal them?"

"Conceal?" I asked not remembering the word at all.

"Hide them, keep them hidden, don't let him see them or even see evidence of them. He's very intelligent and will put two and two together very quickly." My father explained.

"Okay daddy, i'll keep them hidden." I replied with a smile.

"For now, put the books away." my mother ordered, "You're starting from the beginning, not the middle."

I wanted to argue but she was kind of right, I was trying to build a pyramid upside down, maybe for once I should just do what my parents asked, sure reading was stressful and sometimes boring but I needed to learn. Perhaps this strange man could help me.

* * *

He arrived at noon that day, I heard the clicking of horses hooves from far away before they were even in sight. Once the carriage arrived I saw the driver sitting next to a man bundled up very tightly, I could barely see any features save his exceptionally large nose and black eyes that seemed to twinkle with the light reflected off the snow. The cart that he was riding in came to a grinding halt with a screech that sounded like a dying bird. When it finally shuddered to a halt the man stepped off and landed in a light snowdrift with a single bag in his hand. he quickly removed his scarf to reveal a grey moustache and lots of tiny hairs on his chin. His nose didn't look as big now but i6t was still sizable. He wore glasses that were currently pushed up onto his forehead and his Grey hair was kept right out his face as if he'd been natural gifted with hair that stood up.

"Adgar my friend! it's been so long." He exclaimed in a raspy yet smart tone.

"You've changed a lot Gabe." My father smiled walking forward and shaking the man's hand.

"Does he have a cow's tail?" I whispered to my mother before she shushed me.

"You look more like those paintings that people make." My father smiled.

"I didn't even notice.' he replied, "I just must have aged well. However my research has taken me here and I thank you for letting me stay in your castle."

"Is he researching monsters?" I asked and my mother covered my mouth and held me close to her while grinning suspiciously as he walked forward.

"Your highness.' he smiled as if he didn't even know my mother's name.

"You don't have to refer to me like that Gabe." She smiled.

"Fine then." he nodded before bending down and looking at me, "This one however I don't know what to call."

I was about to reply with my name and ask him if he was a shapeshifter when my mother moved me towards her again and answered for me.

"This is Elsa." my mother smiled.

"Hello." he greeted, his eyes seemed normal, I couldn't spot a tail and he didn't smell as bad as most men did.

"Hi." I replied quietly not wanting to be near this man any longer than necessary.

"You didn't bring much did you." my father pointed out as Kai walked past with several pieces of luggage.

"I simply need my research, your library should provide any materials I need to teach your daughter, and I need very little for clothing, just two weeks worth that's i'll continuously cycle, Now I need to go unpack." Gabe explained standing up.

"I'll have Kai show you to your room." my father nodded leading the man inside while my mother turned to me.

"Elsa why did you say stuff like that?" She demanded.

"He might be the shapeshifter." I whispered and my mother covered her head and sighed.

"Elsa, enough!' she ordered in a very stern voice.

"But-" I started.

"No buts except yours inside!" She ordered, "And drop this fantasy nonsense, we have a guest!"

* * *

Gabe was a strange man and I knew that from the first day he was there. Right when he entered the door and came face to face with Kai he stared at him for a solid three seconds before turning to my father and smiling. Actually he did that with everyone, everyone except Me, he would just stare at them for three seconds before acknowledging them. My mother told me he was simply analyzing everyone and had his quirks but I didn't fall for it. The only one he didn't do that to was again me, he just glanced at me and responded almost instantly like he did to everyone after first meeting them. So my active imagination instantly assumed the worst. He was shown to a old tower, not the one ventured into however, this one was actually well kept and had an old bedframe and stable doors. My father had a desk and two chairs brought up as well as anything gabe asked for, this included a bird's cage for some reason and a Suit of armour. No one ven asked why but it could've been purely for decoration. He had an odd interest in me as well, I didn't realize it was likely him trying to figure out why I wanted to learn to read so badly but after eating dinner he pillaged the library and took books large and small, some had pictures others were blank.

I tried to ignore him and spent most of my time playing with Dolls for the first two days he was there. In that time he spent every waking moment in his new study pooling over the books we brought him. he apparently kept his research documented in several gold cornered books that were lined on his shelf with four copies, each with a different symbol on the front. I hadn't even ventured in there once and I knew all about it from the way he blabbered on and on and on. Gabe freaked me out, he was eccentric and sometimes would just stand near a tree staring at it. He would walk around with this permanent speed walk that made me unnerved. But I did know that sooner or later this man would be teaching me how to read.

I dreaded that day, I didn't know this guy at all yet my parents trusted me alone in a room with him. The biggest turn off was how Anna didn't seem to like him. Anna liked everybody, even snobby people but she would recoil away from him and start to cry if he got too close. I decided to use my Sister's opinion as mine, I didn't trust the guy, no matter how much my parents insisted he was kind.

He hadn't even been there three days when I was simply playing in the library with my Doll next to a small sheet of made up and real words that I'd scrawled out when I heard the door to the library close. My first thought was why it had closed anyway, we never shut that door, actually I didn't even think it had the ability to shut until now.

"Mom?!" I asked loudly before standing up. I could hear footsteps but they were heavy and nothing like my mother. I walked through the rows of bookcases hoping to find something or someone but every single one was empty, each row lacked a human, each row was simply empty.

I clutched my doll closer as I approached the final row, I turned my head left, nothing, I turned it right and began screaming.

"cut that out!' Gabe ordered looking at me from where he was holding a book on the bookshelf, "Child, there is nothing to fear."

I stopped and stared at him with wide eyes while he returned to searching the bookshelf. He then paused and looked at me.

"Have you seen a book with a torn red cover and a snowflake on it?" He asked not even blinking while he said this.

"Um... No..." I trailed, I knew exactly what he was looking for, the book my father always carried around. The one not even I was allowed to see.

"pity, it has pages detailing the types of magical fungus that grow in the area." he stated, "I unfortunately left my copy at home."

With that being said he walked out of the library opening the door and leaving it open.

"Why did he shut the door?" I asked myself staring at where he'd gone suspiciously.

* * *

_I rolled over in my sleep and tried to bury myself in the blankets again, I needed sleep, another night of barely any wouldn't do me any good. however I quickly found the blankets slid off me and onto the floor leaving me on my bed bare and cold as if the sun had vanished and was not coming back, I sighed and sat up opening my eyes and rubbing them, the rom was dark, however light flittered in through the window. I yawned and stretched letting out a feminine squeak before standing and walking to the window, I could see my blanket next to my bed but I was being distracted by the sharp light from the window, the way it danced across the floor and walls played with my short childish attention span. I put my hand on the door and opened the window stepping out onto my balcony, night air greeted me and I looked up to see the northern lights at their brightest drowning out the stars with their vibrant colours._

_"This is amazing." I smiled looking around in glee._

_"They're always brightest at night." A voce commented and I froze, "Stiffness, do I really deserve that welcome?"_

_In a matter of seconds everything came crashing down, I had awoken in my old bedroom with my old bed, Anna was nowhere to be seen, I was still to small to knock blankets off with my rolling about during the night, and every colour was washed out and blurred. I was dreaming, and this clearly wasn't a normal dream, this was a nightmare._

_"Wow, you've really not changed at all, and what has it been, a couple of months." The demon of my nightmares laughed as it floated down in front of me. Its eyes glowed with a unnatural vibrant blue and it's body was made of so many snowflakes I wondered how none of them bumped into one another._

_I began to back away not wanting to deal with this but instead of falling back through the window I walked backwards into a very solid and very painful wall._

_"So kid, what's up with you lately, been having fun?" The monster asked lowering itself down to my height and shedding snowflakes in the process, "Of course you have been, who doesn't have fun with monsters?!"_

_"Wait... What?!" I exclaimed speaking for the first time in a while, "You know about the shapeshifter?!"__"_

_"Kid, I know everything about you." It laughed lounging backwards and floating upwards, "I know that you've been trying to get answers and you've been having a hard time due to illiteracy, but that's not important, the important stuff is how you don't trust that Gabe guy right?"_

_"I'm not telling you anything!" I exclaimed pressing myself against the wall in hops that I'd fall through it._

_"Kid, Gabe exists I can tell you that, but should you trust him is the real question, people who know too much find too much, and do you know what happens to people who find something they're not supposed to?" It asked with a very creepy grin, "Heed my advice and drop trying to become literate, you'll regret it, the less you know the less danger you're in and the better it is for me."_

_I didn't even know how to respond, on one hand this monster was creepy and scared me, but on the other it was kind of right, I wouldn't be trying to learn if it wasn't for that shapeshifter._

_"I can sense those wheels turning." It stated, "Why don't you think about it, you got two choices here, both contain misery but one more than the other, so it's really up to you."_

_"W-Why are you interfering with me!" I demanded seeming to catch the monster off guard. It grinned sadistically and loomed close to me._

_"Let's just say me and you have a lot more in common than you realize, and I'm determined to make things happen as they're supposed to, and I must admit, you're a lot different than I remember you being." It grinned, "Sweet dream Snow Queen."_

_With that final comment it dissipated and i felt myself getting droopy eyed again._

* * *

I sat up screaming my head off as if I'd just lost a hand. I woke Anna in the process and the room filled with even more screaming, high and girly. I cut mine out and panted while looking around nervously. Anna stopped screaming as well and giggled as if it had all just been a game to her. I reached a clammy hand forward and pulled the soft blankets off me, my feet were freezing, my hands were freezing, and my skin was covered in goose bumps. I don't get cold very often and this was a relatively new experience to feel it this much. I grasped the blankets and pulled them onto me wrapping myself up and insulating my body from the cold. I would've put my head under the blankets if it wasn't for that fact i wanted to breathe and actually survive the experience.

I eventually started to warm up and Anna thankfully fell back asleep as I lay wrapped in my blankets staring at the wall only blinking occasionally. It was dawning on me that the sun was only just rising and my parents hadn't come rushing in when me and Anna had both started screaming. Something strange was afoot. Not only had i had yet another strange dream but I was cold, Anna actually fell back asleep, and my parents hadn't even appeared. However the exact weight of how I'd slept was apparently etched on my face because when I eventually stood up groggily I found it hard to walk and my head was fuzzy from lack of proper sleep. Things didn't improve when I looked at myself in the mirror and noted the massive bags under my eyes, I looked as if I'd been punched in the eyes. I clearly hadn't slept well. I groaned as my stomach churned and I felt even more light headed, it was a strange feeling and I doubted it was normal, even for normal people. After noticing my skin was discoloured I decided I probably needed more sleep and i crawled back into bed. Something was definitely wrong and I wasn't thinking straight.

* * *

My mother came to wake me up later and I'm pretty sure she just about fled the room upon seeing me. My father sent for someone but I wasn't listening I felt like I was about to die any minute. My only thought was that i could possibly be sick, I don't get sick though, I don't. My parents had told me that the whenever I did catch something my body would expel it with a day, this however was clearly worrying them. later that afternoon a doctor came to visit me for the first time in my life for reasons other than my tooth. The moment he saw me he ordered everyone out and checked me over, I didn't complain at all. He was here to help and I clearly needed help in the state I was in. After he finished he went outside the room and left it open just a crack, I think he thought I was asleep or something because I heard every word he said.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen." he explained in absolute worry, "I'm sending a letter to London, if they can't figure it out nothing can. She's very sick but nothing is like I've ever seen before, It's like the opposite of a fever, her body is cooling which means only one thing, she'll get worse! Don't let anyone touch her, If this is contagious i don't need it spreading, i don't Agdar. I recommended keeping her warm and feeding her nothing but soups and teas, her vocal cords have started to swell and I'm pretty sure that she'll remain mute until it's over. She's also nauseated but hasn't vomited so keep her eating and make sure she gets lots and lots of it, even if she isn't hungry."

"She's never been sick Saul, never." I heard my father say and i imagined my mother standing next to him looking worried.

"That's what worries me." Saul replied and i felt my heart catch in my throat. He sounded sad and almost morbid, as if he strongly believed i was going to die, I couldn't bear it and I shut my eyes to prevent tears from welling up. At this rate I wouldn't even need to worry about reading, If I was on my deathbed that snowflake monster had already won.

And all I could do was stay there and cry.

* * *

**Hiatus Over, and i have to say I'm disappointed with you guys, no one voted on my poll! So i just decided to do something random that had nothing to do with any of the options. We all get Sick don't we? Well Elsa doesn't. And yeah it's more than just a plague, trust me when i say it isn't contagious or at all dangerous to other people. However it does play a part in expanding the horizons of future chapters.**

**As for the title I really just based it off her thought process, she thinks Gabe is a Shapeshifter, Simple as that, I'm not going to say anything but he will be important for that arc. Why did i pick Gabe though? Well he's a macguffin used to teach Elsa how to read before her time, and what's more awesome than a French Genius from Paris? Oh well, he is weird and eccentric but he'll be playing a definite role in the future. But I'm glad to be back and there's more to come, Let's get these plots started! WHOOO!**


	18. The Princess and The Plague

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter 18: The Princess and the Plague**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

**Special Thanks to FrozenDaily for their awesome input to this story**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the sole property of Disney and Disney Animation studios. This is a fanwork based off the Canon of the movie and is made for that purpose.**

* * *

How can one describe being sick if you've never been sick for as long as you remember. I don't know what was worse, the fact that every time I moved I felt worse and groaned loudly at my inflamed joints or the fact that I literally had nothing to do but stare at the ceiling.

By this point I recognized my new room like I'd lived there my whole life. Every tear in the wallpaper was like a tidal wave of colour surging towards the wall and I let my imagination get away from me and pictured the ornate room to be far more suited to my standards. I pictured that room I'd stayed in at Snowflake Isle and imagined myself full grown, Maybe i was just sleeping in a romantic fashion, On my deathbed with no one there to know what I'd done all my life, it was far more comforting than imagining it all ending with me being a kid.

Oh I know I was overanalyzing but my mind had convinced itself that I was going to die. The doctor's face of worry didn't help no matter how often he came in, and I stopped answering his questions, it hurt to talk. I had no clue of what the rest of the castle looked like, I was oblivious to the hundreds of out of season flowers that had been sent to the castle, cut from indoor plants and sent in a simple acknowledgement of respect for me. My parents didn't tell me about it due to my overactive imagination and the fact they'd quickly found that the doctor warned against pollen entering my room in fear there was a chance of me being allergic and closing my windpipe further. So hundreds of flowers of every colour and every shape were sitting in pots down in the entry hall awaiting me if I ever did get better. Oh how happy I would've been to see them and have something to look at besides my imagined room and swirling mind.

Days passed and I didn't get any better, actually I got worse, more symptoms, my skin grew grayer and lost colour, I found myself with throbbing headaches and I went temporarily mute unless I was drinking warm Tea, My parents actually didn't foresee my later obsession with tea and It all started here. My father finally had enough when I actually passed out one morning and he sent an urgent letter out: _Anyone who finds a Cure for Princess Elsa's sickness will be rewarded with five hundred gold coins._ I'd never been such a popular topic, Women and men alike lined up each day with herbal medications and salves that had no effect, Priests came and attempted to bless me with no avail. A druid wandered out of the woods and only when he entered my room and shut the door did he remove his cap and reveal his goat horns that stood tall and mighty although I was later told I must have been hallucinating. He came the closest and actually did remove my headaches with A present of a strange green flower with brown petals that gave off the pleasant smell of Pine. He refused gold and only accepted his payment in thick stones that sat near the pond in the garden. He was a strange man alright but I clearly wasn't getting any better and my father and mother were both tired and anxious.

* * *

Kai was talking to a large and upset looking woman at the gates while she held a flower. She had chosen it and pruned it herself and was now giving it as a gift to her good king's sick daughter. Kai looked grateful for the gesture and the woman looked upset over the fact she could do no more. However both were drawn from their conversation by a man wearing a cloak of the deepest of blues walking to the castle. He was tall and thin and a large snowflake was on the front of the hood which was drawn and concealing his face. His hands were clasped together and he walked briskly but heavily as if he were wearing a full suit of armour. Kai felt cold with worry and hurried the woman away before turning to greet this strange man. The man ignored him and walked right through the gates uninvited.

"Um... SIR!" Kai yelled jogging to catch up with him but the man picked up speed and always kept at least three feet of distance between him and the portly servant, "I MUST IMPLORE YOU STATE YOUR BUISNESS!"

The man ignored him and entered the castle door striking the last straw with Kai.

"GUARDS!" Kai yelled pointing at him, "INTRUDER!"

Two bored looking guards nearby suddenly stood upright and chased after him shouting and waving their spears while keeping the other hand clasped on their swords.

"HEY STOP!" One of them yelled but he slipped on the stairs and fell down taking his buddy down with him as the man continued up the stairs and walked towards Elsa's room.

The king himself heard the commotion and stealthily walked out from behind a suit of armour with his sword drawn but the moment he noticed the cloak he lowered it.

"Beresard?" He asked in utter shock.

For the first time since entering the castle he stopped and turned lowering his hood, his face looked angry and his eyes glared at the king with an anger that couldn't be matched by anything. With a swift dart forward he grabbed the king by his shirt and plowed him into the wall.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE BEEN MESSING WITH?!" Beresard demanded, "HOW LONG?!"

"What do you mean?!" Agdar demanded but he was only slammed into the wall again with more force.

"How long has she been holding them back?!" He demanded through gritted teeth upon the arrival of the guards.

"T-Three weeks." Agdar stammered and Beresard let go and the king slid down the wall.

"Foolish." beresard muttered before walking towards Elsa's room. The guards tried to follow him but Agdar held up his hand and the man entered the room unopposed.

"You are not to disturb him." the king ordered, "Or you'll lose your heads in more ways than one."

* * *

The commotion in the hall barely even scratched the surface of my barely conscious form, I had been drifting in and out all day and I felt a dryness in the back of my throat nothing could cure. Every movement hurt due o my inflamed muscles. I could barely even stop myself from crying out. However when a very familiar man walked in my eyes widened and I shrank back into the blankets. It was the same man who had jabbed me with a pin and subjected me to strange tests. he looked worried and angry but approached me with softness.

"I need you to use your powers." he stated dryly.

I couldn't answer but not wanting to have him repeat I extended my arm, gritting my teeth in pain. I felt my emotion swirl and I grew light headed before my arm slumped down and I was left devoid of all energy and feeling like I could barf any second.

His face hardened and he got a very cryptic look on his face before his eyes gleamed with anger.

"Stay still child, I need you to conserve your energy." He ordered standing up and walking to my vanity. The moment I stopped moving however the headache got worse and I lost consciousness unable to stay awake.

* * *

The king and Queen greeted a solemn faced Beresard as he exited their daughter's room and shut the door behind her.

"It is done." he sighed in an exhausted manner.

"Is she okay?" Agdar asked and the response was quick and anger filled. Beresard shaved him into the wall and held him there glaring at him.

"She is lucky to be okay." Beresard growled gritting his teeth, "You almost killed her with your selfish act."

The king looked bewildered and scared upon this statement.

"If I hadn't visited the Rock Trolls your daughter would have passed into a sleep unable to wake before dying several days later." He stated letting go of the king, "You're a fool Agdar, a Bloody Fool!"

"What was she sick from?" Idun asked piping up for the first time in a while.

"Oh she wasn't sick at all." Beresard stated turning to face her, "She was perfectly healthy in every sense of the word, However your obsessive fear of her powers nearly killed the poor girl."

Both parents looked even more shocked and confused. Beresard sighed.

"Magic is strange my queen." Beresard stated, "Strange and dangerous, If not recognized at a young enough age, young people will die before they mature. Your daughter is a very remarkable young girl, Rarely do you see an elementalist, and rarely do you see one with such a specific power."

"What caused her to get sick." Idun demanded.

"The body can only hold so much magic dear." Beresard explained, "And at the rate she was going she could've survived, but something has caused her to stop using it as often as she was during my last visit, I can only assume it was the work of the two of you. Something tells me you've been trying to hide it and she's been sitting there with pent up magic, pent up magic is dangerous, if a body gets too much it shuts down and remains full, given a few more hours and she would've slipped into an endless sleep and died. Now since you two are such blundering idiots I could only take the most precaution I could and you may not like it."

Idun and Agdar exchanged a look.

"What may I ask is the problem?" Agdar asked.

"I broke what every mage has, something called a Mana pool." Beresard stated, "It is finite, it will collect and collect and collect to the point where her body is so full of it she falls into slumber as if under a curse, A trained witch or wizard can expand this, and seeing as she is neither of those it's pretty obvious she's been prevented from using it. An Elementalist bends an element to his or her will, practice uses the mana and they have no need for an increased Mana pool, Elementalists train for years and are expert fighters, crafters, and trainers. Elsa has control over Ice, a rare and advanced form of element bending that used to be populous but died out long ago, she will never be able to train under anyone, but since she can't be seen using this magic for her own safety and the safety of others I had no choice but to extract most of that pent up magic. Her powers will continue to grow and develop naturally maybe to the point of being just as dangerous as she just was."

"She's become a danger?" Idun asked looking scared that her baby girl was now full of so much potential destruction.

"Not at all." beresard replied holding up a small amulet with a blue gem in it. It had been given to Elsa the day she turned two and Idun treasured it. Now the Sapphire in the center glowed with the light of a thousand flittering snowflakes, "This is the restraint." He explained, "It will collect excessive magic for years and prevent danger from ever befalling your kingdom, It will be connected to her until her seventeenth birthday where it will finally fill. Upon that day I implore you to seek out the Rock Trolls, they carry gems like this all the time and you can easily obtain a new one. Or you can simply give her time to use the magical abilities and naturally use magic up and naturally expand her Mana Pool."

Idun took it in her hand, it was cold upon touch but the glow was full of beauty.

"Keep it hidden, conceal it, Don't see, Don't let anyone know." Beresard stated, "For if they obtain this, they have power over her. One day take it and make her a crown, or a sceptre containing her own power, enough to set an eternal winter. Take it as stored power, she can run out you know, then she's defenseless. This will keep it in check, her power will only grow but never to the point where it's more dangerous than freezing a room solid. I implore that you teach her how to send magical energy into gems, Once again The Rock Trolls can teach her to do that."

"Do we tell her?" Idun asked.

"No!' Beresard spat, "She must never know until I or another of her own kind tells her, If you ever have a problem let the Trolls explain it! Do you hear me?! If she hurts someone, if she gets discovered by the outside world, if she _Kills_ someone. Take her there, They will answer her questions. She'll get training one day, Sit before candles for two hours and let excess magic flow into a gemstone, But trust me, someone with this much power can either be a powerful ally or a terrible enemy, even to themselves. One day she will learn what is needed to control it, but until then, it's going to be out of control for a while, she may point at things and accidentally freeze them. But this amulet will suck that out, just keep her calm."

Beresard shrugged and sighed before regaining his poise.

"All in all, she shouldn't have any other problems, Just let her live the life you wanted her to live, let her bond with her sister, let her learn, let her create, let her explore." Beresard concluded, "I'll worry about the magical details you just keep her safe and happy. But I warn you now, her power like any element based power is connected to emotions, Unless she can control those emotions she cannot control her power. So try to keep her happy."

Idun and Agdar nodded and Beresard left, he didn't ask for money, he didn't ask for power, he didn't take anything, he just left.

* * *

Elsa was asleep on her bed, Her face no longer gray and her breathing normal, she looked exhausted however and dun had to wonder exactly how much energy putting all that excess magic into that amulet had drained from her daughter. She entered the room and sat on the bed next to her daughter and stroked her hair while the small princess breathed normally and deeply. Maybe she had been overreacting, Even with all the strange and very hard to explain things going on it was still her daughter, Her first daughter, Not even Anna could steal that from her. Agdar entered the room but was far more shocked by the state of it.

Beresard hadn't been lying when he said he'd done a lot of work. Drawers had been flung open on the vanity and it was clear he had been looking for something studded with a gem to use in his practice. Near the wardrobe was a circle with a six point star in it, candles long extinguished sat around it and it looked very suspiciously like beresard had summoned a demon or something. What he had traded for the spell he needed was beyond anyone's knowledge but his own and the missing plant he had traded to get said spell. But no one cared the princess was doing well, they'd have to make something up about a miracle tonic or something.

Idun held the Amulet in her hand, it was beautiful, even moreso now with the glowing sapphire. She clutched it in her hand and thought about how it reminded her of Elsa playing with her powers. The moment she did however she regretted it. Elsa's eyes flung open but instead of being normal they were a sapphire blue and she sat up before throwing her hands up and shooting snowflakes into the air just as Idun had imagined. But as soon as it had stopped Elsa fell back down into the pillow.

Agdar and Idun exchanged a worried look. Beresard had told them that they should hide it, keep it safe so that one day Elsa would be the only one using it.

"All magic comes with a price." Agdar sighed looking at his daughter, "It was due to our fears that this happened."

"What should happen if something does happen, what if she does hurt someone?" Idun asked looking at her daughter with worry.

"We'll keep her safe, we'll try to help her, we won't just shun her again, We'll find a way to hide them. I promise, I'll do everything in my power to prevent her from letting her emotions run wild and losing control. It's a fine line she has to walk Idun. She can't be too free and she can't be contained, Because it's clear both lead to terrible, terrible concequences..." Agdar trailed before taking the amulet, he would hide it, somewhere safe, somewhere only he would know. And no one was ever going to find it.

* * *

_"I just can't wait for you to find your true power again." A voice laughed and Elsa's eyes shot open. She was staring straight at her worst nightmare and she screamed, "Oh be quiet!"_

_It waved its hand and my voice gave way so that no sound came out._

_"I needed you to only listen to me." The thing smiled, "I really don't have time for your panicking."_

_I really couldn't argue and I wanted to talk again so i assumed it would turn out better if I just listened._

_"Okay Elsa, you're vulnerable right now!" The thing smiled, "I'll just say that when you find out you're going to be even angrier than when your parents separated you from Anna, but it was amazing to begin my search early, so why don't you start searching early as well, I mean you almost died so why are your parents hiding the majority of your power from you? Now that it's been separated from your body you're just stuck with the little stuff, it'll get back to its full glory eventually, actually when your Eighteen and Three months exactly but I must admit that if you do get your hands on what already exists you'll be unopposed."_

_I just blinked not knowing what to say or how to react._

_"Okay let's put it simply." The demon smiled clapping its hands and producing my amulet out of thin air, I'd only worn it once and I liked the shimmer, "This is an amazing thing, First of all you basically have infinite magical abilities, never going to run into that problem where you don't have enough Mana to cast or whatever, It'll grow more powerful as you grow more powerful. That is a mental connection and is the good of it. However if someone holds this they have complete power over you, do you really want something like that out of your control my dear? I mean imagine what someone could make you do..."_

_As if on cue the wall vanished and I saw myself as an older kid, A girl with Reddish blonde hair approached and waved at me, I waved back before suddenly stiffening, my eyes turned blue and I formed an icicle in my hand and promptly launched it at her narrowly missing her foot, she screamed and ran away leaving me shocked._

_"We don't want to hurt people yet do we?' the thing asked, "That's really all I have to say, Here have your voice back. And remember find the amulet Elsa! Find it!"_

* * *

My eyes opened with a start, I gripped the blankets beside me and gasped, I felt fine, I wasn't in pain, I felt warmer than I'd been all week. A broad grin spread across my face erasing any worries and pushing my dream to the back of my mind.

"I'm all better!" i exclaimed looking around the room, Anna was noticeably absent and so was the flower the Druid brought me, It made me kind of sad, maybe I had just imagined him, He had smelled of exotic flowers and I still felt the tingle in my nasal passage from the earthly scent he had carried, it was almost magical.

I twisted and put a foot to the floor, i was too short an fell right off the bed and onto my bottom. I giggled like a child experiencing being tickled for the first time... Well unless they were Anna, Anna just screamed like she was being tortured and started crying. Anna was a weird, weird child. Her absence made me worried though. Was I really that sick? I really could care less. I instead rushed to the door and swung it open. My parent's room door was wide open and their bed was empty so I assumed they were in the Parlor or the library. I carefully tread my way to the stairs, a flurry of brightly coloured snowflakes erupting from my hands and showering the floor in my joy.

I stopped at the top of the stairs and stared wide eyed at what filled up the entry hall. I couldn't believe my eyes. Roses, Violets, Spring flowers that were so far out of season I had to wonder exactly how long I'd been sick. The haze of beautiful fumes that hovered in the air like an invisible fog made me relax and walk down the stairs thankfully diminishing my little run of snowflakes. I was just in awe, Why were there so many flowers? It was Winter! Or was it?! My eyes darted to the window to see snow falling lightly and beautifully, It was gorgeous, almost as gorgeous as the flowers. Strange plants cluttered the mix as well, One was a cactus that would only sprout a new flower once a year, and that flower was as red as blood and would slowly fade to a vibrant blue before wilting. Then I didn't realize the plant would be tucked in my room for years to come and even survive the week of inevitable coronation becoming my favorite plant of them all.

I stopped suddenly and stared at the flowers, no frost, It was as if my powers had been silenced. Just to make sure It took a deep breath and felt the cold shiver down my spine, I whisked my hand and snowflakes fell. Normal, nothing was different, although I didn't note the absence of random bursts of magic, little did I know I'd been drained and it would be a few weeks before I accidentally slipped on my own Ice again. I made myself promise to keep them hidden now not knowing that was exactly the opposite of what my parents would tell me to do. I was way too full of energy right now, I'd spent a week in a bed not even realizing that I'd never feel that again. My elemental control had been sealed now, No longer would I ever find it unable to work like that first night I'd shown my father, from now on I wasn't bound by what I stored in myself, I was drawing on a vast and nearly unlimited supply in a pendent that I didn't even know existed.

My thoughts were cut short by reaching the library door, it was almost alien after weeks of not seeing it every day, I of course just grinned and pushed it open. I peered inside and saw my father and mother sitting in there with Anna on the floor. They all wore elegant clothes of blue and I felt really underdressed in my plain blue nightgown that was just the perfect amount of dark. Anna noticed me first.

"GWABRBRBRRB!" Anna shouted not forming a word but my parents looked up and smiles spread across their faces making them lose five years each in a matter of seconds.

My mother came rushing over with the momentum of a charging bull and hugged me so hard I thought my eyeballs would pop out, She also started crying confusing me further.

"Why are you sad?" I demanded looking like I'd just seen the Sun plunk down into the ocean and go out.

"These are tears of Joy Elsa." My mother smiled holding me close, "You're okay, You'll be fine."

"Yeah, and I decided to keep my powers hidden better this time." I replied.

"Elsa, that won't be necessary." My father sighed, "I want you to use those powers."

"Why?" I asked looking at him with confusion and shock. He'd been telling me to hide them since we'd discovered them.

"Using them excessively is a danger to everyone but not using them is a danger to yourself, So I only want you using them when you're alone, got it?" he asked.

I nodded, excited at the prospect of nighttime ventures to the tower, Sure it was a dump but it was my dump and now I could visit it whenever I wanted.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked looking at my parents.

"Let's take you out, you haven't stretched your legs in a week." My father smiled, "How would you like to go down to the town?"

My face shone with the light of a thousand suns as my smile stretched so wide it hurt and my eyes widened to the point where they started to water, My youthful happiness was almost blinding to my parents and they exchanged a look of worry, maybe just maybe I was a little too happy and if everything got dull I'd lose control and freeze stuff, but for now keeping me happy was their biggest concern and I had no idea, No idea at all.

* * *

**Okay, you guys have no idea how hard this chapter was to make logical. Okay let me explain, going in I had an idea but that Idea changed by a reviewing of the Movie so I started to go over it and had to change a whole lot but it just didn't make sense!**

**What I'm trying to say is that you guys love how I portray her magic, it's one of the things that people keep saying they love in reviews, but it's hard to write for magic if you have no idea how it works, and there is no explanation to how Elsa's powers work, trust me it's a weird subject. So being a fantasy geek I looked back on Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Eragon, the whole nine yards and took slivers that I thought matched Elsa's powers. So I just sat there with a big freaking mess that made me sigh. That was until I looked back on every chapter I've written so far. Okay I had a starting point. First off, The first chapter was actually the most helpful, Elsa shows off the room to her father but it doesn't work. There! Her powers have their limits, there is a point where they'll stop working. So I took a page out of Eragon and made Mana exist. However I contradicted this with the movie and hiyt my head on a table, Elsa's powers are literally limitless, literally. I was still writing but I was mad at myself. So I went up to the original source, the Snow Queen, and believe it or not it was the artwork that inspired me the most. You know that snowflake monster I keep writing, yeah the original snow queen was like that! She was made of snow, why the heck isn't Elsa like that? And then it hit me, Elsa clearly hasn't reached her full potential. Just subtract the White Witch from The Snow Queen and you get a cool design with a lot of power. It was then that I corrected what I did and wrote it how it should be, after a quick dive into Dungeons and Dragons and discovering Ice Golems and a small visit to Avatar The Last Airbender I finally had my answer. She's an elementalist. Like how a Druid has control of Earth and Nature, Elsa has control over Snow which is cold on the classical elemental table somewhere between Water and Earth. Well, what can I say, the idea provoked my exploration deeper. Disney Wiki says Elsa's powers are sentient... Wait What?**

**Yeah apparently there is proof and... Yeah they're kind of right. The ice powers stop her from dying in the movie, passively! Okay weird, and this sentience is why Marshmallow and Olaf can be alive. Makes sense, okay so how can this happen? Well I then picked a drawing I did about an elemental that could shift form with a mystic amulet between the classical elements. I took that idea and created basically a rip off of Eragon. It holds her mana, and that mana duplicates on its own, giving her enough power to freeze an entire country. It was starting to come together and I was just missing one last element to make it believable. That answer came from Once Upon A Time of All places. Magic comes with a price... He's kind of right. It nearly killed Elsa didn't it? Well infinite source that gives her unlimited power, however like a Genie's bottle or Rumplestiltskins' dagger if you have it, you control Elsa, so yeah complicated but it's makes for a Macguffin doesn't it? I really didn't know where I was going with this story but now I have a lot to explore, I want to rationalize this idea, it's just... Cool! Think of the possibilities, Heck what happens if Ela get's a hold of that Amulet, does she get full power over herself and can just be more awesome. Oh well, for now it's shelved. I'm going to think about it. In the meantime let's turn this story back to what it's supposed to be, Elsa growing up, Let's see her do things, let's see her have fun. The only problem is... Well it's winter and it's kind of hard to describe it very often, I think Autumn was the most fun to write, but I've babbled enough, let's explore Arendelle's town with Elsa! That should be fun! Let's forget all this until I rationalize it okay! But for now enjoy what I have in store and what I've already written.**

**And honest to God if you have an Idea let me know, I always respond to reviews, I love input, Is there something I can do better? Well tell me! I like criticism and praise it makes me a better writer.**

**Anyway TTFN Ta Ta For Now.**


	19. The Fire Breather

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Firebreather**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the property of Disney, This Fanwork is purely made for Comedy and Enjoyment as well as expansion of the story.**

* * *

Arendelle was not known for its town life, if anything it was kind of generic and normal. The people weren't bad, but they weren't exactly welcoming either. The shops that lined the square of town weren't entirely interesting or unique save a French Café that overlooked the square, a wonderful bakery, and an antique store that sold a large variety of products that ranged from beautiful to downright weird. Today was different however, There was a buzz in the air, people had come to town in sleighs with bright eyes and smiles on their faces. It was perfect weather out, just cold enough to need to bundle up but still warm enough to stand outside for several hours, even if you were at a small age. A large stage had been set up in the town square, the same stage that was either used for Public hangings (It was medieval times, give them a break.) or for shows and announcements. Thankfully it was the latter, as if anyone had actually seen a hanging or wanted one for years save the old men who began every sentence with, "Back in my day entertainment was killing people like civilized folk should!" They were old and could get away with it. But today was even exciting them. It had come without warning too. The boat itself had landed in the harbor just to avoid a storm. What came was a very odd a peculiar man, he dressed in a red cloak and had black hair as dark as could be, a marvelous sight for the People of Arendelle. He had no facial hair and had instantly taken a liking to the local atmosphere.

Truth be told he was shocked when he found out he could moor his ship for free while the storm passed, Really the dockworkers could care less, the very same storm had kept the fjord void of ships save Arendelle's two warships and the many, many fishing vessels that lined the harbor covered in tarps. He'd started off by buying a long staff from the antique shop, a nice long staff with a blue orb on the top. However it quickly changed to a angry fiery red and he carried it around with a lot of poise and dignity. Little did anyone know who this guy really was. He was a Sorcerer, an elementalist if you will, much like the fair princess, however unlike her he controlled fire, a very dangerous but beautiful element. He'd enchanted that staff the same way Beresard had enchanted her amulet. But he didn't have interest in sharing that information with anyone, he was a showman and he could at least repay the kindness of the small town with a spectacular show of fire and what they'd think was nothing but illusions. So as it was, the town had been a buzz of excitement while The castle had been a dreading fearful an sad looking place.

* * *

Naturally I had no idea what was in store for me, and neither did my parents. A jumbled and odd message had reached town that I'd gotten better on my own accord, strange but the townsfolk brushed it off quickly and turned their attention back to the events at hand. I was too happy to even notice their excitement. I was adorned in a jacket made of fine material, it looked poised and regal and fit me perfectly, with straps much more like a belt buckle than buttons, it was very adult, very comfortable, and it came with an awesome fur cap coloured snow white. My hands wore gloves much to my disappointment however, It limited the freedom my fingers were given and I missed the rush of cold air on them. The only part of the picture that didn't look poised or regal was my boots, I mean they were black and reached my knees and had copper toes, sure they weren't meant to look nice but they allowed me to trudge through thick snowdrifts that really just caused me to get my shoes soaked and I'd just complain and complain until we went back.

Anna was thankfully left at home, she'd fallen asleep before we'd left and we all knew what happened if you woke her mid nap, she burst into tears and screamed at you as if you'd just kicked her or something. I wasnt thinking about it for long because we walked through the gates and towards town, The sun was shining, everything was warm and cold at the same time, and the air smelled of snow mould. Really I couldnt complain even if I wanted to.

The walk was quick, all we did was cross a bridge and we were in town. I smiled at everyone and they grinned back, I got off easy, my parents were flocked with people asking what had happened like they'd actually get an answer. My father silenced them and announced he'd make a public statement over what happened and how to "Avoid having your child get sick like that." Yeah it sounded convincing to them and to me. My mother dragged me into the bakery and I stared in awe at the cakes and other pastries that were on display while my head went light from the smell of freshly baked bread and cinamon. Normally the bakery didnt display this many cakes or small pastries but the magician had attracted everyone to town, even people from as remote as where that Kristopher kid lived, or was it Kristoff... I couldnt rememeber. People were lined up in the shop as well and my mother dragged me to a seat near the fire, probably forgetting I didn't like fire or heat. We just sat at that table awaiting my father to be finsihed and stared across the street at the packed Café.

"It sure is busy in town." My mother smiled piping up for the first time since we began our excursion.

"Maybe everyone just likes the warm weather." I replied with a smile. Gabe had been in an unusually chipper mood at breakfast that morning, as if he'd discovered something or read a decent book. The odd thing was how he's just stared at my parents and looked at me as if analyzing our similarities. Sure I resembled my mother a lot but who know how tall or broad I'd get, Anything could happen.

"Perhaps." My mother nodded drumming her fingers on the mahogany table and looking deep in thought. I just stared at the table. I'd always liked mahogany, I always did wish I could have a table in my room made of the fine wood. Instead I'd just imagine the old table that was actually in my room to be mahogany whenever I played Tea party with my dolls. I just liked the sound of the word and the look of the wood, it just gave way to so many imaginative possibilities.

My Father came in a few seconds later but before he could reach us he was swarmed by more people asking him questions and demanding meetings and even just yelling "My King! My King!"

"Are they always this way?" I asked pointing at the people with worry.

"Not always dear." My mother smiled sweetly reaching over and beginning to fix my hair tighter under my tiara. I grunted as pain throbbed in my scalp from being pulled so hard, "Hold still Elsa, Your hair looks frightful."

Two girls a little older than me snickered into their sleeves as they watched me almost have my hair ripped out. Once my mother concluded she grabbed my face and manually opened my lips, checking for my false Ice tooth and then letting me go. I whimpered at the pain and held back tears as my hair started to loosen but way too slowly. I just wished it was long enough that I could wear it down and still look nice.

Since my father wasn't getting anywhere with these people he motioned to us and we stood and crept past them and out to the warm afternoon. My father exited seconds later looking tired.

"These cannibals are insane." He muttered holding his forehead and groaning.

"Well we can't blame them, we didn't know town would be this busy." My mother shrugged as I started rocking back and forth on my heels varying my height randomly.

"Well there is a reason." My father sighed pointing to the stage which had been made up for a show. I gasped.

"MUSIC!" I exclaimed my grin broadening.

"No magic tricks." My father replied.

"Less awesome... But still cool!" I smiled with a little less vigor, "Can we go?! Can we go?! Can we go?!"

"I don't know dear, you've been sick, maybe it's best if you avoid excitement and spewing snowflakes everywhere." My mother explained quietly.

My smile dropped so quickly I was surprised it didn't fall off my face.

"Don't give me that look." My mother stated dryly, "It's just a bunch of weird tricks that aren't really worth it. I've seen it before."

"Oh they aren't normal tricks." A voice replied and we all turned to see a man facing us with a tall staff tipped with a fiery crystal ball. He had a red robe on that was tied at the waist by a rope showing him to be scrawny. His face was almost devoid of age lines and he sported no hair on his face. His hair was strangely long, reaching past his shoulders and his smile was mischievous., "They are quite entertaining."

My father blinked at the man in confusion. I was also at a loss of words, the man had just simply appeared there, as if he'd just fell from the sky.

"Who are you may I ask?" My father asked regaining his royal pose and straightening his crown.

"Flavius at your service." He grinned bowing before straightening up and smiling at me, "I am what you may call a fire breather."

He put his hand to his mouth and with the sound of rushing air a burst of flame erupted and died as quickly as it had started. I was in awe and stared at him with my mouth almost hanging to the ground. My mother put a protective hand between me and the man.

"I moored in this town when a nasty storm rolled in.' he explained motioning to a grand and exotic boat in the harbor, it was painted strange colours and had designs on it that clearly weren't from the area, "Your people were kind to me and I decided to show off my talent for their amusement."

"That's very... Kind." My father explained sceptically, "How long do you plan to stay?"

"Until the winds change directions and the sea becomes traversable again." he explained looking back down at me as if he was studying me, "Of course they allowed me but the king should have final say."

"Er... I have no complaints." He explained, "So long as no one gets hurt."

"Fine, very fine." He nodded brandishing the staff before him and sniffling, "Well I must be on my way, I presume you'll be attending since you've no doubt heard nonstop chatter about it."

He brushed past us walking slowly, every second step making a clunking noise due to his staff.

* * *

I'm not sure if it was to keep my mind off the man or to just distract me so I didn't wander off but for the first time in my life I walked into the antique store. My father said he had to talk to the owner about the tardiness of the ships that were bringing objects for him but I guessed that he would've put that off unless there was something he was trying to avoid. My mother talked to the old woman at the register while they both kept an eye trained on me. They didn't need to worry though, I'd learned my lesson long ago when I'd almost destroyed a priceless banner, Look don't touch unless it's yours. I scanned the strange artifacts with my eyes careful not to put my hands on the glass and smearing my fingerprints on them. Everything ranged from pretty to downright weird. There was a cane with a serpent carving on the end but right next to it was a very creepy puppet with dead eyes and a gaping mouth that looked ready to eat my soul.

Of course I quickly averted my eyes and continued along the odd and strange things mixed with normal jewels and even some practical supplies like Axes and fire-starting kits. I ignored everything and followed my eyes to a stack of books, they were ornate and collectables but they were left out so people could browse through them and I reached out and picked one up without drawing a "PUT THAT BACK!" or "DO NOT TOUCH!" So I flipped open the pages and looked left and right at the pictures drawn. A magical flower that could heal any injury... Nah, A wand, not exactly what I was looking for. I flipped a few pages forward to come across a circle of strange symbols and a triangle with an eye and arms and legs in the center. I didn't understand and just flipped forward a little ways. Gnomes, Elves, Magical love inducing mushrooms. I was interested but it was clearly just a book filled with myths and stories, so I began to close it and my finger slipped letting another page fall.

The book was flung open again and being stared at by me with shock. I couldn't take my eyes off it. There sitting in the center of the page was a man emitting snowflakes from his hand. I blinked and turned the page to see A man with stones circling him, the next had fire, and the one after that was surrounded by a windstorm. I flipped back and used my vague reading knowledge to decipher a few words. I actually didn't understand the line that read _Not Natural ability._ But it was circled in red ink. The other pages didn't say this, but I was confused and just stared at the image. Unlike the other three which were using muscles and stances to make the element work the ice one seemed to just be using his mind or very vague motions. I continued to stare when my father came over.

"Ready to go honey?" He asked before looking down and widening his eyes.

I looked at him and motioned with my eyes back to the page. He took the book from my hands and read it over looking increasingly interested. The shopkeeper came over hoping to make a sale. My father flipped forward to a page depicting a Phoenix to hide what he'd been looking at.

"Ah Myths and Monsters, the second edition, a very intriguing read." He smiled, "I'll sell it for Ten, no A hundred gold coins."

"Um... Yeah, sure." My father nodded, "I only have the First edition."

He was referring to the old red book he'd been lugging around all that time. Now I knew what it was, It must have been about things similar to my powers and he'd been scouring it for a page about them. It looked as if he'd finally found it.

It wasn't long after that when we left the store with my father carrying the book, I was just skipping along when I came to a halt when I nearly ran into a wall of people.

"Um... Excuse me." I stated but my voice was drowned out by the rushing of a loud blazing sound, I turned my head and my eyes widened, There was the man from earlier juggling three balls of fire, all of different colours and apparently different levels of heat. The one that glowed red would be held onto far longer than the green or blue ones. I was perplexed, I'd never seen fire of those colours.

My father halted but the crowd was so loud and cheering so much even if he had said anything he just would've been drowned out. He looked annoyed and I could see why, he was stuck until the show ended. I however was in heaven, my eyes were as wide as dinner plates and my mouth was frozen in a wide and excited smile. every tooth was visible and if someone had looked hard enough they would've noticed one was brighter and more crystalline than the others. My powers were nothing compared to the craft and beauty of this, it was both beautiful and dangerous. I watched as more balls of fire were added and he was eventually juggling a rainbow of colours that left behind comet like tails in their wake creating the illusion of one single ring of colourful fire. Little did I know that was what was happening as the colours melded and with a sudden burst the flames erupted upwards with long tendrils of fire creating a sparkling effect and dazzling me and most of the audience.

Cheering and clapping drowned out everything but my own thoughts as I stared at the stage. Flavius gave a bow and grinned at the audience but as I watched his eyes fell on me and his grin widened, it almost seemed as if he was happy I was there, as if he was trying to prove something to me, I was confused and blinked before his eyes continued and he stood up straight again, about to start another act.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I will now perform my greatest trick as a finale." he smiled eyeing them all with eyes greedy for more attention. The audience reacted happily and he drew a grand breath before holding up his hands and blowing out a single wisp of flame. I was kind of confused as how this was supposed to be the grand finale but I was torn from my thoughts by the wisp fluttering over the audience and towards me, heads turned as I stared upward in fear and confusion at this strange little wisp of flame, and wouldn't you know it, he planned for me to become part of the act. The flame turned Blue and with a popping sound rained down on me.

I screamed in fear and the audience gasped, the strange man grinned and created a second wisp of flame. Hot air rose underneath me and I saw walls of fire fall all around me making it hard to breathe.

"Uh-Oh, looks like our princess is in danger." Flavius announced in a mocking voice from a direction I couldn't see, "It's best that I save her."

I was swept off the ground without warning and I couldn't see anything but the blue walls of flame and feel the heat. I heard my father angrily yell and my mother squeak in surprise but besides that All I could hear was the rushing of air. To say I was scared would be an understatement, actually I'd even say it was downright traumatizing, everyone in the crowd grew shocked and several were kind of upset their princess had just been engulfed in flame. I couldn't see the finale, I couldn't experience the finale, all I could do was float there frozen in shock while something happened around me. I saw glitters of colour that were both beautiful and intimidating and I felt myself being tossed around and my outfit even started to grow uncomfortable but I was free of being singed even though it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"GET BACK YOU BEAST!" Flavius shouted but I didn't even listen I was frozen in shock and as soon as it had begun it was all over. The flames vanished and I was left on the stage staring blankly at the crowd. They seemed happy and joyous as if it had been all part of the show while Flavius bowed and grinned I just cuddled my knees closer and began to shake hoping I'd vanish. I was unaware of the singe marks on my face, arms, and clothes that would just wash off later, My hari was a ruffled mess of a braid that had been split in two, and my fur cap had vanished presumably burning up in the act.

"And don't forget my assistant." Flavius grinned before holding his cloak pulling it closer and vanishing in a burst of flame. I was left alone on the stage while people stared at a shower of ash that began to rain down. I felt arms grasp me as my mother grabbed me and pulled me off the stage. I whimpered and grew closer to her my eyes still wide and unblinking. I couldn't see hide nor hair of my father but my mother rushed me through the crowd and towards the bridge leading to the castle, I still didn't speak, only finding comfort in her quick heartbeat. I had no idea what had happened and I was totally unaware of just how angry my parents were at the moment.

* * *

Gold coins fell through Flavius' fingers as he watched them fall with glee, people had been unusually generous this time around, very generous. This donations alone would feed him for months. He was indeed a showman, and even if he was using his teachings for personal gain even his masters wouldn't be able to complain of his results. Okay maybe they could but he was still making money beyond his wildest dreams. Who knew using an audience member would create so much revenue. However he'd have to leave as soon as possible to avoid their wrath when they found out just how bad he'd scared the girl.

"I shall depart at dawn." he told a tray of ash that had a egg sitting in it, "We'll rough the storm and head for... I dunno, Corona maybe, seems logical, The name even means Sun, they'll welcome me with open arms."

He wasn't sure if it was expecting a fan or simply his training from the temples but when a rapping came upon the door of the cabin he stood up to answer it.

"I'M COMING!" he exclaimed marching over to it as a second loud rapping sounded. He swung open the door and two hefty pairs of arms grabbed him and dragged him outside while A third tied his hands behind his back.

"You're under arrest for attacking a member of the royal family!" The guard explained as Flavius struggled shocked and slightly offended, he had just performed a magic trick! Who cared if he'd scarred the little brat, she wasn't important, Girls never inherited the crown.

"There must be a mistake!" He exclaimed, "I didn't know she was the princess!"

The guards weren't enthusiastic but he wasn't about to let them capture him.

"Okay good guard didn't work, Let's try bad guard instead." he grinned, "Let me go or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Oh really, you and what army?" The guard asked with a laugh clearly not believing anything.

His attention was cut from Flavius by a loud screech, a birdlike screech. The guards looked up and saw a large bird with plumage on its head and a large plume of feathers adorning its tail, every father was of a fiery colour and just spoke volumes of beauty. However it was very aggressive looking and cocked its head to the side.

"LET ME GO OR HE ATTACKS!" Flavius ordered.

"Get him to the castle before I get more annoyed." the guard ordered and the other two roughly led Flavius towards the ramp but were halted by the bird landing in their way and squawking aggressively .

"SHOO!" One of them ordered before the bird burst into flames and both men screamed dropping Flavius and backing away drawing their swords in the process.

"But, you're a fake!" The guard exclaimed pointing at him nervously.

"Oh tell me boys, is this fake?" Flavius demanded letting his forearms catch fire as he advanced aggressively, all three backed away until they hit the edge of the boat, "Now let me show you what happens when people make me mad!"

* * *

It had taken all afternoon but I had finally settled down from my little incident in the square. I sat at the table in the parlor sipping what tasted like Jasmine tea but I couldn't be certain, whatever it was it was calming my nerves. The castle was buzzing with guards, my father had called them all up, even the off duty ones to search the town in threes for this man, whoever he was he clearly had outlived his welcome, After a little investigation people were turning up with missing object reports all over the place, most of them gold and silver. Small things that were actually small enough to be carried off by a bird. It was a strange thing and I had caused all the buzz, and in a matter of seconds Arendelle had gone from happy to frantic, wherever he was hiding he was going to be found.

I just sat there staring at the half drunken tea replaying what I'd just experienced over and over again in my head. I just couldn't comprehend it. My mother sat down next to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder, I accepted it gratefully.

"Is it always going to be like this?" I asked loudly.

"What is honey?" She asked rubbing my back.

"My life." I replied with a sigh, "Nothing is normal, and now that I think about it, it never has been. Something strange is always happening, something is always trying to kill me, why can't I just live like other kids?"

"Honey, I'm sure other kids have similar problems." My mother replied trying to soothe me.

"There was a boy in that village with no parents and he was still normal, monsters didn't attack him, he didn't get picked up for some weirdo's display of black magic. Am I just cursed or something?" I blurted out.

My mother sighed and looked thoughtful, when she had imagined having a kid she never imagined them asking questions like this when they were four. But to be fair I was far from a normal child, I mean very far from it, actually for the situation I was in I was actually pretty normal. Weird things attract one another I guess, and seeing as I possessed a magic unlike anything she'd ever seen I was bound to attract weird things that seemed to crawl right out of books and legends just to meet me.

"Elsa, I know it's tough to be like those kids outside these castle walls, I know you have a lot on your shoulders and even more will be dumped on there but please, just for me, stop trying to grow up so fast." She sighed hugging me, "But I love you no matter what happens."

She held me close and stroked my hair, I felt saddened and for some reason guilty. Maybe I was trying too hard to be like an adult. I just thought people who are older than me are something to aim for, and to be like them meant to be respected by them. But maybe that was just my mind being delusional and thinking it could be just like an adult before its time.

"So what's daddy going to do to that man?" I asked looking her in the eyes.

Her voice was drowned out by a deafening bang, We both turned our heads and rushed to the windowsill. One of the warships had all eight cannons out and was completely demolishing the Fire breather's ship. An angry mob of citizens and guards stood at the shore awaiting his arrival off the boat. Something had triggered an even angrier response than normal. I stared out the window in shock as the ship began to sink. My eye caught something, it could've been my imagination but I could swear I saw a glitter of flame fly towards the north mountain. But you know what, that could've very well been my imagination playing tricks on me.

* * *

**Weird fact #1: When I concieved Elsa as an in depth character when planning this story I decided to make her like tea and be studious. Guess what?! in one of the books released this year she likes tea and is studious! Guess I don't have to change to match canon now huh?!**

**Okay so this chapter was pretty fun to write, at first I wanted to create a kind of weird man who would use fire to attract audience's attention while his Phoenix stole their gold and silver, but I also wanted to give the town a more in depth feel to it, I described the shops, I described the people, I introduced yet another Macguffin, But in the end I decided to just show what happens when you mess with royalty. This guy knew who she was and he knew the a8udience would just think it was part of the show, but a storm kept him in his place and he was caught. What he did to those guards will be hinted at in later chapters but they aren't dead I can assure you that. I actually had fun with the concept, I mean a magician is one thing but having him be a showman just so something else could steal things just seemed to fit into place. He was a little suspicious but in the end his ship was sunk and he fled clearly not learning his lesson. I dunno, maybe we'll see him again or maybe this was just an oddball adventure that serves as Elsa's Childhood trauma. I especially liked how comforting the mother turned out, She was clearly pissed but she knew exactly what to do. Well I had fun, I hope you guys did too, Join me in the next chapter for a little more of Anna.**


	20. Lessons of the Literary Kind

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Twenty: Lessons of the Literary Kind**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the property of Disney animation studios and Disney itself.**

* * *

**Chapter 20, Oh how far we've come yet how far we have to go yet. But this is a new chapter with no mistakes in it yet, a clean slate to create an adventure that has yet to be written. Enjoy my readers, enjoy.**

* * *

Light flittered through the frost coated trees and shone down on the ground dappling it with sharp snowflake designs. I could barely contain myself. Something had happened overnight and now there was an inch of frost on each tree branch blown to the east and ending in jagged icicles no bigger than my thumb. If your eyes weren't captured you clearly didn't have as good of vision or as vivid an imagination as I did. That was one thing that kept me entertained on these snowy days where I was all alone. My imagination. Despite it being clear and sunny I could see a snowstorm brewing over the North Mountain, the winds would change later and it would be blown into Arendelle coating the town and castle in a fresh coat of frosty snow that would crunch beneath my feet.

I was in the gardens yet again, trying to enjoy my last minutes before I was eaten alive by my foe. Oh I was onto him, I knew what he was and why he was there, my parents would regret it when they found my cleaned skeleton in that tower with a shapeshifting monster over me. But if I whined I'd be sent to my room and still have to go up there to "Learn to read and write.". Why didn't anyone believe me anyway, He was so clearly a monster, even though I didn't have proof at all.

I'd been trying to convince them but there was no evidence, I mean, Gabe was strange but it was a normal kind of strange. The weirdest art was his habit of reading while standing, I'd never seen anyone do that before, It kind of scared me and my overactive imagination imagined some diabolical reasoning for it. But as it stands you can't avoid fate can you?

As if on cue one of the guards walked into the garden, his left eye still looked terrible with burns sweeping over it, but to be fair when they did heal to the point where it was almost normal he was going to look cool. His little run in with The Fire breather had caused a lot popularity and he was just smiling because of it, even if it had been two weeks already and January was drawing to a very chilling close.

"Princess Elsa, you're needed in the north tower." he announced with a slight bow of his head, "Your father said your lessons begin today."

"Okay." I replied nervously, not knowing what awaited me in that tower. I followed the guard up through the castle, it seemed to be a much longer walk than normal and my dread only grew and grew and grew as we approached the north tower, My mind began to race, would my magic make a good weapon, was I strong enough to use blunt objects for self defense. I really couldn't concentrate, the halls were a blur of colour and before I knew it the Guard came to a halt outside a door, I swallowed and opened it nervously, expecting arms to grab me but I was simply greeted by a steep and winding staircase that would hurt if you fell down it.

I looked at the guard for sympathy but he was busy reading a note on when he was scheduled to work until, he was probably looking forward to another nice night at the town's pub: _The Silver Snowflake_. So without any other options I began to ascend the stairwell, My feet made loud clicking noises every time they made contact with the floor, and it just echoed through the stairwell, Gabe would know I was coming well before I even got to the top. Rusted torch holders held torches that were half burnt out, an occasional lantern presented itself but they were few and far between.

Eventually I reached the top of the stairs and stared at the old wooden door before me, It was like the one in my tower but minus the rotting wood and smell of mould. I breathed out deeply holding my hand behind my back as I felt a cold tingle go down my spine. The white a blue dress I was wearing began to blow slightly in the self made wind and I knocked on the door. Heavy footsteps echoed across the tower's stone floor, The winds picked up speed, the door opened, my eyes widened and Gabe swung it open his moustache being blown back by the windstorm that was brewing behind me.

"Come in, before that draft gives you a cold." He smiled motioning for me to come in. I did enter but kept my eyes trained on him the entire time waiting for some hideous monster to come in. My scared attitude caused a window to blow open hiding the swirl of cold air that was caused by my fear. While he frantically ran to the window muttering under his breath I examined the room. It was very homely looking, Books stood in stacks everywhere. Ink wells, Quills, Pencils, and lots of paper and parchment either in stacks or rolls. A diagram of what appeared to be a monster made of stone was on a large stand and next to a stool, My guess was he'd sketched it. Books lay open on the desk, and a human skull with amethyst crystals for eyes grinned at me while a candle sat on top with melted wax pouring down like a frozen waterfall.

I was so distracted that I failed to notice Gabe standing next to me until he was already there.

"Well take a seat." He stated startling me, I regained my suspicious attitude and he walked over to a chalkboard with letters all over it. I'd seen them all over books and could very easily patch them together and sound them out, That's probably why I was so good at speaking, I'd been sounding out letters and stringing them together since I'd started speaking so I knew what they sounded like. Before me was a chair and a small desk that usually sat in the entryway covered in flowers, but now it was grim looking and ripe for the many doodles that would corrupt its surface in the months to come. I took a seat, the chair was uncomfortable and one leg was shorter than the others, It annoyed me greatly for some reason, If you're going to make a chair at least make all the legs an even length.

"So you want to learn how to read and write?" Gabe asked pushing the board into my sight, I caught sight of paper tacked to the other side and got all curious inside.

"Um, yeah, about that..." I trailed, "Maybe I am too young to learn this stuff."

"If I can teach you can learn." He replied, nodding to my table, I looked down and noticed for the first time a light story in a book bound with tight leather, It was several pages long and had vivid drawings inside. The title Read: _The Enchanted Garden_. I had no idea what it meant or even how many words I could understand in it, but all I could actually understand was _The _and Gibberish.

"So you're teaching me?" I asked sceptically.

"Yes what else would I be doing?" Gabe asked, "Now we'll start with seeing how quickly you learn, what does this say?"

I stared at the letters, I had no clue what they meant and I shrugged.

"Okay, we may need to start simpler." gabe muttered before smiling, "Okay, I see you're very good at talking and speech."

I nodded lowering my guard with every second.

"Try sounding out the word as if you're talking." Gabe explained before sounding out each letter on the board for me and telling me to ask him if I had any questions, I did and he ended up repeating it several times and I repeated it back several times, when he felt as though I was ready he told me to try the word again.

"Sea." I stated, "But wait, isn't that spelled S-e-e?"

"Yes, but we're talking about two different words here, The one you're thinking of is for sight, the one I'm teaching is for a large body of water." he explained and I nodded in understanding. Wondering when we were going to start on the book.

We didn't, I spent three hours, three hours sitting there repeating words and sounding them out, and to be honest I was disappointed when the clock struck four and he told me I was dismissed. I protested happy to have a occupation that kept me busy for hours upon end but he shooed me out of the room in a hurry and I trudged down the stairs with a huge frown plastered on my face. Every step I took I felt myself more distracted. Not by what I'd just learned but by what had gone on in that room. Gabe had actually taught me something, he hadn't just shifted form and become a powerful demon or a monster. Maybe my imagination was really getting away from me. But the thoughts stopped once I entered the hall and I turned towards my bedroom looking forward to the lessons the next day.

* * *

All I can say about my evening was pure annoyance. A number of things made it hard to get through. For starters my Mother kept me at least three feet from anything flame related at all times. It annoyed me that since the whole fire incident she hated me being around anything remotely dangerous. So I had to sit next to Anna while she chattered with some old lady in the parlor. Anna as you might know has an obsession with me, and it didn't help that teeth were starting to sprout from her gums making her bite as bad as her whine. The advantages I had over Anna were starting to diminish. Some habits that annoyed me had stopped, like now she didn't burst into tears for everything but now had different emotions for different feelings. However she'd grown adept at crawling and now started to try and climb things as if she was a crow hopping from on branch to a higher one. So as you can imagine I'd be scared out of my mind while sitting on a chair that she started to climb up just so she could bite my fingers and my hair.

Speaking of hair the blonde in Anna's hair had diminished greatly, it was still very blonde but I'd noticed a larger lean towards a more grown Strawberry Blonde, a colour that was more golden than red but not as dark and wouldn't fade to Auburn. This made sense in comparison to my platinum blonde hair that now seemed to reflect my powers more than ever. Although I did wonder how my parents who both had brown hair could possibly be related to us at times before I realized I had my mother's face and most of her features. Anna's face also exploded into a freckly mess. Okay that's a little harsh but she'd started to get dots all over her shoulders and the bridge of her nose. Her cheeks were starting to get them too. This had only started to happen when we'd moved into the new room and like a cat Anna liked laying in the sun to sleep so we just kept her crib in the sun and she fell asleep quickly despite the light coming from our window. When I'd first seen them I couldn't help but stare, Freckles were pretty rare in Arendelle and even rarer in the large numbers Anna got them. But overall Anna had turned from an annoying whiny baby into someone who was at least bearable, well at least until she started walking, the day that started would be a nightmare.

As I'd mentioned earlier me and Anna were sitting side by side several feet from the fireplace, Anna was chewing on the head of the doll I'd given her in a type of morbid fashion seeing as she was technically chewing on my head. I sat there with my doll slightly bored but having fun letting my imagination go wild with the dancing shadows the fire cast.

Anna was very happy even if she only had four teeth at the moment and communicated with gurgles and grunts. She seemed to like my company and I didn't mind it anymore. I'd grown accustomed to having a younger sister and now I could have some fun with her, Even without using magic. Sure her short hair wasn't long enough to be braided yet and her attention spam rivaled a fish but she was learning and I had a sort of bond that was perched between annoyance and absolute adoration. Sometimes I couldn't stand her and sometimes I could. The night started with the Latter but quickly devolved into the first option.

As I'd realized Anna was taking a very happy approach to being mobile and even by baby standards she was crawling at the early end of the spectrum. Having her sit still was a rare occurrence, it didn't help that she was instantly attracted to shiny objects like a attention lacking fish. She would regularly glance at the tiara I was wearing, it had been stuffed painfully into my hair and now sat there comfortably having been relaxed and loosening. Anna took advantage of my preoccupied mind and crawled right onto me.

"Anna-" I started before her elbow was in my face and tugged at the tiara making me squeal in pain.

She didn't even know I was in pain, she giggled psychotically and tugged even harder making me scream and tears appear in my eyes. My parents rushed over and tried to loosen Anna's iron like grip while I held the tiara trying to prevent her from ripping my scalp off. And once they pried her loose I backed away leaving a trail of glittering snow and ice on the carpet. Anna giggled like nothing had happened while I glared at her.

"Bad." My mother stated with pursed lips.

"GAH!" Anna cooed patting my mother's face and making her smile. Oh I was onto her, she could convince my mother she was innocent but I was sure she was just plotting her next evil scheme to cause me pain. But she wouldn't get the chance.

I put my hand on the ground and a layer of ice formed I made it rise until it was my height, I copied this four times and then slammed a roof of ice over myself save a small peep hole, my mother noticed the crude and choppy creation that was melting in my father's parlor and sighed.

"Elsa, get out of there." She ordered, "You're going to get the floor wet."

"You can't make me!" I shouted from my fortress of solitude before a chunk of ice fell from the roof and slid down my back not bothering me in the least. I liked the cold.

My mother sighed and walked to a chair plopping Anna down and returning to me, I looked up at her with hostility and she reached into my fort and picked me up out of it.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" I shouted only to have my mother carry me to a chair and sit me in it

"STAY!" She ordered as I tried to return to the sacred security of my fort. I froze and obediently returned to a dignified sitting position, She looked down at me and didn't look happy in the least, "Elsa, you are not to do such things with your magic, look at the mess you've caused."

I looked to where my father bundled most of my fortress into his hands and dumped it out the window. where it slid off the roof and landed with a thud on a flowerbed frozen in the harsh cold night. I liked the cold blowing in through the window but everyone else looked uncomfortable so I held my tongue. I was certainly in trouble despite the fact Anna had tried to rip my head off. I spent an hour on that seat, thinking it over, I finally decided upon not making forts of snow in the parlor and waited for someone to come congratulate me on my discovery.

No one did, no one even spoke to me, the only company I had was Anna's prying eyes and I did not enjoy it one bit. Minutes turned into an hour and the clock struck Eight and my mother shooed me to bed bringing Anna with her. I was grumpy due to the evening but I wanted to make up for my mistake and respectfully got into my nightgown without question and put the crown on the mantle in front of the mirror. Anna giggled in her crib and my mother helped me get into the bed, due to my short height I found it hard to get up there on my own.

"Goodnight Elsa." She smiled kissing me on the brow. I smiled and caught all my resent escaping, sure she'd made me mad but I couldn't bring myself not to smile when she wished me sweet dreams.

"I love you." I smiled saying what I always did before bed.

"Sweet dreams Elsa." She replied before leaving. I rolled over and stared Anna in the eyes as the light went out. In the last two weeks we'd developed the habit of just staring at each other until one of us fell asleep, it was usually Anna.

"I'm still mad at you." I commented knowing full well she didn't understand. She just blinked lazily and continued to stare, "But I can't bring myself to dislike you... I'll forgive you in the morning. Goodnight Anna, don't wake me up screaming again."

Anna just yawned and her blue eyes shut leaving no one to talk to and a very empty feeling inside. My body was beginning to warm up from my earlier anger and distress and it felt nice, a lot nicer than when my powers started to work. I smiled and rolled over, I was really happy, not because I was learning, not because my sister was getting less annoying. No I was happy because I had powers, powers I could use for fun and never let a single day of my life be boring.

* * *

"No, it's pronounced Arendelle, not Ardenbell!" Gabe exclaimed with a massive sigh as I blinked in confusion at the spelling of my kingdom. it just didn't make sense to me yet.

"I'm sorry." I apologized with a stiff face, "W-What else did I pronounce wrong?"

We'd been studying the map of the areas around Arendelle for over two hours now and it was clear I was learning things but the pronunciation seemed to bother gabe exceptionally, I'd already learned how to say Corona, London, France, Arendelle, Caspian, and Weselton.

"The only one left is Weselton, not weaseltown." He explained knowing I wouldn't make the same mistake twice, it had become quite clear quite quickly that I was a quick learner and we never needed to backtrack and even when we did I made few to no mistakes and errors.

"Sorry." I apologized pursing my lips and feeling like a failure.

"Enough feeling sorry for yourself." Gabe muttered flipping the board over to reveal a detailed map of Arendelle and the surrounding towns and villages, "Now what is this town called?"

I stared at the place where his finger was pointing and gears began to grind in my head, it was the same town that Kristopher kid had lived in, Mandraksville. Very confusing name but I remembered the pronunciation and the spelling lined up.

"Mandraksville." I muttered in boredom while I scribbled on the desk with my pencil. The lead stank of mines so I preferred to use quills but in this scenario Pencils were more hidden and secret. I'm pretty sure Gabe knew of my scribbling but he either didn't care or didn't have to care. Either way I was fine with it.

"Okay then, You know the north mountain-" He started.

"Yes." I stated out of turn.

"Elsa I implore you let me finish without interrupting me." he ordered.

I pretended to lock my mouth and threw the key away.

"Kindleshire was what we went over yesterday." he muttered while thinking to himself loudly, "That leaves one last thing on your map studies and then we can move onto short stories."

"What's that?" I asked and Gabe pointed at the woods nearby.

The map had it detailed in creepy and dark ink without any light or happy colours, it was dreadful, even the words were etched in a creepy form of hand writing.

"The Rotten Forest?" I asked loudly, "What's that?"

Gabe seemed to smirk upon hearing me say this, he moved his hand down to the Stone Circles a natural hot spring full of rocks with weird symbols on them where trolls were said to live.

"Scientifically the heat from the hot springs in the stone circle cause the ground to suck out any nutrients and left this once mighty forest dead." He explained, "But as legends tell us the guardian of the forest was tainted by a poison and the entire forest and its inhabitants grew dark and deadly, mutating into horrific beasts of magical might."

"Sure..." I trailed not believing what he was saying, it was like something from a storybook my mother would read me, about mythical beasts and magic.

"Huh, I would have thought you out of all people would find the subject interesting." Gabe stated making my body stiffen, "I mean you have such an active imagination stories like that would likely fuel it."

I relaxed slightly realizing he didn't know about my powers.

"Actually that gives me an idea." Gabe stated with a thoughtful look, "Why don't we start your advanced reading with legends and myths from those woods, they range from well developed to very easy to read. A perfect place for a brimming mind to begin. Of course I will have to start with the simple ones but you are a quick learner, much better than people twice your age even, You just have a natural gift in literacy."

"Do I?" I asked, slightly shocked by this, I'd heard of people being smart but I didn't think I was among the smart group. It seemed a little out of my reach, something way beyond my years, I should be focusing on simple words and learning the alphabet not deciphering entire stories.

"Of course, but I will have to make allotments for your learning level." he explained, "We'll read over the story and I'll have you write words that you know and spell check them, when I'm satisfied I will move onto the next one. We'll continue with lessons of course but the only way I can see you learning is by expanding that vocabulary and teaching you what those words you know already mean."

"You think I'm ready for that?" I asked sceptically.

"I know you're ready." Gabe nodded, "Once I get the words in your head and you start reading on your own there is no stopping you from continuing to learn."

I felt odd, as if I was learning something I shouldn't, becoming a child who was literate at such a young age would get me many weird looks. But then my mind wandered to the library and the countless books that filled it, I wanted to read every single one, I wanted to learn their secrets and know their stories. Maybe I'd find answers or maybe I'd find ways to improve myself but it was a horizon to stride towards and I was both excited and scared at the prospect.

"I will warn you however." Gabe explained, "Most kids don't start reading until they get to be about six years old, so this may be very difficult for you, I've noticed that you learn slowly but when you learn it you don't forget it. Now run along, I have some work to do."

I nodded and pushed the chair back, straightening the blouse I was wearing and running to the door before bouncing down the stairs. Gabe tapped his chin as I left as if he was thinking of something very deep. Something only he knew.

"You're having an effect on her old friend." he muttered to nothing in particular, "And I don't like it."

A creepy airy sound was his response.

I continued down the stairs and into the halls, I grinned and gazed around, everything seemed so welcoming after hours of learning and scrawling on a paper with a quill. The light, the shining armour that lined the hallways. All I could do was walk slowly down it preparing for that evening when I'd have a little fun.

* * *

Sharp moonlight pierced through the window as Agdar tidied up the parlor, He wouldn't even let Gerda touch the place to clean it, he felt as if it was his own personal space in the castle that no one was allowed to touch except the ruler. He shut the book he'd purchased in town the other day and sighed, he hadn't learnt anything new, nothing, and he was even angrier at Beresard, was it really his incompetent parenting. Elsa would be fine if she got accustomed to using her powers but the man didn't trust her upbringing enough and had put her in foul danger.

Agdar drummed his hands on the table before sighing and walking to the fireplace. The last dying embers were sitting in the soot and he pulled out the stroker and instead of stirring them he plunged it in and raised the amulet out. The crystal pendent shone with snowy magic even while being covered in ash. He lifted it to his hand and clenched it hard. He couldn't, no he wouldn't let this foul magic destroy his daughter. He'd learned enough to know there were other ways, couldn't they find a more practical weakness. One that didn't revolve around such a dangerous artifact. Agdar drummed his hands on the wall while thinking to himself. he walked over to the chessboard perfectly set up and ready to be played. He made his decision and began to rearrange the pieces in a very specific pattern. A snowflake, All the White pieces faced his desk and the board which was bolted into the table gave a sharp click. The floor behind his desk gave a small squeak and he walked over pushing a small cabinet out of the way revealing a trapdoor, it was normally hidden by a stone slab but now was free. Agdar plucked his crown off and inserted it into the small keyhole. The door gave a click and he pulled it open and began to climb down but just before his head vanished he looked around suspiciously before closing it behind him leaving everything to reset back into place save his chessboard and the crown which he pulled down with him. No one would know he'd been there, no one would know where he'd hidden it, no one, not even Elsa.

Never Elsa.

* * *

**Well I'm doing my own thing with this magic stuff now, I have ideas that make sense I'm just going to formulate them properly. with that final note it's being put on hold until I need it again, circa nine year old Elsa. Okay! Now to the fun stuff, I loved playing with Elsa's imagination and her learning to read, and actually finding it... Fun! Yeah I know, "_How can books be fun?" _Well you're technically reading one. And you guys can steer the story wherever you want by voting on my poll, just go to my profile and see the mess my stories call home! But alas, I'm done with creepy foreshadowing, and I decided to let Elsa learn about magic with the viewer instead of it being explained to us and confusing us more. It'll start off simple but as Elsa learns so will we. For now though we must ask the big question that is immediately effecting the story, What's up with Gabe, he seems nice but what exactly is having an effect on Elsa? And what is this effect? Well there's only one way to find out and that's for me to write the next chapter. Right now though I'm focusing on Elsa's learning, The bond between her and Anna, and of course the bond between the parents and Elsa herself because it has to be strong and it has to be believable to make the biggest plot hole in Frozen workable. But alas let's just focus on what's good. I'll drop a future hint once or twice, and heck that shapeshifter might come back, I now have a reason for him to do so. More characters, old characters, and a few more adventures await us before we get to that however. Everyone has a secret, and whether they keep it or not is yet to be found out.**

**Looking for a good laugh, Go To Channel Awesome and search Bad Fanfiction Theatre. You will not be disappointed. Not in the least.**


	21. Into The Fog

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Twenty One: Into The Fog**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the property of Disney and Disney animation studios.**

* * *

A couple of warm days led to it, The days were above freezing and would turn the snow into a slushy mess that I knew would only freeze once they ended. Every day it was the same thing, slushy land and at night it grew so slippery the guards used salt from the salt mines in the mountains to melt it and keep it from getting out of control. The days were boring but night was when it got interesting. Night brought in the fog. The fog was a very strange thing, after another day of warmth I awoke to see my vision was impaired by the floating veil. I could only see so far into the distance and then nothingness awaited. Night was even stranger, the fog would build up on my window cutting out my view and leaving me with a curious feeling. I wanted to know what lurked out there, what needed the chilling vapor to hide itself.

"Now don't you go outside Elsa." Gerda would warn when she came with fresh bedding, "Strange things lurk in that fog, legends twisted and formed by ages of people, but there lies a truth in their stories, something caused them, and if I had to guess that something isn't anything good."

I was used to these teachings, legends that always taught you something or a horrible monster would come get you, they were never true of course but they were fun to listen to even if I knew they had no truth behind them. Gerda was especially superstitious, No matter what I was always under close watch on the Thirteenth of every month, It made me uneasy to think her crazy superstitions were believed so much. But then again I did enjoy those days when I'd sit before the spinning wheel watching Gerda work and listen to the many stories she would tell me while creating string and yarn for her and my mother's sewing. Going outside was almost strictly forbidden for me, it was very icy and the fog could lead to consequences my mother listed off such as falling off a cliff, running into a wall, and knocking yet another tooth out. I could see her concern but I found myself staring out the windows for long periods of time. That was with the exception of Gabe, The fog had fueled his desire to teach me the legends of the Rotten Forest, and with every lesson I learned more, got more correct, and even took more risks with words I didn't know so well.

"... And She died in that pool of mud, regretting that she didn't eat her vegetables." Gabe concluded and I rolled my eyes, the story had been good but the lesson was about as skewed as you could imagine, If you didn't eat your vegetables a giant husk of corn would come and steal you away, escape was impossible seeing as you'd just fall in a mud puddle and drown.

"Another happy ending." I muttered.

"There are few stories that end happily about those woods, I've seen them and they don't inspire anything but the darkest of tales." Gabe explained with a smirk grabbing my paper and cocking his eyebrows, that either meant I did really good or really bad, I was never able to read further than that.

"How'd I do?" I asked in excitement.

"Elsa, half these words you shouldn't even know how to spell!" He exclaimed holding the paper so I could see it and pointing at the word _Excruciating_ with a long and boney finger.

"I actually just guessed that one." I shrugged with a innocent smile, "I had a gut feeling."

"Are you sure there isn't something magical about you Elsa?" he asked jokingly, as he always did when I did something outside the usual age demographic.

"Nope." I lied with a wry smile, "I'm just a normal princess."

"Of four years and yet you seem to be studying twelve year old content with ease." Gabe muttered turning to face the skull with the jeweled eyes I guessed it helped him think, "There must be some explanation."

"Maybe you just aren't used to being around kids." I replied, "I bet Anna will be the same way."

Years later I would look back at that statement and slap my forehead. Anna was never even close to on Par with me when it came to learning. But How could I know that, she was just under eight months old.

"Perhaps." Gabe nodded stroking his moustache before turning to me, "Now tidy up your things, we're done for the day."

I blinked, that was odd, normally we'd stay for another hour at least. I was confused and Gabe noticed this all over my face.

"I didn't expect you to get everything right." he explained, "You cut our lesson short with that brilliant mind of yours there dear. Now run along, I have work to do, things to study, and a lesson to plan."

I nodded, happy with my answer as I straightened everything and pushed my chair back before standing up and feeling my legs stiffen from sitting for so long, how I retained the attention span confused me as well but I turned and marched down the stairs in my usual pattern not giving it a second thought.

The stairs leading to the hall were cold and damp from the excessive moisture in the air, it didn't bother me at all and to be perfectly honest I kind of enjoyed it. But once I reached the bottom I was greeted with something equally amazing. A trail of damp footprints in the carpet, obviously from a guard, but my eyes lit up with the prospect of an adventure. I began to follow them, At first there were clumps of damp snow but they faded and I was left with moist carpet, and then random dribbles, and then nothing. I looked up disappointed upon realizing my game was over. I looked around and realized I was in the east side of the castle, an area I rarely ventured into, This was where guests would stay and occasionally people from ships stuck in Fjord. I knew only one room, the gable that my mother had stayed in whenever her father dragged her to Arendelle on trade meetings. I'd been introduced to it and that was about all I knew about this side of the castle. I also knew my mother had stayed in it the month before my parents got married, it was still littered with objects that had belonged to her, ones old and ones new, she still visited the place and if my father liked to stay in his parlor my mother liked this room.

I crept forward and pushed the door open to find stuff my mother used all the time. The left side of the room was a time capsule of my mother in her last days as a teenager before she became an adult, the other side was much more modern with piles of ornate silk and sewing material along with novels from the library. I didn't care for that half of the room, to me it was and always would represent boredom, even in my adult years. The left side was more my style. A map was pegged to a wall by four daggers. Yes my mother kept a map up with daggers. A line of books were along the shelf. Each one bigger than the last, all lined up in the order they'd been read. on this side was a window with a ledge covered in cushions, I could just picture my mother crammed into the space in a very unladylike fashion reading some novel about a knight rescuing a princess. The cushions were well kept but worn, they didn't showcase anything of recent use. I kind of felt sad that my mother had abandoned this part of her life, she said she'd always been adventurous as a child but when she was married her life changed direction and she had to abandon her old ways. I didn't see how her old ways couldn't change direction with her at the same time.

I walked to the four poster bed which was as unused as the ledge on the gabled roof that made the roof of the room slope making one wall shorter than the other. On the right side as well was a desk with fresh sewing material on it. My mother would come here and sew with Gerda on Thursdays no matter what the weather was like. If I knew how to sew I would've been using nice weather as an opportunity to sew outside. But besides that the room was quite bare save the curtains that could be pulled over the ledge to induce privacy and a small ugly carpet on the ground that had a very flawed design and hadn't been crafter with much skill.

I stood there for a while marvelling at the roof and the bed before I realized where I was, I was in the east side of the castle, an area seldom explored. Lord Alendmac had been inhabiting this area during my exploration craze, and he was scary. But right now every room should be empty. So with giddy excitement I rushed out the door andwalked straight into the room left of it. I was greeted with a plain room with nothing save a dresser and a queen sized bed. I frown in disappointment. It was boring. I left quickly and soon found each and every room was identical minus the gable. It made me upset to see such a lack of creativity and I was mad at my parents. I walked out and paused turning around. Maybe I was overreacting, I mean, no one would be upset if they got the bad room, and every room was nice. It was all neat and orderly and was meant to be slept in not to play in or anything.

I found massive amounts of comfort looking at the stuff I liked rather than the stuff I disliked, the optimism was foreign to my mind but welcome, a rare expression of a trait that as I'd found I normally focused on the opposite. I preferred to pick apart the negative qualities until something was perfectly suited to my standards. However I couldn't fight the fact that this side of the castle was far less exciting than I preferred, which was ironic seeing as years later I'd spend a lot of time on this side hiding from Anna and reading or secretly playing with my powers. So I straightened my dress and started to head back only to pause and turn to the left, in the middle of the guest rooms was a large and ornate door, far different from anything else I'd seen on this side, I was actually surprised that I had missed it. I looked left and right, I knew I was probably allowed in the room but if a guard caught me and notified I wasn't allowed in I'd be disappointed and never know what was through it.

The door was red and covered in flowery patterns as if it was the entrance to the throne room of some king in a far away country, I'd heard stories about the large throne rooms in a country called Agrabah. I walked forward and reached for the gold coloured knocker, I was too short and sighed in sadness, why couldn't I be tall? Well for one thing I may have been lacking in height but I was clearly a creative person with the ability to make something work using anything around me because I walked to one of the suits of armour and stealthily pulled a leg off it. The suit stayed in place due to the other leg being rooted in place but it leaned awkwardly towards the missing leg side and would probably have been awkward if someone was to wear it. I placed the exoskeleton of metal down under the door and reached up pulling on the knocker, My hand was just high enough to push it up to the point where a click was heard and the door squeaked open. I jumped off and returned the leg back to its owner although strangely and I knew a servant would simply fix it later. I pulled the door open from a crack and was greeted with thick tendrils of fog that rushed into the castle door and embraced me with thick arms. I could see a little ways ahead of me and noted that it was a secluded courtyard much smaller than the ones I usually ventured into. A single tree lined the middle of the yard and I couldn't see past it thanks to the fog.

The splendor my eyes beheld on that tree however made me forget every warning I'd ever been gven about the fog, and I was sure everyone would have done the same. It was such a romantic sight. Like something out of a fairy tale. off the tree hung hundreds of icicles dusted with frost from the night air. They made it look thick and my guess would be that it sounded like chimes when it was windy I could only marvel and not touch this beauteous sight. I stepped out of the light from the castle and didn't even notice the door close until only a crack of light remained. The moonlight through the fog made the area shine brighter with more of a romantic setting. I skirted around the pond that was outlined with snow and crossed the small bridge that resembled Asian style architecture.

I was enamoured, I was in heaven, it may have been a simple small courtyard but it was so peaceful and quiet that I couldn't help but simply wander around in awe. The small area kept me from wandering deep into the fog but once I reached the far wall I turned and noted that I couldn't see the door. I knew exactly where it was but I couldn't see it anymore. Suddenly everything turned uninviting as either a cloud passed over the sun or some sort of dimming in the light happened because the whimsical frost on the tree faded and all that remained were sharp and creepy points. Colours faded and the mist began to swirl on the bridge at the edge of my sight. Figures swirled in it, memories, fantasies, eyes, figures, everything I could imagine. Some friendly some frightening. But as it grew darker the whimsical things began to vanish leaving more sharp and frightening things. Eventually all the light seemed to vanish and I was left staring into a cloudy fog with nothing to greet me. Save one thing. Standing on the bridge suddenly was a figure in a tattered and ripped cloak. Green light emitted from it and a shiver passed down my spine as I stared. I began to wonder if my eyes were playing tricks on me when the figure took off from the ground and began floating towards me. I rightfully backed into the wall breathing heavily as it came face to face with me, I couldn't see past the shadows outlining its face but it drew a raspy breath similar to how Anna did when she was about to scream. I flinched away when suddenly light began to return and the figure looked up before bursting into mist and rejoining the swirling figures in the mist.

I dashed back to the castle with no time to spare and burst through the door my eyes wide and my hair a wild and untamed mess. My clothes were damp and my skin was colder than normal as I re-entered the heat of the building. I leaned back and heard the door slam behind me, a click sounded indicating that the door had been locked again, I was cut off from the beauty of the garden and the absolute terror of whatever was in that fog. Things I couldn't explain, maybe it was just my mind or maybe. Just maybe it was real and I'd narrowly escaped death.

* * *

I never make the same mistake twice, that was something about me that differed from other kids. So once I was aware of how creepy that fog really was I didn't wander out into it again. After that day I'd return to the main area of the castle and ascend the stairs from the entry hall towards my room whenever my lessons finished. I'd come to realize how close to the entry of the castle we actually lived. It was so close I had to wonder if it was even safe. But every day I'd ascend the same grand staircase and look down the hall with the royal bedrooms to see the spiral one opposite and the door leading to the servants quarters. The castle seemed much larger now for some reason, maybe I had just hit that mental age where I'd started to notice these things.

Anna however was way behind me in terms of noticing stuff. She was still captivated by the sight of fire and I couldn't really blame her I bet I had been the same way. Anna didn't seem to like the fog however, she would cry whenever we took her to the window to see it and if I wasn't already annoyed by her crying at night it got even more annoying when she caught something.

"MAKE HER STOP!" I yelled from my bed as my mother shushed my wailing sister in her crib. I was in my nightgown and ready for bed but Anna wouldn't stop bawling. She'd turned from adorable to amazingly angry in a single week. January was just ending and I was ready to move on. The fog outside had gotten worse again and was as thick as it had been at the start of the week. But I hadn't even noticed since Anna had started to leak snot and cry all the time. It was nothing compared to what I'd caught a few weeks ago and almost died from but she was acting like she'd just been stabbed.

"Anna is sick and doesn't know how to tell us about it." My mother coaxed with a sigh as Anna fell silent into a whimper and I relaxed only to have her wail again and make me cover my ears.

Unaware of y mother's stress I began to tear up in frustration and cry as well, If I didn't have my face down in my blankets I would've seen the look of death she'd just shot me, she knew I knew how to communicate and I was just being a brat now.

"Elsa please stop." She ordered after regaining her ability to deal with her two children.

I mumbled something she couldn't hear into the pillows and she gave an exasperated sigh.

"Please repeat that." She demanded.

"Mama, when do babies learn to speak?" I demanded.

"Are we talking about you or normal babies" She asked, "Because you were forming full sentences at eighteen months when most kids that age can only speak several words."

"So ten months." I groaned letting my face fall into the blankets, "That's forever and a day away."

"She won't cry as much as she gets older.' My mother explained and just to contradict that Anna began crying so hard no one could hear anything over the bawling. I screamed in frustration and tiredness and my mother just about enough.

It took half an hour to calm Anna down enough to fall asleep, but even in her sleep Anna would whimper and groan making it hard for me to even relax. But I couldn't scream in frustration or she'd wake up and make it even harder for me to sleep. So I walked to the window and looked out into the fog hoping it would make me tired enough to sleep, if I wore myself out maybe I'd become unconscious quicker. I stared out there for what seemed like hours and eventually the moon was covered by a cloud and the room fell completely dark. I watched as water began to condense on the window and freeze creating a very thick barrio I couldn't see through. I scowled angry that the fog wouldn't just leave Arendelle. Why couldn't it just get cold again and whisk it away.

Murmuring to myself I began to return to my bed only to hear a raspy exhaling noise. I turned and looked at the window curiously. It was still fogged up, So I assumed it was just Anna breathing. It sounded again and I wondered what exactly was going on. And with a very drawn out pause the room began to chill, mostly my fault as a fearful shiver went down my spine. I watched as fingerprints appeared on the outside of the window and then a hand, long and darkened as if it were gloved, except the fingers were boney and as black as the night. With a wipe a peephole was created and a cloaked face stared at me trapped outside. I couldn't see past the shadows of the hood but I began to shake and my lips trembled. It gave a raspy breath before continuing to stare at me. It just sat there looking in the window, unmoving, not a single hint that it was even alive save the occasional raspy breath drawn. I didn't even notice the ice growing from around my feet, it began to climb up my legs rooting me to the spot and snowflakes began to fall from my fingers. Cold airy breath escaped my lungs and the ice expanded and expanded creating sharp patterns in contrast to the flowery ones that normally erupted from my feet. The moon didn't shine, I just stood there frozen and icicles began to form from the ground raising up like stalagmites made of ice.

As fear wrapped around me the snowflakes coming from my hands began to swirl around out of control the ice began to darken and I felt like I had little to no control over my powers. The air had grown very dry, rightfully so seeing as I'd been sucking every drop of moisture from the air into my powers. Even I was starting to feel a little dehydrated but I couldn't stop I was staring into an unknown thing. The same thing that had scared me earlier that week. I suddenly snapped out of my trance and noticed the growing icicles, they were as tall as me now and twice as thick. I was creating a dangerous situation I sucked my breath in and willed something to happen that I didn't even think was possible I felt cold air currents outside the castle and willed them to blow harder. They blew the cloud away from the sun and the thing burst into fog just like before. I gave an exhaled breath of relief and looked around guiltily. The entire floor was coated in ice, the massive pillars of ice were everywhere and I was stuck knee deep in a half formed stalagmite. I couldn't let my parents see this or they'd kill me.

I concentrated on the ice itself and let go of my powers, I felt a soothing warm tingle down my spine and they began to steam and erupt into snowflakes. as they shrunk it got very humid in the room and the pillars didn't melt they just evaporated, skipping a step in the water cycle all together. They vanished as soon as they'd appeared and I was left in a humid room that was almost like it had been before I was scared. The warm tingle ended and drowsiness hit me like a carriage. I felt like I'd just run around the castle fifteen times and then ate a huge meal. But yet I was hungry and thirsty, I couldn't fight the wave of drowsiness though and I fell to the floor asleep before I even made contact.

* * *

The next morning I awoke in my bed, For a second I thought I had dreamed up last night's events until I realized Anna was gone. My mother must have come in and put me in my bed. My stomach gurgled and I almost cried out, the only problem was my mouth was so dry the only noise to come out was a raspy squeak. I blew air out my nose and quickly hopped out of bed, avoiding sunbeams because the light was far too bright and my eyes hadn't adjusted. I paused, I could see sunshine. I rushed to the window and stared out, the fog was gone, it looked cold, and everything was coated in a layer of ice. The trees, the walls, the masts of the ships, they were all coated in frost from the excessive moisture. It was a wondrous sight to behold. I couldn't even contain myself. I needed to go outside and play, I needed to! However like most mornings I was kept from anything fun by my parents.

First I was made to eat something and hurriedly ate my breakfast without complaint. Then my mother stuffed me in the bathtub and I was clean in record time. Following that I put on the nicest dress I had that my parents would let me wear outside. A nice blue one that only reached to the tops of my boots. I then put on my jacket, bundled up as best I could so I looked natural outside and marched out into the brand new landscape. Cold air rushed into my face pushing my hair back and chilling my face. I pulled the cap down even more onto my head so my hair would stop whipping into my mouth. It was made of fur and as soft as a cloud. I took one step slipped backwards on the ice and fell onto my bottom. My teeth rattled from the harsh slip and my ice tooth came loose and fell into my hand.

"Ouch." I mumbled standing up and grabbing onto the low stone fountain next to me. While supporting myself I reinserted my tooth and looked about the courtyard. Two guards stood at the open gates but besides that the area was deserted, no one had seen my fall. Instead of walking I began sliding on my boots until I reached an area that had salt all over it and wasn't so slippery. There I started my walk up to the wall enjoying the sights that I beheld before me. The trees lining the front courtyard were just beautifully coated in ice Like they were cocooned butterflies but were actually trees... or something... They were pretty.

I climbed the stairs protruding from the castle wall and walked across the top until I reached the part that let me walk out into the fjord. I'd pass a guard and they'd greet me with a friendly "Good Morning Princess." and lift their hats, I either grinned at them or if I wasn't walking I'd curtsy like my mother did when she met people. I think they liked me showing respect as if I was grateful for their service, and I was. I made my way to the end where the tower lay. I walked inside and looked to my left, there was a staircase made of dark grey stone. But I ignored it and proceeded forward, a small circular ledge sat here. It was about the size of a small bedroom with walls as tall as me surrounding it. In the center was bell made of bronze supported by large pine boards that made a small square with a domed roof. I stepped up onto a small ledge so I could see over the wall and marvelled at the fjord.

Ice was around the beaches and extended to about five meters from shore. All the way around. The two ships were being chiselled at. men chipped away ice so that the ships could sail later and not have to worry about being slow or becoming stranded so the men had to row. I loved the look of the town as well, smoke curled from every chimney giving it an appealing look that told me there were plenty of fires burning out there. It looked like a frosted town made of gingerbread, Every colour sharp and every building frosted. People milled about going about their daily lives and I felt a sudden pang of jealousy, I'd never be able to do that stuff. But the pang ended and I looked down and noticed that among the rocks was a lot of ice It clambered up the wall grown overnight from the sea spray. It was wonderful. Every detail of Arendelle my father's people. No My people. When I sat there looking out on all the little people, young and old I felt like the queen of all that I surveyed.

"One day." Was all that I could say as I continued to watch from a distance glad I could experience what I'd been handed without any type of danger to myself. Well almost no danger. I had to keep one thing to myself. My powers, but I was pretty good at keeping them hidden, and nothing I could think of would change that.

* * *

**And so ends yet another chapter. The Fog was based off what was going on in my town not too long ago. We had this cloud of fog that stuck around for three days, vanished and then appeared again and vanished again. So I decided to use it here. I liked the idea of not knowing what was going on in it. That instead of everything fading in the distance to nothing you see things swirling in it that you can't explain. I especially liked introducing the legends associated with it, I got downright creative with them. However I also acknowledged that most legends are dumb and don't have much to them. But alas here I had fun. I decided to make those legends real too, or at least some of them, I liked the idea of an intimidating figure with a tattered cloak the best, I thought of what works well in fog and the only things that came to mind were Banshee's, dementors, and the ghost of Christmas yet to come. So I took elements from them and made a creature that only appears when the light is at its dullest (I.E: a cloud passing over the sun or moon.) and hovers around almost mystically. I also had an idea where someone was supposed to be breaking into the castle but I decided to instead play with something. I made the beast appear at Elsa's window attracted like it was supposed to be in the legend I wrote at the start to her misbehaving and make her feel fear. Like how she was fearful in the movie. Yeah when she's scared her powers are out of control both defending her and hindering her I loved writing those icicles, I just pictured it and had to write it. But I decided to end with something nice. Showing Elsa****'s childish side and love for the whimsy of nature. So yeah it was corny but it was needed after a very dark and dull chapter filled with fog. Well it's off to the next chapter I go... AWAY!**

**My Poll is still running for anyone who's interested.**


	22. The Prince who had Everything

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Prince who had Everything**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the property of Disney and Disney animation studios.**

* * *

Excitement pooled from my ears to my head making everything suddenly wonderful, it flew through my blood making my skin tingle and my skin itch. I felt overwhelmed, scared, pained, worrisome, but overall I couldn't contain it and squealed giddily making my mother cover her ears.

"Only dogs should have heard that." She commented as I began happily marching in a circle laughing like a lunatic.

"I can't contain it!" I exclaimed running to my mother and grabbing her dress, "What will I wear? Where will I sleep."

"Elsa calm down, it's only for three days." My mother replied loosening my grip on her dress.

"I can't calm down." I replied holding my hands to my face, "I've never been outside Arendelle."

"Yes you have, Snowflake Isle is outside of Arendelle." My mother replied.

"That doesn't count, Daddy still owns it!' I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air, "I get to go to Cordia! YEAH!"

"it's only for three days, and the prince just turned eighteen, we're just going for his coronation." She explained.

"What's he like?" I demanded with excitement.

"You know how we make you do stuff yourself?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"Well he's never been outside his castle or met real people before." She explained, "We learned from his aunts mistakes and made you grow up meeting people."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked absolutely unable to contain my excitement.

"Just... be on your best behavior." My mother replied looking about nervously, "We don't want a fight to start or he'll hate us and the last thing we need is him to hate us."

"I thought the last thing you needed was me showcasing my powers to the general public." I replied blankly.

"Why does my four year old talk like this?" My mother sighed sounding upset for a few seconds.

I couldn't contain my excitement Cordia, I got to go to Cordia. A place not too far from Arendelle that was secluded and had about Two Hundred people living in it. And I would be increasing that population temporarily.

* * *

Leaving Arendelle aboard s ship was something I'd only done once, At the time though I had been asleep so I was excited about this new experience. I watched the waves roll beneath us as Arendelle shrunk smaller and smaller until it was a dark speck on a white mountainside. I kept an eye on it until it vanished from my vision and I began watching the land vanish, familiar details melding together until even that was nothing but a speck. I felt a pang of sadness upon seeing it go but when the boat began to rock with an amazing creaking noise I couldn't contain myself anymore I loved the feeling. Rocking back and forth, back and forth, back... and forth, Back... and... forth...

Seconds later I ran to the side of the boat and hurled into the water from dizziness and my parents promptly brought me below deck to protect me from further seasickness much to my displeasure. I liked that sea wind whipping in my face but my body wasn't used to ocean travel and the excitement had made me very uneasy. I simply sat on a crate marked _Flour_ and stared at a wall with a pout on my face But hey at least Anna wasn't there crying because the rocking was too much. Anna whined at dumb things most of the time.

The interior of the ship was nice but I much preferred the blue of the ocean and sky to the dull wooden interior with very few details. The outside was far more pretty than the inside. Why did I have to have bad sea legs. I liked boats.

Eventually I found comfort in the rocking of the boat and just let it play with my mind as if it was a ride on a carriage and every bump was a huge drop. I could hear the sloshing of water, I could hear the hiss of sea spray. I missed it and desired to see it again. But I kept still knowing that my parents probably had a good reason for keeping me below deck. So I just sat there sighing and rapping my fingers on the crate to the tune of one of my mother's lullabies.

* * *

The moment someone shouted 'Land Ho' I forgot my parents rules and darted up the stairs and burst onto the deck. I rushed to the helm of the ship and my eyes widened. Sitting before me was a huge sea and a tiny black speck in the distance that I assumed was the island we were heading to.

"Elsa, what are you doing out here?" My mother demanded with a sigh I whipped to my left to see her standing there and every order came flooding back into my head.

"Oops... sorry, I'll go back, I shouldn't have come out here without permission." I replied awkwardly while trying to leave.

My father snatched me off the ground and held me in his arms so I could watch the sea better, "You aren't going anywhere, and that's an order."

"KAY!" I exclaimed making my mother roll her eyes at my bad grammar from the excitement.

I watched as the speck grew larger, it was an island and it was tall, but as we got closer details started to appear, the entire island was walled against the sea, my guess was that crashing waves would bash those walls during seasonal storms, they were massive and thick and coated in plants and grubby dirt and salt from the sea giving the walls and ancient feel. Inside that the castle built up, first with large buildings that soldiers and people stayed in and then leading up to a massive looming castle with so many towers you'd think thirty royal families could live there and never meet The fortress covered the entire island from sea to sea. it was an amazing feat of colonial power that was now in the hands of a new king who was required to govern over this massive structure and the lands that it owned many miles away. Tjis was just the capital and I was dumbfounded. As we approached a wooden drawbridge that was clean and new was raised from the wall and the boat made its course to it. Details began to grow and I saw guard towers and specks that were soldier on the walls. I couldn't contain my excitement. Cordia was beautiful, and as we got closer the more I marvelled at a place s devoid of plants but so full of contracted creativity that I was just as happy as seeing a forest. Our castle was nothing to this impenetrable fort in the sea. As we passed under the drawbridge we were greeted by a large harbor carved out of the stonework. I couldn't see a single patch of dirt, it was all stone, sandy coloured and sturdy. I'd never seen anything like it. Many boats hung out in the harbor and ours looked like a fishing vessel compared to some of these... probably because that's what it was when we weren't using it. The other boats wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against mercenary thieving pirates that occasionally haunted the seas around Arendelle. Arendelle's ship was welcome though, the only one that looked small quick enough to outrun ships or catch up, and the only one fully stocked with a floor full of cannons. The ship was well known to this kingdom.

We were attached to a wooden dock by a rope and a wooden ramp was set up, not very royal looking but still better than hopping off the ship and risking a swim. I stared in awe at the stonework that lay before me, it was even more impressive up close. the sandy colour faded to a smooth gray on the path up to the castle itself but for now I was content looking at this sheltered harbor as I followed my father down the ramp.

"Name?" A man dressed nicely with absolutely no emotion in his voice asked.

"Adgar, Idun, and Elsa from Arendelle along with my crew and Lord and Lady Remus. Lord Alendmac and his granddaughter could not make it." My father replied quickly as if he'd done this a thousand times.

The man looked us over before stepping aside and motioning for us to enter the kingdom with no excitement or welcoming whatsoever.

"What a rude man." the well dressed woman behind me muttered, I hadn't even noticed her before but now I whipped my head back and stared at the face of Adult Brigit and her husband Clearly her parents and she looked exactly like her mother. I turned my head back to the city and ignored them. Well okay City is a very large word to use for the tiny place we'd entered. The basic layout was a castle and a circle of building around it. All of them looked the same. A shop on the bottom and a towering structure that stood three stories above it. Some of these buildings had bridges between them, I even saw a shop way up high and wondered how nice the view would've been from up there Everyone was well dressed, even the children and as my parents and our guests made our way to the castle I suddenly noticed it. The single ring of buildings was towered over by the massive building made purely out of sandstone imported from far off countries. I gasped as we walked up a huge flight of stairs lined with soldiers wearing stifling outfits that looked uncomfortable and warm even in the below freezing weather. Every inch of snow had been taken off the castle and it glowed with a clean beauty and looked so massive compared to ours.

"Why is there no snow?" I asked as we ascended the stairs, "It's so cold but there's no snow."

"It doesn't snow here honey." My father replied making me gasp, the snow hadn't been removed, it had never existed in the first place.

"But it's cold" I argued.

"The humidity prevents snow from falling, it just rains and forms ice here." He explained.

"I feel out of my element." I stated as we continued, "I draw power from snow!"

"Since when?" My father asked in confusion.

"Well they've been more powerful since it started snowing so that makes sense doesn't it." I stated confidently.

"It's just because you're getting older." My mother replied as we passed a very fat lady going up the stairs and looking exhausted, I cringed at the sight but continued forth.

"So my powers will grow." I stated looking at my hands as if magical frozen lightning bolts would burst forth and destroy everything.

"But so will your control." My father replied, "Don't worry Beresard made a failsafe in case they get out of hand."

My mother elbowed him in the ribs really hard after he said that like he had said something wrong. I really didn't care or know what he was talking about so I turned my attention forward just as we reached the top of the stairs and gasped. The door before us was swung open and revealed an amazing hallway decorated with many fascinating paintings and treasures. I was so busy staring around with my mouth open I didn't even notice my father grab my hand and lead me forward. Every painting was ornate and different, some were amazing portraits and others were red squares on canvas. We were led into an amazing hall full of beautiful dresses and heavenly suits of every shade. The roof extended far above our heads, we could probably fit six of Arendelle castle's ball rooms in it. it rose six stories and light glittered through every window. Servants walked around carrying platters of food and drinks. Some bubbled like the water above a fish while others swirled various colours. Gifts were piled on a table and at the head of the hall was a throne garbed in brilliant silver cloth and made of what appeared to be gold. People weren't dancing as there was no music, they were simply waiting for the ceremonies to begin. The long and apparently boring ceremonies. but my father went straight to the throne and stood before a very tall and very thin man who towered over my father, he had to be at least seven feet tall and a bit and he was garbed in black robes and had a red cape frilled with pure white fur. his blonde hair was cut short and looked like it was half faded to brown, a nice colour that I knew I'd never achieve, he looked very young however and had a annoyed look in his eye. The man stared suspiciously at my father with his black eyes as a servant introduced him.

"Your highness, the king of Arendelle." He bowed motioning to my father.

"I thought I was the king." The man muttered to a woman next to him that looked like a friendly old grandmother.

"You are deary, he's just the king who is closest to us, so make good relations dear." the lady coaxed with a very friendly smile without ever losing the massive squint she held.

My father gave a short bow of respect and stood again holding out his hand to shake. The new king looked at it awkwardly before taking it reluctantly and having it shook.

"Servant!" The man barked and a man walked up, "I HAVE GERMS ON MY HAND! DO SOMETHING!"

"Yes your highness." The servant bowed before pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing it in some water before washing the prince's hands for him.

"NOW BE GONE!" He yelled in his cracky puberty voice that seemed to carry over the room. he seemed incapable of being quiet and ghis voice should have been annoying but I found myself silently amused.

My father looked taken aback by this strange behavior, I was too, I'd never seen a servant my father didn't know by name, and he didn't just call them servants. I guessed this man was just different, I could accept that.

My mother didn't let me stay near the two men for long because she wheeled me over to a disclosed corner where so one but a old man sleeping against the wall was present.

"Remember to conceal." My mother ordered holding her hands out and waving her fingers to emulate magic.

"I know, my powers may cause freakish weather and scare people." I replied innocently.

"Um... well if you put it that way..." My mother trailed, "Anyway, so there aren't going to be many other children here."

"So?" I asked.

"You see..." My mother trailed looking nervous.

* * *

I sat cross armed in the chair while a boy named Nathanial ran around with a wooden sword. The coronation was going on and I was trapped in a room with anyone present who was under twelve years of age. I was also the only person in the castle excited for the boring stuff but no, I had to stay here with all the other, like twelve kids most of whom were above my age and anyone who was happened to be male.

"Trust me dear, you aren't missing anything." A servant told me, smiling at me with her warm and youthful face.

"All I wanted to do since I got here was see that." I muttered as Nathanial and another boy who happened to be my age began sparring and yelling at the top of their lungs. the only other two girls there were both eleven and had quickly sent me packing away from them by pretending I didn't exist. I had taken to my chair when a boy had started hitting me with a wooden sword and roaring like he had just slaughtered me in battle for the glory of his kingdom. Most of the boys were way too rambunctious and immature to even communicate with me. The only boy my age I'd ever even gotten along with was Kristopher, and he wasn't here.

"Why is your hair made out of snow?" A little boy who looked a year older than me asked.

I hissed at him like a scary monster and he ran off crying as I moved myself so I was lying down on the chair staring the wall with utter sadness upon being alienated by people older, younger and my age. I was alone. That boy had asked the same question five times now, was my hair that freakishly light blonde? I sighed, there was no reason for me to feel bad for myself, I should just make the best of this, the only problem was the new king's castle was void of activities for children and the few he had were made for people who liked swinging swords and jumping around the furniture. Something I was sure I wouldn't be allowed to do even if I was male. My parents were quite a bit different from other royalty. Actually I'd noticed no two royal families treated their kids the same way. From what I'd seen lily may have been a bit more spoiled than I was but she still knew better than to hop around on the furniture and cry when she didn't get her way. That Hans kid had twelve older brothers and behaving was a way to get attention. He seemed to have an even stricter set of parents than I did. Some of these kids however didn't even know their parents names. One girl was even less treated with the hand and foot service than me. She was very confused by the fact that so many servants were taking care of so few kids.

"Where I live we have one butler that helps out occasionally and cleaning and gardening staff. We don't really have servants spoiling us, Daddy says a ruler who can't do things himself isn't set to rule at all." She had told the other girl making me feel kind of bad, we had Kai and Gerda along with countless cleaning staff and cooks, but then again my father did do things himself and apparently that had been in the family since his grandmother who had lived as a peasant and said the king should know how to live like a peasant. However one boy spent the entire time complaining and ordering servants around.

"My servant would have been here by now! Hurry up lady! I'm royalty and need my water!" he barked but the servants didn't react as if this was someone being nice to them. I started to worry about how this king treated people. If I got coroneted I would go into town on a regular basis and keep up to date with what's going on and what they needed. I was starting to see another side to the castle life that I was unfamiliar with, The people who were way too comfortable living in splendor.

"If these are my level of people I don't like it." I sighed drawing my legs close to my torso and pouting.

Seeing that I was bored The young lady who had talked to me earlier thrust parchment and a pencil that had been carved out of a tree into my hands. it was awkward but I accepted it with a thank you. Oddly enough she seemed shocked by this display of gratitude. I mean sure the other kids were spoiled either more or less than me but they all had manners.

"Okay then." I shrugged hopping onto the floor and beginning to doodle something.

* * *

I tugged on his cloak and he turned looking down with at me with his eyes alight with happiness.

"I made this." is stated handing him the parchment which had a very nice image of the palace from the outside on it.

"Elsa I didn't know you were artistic." My father replied turning it in his hand to see if anything was on the other side.

"I had three hours to work on it." I replied before motioning for him to bend down, "No one did anything with me."

"Elsa, you are a little antisocial." My father replied with a nervous smile.

I didn't respond and instead looked around for my mother, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh, where's Mummy?" I asked looking around harder and straining my eyes to see past everyone.

"She's busy." He replied with a dismissing wave of his hand while he folded up the shaded and darkened picture that even he had to admit was nice enough to be hung on a wall for other people to see.

"Tell me about the coronation." I exclaimed with excitement.

"Well we sat down and the ceremony began, Vicerus took his place at the front of the hall and the bishop began to say the ceremony. Vicerus was bored and would look back at us constantly, I can't really blame him because his aunt kept him here for years." My father explained, "At one point a servant coughed and Vicerus yelled at him for three minutes straight before banishing him to one of the dungeon's blank rooms to think about what he did until the ceremony ended."

"do you like this king, because he's starting to sound like a jerk." I stated, "The kind of jerk who shows up and throws everyone in the dungeon for stupid stuff."

"He was raised in complete isolation from everyone and waited on by servants on his aunt's orders. He's never even seen half this castle." My father explained, "or anything outside of it."

I gasped in realization.

"HE HAS PO-" I started but my father stuffed his hand over my mouth to prevent me from speaking.

"No Elsa, his aunt didn't want to take care of him after-" He started but was interrupted by a loud trumpet accompanied by loud booming from drums.

"May I present the King of Cordia!" A stout man with thick black hair announced motioning to the doorway where the thin king entered now ordained with a crown studded with many sparkly and beautiful jewels.

"SPEAK LOUDER FOOL!" he shouted in that high pitched voice that teetered between annoying and making me burst into laughter, "SEND HIM TO THE SECLUSION ROOM!"

"What?!" The man gasped but two guards grabbed him and dragged him to who knows where leaving me and everyone shocked at the outburst.

"What are you all staring at?!" He demanded, "I find this completely uncalled for! AVERT YOUR EYES PEONS!"

Muttering consumed the party but everyone stopped staring at him.

"I don't do well in crowds, they could touch me." He told the old lady who had been next to him earlier, "What if I catch... The Plague!"

"Dear, you can have whatever you want, but it's your duty as king to attend this party, then you can lock yourself in the tower and play with your dolls all you want" She replied in a very croaky and aged voice.

"THEY ARE NOT DOLLS!" Vicerus screamed making a very annoying frustrated noise while his face turned red, "THEY'RE NOT DOLLS! THEY'RE NOT DOLLS!"

"How cute." the old lady commented while everyone tried to ignore it and the music started thankfully drowning his screaming into muffled grunts of frustration while he began kicking his throne like a toddler.

"Um..." I trailed pointing at him

"Don't point." My father ordered forcing my hand down.

"Uh..." I trailed again as the party began and people began to chat creating a murmur of voices that made me and my father's conversation more private.

"Elsa, please tell me you won't ever act like that." My father requested.

"Promise." I replied, "I'd probably be too nervous to even talk."

"Come on, let's get you some food." My father smiled.

"Aren't we having a banquet?" I asked as we approached a table in the corner.

"With this many people? The king would get so bored he'd send everyone to his "Reconditioning room" and we'd have to start leaving." My father explained with a laugh.

"Reconditioning room?" I asked in confusion.

"Well when his father was alive criminals and people who were otherwise untrustworthy or made too many mistakes were sent to a secluded room and kept there for a specified amount of time, Being completely alone with nothing can actually be worse than having something to do, so servant feared messing up and performed better." he explained, "But I think it's harsh and it just makes them afraid of you. Vicerus clearly abuses this ability and treatment."

"Okay." I nodded not fully grasping the situation, weren't adults supposed to be... I don't know, mature? Not whiny.

"Don't worry about it Elsa, We'll be home soon. It's just half a day's journey back." He explained.

"But wait." I stated holding my fingers up, "Mommy said we'd be here three days. One day here, one day back, and one in between."

"Not anymore." My father replied indicating he didn't want to talk about it, My guess was it had to do with my mother's absence. I couldn't think about it for long because my father stuffed a plate with a few things I liked on it into my hands and led me away into the crowd. Several people stared at me as if they couldn't believe I had food on my plate that usually their kids avoided. My parents always said eat what the chef cooked or you can starve. So I'd only gone one night without food in my life. And now I liked food more than I liked Anna.

For the first time since that morning I finally saw my mother standing next to some finely dressed woman with so many extravagant jewels on her that I at first believed she was made of crystal. She was pudgy but not exceptionally fat but she appeared to be aging and worn even though she seemed as full of energy as a spring chicken.

"-Even I have to admit his behavior shocked me. But what should I expect from such abysmal castle staff. No discipline. When I was a child my mother would hit me over the backside with a paddle if I ever threw a tantrum like that. But I love my nephew all the same." The lady was saying while my mother listened intently with a glass of some thick purple liquid in her hand.

"I know we're friends but I must implore that I leave." My mother sighed, "I can't face anyone after what happened."

"Stay here." My father ordered pointing next to a pillar where no one stood and no furniture lay. I nodded and walked over sitting cross legged on the floor while my father joined in the conversation the two ladies were having.

"I wonder what happened?" I asked out loud not expecting an answer.

"Oh it was actually pretty funny to watch." A voice replied making me freeze up and crane my neck to look behind the pillar. A boy stood there wearing nothing but white and I narrowed my eyes instantly at the smug redhead who was standing there.

"What do you want... What was your name again." I asked wracking my brain.

"Name's Hans Princess, Although I wouldn't be able to tell that seeing as you're sitting on the floor like a peasant." He stated before a boy that had black hair and a similar outfit ran past and punched him the arm.

"YOU'RE A PEASANT!" The boy yelled while laughing his head off.

Hans growled and rubbed his now pained arm. I just snickered.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Hans asked with a scowl, "Well the new king screaming at your mother for wearing the same colour of crown he was wearing was funny."

I blinked and stared at him.

"Oh right, you weren't supposed to know that, the dude wanted to send her to the dungeon before his aunt walked to the front and snatched him by the ear and held it until he calmed down. That new king is nothing but a baby." Hans smirked, "So if you'd like to hear more just go ahead and offend me."

I just scowled at him and stood up walking away briskly with my fists clenched while he started laughing. I knew I was disobeying my father but I needed to take care of something.

"What a dork." Hans laughed before my subconscious dumped a pile of snow on him that appeared as though it had fallen through one of the windows on the roof. This was further proved by the fact the very window was found open, probably caused by a cold wind emitting from my powers. I didn't care however and stalked to where the new king was standing near the food yelling at a servant. That's all he seemed to do, yell.

"My lord, the fruit is meant to be cold." He explained.

"I DON'T CARE!" He screamed throwing a perfectly good apple to the floor, "I don't need to know where food come from."

"My lord food is grown on-" The man started.

"A BUH! NO!" Vicerus yelled, "Fix this or it's solitary confinement! For a month!"

"My lord, please." The man begged and I clenched my fists both in anger over his babyish attitude that made even Anna look mature and the fact he had screamed at my mother. The new king turned and promptly slipped on a patch of ice falling flat on his back and screaming. Laughter burst out and I slunk back into the crowd watching from between people's legs.

"MY LORD!" A young girl from the staff exclaimed rushing over and helping him up.

"STOP LAUGHING!" He screamed, "GUARDS ARREST ANYONE WHO'S LAUGHING! NO TRIAL! DUNGEON!"

The hall fell silent more quickly than I could have ever imagined

"What is this strange substance." He demanded the woman pointing at the ice on the floor. I saw my father in the crowd and he gasped before turning and weaving his way back to where I'd been. I rushed over quicker than he did and sat down just in time for my father to arrive seeing Hans covered in snow and brushing it off while I stared at him.

"Elsa-" he started.

I just pointed upward and he followed my finger to see the open window. He blinked and nodded, simply assuming I'd just stayed in one place.

"You know it must have sucked not going to the coronation, especially when you're in line for the throne." Hans laughed, "My father made an exception for me as usual, people find him very persuasive."

"Oh go stick your face back in the snow." I ordered with a pout upon learning that this brat had attended the ceremony.

"Okay fine, I'll adapt to the situation or something like I usually do." Hans muttered before smiling, "So how were the kids?"

"Boring, wild, rambunctious, and absolutely annoying due to asking me about my hair several times each." I muttered.

"Oh they probably all sucked." Hans nodded changing his tone to match mine.

I sighed and noticed that despite the party having just begun a few royal couples were preparing to leave. Particularly those with kids. Some left happy, others mad at the new king, and one man was stumbling along laughing loudly. I cocked my eyebrow upon noticing this. I knew people left the parties early but we'd only been here what two hours and they were already going. I had no idea what it meant.

"Oh but you have to stay." I heard a voice call and I saw the lady who claimed to be the king's aunt walking next to my parents.

"Sorry dear but Anna has probably already caused several staff members to retire prematurely with her screaming for me." My mother replied, "Plus-"

"I understand." She replied with a smile, "But I will visit soon, mark my words, MARK THEM!"

"Come on Elsa." My mother coaxed and I ran to her abandoning Hans to remain lonely which didn't bother me much seeing as he was annoying. The king's aunt waved at us fondly as we began to leave walking to the docks and out of the extravagant castle much to my relief and disappointment. Night had fallen and it was strange to see no snow, no green, and no bugs. I would've liked to hear something other than the violent crashing of the waves which I hadn't noticed earlier. The sky was cloudy and rain was beginning to pour down. I don't think we minded much but quite a few people were taking shelter from the cold rain not even noticing that I was absentmindedly making the streets below me freeze just to melt as quickly as they'd formed. The cold drizzle was nice on my skin and I suddenly felt wide awake and energized like I always did in a cold downpour. I would've kept enjoying myself until a bright flash of lightning appeared and thunder shook louder than I'd ever heard before, maybe it was from the fact we were in the ocean or maybe it was the fact we were in a giant bowl of a city that just amplified the sound but if I had been a cat my tail would've shot fluffy at the speed my eyes widened and I clenched my mother's dress shivering She wasn't even bothered by the fear induced frost coating the bottom of her dress as I clung onto her. I wanted to go home. I couldn't wait to go home. We finally reached the harbor and suddenly an absolutely drenched man intercepted us waving his arms to get our attention.

"I'M SORRY YOUR MAJESTY'S BUT WE CANNOT OPEN THE DRAWBRIDGE!" he exclaimed speaking loudly so he could speak over the storm that was brewing, "You may either stay the night in your ship or take up room in the castle."

"Ship." My parents stated at exactly the same time and they dragged me onto the soaked wooden ship and down below deck where the captain and several others were sitting around a fire contained in a barrel that was below a vent designed to keep water out. The room wasn't smoky and it was a warm feeling place. he nodded at us and my father nodded back before joining them and taking off the outer robe he was wearing and hanging it near the heat source revealing a plain white shirt with a nice collar. y mother however walked to one of the door under the cabin and revealed a room reserved for people who traveled. The captain slept in his quarters above and the crew in hammock and on blankets in the hull. it wasn't comfortable looking but I assumed they were used to it.

The room itself was pretty bland and devoid of extravagant decorations. A bed was set up for my parents and a cot had been set up for me. An uncomfortable, spring filled cot. The fact that lightning now flashed every few seconds wouldn't help with insomnia either. the only decoration besides an old wooden desk and shelf laden with strange objects included a skull decorated with gems that seemed to grin at me like an evil Spector there was a picture of a sailing ship falling off the edge of the world. It looked like something out of a dream. A boat that would travel to far off lands even if it meant falling off the edge and falling straight into space.

"This room smells like dead fish." Was my only comment which made my mother scowl and I instantly regretted the statement.

"Bed, now." My mother ordered before roughly forcing me into a long armed nightgown. The sleeves were so long they hung off me like the tentacles of a sea monster.

"Fine." I muttered climbing into the cot and swaddling myself in the blankets so that escape was impossible. My mother picked the lantern up and blew the candle out before entering the bed and falling asleep in a matter of seconds. I guess crying babies make it easy to fall asleep amidst lightning and thunder while the skull of a long dead person grinned at you like a horrible nightmare.

I stared at the roof and lay there trying to let sleep come but it didn't, so I ended up just thinking.

"Sleep." I laughed as lighting flashed again and Thunder boomed, "like that's going to happen."

* * *

**I love describing stuff. That Castle was so fun to write, the storm, so awesome. The people, Oh my god did I have fun with that king. I don't know about you guys but people in power who are so childish just make me laugh. Yeah complain all you want about how similar he is to The Queen of Hearts from Alice In Wonderland but he doesn't sentence people to death, he just sends them to the dungeon for stupid reasons. I loved the tantrums and tried to make it semi believable via the fact he grew up spoiled and given everything. And seeing Elsa mad about something so boring was awesome. I loved her temper in this chapter. I imagine Elsa being level headed until someone messes with someone in her family. So dumping snow on Hans was Awesome. And yes his appearances are building up to something, something that will explain his ambition in the movie. Anyway, I'm excited about the next chapter, It's going to rest halfway between Imagination and dreamlike qualities and talking about legends long forgotten and retold. Hey maybe a few will even play a part in the future. But I wanted to play with something. Elsa appears to have a very vivid imagination and I can't wait to express everything through her eyes. It'll be funny too. Kind of like how I originally pictured Tales of Snowflake isle.**

**My Poll is still running and thanks to everyone who voted. I'll use your choices after they return to Arendelle.**

**Until Next Time I'm the Firebending Frog getting really excited to finally have a profile image that'll showcase my name and drawing style.**


	23. Legends of the Sea

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Legends of The Sea**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen. it is the property of Disney and Disney animation studios.**

* * *

Thunder crashed and faded leaving the rocking of the boat and the creaking of wood to comfort me. I just stared at the ceiling with a frown on my face, I couldn't explain why but I was unable to sleep for some reason. It didn't help that my mother's soft breathing seemed to be amplified and a skull stared at me from a shelf. I heard voices and laughter and sighed putting my face under my pillow and groaning. I couldn't take it anymore. Maybe the adults would know how to help me.

I lowered myself off the bed and creeped over the floor knowing full well I'd be in trouble if I was caught. I opened the door and stared at the fire with my eyes alight.

"-And then I popped off his head and told him, that's what I think of expanding earth theory." One of the guys explained and I tried to creep out only to have a hand snatch me and drag me back into the room and shut the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" My mother demanded and I screamed before she grabbed my sleeves and tied them behind my back before putting me in the cot and wrapping me in the blankets so tightly I couldn't move.

"I can't feel my arms." I whined and my mother just rolled her eyes and sighed before going back to bed leaving me bored and sad. She fell asleep again and things quieted down enough so that I could hear the men chatting away.

"That Kymba is one heck of an evil spirit." One of them stated loudly and I couldn't take it anymore I thrashed bout until the blankets were loose before moving my sleeves in front of me and sitting up to see my mother completely passed out now lying on the bed under the blankets, from the past I knew she wouldn't be waking up even for a attack by the undead hordes. I undid the loose knot and almost shouted in victory before I realized how loud I was being.

"I'm coming for you." I muttered walking to the door and slipping out unnoticed and like a shadow out the door, I approached the fire and my father noticed me instantly.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Mum gone crazy trying to make you sleep?" He asked in deadpan.

I nodded.

"Well I'll think of something to make you fall asleep." He stated while rubbing his temples to find something.

"When I was a lad I always heard the same story that made me fall asleep." The captain explained mystically and I climbed on my father's lap and stared at him.

"You're going to tell that?" One of the crewmen asked sceptically.

"Of course. Once... Upon A Time... There was in a boring kingdom. A very boring village. And in this boring, sleepy village, full of very boring people who did very boring things. There was a very, very, very boring boy-" The captain started before being cut off by my father.

"Um, that's only going to peak her interest" My father replied.

"Go on." I urged.

"We need to make her sleep or she won't stop bugging us at all." One of the crewmen exclaimed.

"Oh, you want a story do you, how about a legend?" The captain asked and excited cheers and woots were heard from the five other guys around the fire, "It's about the greatest warrior ever. A hero known throughout the lands. The guy who took down a bear with his bare hands. Decimated the fifteen armies of the undead, and he even slayed... A lake."

"How do you slay a lake?" Someone demanded, "That makes like zero sense."

"You make zero sense!" another shouted punching the guy in the arm.

"It was an evil lake." The captain continued, "One that had haunted a village-"

"Full of very boring people who do very boring things, we heard this already!" One guy exclaimed before I shot him a glare and he fell silent upon my gaze. Apparently I had inherited my father's ability to make people shut up by just glaring at them.

"The lake was inhabited by a evil spirit, a water elemental. It could dry up the lake, turn it into acid, boil it, freeze it, you name it the lake could do it, all because of that water spirit." The captain continued, "The hero of the legends was going through said town when they all asked for his help and would pay any price. Being an amazing hero he of course didn't accept any payment for all he wanted to do was fight evil and destroy things that were bad."

"What happened?" I asked.

"He won. the end." The captain replied with a laugh.

"Okay that was lame." One of the crewmen commented.

"As if you could do any better." The captain replied with a snicker while I sighed at the ending.

"Heck yeah. I'll tell you the story of a haunting. The mystery of The Darklight manor!" The crewman exclaimed and we all gave a collective grunt of approval.

* * *

**The Mystery of the Darklight Manor**

* * *

The knocker sounded loudly and Pauline gasped in excitement rushing to the door in a panic he was here, he was finally here. Nothing could stop her now. No more nights of torment, no more hideous images, no more nightmares of daydream of freakish nature. It would all end today.

She pried open the door and was greeted with harsh sunlight from the afternoon. A very thin man in a brown suit looked her up and down with a bored face and entered without a word. He looked around at the many animal heads her husband had killed and mounted over the years. The seemed to all stare at him. He took note of this and entered the sitting room to find the extravagant couches and furniture that was to be expected of the wealthy man who had once occupied it.

"Mizz Darklight I presume." he asked in a monotone voice while Pauline nodded quickly trying to hurry him along, "You say you recently got reports of paranormal activity?"

"Yes, yes, it's been bothering me for months, ever since Brighton's will was read Once everything was left to me strange things began to happen." Pauline nodded, "I was visited at night by shadowy figures and blood would appear in the halls forcing me to clean it. Our housekeeper quit, no one will work. I've been working hard while dealing with the stress of his death, I don't know if I can take it anymore."

"Fret not, I am here now." The man stated while sliding a pair of leather gloves on, "Where did this last occurrence happen?"

"The bedroom, I awoke in the middle of the night to a white eyed face that shrieked something terrible." She explained with a panicked tone.

"Are you on any medication that could cause such events?" The man asked in monotone while she led him to the room where she slept. The floor was covered in a green ooze and a mop bucket stood next o it propped against the window which had a dead tree with claw like branches on it that would likely scrape against the window in heavy winds.

"No." Pauline replied with a worried tone, "Not at all, This sludge was here this morning."

the man bent down and picked some of the slime up rubbing it between his fingers. It was just water encased in a very thin mesh.

"I must say that this is just a prank." the man explained, "Someone has been messing with you."

"Are you sure?" Pauline asked with worry, "Who would do such a thing?"

"I have no clue." The man stated while standing up and turning around, Pauline grew wide eyed and he turned again and yelped in surprise. The Bear head on the wall was dripping a red substance, blood. Something that shouldn't be happening.

"You still think this is a prank?" Pauline asked nervously.

"No not really." The guy nodded backing away as well before he felt an icy chill and turned and screamed. Standing next to him was a figure made of shadows that gave a gurgling noise and both Pauline and the man rushed out of the room as the slime poured out after them like an angry tidal wave. Fountains of it sputtered out of every corner and blocked the exits before the two were slammed into by the wave and washed into the main hall. With a flash of flames the shadowy spirit reappeared and looked down on Pauline with a hatred like no other.

"Why did you do it?' the shadow hissed in an unearthly tone.

"What did you do?" The man asked and Pauline looked left and right nervously before shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth.

"I murdered my husband!" Pauline shouted and the man gasped. Without warning the thing reached forward and grabbed Pauline's shadow amking her shriek before it flew backwards dragging her into the shadows and out of sight.

* * *

"really?' My father asked, "That's supposed to help her sleep?"

"Okay, really a ghost? In a mansion? What is this?" The captain demanded, "We're at sea, let's tell stories that match that!"

"Well why don't you tell a story about that then?" My father asked, "One that will hopefully get Elsa to sleep!"

I just blinked, I was wide awake and had just developed a fear of ghosts thanks to the creepy and not at all soothing story I had just heard.

"Oh I'll tell a real story." the captain grinned, "One that actually happened."

"The time we were attacked by that guy with a pig's nose?" One of the crewmen asked with a laugh.

"That was hilarious." Another stated in a high pitched valley girl accent before the two began laughing and punching each other at the memory of some epic adventure only a shipping crew that carried treasure and hunted down Brigands and bandits could.

"Okay, our story begins when I shipping gold and silver to Corona." the captain explained, "It was a brisk morning and...

* * *

**Captain's story**

* * *

There I was sailing the ocean on my way to deliver precious cargo to Corona. Everything was going smoothly until one of my men suddenly yelled "LAND HO!" We all raced the port side and stared at the island. There were no maps with it on it. Our thoughts only went to one thing exploration... and Money! Oh the riches we could discover. It was just too much to resist. We moved the ship into the harbor around this small island, it was no bigger than the castle in Arendelle itself but it was coated in tropical plants that looked as if they'd never seen snow. Ever. Five of us rowed to the shore and set foot upon the sandy beaches. The air smelled of fragrant herbs and the sea wind was warm and tropical. We walked the perimeter and discovered many strange and wondrous things. Flowers that smelled of acid, Rocks that would move on their own, and a bush that grew the most fragrant of flowers. However something was off. There were no animals or insects to be seen. not even birds. No driftwood, nothing. It was like the island was just being inhabited by plants.

Suddenly one of the crewmen noticed smoke coming from the center of the island. Suddenly we didn't feel so alone. We all drew our swords and chopped our way through the thick undergrowth. It seemed to seal itself up behind us due to how thickly it was grown. Towards the center towering trees grew that just captured the imagination and made us feel small and insignificant. We approached the smoke and brushed aside the growth to see the most beautiful woman we'd ever seen. She had ruffled blonde hair that was so light you'd swear she was a ghost, her skin was pale, and she wore a tattered blue dress. It looked like she'd been there for weeks and she simply sat there huddled at the fire not even acknowledging us. we called out but she didn't do a thing. So we stepped into the clearing and just like that she vanished, the smoke, the image, heck a bush was sitting where she'd been. At first we thought we were crazy but then we noticed footprints in the sand and when we moved the bush to the side we saw a firepit. It was like a vision from the past, or maybe the future. Of someone who would one day be trapped on that island never to leave and only to be seen in quick glimpses. We saw many things like that while we were there. On the way back we saw ourselves hacking through air where the branches had been and parties of explorers checking maps, but no matter what they all had a different look to them like they were just a memory. Before you even realized they were there they were gone.

* * *

"Did that actually happen?" My father asked and the captain nodded, "You strictly disobeyed protocol and landed on an unknown island?"

"No! I mean, we did but it was... Shutting up!" the captain exclaimed pursing his lips in a comedic fashion.

"We'll be having a chat when we reach Arendelle." My father commented.

"Way to go!" One of the crewmen shouted punching the captain in the arm.

"Well that didn't help me at all." I commented, "I feel wide awake!"

"What do kids like Agdar? Stories about zombies or whatever?" One of the crewmen asked.

"No, no stories of the undead, we need her mind to not be tortured by nightmares." My father explained with a nervous laugh.

"I already do have nightmares." I replied but her covered my mouth and smiled nervously at everyone.

"Let's tell one that's fun for her, something that doesn't contain mystery but instead absolute awesomeness!" One crewman exclaimed, "I'll call it, the time I won the Highland games!"

* * *

**The Time I won the Highland games**

* * *

A final camber was tossed and cheering erupted as I broke the record and won for myself. I laughed in glory while I danced happily.

"Mr. Hasnel, I used to think outsiders were useless when it came to these games, but you've shown me a new light!" A large and buff man stated grinning at me while his friends clapped at my victory.

"Here's your trophy Mr. Hasnel." A beautiful but respectively dressed woman smiled handing me a trophy.

"Thank you beautiful woman!' I laughed as everyone gathered around and cheered me-

* * *

"BOOO!" everyone booed including myself at the lame and very self indulging story.

"Oh come on, it had victory, love, and I was about to throw in a dragon for the kids." the crewman pouted.

"yeah well it sucked." Another guy commented, "You are never allowed to talk again."

"But-" the guy started.

"NEVER!" The other guy yelled.

"So how is this helping me?" I asked.

"My tale was good." The captain commented, "Someone tell something like that."

"Sure why not." Another guy shrugged, "I can tell you one about a beautiful woman under a deadly curse who sought help from a valiant hero."

"Oh that one sounds good." I grinned, "How does it start?"

"Well Once upon a time." The guys started with a grin, "In a land not far from our own there was a woman cursed with control over snow and ice."

My father and me exchanged a blank and somewhat stressed look upon hearing that, apparently he hadn't heard this one either.

* * *

**The Ice Princess**

* * *

Some said she was the most beautiful woman in the land, maybe it was from her unique and icy appearance that seemed so foreign that no one could even say they looked like her. Her icy gaze both shooed off men and drew their interest. But the main problem for her was the fact she had been raised by an old farmer who had found her on his doorstep one night. She was used to working and put her work before her love life, this alienated her from the rest and maybe that was a good thing because whenever the sun went down she would stand under the light of the moon and let the chilling wind carry her down to earth spirit away before she would create ice wherever she walked and snow wherever she pointed. It was a beauty unparalleled by any magnificent flower that grew upon the island. However despite the beauty of this magical gift it also came with a hefty price. The ice and snow would eat away at the beauty of the plants and the animals with its chilly touch. If she didn't retain full control over it the magic would get out of hand and harm things. It just so happened that with age she grew more powerful and the magic became harder to control, she began to alienate herself from the others more than before and in her fear she struck a deal with an old man, he gave her a magical ring that could contain the power, but if it ever fell into the wrong hands the magic she possessed would come under the holders control.

She saw this as both a blessing and a curse and heard a tale of a magical well from another land over a vast ocean that held the answer to her problem. It could tell her how to control her powers without the ring. She wanted this control so badly she sought out a valiant hero to help her. She told him she'd give him her hand if he came back with the answer and he agreed. He gathered a crew and sailed to this far off land to find the well. However he never returned, he was never seen again. The girl got married to a wealthy prince some years later but her eyes never left the sea as she longed for her answer and her life wasted away, she didn't enjoy life, she just watched the sea waiting for that opportunity to be like the others. To be normal.

Legend says the man reached the well and asked it for the answer. the Well told him the answer but said his payment would be fulfilled later. However no one knows what happened to him after that. Some say he was eaten by a dragon while others say his ship fell off the end of the earth and flew into the stars to a place where he resides today wishing to get home and give the girl her answer.

* * *

"That's it?" I asked, "No happy ending?"

"Nope." The man replied, "Many a tale doesn't end happily, Remember the first one?"

"Yeah, murder isn't good I get it, can we have one where it ends on a happy note?" I demanded looking around at the crew who were all thinking about any type of story that would end happily.

"I know a story, one that ends happily." My father explained and I grinned at him.

"Really? The king knows a story." The captain scoffed, "You've never even been in battle my lord."

"True, but in my years reading I've come across many a grand story." My father explained, "And you know very well I did my five years mandatory military service and that I am the head of our army."

"Yeah, yeah, you gave me this rank." The captain nodded, "Start the story already!"

"Okay then, Once upon a time-

* * *

**Sophie and the Enchanted garden**

* * *

There was a girl named Sophie, she hated winter so much that she wished it didn't exist. However in Sophie's garden there was an old tree, but it wasn't any old tree because every winter it would uproot itself and walk south. Sophie was jealous of it and as another autumn dawned she approached the tree and said: "Tree, will you take me to the south with you so I do not have to deal with this cold and frosty winter?" The tree replied with: "Well of course, but you must know the consequences of missing winter." Sophie did not care so she did not listen and the tree held its end of the bargain and carried her south. they passed sweeping fields of dying plants, they trekked up mountains, they walked past rivers, they even crossed a great sea, all of it led to a very special place, an enchanted garden where trees went during the winter. Sophie and the tree were one of the first few to arrive and Sophie was shocked to learn this garden was just a bare desert.

The trees however wandered about the shoreline of the sandy pit of death and flowers and grasses sprung up wherever they stepped. Soon more trees arrived and water began to flow through the once barren landscape creating an oasis in the once dead landscape. Sophie was amazed by this and soon the entire desert had vanished and was replaced with a lush paradise of tropical wonder. Birds flew in, animals came in, fruits grew upon the trees and Sophie enjoyed every minute of it, wondering why she had even put up with Winter for so long. They stayed there for months and Sophie thrived and made friends with all the plants and animals, she didn't ever want to return. But slowly but surely, one after another the trees began to leave.

Sophie began to notice the trees leaving and asked the one that had brought her why they all left. The tree replied: "Each and every one of us has a duty to bring spring to where we live, if we stayed here all the time nowhere else would become nice and full of life." Sophie watched in horror as day by day the paradise began to vanish and die crumbling to dust and turning back to the desert it once was. It reminded Sophie of ash and fire not like the cold winters back home which she had grown up with. Suddenly a pang of guilt hit her, like the garden she had to change with the seasons and deal with the harshness of winter. She couldn't always be surrounded by warmth and happiness, it wasn't fair to anyone or anything. Reluctantly Sophie agreed to go home and the tree took her with it. When they crossed the mountains and entered the snowy wasteland she lived in she watched as the tree brought forth warmth with it and Summer spread out around her. however unlike before Sophie found no joy in Summer, it was just the same as it had been the year before and she didn't have any fun. The things that had once brought her joy were mundane and didn't seem fun at all. So when Autumn approached Sophie approached the tree again.

"Do you wish to go back?" I asked looking down at her expectantly. Sophie shook her head no and told the tree she was going to stay and spring would only seem all the much sweeter when it came. She'd learnt that too much of something can suck the fun out of it and she never questioned the hardship of Winter ever again and she was always the first to greet the tree when it brought Spring. The end.

* * *

I stared at my father silently and he grinned.

"You tired?" He asked.

"Um... No. Tell me more stories!" I exclaimed while he pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

I glared at the ceiling from the cot as I listened to their continuing chatter. Sleep didn't come and the stories hadn't helped in the least. the skull still grinned at me and the clapping of occasional thunder made my hair stand up on end. I wasn't happy with the arrangement they'd made o just send me to bed. I felt the motion of the boat as if some mystical force was rocking us back and forth, it should have made me sleepy but it didn't, and I didn't like that.

"Sleep why do you hate me so?" I asked out loud with a sigh before returning to staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Swift winds filled the sail as I sat on the deck staring at the ocean looking like I'd gotten no sleep the night before. I had decided then and there that I'd never stay the night on boat again due to the throbbing in my head. But I couldn't complain about the view I had of the ocean this time and I wasn't going to get sick or anything because I wanted to enjoy it for as long as I possibly could. The waves lapped against the side of the boat totally calm in comparison to the savage storm that came the night before. It was as if it had never happened. The rocking of the boat was now calm and not even the least bit frantic and I found myself enjoying the ride. We sailed past islands, rocks sticking out of the water and even crossed paths with a ship heading in the opposite direction. People waved at us from it and I couldn't help but feel like I had just missed a party that took place on a boat. Now that would've been awesome.

I stayed in the shade of a sail due to the sun beating down on us with harsh and bright light that started to burn after a while and hurt my eyes. So I kept rotating around the sail in a clockwise fashion every time the shadows grew thin where I was sitting. Eventually I saw a speck of land that grew until I recognised Arendelle and the mountains. From there the castle appeared, then the wall around the Fjord and then the entire town. It was strange seeing it grow right before my eyes. It was like it had shrunken down in our absence and was now bloating to proper size. I did note that the floodgates which could be closed if needed and block the entire Fjord from storms were half closed and I suddenly realized the storm had been so big it had traveled from Arendelle to Cordia in no time. Guards stood on the walls and watched us pass with prying eyes. They always did that when a boat entered and I noted the ballista pointed directly at us if we should turn out to be bandits and brigands. I'd never noticed it before but I was suddenly obsessed and had to know how it worked, it was like a giant crossbow, who wouldn't want to see that?!

We docked and I was helped off the ship by Kai who stood there to greet us. I stared around Arendelle like it was a foreign country while my father chattered away with our butler about what had gone on here in Arendelle while he was away. I however was just amazed by every pile of snow and everything that wasn't stone. It was like a child visiting a castle for the first time. Everything has to be touched and stared at. I was inspecting a particularly shaped pile of snow when my mother grabbed my hand and began leading me towards the castle. I was basically in awe of everything, as if I'd been cut from society for years. I wasn't even aware that it was extremely cold out and was completely oblivious to the slippery feeling of ice underfoot, and while my parents walked sceptically I just walked normally as if there was no ice there. My parents just ignored this and led me into the castle and with a boom the door shut behind us and our trip was over.

"That was fun." I commented before a faint sound alarmed me. I looked to my left and screamed diving behind my mother and covering my eyes.

"Here she is." The lady who had scared me stated with a very forced smile and a look on her face that told me she'd gone the whole trip without sleep. She handed A crying Anna to my mother and she stopped and cooed before falling asleep as if she'd gotten no sleep as well.

"Thank you Tambr-" My mother started but the lady had hurried out the door and didn't look back.

I yawned loudly and my parents led me upstairs. I think they had something planned for me but the moment I sat on my bed I fell over and passed out cold. Perhaps I wasn't ready for visits to other kingdoms. Or maybe I was and I'd just missed the parts I wanted to see but no one else wanted me to.

Who cared though, I got to sleep.

* * *

**So I tried something different and I have no idea how well received it will be, if you haven't noticed my short storytelling skills are very limited and I do much better in the medium of multi chapter, book series, or Television program. On a side note I had fun with some of the stories and Elsa's reactions. I loved making this crew know nothing about tales to tell kids and I even hinted at some stuff. But hey at twenty three chapters already I can afford to do some odd stuff because you guys know what the bulk of the writing will be like. I will understand if you felt like I rushed them closed but it wasn't my fault. Di-Gata Defenders is an addicting series okay and I need to finish 500 words to allow myself the leisure of watching an episode. On a side note updates for my two TD stories have been uploaded for this month so I don't need to put this one on hold for a while. Also I deleted a choice off the poll (Visit another kingdom.) and will remove them as I see fit, I'll let you guys know if I put a new one up but for now what I have is pretty good. Anyway we all miss Anna, especially the majority of you fans and I know that is one of the biggest draws to the series, however the other one is the adventure and Elsa's powers so playing up that had to sacrifice screen time for that adorable eight month old baby. PS it is February of the Fanon year so I am aging her accordingly and she has a ways to go before forming actual words. But hey if she's anything like my brother she'll be walking before she's one.**

**Until Next Time I'm the Firebending Frog.**


	24. In search of the Magic

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Twenty Four: In Search of the Magic**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, It is the sole property of Disney and Disney animation studios.**

* * *

Bright Moonlight illuminated the ground making the snow sparkle and the shadows lengthen. Calm waves lapped against ice that had formed in ripples against the dock creating an unearthly pattern. A single guard walked the docks with a lantern that chased the shadows away like wind blowing down trees and he held a spear with a aloofness that told anyone who would happen to be watching that his shift was almost over and he was ready to go home to a warm fire or in this young man's case the pub to hit on single ladies. He sniffled and adjusted his helmet, he wished he'd brought the fur hat that stood three feet above his head but alas the king had ordered new ones and they hadn't come in yet. This part of the job was always the most boring. Thieves had attacked once in recorded history but they were still required to patrol the docks with that harsh winter wind blowing off the fjord.

It was probably his heightened senses but suddenly a thud sounded as if a boat had just docked. Not wanting to have to file paperwork the guard turned and walked to the end of the nearest dock. One of the warships was docked but he ignored it and walked to the edge of the pier looking down in the water. His eyes widened at the sight of a small boat, big enough to fit six people in. The crunch of snow caught his attention and just in the shadows of the lantern a foot vanished. He grabbed his spear and rushed forwards following the sound of crunching snow down a small street lined with houses devoid of open windows due to everyone sleeping. The guard cast his lantern towards the ground and followed the small footprints until he reached an alleyway.

"WHO GOES THERE!" he demanded and every noise seemed to fall silent all at once. He grunted and took a step forward but suddenly the light of the moon was blocked out and he froze turning and almost having a heart attack. Standing before him was a massive man at least eight feet tall with armour made of steel and stone. Rocks jutted off his back, two very large ones that rose three feet over his head and must have weighed a lot but this massive and angry looking man didn't seem the least bit strained. He reached forward and snapped the point off the spear with his gloved hand crushing the metal in the metal chinks of armour and dropping the fragments to the ground. his mouth pulled into a scowl and his eyes narrowed making the thin beard tied in a ponytail rock back and forth.

The guard took a step back and bumped into something whipping around and paling further.

"Now." A pair of very sly eyes demanded from the shadows, "Tell us what you know of magic being reported in the area."

* * *

_"Eh?" I asked looking around sleepily, The room was upside down and the demon of my dreams was playing cards with a what appeared to be a human shaped pile of floating stones decorated with strange symbols and being held together by what appeared to be shadows. I was clearly dreaming. Suddenly gravity took effect and I fell onto the roof where the table was located._

_"Evening Princess, have a good trip?' The snowflake monster asked with a sly grin made of pure ice, something I hadn't seen before._

_"It was good I guess..." I trailed not really knowing what to say._

_"Good because... IT'LL BE THE LAST ONE YOU EVER TAKE!" It roared exploding into a monstrous flurry before settling down and rubbing my head making my hair become dotted with snowflakes as it laughed, "Just kidding kid, you have a lot to look forward to."_

_"Really?' I asked cocking an eyebrow._

_"Sure!" It exclaimed floating upside down beside me. The thing at the table gave a rumbling noise and the monster sighed, "Kid meet Malco, Malco this is princess Elsa, from here at least. Not the one you usually think. Because she's different... For now."_

_With that cryptic statement out of the way the snowflake demon floated back to its seat and placed another card._

_"There's another me?" I asked._

_"No." The thing replied, "There is one of you, although by the time I'm done with you you won't be much different. You'll be more like me"_

_I shuddered and didn't say anything else. I didn't like how it kept implying that it knew someone like me that had turned into some monster like that._

_Suddenly the monster played a card and The snow demon sighed before handing over two very odd stones that were smooth and shaped with strange red symbols on them. In a flash the table and the other monster had vanished._

_"I hope you don't mind me using your subconscious." the snowflake monster explained with a grin as the room shifted back to normal and I fell painfully to the ground, "You should really try and tell me where we are anyway, I have no clue. All I know is that you live in a castle and if I do figure it out maybe I can visit."_

_"What do you want?!' I demanded knowing this thing wasn't just here to talk about nothing._

_"Okay, Okay, fine. Don't stress yourself. To put it simply, they know you exist." It explained._

_"Okay that answered none of my questions." I sighed._

_"Okay." It stated looking up while punching its palm, "To put it simply, there's a dude that I've run into before that knows you exist, A friendly shadow demon told me that, but since you've started using your powers they've noticed some magical energy coming from Arendelle."_

_"Wait, you just said you didn't know where I lived." I sighed._

_"I know only what you let me kid." The thing shrugged blowing off my question and only raising more questions, "But to put it simply if you found out everything about your magic would you search for more?"_

_"... I guess." I trailed._

_"Okay, and what if you didn't have time to learn all this stuff because you wanted to learn as much magic as possible, what would you do?" It asked._

_"I have no clue." I replied, "Isn't my ice magic enough."_

_"No way kid!' it exclaimed as a boom appeared in its hand and it began flipping through pages, "We've got Firebreathing, Voodoo, Shapeshifting... You can become a scry dragon, healing, telekinesis, Necromancery- Whoa that is a graphic image! Check it out Elsa! Your virgin eyes could be burned by that!"_

_I shielded my eyes from whatever corpse it was trying to display and it made the book burst into flames and vanish._

_"But what I'm trying to say is not every magic user is like you, this one in particular should be here right about... Wait for it... NOW!" It exclaimed and suddenly a boom sounded through the castle._

* * *

"WHAT THE?!" I demanded looking about wildly before rushing to the window and holding releasing my breath. Everything was normal. No smashed gates, no dying guards, no giant fireballs. The boom sounded again however and I cocked an eyebrow in confusion. It sounded like a drum being beaten. The men in the courtyard down below grew confused expressions and walked to the gate where it was opened a crack and another beat of the drum sounded. The door was thrust open and I ran to my bed hiding under the covers and cowering. My dream had been correct they were coming for me. No doubt my father would be awake and the moment they asked about magic I was done for. Either that or my father would be killed while they demanded answers. So I bolted to the door turned the doorknob and ran into the first "Elsa-Proof" Doorknob. It had been locked with a key and I didn't yet know how to open it from the inside. I really did find my parents annoying sometimes.

I breathed in deeply and exhaled very sharply and concentrated on the lock I felt a cold shiver run down my spine and continue into my legs and feet. It was building and building. Growing ever stronger. I put my hand on the doorknob and the entire door blew into ice locking me in even more.

"OH COME ON!" I screamed kicking the ice wall I'd just made and leaning against it with a sigh. My powers were clearly being fueled by my worry but I didn't know that yet. No one did.

It had been a problem of mine for a while but I just hadn't put the puzzle pieces together yet and I was mad. So being four I naturally stayed there all night and fell asleep before waking up in a pool of cold water on a soaked carpet. I jolted up guiltily and it all evaporated like it had never been there before I sighed in relief and realized the door lock had been broken by my magic. I grinned in excitement and opened the door leaping out like a ninja and falling on my face making me groan.

"Elsa?" My mother asked in a panicked tone, "What are you doing out here?"

"Searching for danger." I replied looking around as if I could actually defeat an entire army.

"Elsa, the most dangerous thing you'll ever encounter here is falling suits of armour." My mother explained as she entered the room and exited with Anna still sound asleep in her arms. I wasn't convinced, I'd seen the gates open last night, an attacker was here and they were searching for me.

"Are you sure?" I asked and my mother began to descend the stairs with me following hesitantly. Everything seemed normal and no one was on edge, it was very peaceful. So peaceful I could tell it was a ruse. There was something off and I knew it was coming. I heard movement and gave a battle cry an whipped my foot around making contact with Gabe's shin and making him scream in pain as I also screamed in pain at the sharp pain that erupted in my foot.

"Elsa!" My mother exclaimed angrily grabbing the scruff of my collar and pulling me towards her, "Enough with this nonsense about invade-"

My mother had trailed into silence and I looked up and froze. Standing before us was a hulking man standing at eight feet or more. He was about as broad as a man and large stones jutted from the armour on his back and other massive ones were attached to his forearms. he looked incapable of smiling and just stared us down, I couldn't even tell if he was breathing due to the armour he was wearing. He sniffed as if he had a cold and just walked past us and out the door without a word, bending down so the stones didn't rip off the doorframe.

"Who was that?" I asked nervously.

"I have no idea." My mother replied with a shudder as she watched the man go. She dragged us into the hall and was greeted by another guest leaving. he was thin and had very thick hair and a low brow, he stared at us suspiciously before following the other strange man. My father was at the table and fiddling with a fork when my mother marched over.

"Hello dear." My father greeted sleepily.

"Who were they?" She demanded.

My father looked at me nervously and stood up dragging my mother away. Her eyes widened and I could only assume it was about me. they were right.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" My mother demanded angrily.

"I had to send them somewhere." He stated in a protestant voice, I took my seat and looked about curiously, suddenly the tapestries along the hall were very interesting.

"Bounty hunters?" She demanded, "You hired them to search for that firebreathing freak?!"

"Yes, when they asked he was all I could think of, we can't let them know-" he started but trailed.

"About my magic." I piped up, making my parents turn, "They were looking for me weren't they?"

"Y-yes, apparently there is a way to track it down." My father explained, "So I led them to believe the Firebreather had been here recently."

"Did you see that guy?" I asked as Gabe entered the room unaware of our conversation due to his nose basically touching the book, "He was massive!"

"Those two are bounty hunters." my father explained, "Hunting for magic."

"Pssh, magic, silly." Gabe muttered before returning to his book and being handed a plate of eggs.

I just blinked in confusion, how would capturing someone who could use magic get you to learn it. Couldn't a book teach you it quicker.

"Okay, let's just forget it." my father stated, "They're gone, I want everyone to be ready to return to the regular schedule by tomorrow. So Elsa, I want you outside today."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I'll be taking care of business today and do not want to be disturbed." He explained, "Not that I don't trust you'll listen to me but you have a terrible habit of forgetting everything you're told and just doing whatever you want."

"Sorry." I apologized knowing he was one hundred percent correct.

I don't really recall much of my afternoon, I only remember there being a lot of falling snow. Which was reflecting my mood. I was happy but upset. Snow just had a calming effect on me. I didn't feel as stressed. I was envious of Anna for being able to stay inside and not get into trouble. I was also happy to be away from her. She'd grown a lot in the last eight months and it was starting to scare me. What if she didn't stop? I could have a giant of a sister, which would be awesome but at the same time it would be frightening.

Snow crunched underfoot as I walked into the wooded area where I had battled the shapeshifter. I looked about to see if anyone was there to see me before I bent down and removed my glove, I touched the ground and watched as ice formed outwards in the shape of a snowflake. The thin crystal spread so much further than it had months ago and I was in amazement at how powerful it was now. Imagine what I'd be able to do years from now. The snow seemed to become more concentrated cutting off my distanced vision. I let it cover the snowflake and walked forward a few paces when I heard the voice. I froze in place and dove behind a tree my breathing was sharp and quick but I wasn't about to let someone know I was hiding.

"Of course he's lying." The voice muttered in a tone that was really creepy. I looked past the tree and gasped. The two men from earlier were in the gardens not fifteen feet from me, both were decorated with animal furs and I knew for a fact they had armour on under that fur.

The big one grunted and the small one seemed to take this as an answer.

"He has the gene, she has the gene, put them together and you have a one in four shot of having a child with Ice powers. The fool thought we'd fall for that trick but I need blood samples from both." he explained as he took off his glove and held a rock out, a purple light glowed from his palm to the rock and it pointed directly at me, "NO!"

He smacked it and it came backwards.

"The young one fool, I've seen that elder one and although she shows genetic signs of it I doubt she actually has the powers." He spat and the rock floated away towards the castle, "I need you to keep an eye out for the elder one, she will squeal if we see her. kids are dumb all you need to do is ask and they'll tell you."

I covered my mouth to prevent my breathing from being heard and remained absolutely still.

"I'm telling you Orcus, there's magic here, I just can't pinpoint exactly where it's coming from, the snow is shielding the source." He muttered to himself while holding out what appeared to be a crystal that was spinning wildly, "And whatever it is it's powerful."

I heard the crunching of snow and exhaled deeply, they were leaving, going the other way. Why was it that people were always obsessed with hunting me down?

Or were they?

No it had to be me, they were checking my sister for what I was carrying. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

"Why can't things just be normal?" I groaned grabbing my hair.

* * *

I pushed the door open a crack and slipped in. Anna was napping and I knew I had little to no time. My parents were too oblivious to realize she was even in danger. that I was in danger. What was with all the weird people trying to hunt down my powers?! It was starting to get annoying. But these guys had strummed the wrong chord, no one messed with my sister and got away with it.

As if on cue a flash of light appeared and that strange stone appeared. It began to shift around until the sharp end was pointed at Anna, I instantly knew it meant to cut her and I walked out of the shadows.

"HEY ROCK!" I shouted and it turned as if it could hear me, "Looking for this?"

I let snowflakes rise from my hand and the thing rotated and began moving in my direction. I actually hadn't expected it to come at me and I watched in horror as it opened up revealing gears and spindles while a sharp point extended towards me. I breathed out deeply and willed the air around it to freeze. Ice began to form and it moved slowly before falling out of the air at my feet and shattering on the ground. I was safe, It wasn't going to hurt Anna anymore.

"I win!" I shouted before the pieces vanished and the door was smashed open. I screamed as loudly as I could and darted under that big guy's legs and kicked the smaller guy in the crotch on my way past.

"Ugh! GET HER!" He yelled and the big guy gave a terrible roar revealing a lot of missing teeth and I ran down a hallway as quickly as possible.

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" I laughed like this was some kind of game as I rounded a corner and shot my hands behind me making a layer of ice on the floor that the big guy just slipped on. I ran to a door and dashed up a set of circular stairs that seemed oddly familiar. I burst through the door at the top and realized in horror that I'd just trapped myself. I was staring at Gabe's office. The skull glittered in the mid day sunlight and no one was there. Maybe they wouldn't realize I was up there...

_CRASH!_

Or they already had. I gritted my teeth and ran to the window unlocking it and looking down, I wouldn't survive if I jumped. I needed something to help me down. I ran to his desk and began rooting through the drawers. As I heard voices coming from up the stairs, I began to panic and didn't know exactly why, My father had convinced me that people would react badly if they found out I had powers, maybe that was it. No it couldn't be.

I didn't have time to think and my brain told me to grab a weird amulet sitting next to the skull. I snatched it up and held it up like a shield and ducked down so they couldn't see me past the desk. I heard the door open gently and I cowered under that desk like my life depended on it. Seconds later the short guy's head poked under the desk and my breath caught in my throat.

"Where are you?" He asked looking around. His voice sounded creepy and unholy. I blinked in confusion he'd just been staring at me while I was wishing I was invisible. Wait, was I invisible? I held my arm out and my eyes widened in shock, there was no hand. I had just found a magic amulet. I crept out and stepped lightly across the floor holding that amulet so tightly I thought my hand would start bleeding from my grip. I took a few steps forward before bolting down the stairs while those two buffoons pillaged the room for me. I reached the bottom and stepped through the shattered door. It's splinters were bothering me, I could've seriously hurt myself. But I didn't deviate from my goal. I took a sharp inhale of breath and let my grip fall from the amulet. My arm reappeared and I stuffed the thing in my pocket. I dashed down the hall and nearly ran into the nearest guard, I put on a show of simple stammering and pointing and pretending I couldn't comprehend what I'd seen, I'd realized by now that I needed to play it up or they'd just pass it off as my imagination.

He walked down the hall and I assumed he saw the shattered door because seconds later he came flying down the hall and literally dragged me to the library pushing me in and talking quickly to my father. My father ordered him to do something and instantly he was gone.

"Elsa, is everything alright?" he demanded looking me straight in the eye. My panicked expression made him breathe out deeply.

"I'm a danger aren't I?" I asked with a quivering lip.

"No." He replied grabbing my hand and looking back at my mother, "We'll be back later."

* * *

Sharp moonlight spilled through the window and I sat up to see my parents at the end of the bed. I blinked and looked back and forth really confused by their sudden appearance.

"What?' I asked nervously.

"You were screaming in your sleep." My mother replied, "We came to check on you, was it about those men from earlier today?"

"What men?" I asked in confusion, "Today was pretty uneventful, OH! Do you think Anna will like icicles? I have a new game planned with icicles!"

"... What did you do?" My mother demanded grabbing my father by the ear.

"Is it a surprise?!" I demanded, "I won't be bratty like that king! I promise!"

"She doesn't remember today..." My mother trailed.

"Or the paranoia associated with her powers, or the fact that no one will ever leave her alone." he explained with a smile. My mother just glared at him like he had committed murder.

"Good night Elsa." My mother growled before grabbing my father by the hand and dragging him out of the room.

The door shut and I shrugged and rolled over, I didn't see why they were acting so strange it was like they knew something I didn't. My mother clearly had me confused with someone else because I had no memory of some paranoia inducing event linked to my powers. everything would be fine. let them worry. I wanted to get back to my dream. I had been turning invisible and escaping a man that stood so tall he smashed through doorways. The memory itself was just fading, leaving me in ignorant bliss from the events that had transpired that day.

* * *

The bag was pulled off his head and he looked left and right angrily, he was strapped in tightly and could barely move a muscle. He growled angrily and looked up to see a robed man whose face was darkened by shadow. The room was blank save a lantern that was swaying back and forth in a hypnotic fashion.

"I warn you! I know magic!" he yelled struggling at the bonds, he needed to find a way out and get a hold of that girl.

"There is no magic in Arendelle." The figure stated.

"Of course there is you blundering fool! Have you seen the king's daughter in action?" Mulvis demanded angrily, "Now release me."

"There is no magic in Arendelle." The figure repeated in a monotone voice.

"This isn't going to work." Mulvis argued.

"There is no magic in Arendelle." The figure repeated in a monotone voice.

The lantern began to change colour draping the figure in light and darkening the shadows, he just stood there unmoving, his face not revealed.

"There is no magic in Arendelle." The figure repeated in a monotone voice.

The streams of light bent at unnatural angles and illuminated a tapestry of a Moon with a ball of fire in it. The tapestry had chilly blue fabrics and was lined with silver.

"No! No! You're supposed to be gone, destroyed! The legends, the records, you were destroyed with you banner in a raid! Only one half still exists!' Mulvis shouted.

"There is no magic in Arendelle." The figure repeated in a monotone voice still not acknowledging Mulvis.

The flame in the tapestry began to burn and it seared right into his eyes as if a thousand suns were staring at him.

"There is no magic in Arendelle." The figure repeated in a monotone voice.

"There- NO!" Mulvis yelled.

"There is no magic in Arendelle." The figure repeated in a monotone voice.

"Ther-There is no magic in Arendelle." Mulvis stated his pupils dilating and he fell unconscious.

"Good." The figure stated as two burly men wearing identical cloaks entered the room and dragged him away down the hall. The man stood there as the light faded and the lantern stopped swinging. He breathed out deeply before pushing aside a curtain and walking briskly up a set of stairs to a large tapestry of chilly blue that embodied a moon and flame. He ran his fingers along the silver lining and a creak sounded he then pushed past the tapestry and out to the other side, a storeroom in the castle. He turned and ran his fingers along the gold lining of the blood red banner with a sun and snowflake upon it and the creak sounded again.

He breathed out deeply as if exhaling the very monotone voice he had held not minutes ago. The guard would be there soon, he must hurry. The hood was removed, the crown was placed and the cloak was removed and stuffed into a chest full of random artifacts. The king straightened his clothes, looked left and right before slipping from the storeroom of Arendelle's most sacred treasures and returning to bed as if he had never been gone in the first place.

* * *

**BAH! What can I say, what can I say, I started off with something cool, I ended with something interesting and mysterious that WILL be explained. But the middle is everything I hate about writing, rushed action, and no lighthearted fluffy moments. So I het the undo button and next chapter will be nothing but lighthearted fluffy moments. But Ugh, I feel terrible for this abomination of a chapter! Worse than I did publishing Tales of Snowflake Isle. But whatever, Like Elsa's memory of it it's gone. Oh yeah, the elephant in the room, yeah remember chapter nine? Someone asked me about the history of Arendelle and the chapter explained that there were once two kingdoms and yada yada. But then after that chapter was over someone decided to ask where the other tapestry was, so when I hit writers block I threw my hands in the air and yelled "Screw it!" Let's just do what I'm best at, making stories and legends up and having you experience them through Elsa's eyes, so starting on chapter Twenty Six we'll start to dive into that while the changing season also brings an end to The Shapeshifter arc, gabe will pack up and leave soon, and we'll conclude Elsa's teaching for now and let her learn on her own. Smart kid. Anywho! I'm off to see the wizard, the terrible wizard of Ooo.**

**Inspired Updates coming soon, trust me when I say I just wrote this chapter because I had no ideas but now I do! here's some spoilers:**

* * *

**Demon Child:**

* * *

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned my head to see Anna standing behind me.

"SHE CAN WALK!" I screamed and dashed out of the room as quickly as humanly possible with Anna chasing me with unsteady legs.

* * *

**What happened to Mason:**

* * *

I stared out from under the table in absolute fear as I watched the massive longsword hanging from the arm cut through the wooden floor.

"Come out!" It shouted in that mysterious and echoing voice that I could feel grinding my teeth the wrong way, "I said come out!"

I backed away further and a clatter of something being bashed off the table by my back pierced the silence. Second later the table had been flipped over and I screamed as it raised the sword and swung down at me.


	25. Demon Child

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Demon Child**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

**Special thanks to everyone who voted on my poll**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the property of Disney and Disney animation studios**

* * *

When March dawned on Arendelle we were greeted with surprisingly strong and surprisingly warm winds from the sea. Suddenly the winter wonderland I'd been living in since the end of Autumn was fading away and receding into the fjord. Everyone and I mean everyone kept saying this was a good sign and meant good fortune. I wasn't happy about it though. The icy crystals and chilly air was replaced by a wave of ugly brown and dead things. It reminded me of those last few days of autumn when all the leaves had fallen off the trees and I was left staring at bare lands with nothing interesting to them. I spent a solid three days sulking about the castle and feeling oddly tired and drained. As if I wasn't eating enough or something. The warm spell didn't help either and before I knew it every bit of snow minus small tufts in the shade had vanished and I just wandered around the dead courtyards looking up at bare branches while water fell. I didn't like spring, it was muddy and gross, Even when I decided to have fun with the puddles splashing in them and tracking soggy footprints about the courtyard all I got in response was my mother telling me to behave and punishing me by getting soap in my eyes during my bath, that was another thing I hated about that spring. Gerda was out of commission. When the snow had started to melt she had fallen and broken her leg meaning she got time off work while my mother began giving me my baths personally. She quickly got me into a routine of being completely clean within fifteen minutes and then I wasn't even allowed to escape seeing as the warm weather had brought a lot of merchants to town. A lot. So lots of fabric was available and the local seamstresses got a hold of me.

With my mother and Gerda at the helm of this influx of deep blues I was suddenly in ownership of a brand new wardrobe of prototypes. The ladies could stand me on a stool and measure me for hours while I stood there blank faced and staring off into the distance and then the most excruciating part was them fitting the dress around me or a mannequin. However the clothing I did get was mostly a deep blue or dark green, so I was happy with the results and my dresses were usually more detailed than the ones they'd sell in stores. For once in my life all my clothes fit me and I knew that as long as I didn't hit my growth spurt I'd be sporting these wonderful dresses for the next year and then they'd go to Anna.

Speaking of which...

The little demon's teeth had been coming in. Right now she had four and looked really weird. Of course the new cartilage in her mouth was exciting but when I flashed her a smile she began crying upon realizing there'd be more to come. With these teeth to base her speech with she had gone from gurgling to a garbled language of noises that sounded nothing like words but showed signs that she'd be a talkative one. Her new favorite activity was following my mouth movements and imitating me, so I'd start singing or say a really big word and she'd stare at me with her mouth hanging open. It was kind of funny. I also noted something, my parents would speak the most ridiculous words around her and mess up words at the same time. Like Foot was now Foots, yeah that was weird. I later learned that they hadn't really spoken baby talk to me so that could be a reason for my exceptional speech but I wasn't going to listen to what every superstitious maid and cleaning lady had to say, but the baby talk bothered me to say the least and every time I heard them mispronounce a word I went and stared at the dictionary for a few minutes to recover.

Speaking of reading Gabe had really upped his game as of late. He was spewing words I doubted even existed and we'd started looking at plays, some of which I thought raised red flags. Instead of being a coherent story it was a script separated from the explanatory parts and as we studied I got quite a bit better with my speech, something I was sure would draw stares if I was a normal child, but being allowed to see the best teachers and have the best studies allowed me to advance past every other child my age. I got so good at reciting lines that I'd occasionally catch myself randomly muttering lines from Hamlet and The tale of The Snowflake out loud to the confusion of some of the undereducated staff members, Some of the words I used in particular weren't even real and were made up to describe things. My mind would go over three hundred miles per hour and I'd started naming every single area of the castle like some colonial girl with way too broad of an imagination. So I started to find a lot of joy with the new spring flowers who smelled sweeter than the most famous of baked goods. I watched as insects would appear out of the dead grass and I'd pretend they had a story and I'd mumble to myself while I watched. Perhaps it was out of loneliness or perhaps it was out of my newfound love for stories of the fantastical sort.

But nothing was more surprising as march ended with an odd warm temperature and spring in full force than what happened when Anna reached nine months.

I was playing with dolls in the library, pretending they were cursed princesses that needed to be freed when I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned my head to see Anna standing behind me.

"SHE CAN WALK!" I screamed and dashed out of the room as quickly as humanly possible with Anna chasing me with unsteady legs. I slid the door shut and heard the slam from her impact and I cringed expecting the crying to start but it didn't, she was hurt wasn't she? She had to be!

I creaked the door open and was literally tackled by her, she laughed and exposed her incoming teeth, every day she was starting to look more like my sister and less like a useless ball of fat.

"Get off!" I ordered pushing the little redhead off with a small laugh. Anna sat on her backside and began smacking the ground making a hair raising tune with the floorboards and yelling garbled nonsense. I stood and backed away and she imitated me except she followed instead of backing away. I stared at her wide eyed and looked for an escape route, I was faster than her and she had a very short attention span, but then it hit me, where was the person supervising her.

I looked at Anna and then down the hall as if expecting my mother to come frantically running down the hall screaming bloody murder over Anna's absence. But no one, not even a member of staff was in sight. I sighed and held out my hand expecting Anna to grab it but instead she began climbing up my leg and pulled me to the ground by my dress before sitting atop me like she had won some sort of competition.

I really have no idea how long we sat there but eventually my mother appeared and burst into laughter while I glared at her from under my sister.

"It's not funny!" I shouted, "Save me!"

"How did she get on top of you?" She asked.

"When did she start walking and when were you going to tell me?!" I demanded angrily.

"Walking?" She asked in confusion, "Maybe we need to get you out of those books Elsa, you didn't start crawling until you were ten months old and walking didn't even begin for a few months after that, so I doubt Anna is-"

She was cut off by Anna sanding up and walking to her, my mother's face was a mixture between spider on the floor and cute puppy. I really didn't understand it. Anna walked up to her and my mom picked her up with a very warm look in her eyes while I lay on the floor splayed out in the hall in the least regal way possible, someone with bad vision could probably confuse me with a murder victim.

"What are you all happy about?" I asked not even moving.

"Your sister can walk." She replied happily.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I stated through gritted teeth.

"Oh hush, it'll be fine." She replied while bouncing Anna up and down in her arm.

* * *

Turns out I was right about Anna walking not being a good thing, Not even two days after she'd started she was already steady on her feet and running around smacking into things. She broke three vases, numerous plates, even a mirror. She just ran into tables and knocked whatever was on there off and began crying like the table had been doing things wrong. I bet if she could talk she'd be yelling for the tables to be beheaded, that's how much she cried. Privacy was gone. Anna had quickly discovered how to escape her crib and tended to run amuck through the castle in the middle of the night like a cat. The only problem with that though was my parents foiled her plots with a locked door while a new crib that was larger was ordered from a local woodworker who specialized in household objects. So Anna was locked in my room with me at all times of the night. More than once she'd ripped the blankets off me at night and made me panic thinking a monster had just attacked me only to find her buried in them and giggling like a fool.

It also didn't help that her absolute favorite person in the world was my mother. Whenever she'd leave the room Anna would cry for a few minutes and then start to pester me. She'd grown more teeth by now and even seemed excited to have them, my finger's weren't so happy and I quickly learned to keep my fingers away from her lethal jaws. Another thing that bothered me was her hair. It had started to lengthen and instead of either going dark or light it just remained red like Lily's, so I had a heart attack every time I saw her thinking she was my... Er... Friend. Mother said she wouldn't actually have either an auburn or strawberry blonde hair colour until she got older. I just scowled, Was I the only person in the world who had a weird hair colour. I actually think it got even lighter over the winter. The darker blonde in it had faded a lot and the Platinum just came in harsher than ever.

But overall even if she now knew what no and rock meant she was actually more obnoxious than she was as a baby, okay no, she was just more difficult to deal with, especially now that she got into literally everything. Several times she'd just flee an open door and end up sitting knee deep in a mud puddle outside and I'd have to tell someone where she was.

I actually found most of my relaxation outside now that she'd starting walking. Spring flowers were starting to emerge, buds for leaves were on the trees, and the grass was slowly but surely returning to green, Sure I would've liked the usual winter until April business but a march spring was welcome in my books. It wasn't too warm yet and there were still patches of snow I could sit on whenever I felt like using my powers. But alas time was growing thin with that, even the random cold spells that killed everything wouldn't last, all they did was reset the grass, flowers, and buds on the trees so I'd started to get a little more wary about using my powers. The good news? Apparently I had more control now, Yeah with a lot more fun and heartwarming things to do I'd grown accustomed to them and they no longer scared me. They really couldn't hurt anyone unless you count slipping on ice and hurting your back pain... ish. but still it was way easier to contain my powers now that it was spring, and spring brought flowers.

Oh the colours they sprouted in, the early creepers had burst into a colourful white plume of good aroma, I found myself in love with the outdoors suddenly, it was like a distraction from what was going on in the castle, I'd learned quickly though not to get upset around flowers or they froze solid and scared anyone who found the circle of tiny frozen plants in direct sunlight. I avoided touching the gardens though, they hadn't bloomed yet and were just pushing out of the ground. Speaking of gardens the staff tripled in size the moment they were needed and they didn't just do our gardens this year either, they'd worked tirelessly and on the bridge leading to the castle hundreds of stone pots had been attached along with some oil lamps for lighting, the stone pots were very temporary but the lamps were going to last a while. I loved it so much, flowers just made my day, well unless Anna was there.

The fussy eater refused to eat fruits and anything else my mother tried to feed her, but flowers, dirt, and small crustaceans that were still alive were just delicacies, I'd be scouring the gardens for bugs while Anna just found them and ate them much to my dismay. I loved seeing the new spring bugs but for a completely different reason, well most spring bugs that is, large insects that walked in a creepy way were too much for me and I'd made quite a spectacle in town when a boy had been running from a bee like a madman while I just laughed and chased after it like a dopey two year old. Very princesslike.

Gabe made things very interesting and difficult, he pushed me very hard to achieve good speech and writing and I pushed back by trying my hardest and succeeding. Although there were some questionable things he taught in the plays he made me read. Actually we had moved on from simple reading and writing, now I was being forced to memorize bits of difficult dialogue without any help for assessment, something that I achieved a high level at.

"_Thou hast cleft my heart in twain." _I concluded as Gabe stalked around me nodding his head.

"Very good Elsa, very good indeed." Gabe sighed, "I don't think I will every understand it but you seem to be able to speak and read well beyond your years, this should come happy in diplomacy if you ever do ascend the throne. You have a gift my dear, I know not what has caused it but I do know it is a very useful trick, most people will assume you uneducated.

"Why's that?" I asked in confusion.

"Aye, the world is a difficult place for women, particularly for royalty, to many your only goal in life is to be married and bear children." Gabe explained.

"Ew! I don't want to get married! Especially to a boy! They're disgusting, and rude, and like to stab things!" I protested as if he expected me to leave the tower and go get married.

"Now calm down Elsa, calm down, I didn't mean that!" Gabe exclaimed, "You have a long way to go before anything like that happens, I'd say princes will begin trying to court you when you're sixteen or older, your father is pretty strict about the age barrier."

"Okay." I sighed in relief, "I was scared for a moment there."

"Well that concludes today's lesson.' gabe stated walking to his desk and opening a drawer, "Remember that we only have two left."

"Two left?" I asked in confusion walking to the desk and jumping in order to peer over it, I was too short but when I was at maximum height mid jump I could see over the desk.

"yes, I return to France next week, our last lesson will be on Friday and I leave Monday." Gabe explained as he stuffed papers into the desk.

"You can't leave!" I exclaimed backing up so I could stare at Gabe from another angle.

"Elsa, I must, I cannot be away from the university for much longer." Gabe explained with a sigh, "Now I must implore you leave so I may begin planning your final lessons."

I sighed and walked out of the room with an air of sorrow, why did everything have to be changing so rapidly, Anna was starting to walk, Spring was here earlier than ever, I'd suddenly gained the ability to read and write, and now Gabe was going to disappear and I wouldn't see him again, it was strange how I'd gone from seeing him as a threat and monster to seeing him as a legitimate teacher and someone I respected. I felt a pang of loss as I descended those stairs and knew my heart wasn't going to be in it for the next two lessons. There was no way it could be.

* * *

"Where am I?" My mother asked covering her face as Anna sat on her lap, Anna's eyes widened and she looked directly at me looking absolutely shocked and worried. I had no idea why she was falling for that, she knew what my mother's hands looked like.

"Elsa, just because you never fell for it doesn't mean others won't." My father stated silencing my snarky comment that had been loading in my brain.

"But it looks like she's just blaming me for it." I complained motioning to where Anna gasped in relief at the sight of my Mother's face and yelled garbled nonsense formed by her four fully developed teeth.

"Well I've found that she does like looking to you for answers." He replied as he flipped the paper he'd been writing on over. This was our average quote on quote family time, my father doing work, Anna soaking up my mother's attention like a Sponge that could soil diapers, and me absolutely bored and wishing I could teleport, but I'd figured out I didn't contain that power. I instead just toyed with a Pencil flipping it through my fingers rather rapidly while waiting for this to stop torturing my comically short attention span.

"So... Why did spring come so early, and how come it's so ugly and looks like Winter is trying to die but refuses to?" I asked curiously.

"Warm winds made Spring come early, Heavy snowfall this Winter led to large drifts, and it'll go away just like how buds are appearing on the trees and flowers are starting to poke from the ground." He replied without even looking up, "Be happy that Spring is here so early, Winter is a terrible time of the year."

"But it's so pretty." I whined, "I barely remember Summer!"

"Good, then you can make new memories and have a fresh perspective on it." He explained and I just looked out the window solemnly, everything was just so bland looking and dead, nothing good could come of this at all. Nothing.

* * *

_CRACK! Sploosh!_

I stared at the hole I'd just made in the early morning ice on the stream with a rock. It was strange to see the world freeze overnight but then go back to melting during the day, it was like Autumn but in reverse. To my amazement the water in the shallow stream was still flowing just under the ice and what I'd done had just caused a chain reaction. I sat down on a rock and watched the ice slowly get torn apart by the water as it spilled over and snapped small bits off creating a large gaping hole. I looked at the shadow hanging over me and assumed I had about an hour before the sun was high enough to start melting everything and making everything messy and disgusting. The last thing I needed was another harsh scolding for tracking mud all over the carpets. I had an odd fascination with mud, it was halfway between liquid and solid and I had a strange love for just touching it and freezing my feet two feet into the ground and having to walk back to the castle in stockings only to ruin them and create a massive mess. I'd confused the gardeners a lot though, they had no idea how my boots got stuck like that.

I'd grown accustomed to mornings like this, where I could be alone and in my element, I loved being around frozen water and ice, I liked the early morning when everyone was still too groggy to bother following me. I'd learned that a few days ago when my mother had just waved me off and told me to go do whatever I wanted, she'd been in a nightgown and looked like she hadn't physically woken up yet so I didn't bother to try and figure out if that meant I could play with sharp things.

"Odd isn't it." A voice stated interrupting the silence and I turned to see Gabe standing there staring at the water, "No matter what gets in its way water will always find its way back to the ocean, most of the time it's underground."

"Okay..." I tailed not really sure where he was going with this.

"yet the only thing that can stop this unstoppable force of nature is the cold." Gabe continued walking to the bank of the stream, "It freezes it in its tracks and prevents it from moving, yet it's only stopped by the changing of the seasons, imagine if the seasons didn't change, what then would happen to the water?"

"It wouldn't move." I replied like it was obvious.

"Perhaps, but there is always something there to stop that ice, I have to wonder what it would be if the seasons failed to change." Gabe concluded before falling terribly silent.

"What's with this sudden fascination with ice?" I asked looking at the stream.

"Elsa do you believe in magic?" He asked.

"No..." I trailed very awkwardly and unconvincingly.

"What is science without magic and what is magic without science, that is the question, we strive to find a logical explanation to what we do not understand and most of the time we find the answers with time, but sometimes something so strange comes along we question our own sanity, we go to extensive lengths just to find answers and despite our best efforts, or most powerful sneaking, our countless artifacts, we never find our answers, we are left with someone who knows something and yet we are lost, wishing we could enter that person's mind." Gabe rambled and stared off into the distance creepily.

"What are you looking for?" I asked standing up and starting to back away.

He turned and stared at me out of the corner of his eye I froze and stared back, he didn't blink, he didn't move, he just stood there staring at me. It was probably the most unnerving thing I'd ever experienced.

"And yet I can tell you are also looking for answers, things that haven't yet been explained to you, maybe you'll make discoveries I cannot." He stated before falling silent. I gave a sigh of relief, He was speaking sane again, he'd stopped using underlying messages about my powers, as if he knew they existed and was angry I wasn't giving him answers.

I smiled at him and he blinked. I blinked back and my mouth opened into a silent scream of terror and he blinked again, his eyes shut sideways, unnaturally, inhuman, monster like.

"You are like a book that is missing pages, but you have a map to those pages within your binding, tell me Elsa, where are those pages?" He demanded turning to me.

"What are you tal-" I started before his hand snatched me by the shoulder and picked me up, he stared at me and I watched the pupils in his eyes change to a more catelike appearance, he hissed at me with a forked tongue and I whimpered in fear at the very sight of him.

"I've spent so much time here looking for answers and today I'm expected to leave, may as well take you with me." He muttered eying me up and down, "How did you get these powers and why can't I copy them?!"

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as he began shaking me and light began to pour from his bag.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Elsa what are you screaming about?!" gabe demanded and I sat up and looked around, I blinked and shivered and turned to see Gabe standing not too far away.

"But wait, you were just, wait? What is happening?!" I screamed diving behind my rock, "Don't come any closer!"

"Elsa, your imagination is getting too vivid again." Gabe muttered.

"No! It was real! I swear! No italics!" I exclaimed.

"Kids." Gabe smiled rolling his eyes and approaching me, he bent down and smiled, "I came to bring you something before I left."

"Is it your soul sucking appendage?!' I demanded angrily.

"No." Gabe replied looking just as confused as me and he suddenly handed a book. I took it and eyed it curiously, "That's a copy of fairy tales from the region, I thought you'd like a copy."

"T-Thanks, but just a second ago you were talking all weird and trying to attack me." I muttered looking at the floor.

"Must have been your imagination, I'm no shapeshifter." Gabe laughed.

"I never said shapeshifter!" I gasped.

"Yes, you actually did, a lot while I was here, it was odd." Gabe replied before ruffling my hair and standing, "Well I'm off to Paris, enjoy that book Elsa."

"Thanks..." I trailed looking at it. A small bird chirped overhead and Gabe began feeling in his bag.

"Hmm, I seem to have misplaced that skull, oh well it's too late to go back now." Gabe shrugged before walking away.

"WAIT!" I shouted and he turned, "... Thanks, for everything."

"You're welcome Elsa, until I see you again enjoy life." Gabe smiled before walking out of the garden, I followed him to the front gates and watched him walk to the harbor with a sigh, He was right I'd just imagined something.

"or did you?" A voice hissed and I turned and screamed at the sight of a grotesque monster. The moment I opened my eyes however it had vanished, I shivered and walked slowly and cautiously to the castle doors and fled inside without looking back clutching that book to my chest like my life depended on it.

I didn't even look up for if I had I would have seen Gabe watching himself leave, except the Gabe in the tree had a cow's tail and was looking somewhat peeved about something. A bird landed next to him and he hissed at it before grabbing it and shapeshifting it into a skull with eyes made of gems, he then tossed it into the water and transformed into the bird his features melting and changing before he flew off without even leaving a trace.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, I had fun with it, and who wouldn't have had fun making Anna walk and showcasing what a very underdeveloped mind would do with sudden mobility. I based the seven months thing off my brother who used to get into the baby powder and shoot it into the air by squeezing the container. So I just made Elsa annoyed with everything Anna did and become slightly afraid. Those Anna and Elsa interaction pieces are my favorite parts to write and you guys seem to enjoy reading them. So yeah I'm going to add more scenes of Anna shouting garbled nonsense and running into walls just for you guys.**

**However I'm doing a request next chapter, someone wanted me to delv deeper into those tapestries seen in the Summer's end festival and last chapter, It was also the highest voted option last time I did a poll, that poll is down by the way and a new one is up for you guys to vote on, just go to my account and you'll see it at the top f the page next to a picture that looks like a Tv loss of connection screen. The next chapter will deal with things that have happened in the past with a slightly paranormal edge and a light horror theme (By that I mean stuff going on that isn't normal, like what you'd see in Paranormal activity but watered down a lot so it isn't scary and more peaks your interest in the plot.). If I were to compare this next chapter to anything imagine what you'd see on Martin Mystery or Gravity Falls, But it's not all plot either, there'll be a lot of character development and something you all crave. Arendelle History learned from Elsa's eyes. This should be fun.**

**For those of you who want a little bit of say in what you see here just leave a comment or PM me personally, I accept anything you write although I'm not going to use everything I'm suggested, need to keep you guys on your toes. But as Spring comes along expect a lot of beautiful outdoors descriptions. It's starting to melt where I live but then again it's march, we still average a foot of snow at random times. But yeah TTFN Ta ta for now!**


	26. What Happened to Mason

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Twenty Six: What Happened to Mason**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the property of Disney and Disney Animation Studios.**

* * *

_Arendelle's blood! Arendelle's blood! Let it run! Arendelle's blood!_

* * *

A hand fell on my face and my eyes shot open, I looked to my left to see Anna on my bed staring at me while breathing heavily. I blinked, she blinked back. And suddenly without warning she screamed and began crying making me jump and accidentally fall right off the bed landing on my back and hitting my head on the floor, I choked back tears as my pain threshold was tested. Anna peered over the bed and laughed and clapped. Of course she'd enjoy this. I just lay there as Kai opened the door and cocked an eyebrow at the sight before him.

"Princess Elsa, I must declare that your sister has learned how to escape her crib and climb atop your bed." He stated and I stared at him with a look of worry on my face. No duh she'd learned that.

"I'm fine." I groaned sitting up only to have Anna fall right on top of me and begin to bawl as I was flattened to the ground.

Anna had quickly discovered how good she was at climbing objects, every day that passed led to a new spot we thought was impossible to get to, multiple bandages from scrapes and bruises caused by falling, and an increased speed in which I was finding more and more difficult to escape on foot. She learned quickly though and my tricks on escaping her were becoming more and more extravagant. She'd finally discovered I was weakened by sleep and I'd woken up in the library more than once with her hands in my mouth trying to tear my tongue out.

I shuddered at that memory and pushed her off me only to have her grab my ankle and be dragged across the floor as approached Kai looking rather ruffled.

"Shall I wake your mother?" kai asked as I stopped and Anna began trying to climb up my gown.

"Nah, just get Gerda... Er, the lady working here until Gerda gets better." I replied holding my finger in the air as I said this giving me an all knowing air. I liked that Air.

"Right away!' kai nodded before leaving. I turned to Anna who giggled.

"I don't like you when you do this to me." I muttered before Anna grabbed my leg and twisted the skin painfully, "... YAAAAA-"

* * *

"I can't take it anymore." I groaned as my mother wrapped a bandage around my wound. Anna had twisted it so hard she had broken skin and I'd refused help from anyone Else.

"She's just overly attached and doesn't yet know how to display affection." She replied cutting the end of the bandage and cringing at the sight of my blood in the fabric. It had thankfully stopped bleeding though.

"Then why doesn't she hurt anyone else?' I asked throwing my arms up wildly, "Why am I subject to her painful means of displaying love?!"

"If I knew I'd give you an answer, but I don't." She replied, "Now I'm not letting you outside until that can be removed without blood spewing out."

"I only passed out twice!' I exclaimed but she'd left and I stood up and wobbled a little, I could literally feel the lack of blood in my left leg, it hurt a lot and the skin was numb, who knew babies could hurt that much.

I started to hobble out of the room slowly regaining my ability to walk without pain when the door creaked and slammed shut. I blinked in absolute confusion, there was no window in this room and if it had been the wind wouldn't the door have opened more?

I shrugged at my own question and walked to the door and rattled the handle, I was a little too short so I grabbed a chair and slid it over the floor to the door realizing exactly where Anna had learned to climb to high places from at that exact moment. I rattled the handle and narrowed my eyes before pushing down on it as hard as I could, Something was blocking it, like a hand was holding it up on the other side, whoever was doing that was pretty annoying. Suddenly with a snap something inside the door shattered and the handle fell straight down and I fell on the floor with an oof. I raised my head and froze in fear, not even an inch from my face was a very sharp cabinet corner that I'd almost smashed my face in on. I got up quickly and kicked the door, it bounced back and then swung towards me and I dashed out without even looking back, there was no one in the hallway either that would've been keeping me hostage in that room.

I shuddered and began walking down the stairs, down the grand staircase leading to the entrance I went, it was straightforward and there was no way anything dangerous could happen, I was suddenly scared of everything killing me. Suddenly everything sharp looked like it was glinting in the light, fingers extended from shadows, and chandeliers swayed dangerously in the slight draft coming from an open door or window somewhere in the castle. I walked slowly all the way to the dining room and I sat down in my chair without entering the kitchen much to every staff member's confusion. I always went into the kitchen and bothered the chef until he pushed me out while yelling English words I didn't understand (**A/N: **Forgot we were in Scandinavia didn't you?) and then I'd sit down, but everyone noticed my sudden paranoia and eyed me nervously.

A servant put food in front of me and I stared at it nervously like it contained poison. The servant cleared his throat and I stared at him with exceptionally worried eyes.

"May I ask what is wrong Princess Elsa?" He demanded.

"Door handle, stuck, almost died." I stated very quietly and the servant turned on his heel and walked out of the room looking thoughtful.

I shook my head and turned to my food only to see my parents enter in some very fine garb. I blinked at this and felt very underdressed. Even Anna was looking especially well dressed.

"Did I miss something?" I asked pushing my chair back and walking over to them.

"Elsa don't worry, The Maids will dress you before the guests arrive." My mother replied while Anna began tugging lightly on her hair.

"Do I get to wear that nice blue dress with the black and silver trimming?" I asked with a gasp.

"Elsa, the theme is sky blue not Seafoam green." She replied, "We have a special dress for this occasion."

"What's the occasion?" I asked suddenly excited.

"The Duke of Masonwood is coming and we're throwing him a party." She replied, "Every high class person from Arendelle will be there."

"It's been a tradition for over two centuries for the Duke to celebrate here once a year, you may recall the party last year where you wouldn't go to bed, this year we're holding it early." My father replied, "He insisted due to his daughter's engagement later this Summer."

"She'll be here of course." My mother replied with giddiness. I blinked at the very excited and vain way they were talking, it was as if this Duke was really important or something.

"The oddest thing is that the Duke normally meets his significant other right here at this castle, of course the current Duke's party where he met his wife was the largest one, this one will be rather small considering his daughter is already married off." My father replied with a laugh, "Good things happen to whoever holds that title here."

A sudden gust of wind blew through the castle blowing out the candles and knocking over several small objects.

"Ugh, the porters left the door open again." my father muttered before turning to a servant, "Go make them close the doors, we can't have that foul wind ruining the Duke's party."

"So this guy is important." I stated.

"Very, he is one of our largest trade partners and his family earned the title when they built this very castle. The first Duke one day wished to have the same blood that was used to make the castle run it but alas no love has ever formed between a Duke and a Prince or Princess." He explained with a laughed.

"**BLOOOOOOOOOOD!**"

I blinked and looked around no one else seemed to have heard the howling shout. It seemed to imprint right into my brain, blood. We'd just been talking about how much blood had gone into the building of this castle.

"Did you hear something?" I asked out loud.

"No dear, not that I know of." My mother shrugged before stiffening and gasping.

"What is- WHAAA!" I shrieked as everything seemed to lose its pull and I felt myself being lifted off the ground, dishes flew into the air, servants began levitating off the ground and my parents clutched onto the table for dear life.

"What's going on?!" My mother demanded sounding scared before me and a flurry of plates were flung at them, they ducked and I smacked into the ground painfully.

"YOU ARE MY POSSESSIONS!" My father yelled before being hit in the face with a goblet and clutching his nose, "OW! My face!"

At this point Anna was shrieking and several guards had entered the room only to find themselves lifted off the ground by the lack of gravity. I was spinning out of control and feeling faint. Bile was rising in my throat and I knew I'd throw up in a few seconds.

"**Blooooood! An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, I shall take a life for my namesakes honor!**" The voice in my head shouted and I began to feel even more dizzy as my ears began to ring.

"Agdar, what is this?!" My mother demanded as she tried to soothe Anna.

"If I knew I'd tell you!" My father shouted and with a crash everything fell to the ground and the howling wind fell silent.

"**You know what was done! You will pay for it!**" The voice howled deep and foreboding. This time everyone clearly heard it because everyone was looking around in pure anxiety.

* * *

"What was that?!" My mother demanded, "And why did it answer you?!"

We were in the library while my father poured all his attention into a book. He was looking frantic and worrisome.

"ANSWER ME AGDAR!" my mother shouted.

"I have no clue." he sighed slamming the book shut and holding his temple, "We can't let guests in here, whatever that thing was will ruin the party!"

"You can worry about your party, I'm worried about something else." My mother growled before looking directly at me and Anna, "Whatever it was it wanted revenge on our family for something, more particularly you, which implies that our daughters are in just as much danger."

"Dear, I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe, that also includes not angering a very powerful man, We will host the party off the castle grounds and out on the bay island." My father explained looking out the window at the distant island that wasn't too far off the shore, "It'll cost more than usual seeing as that crackpot Alendmac still owns it but we'll be able to use it and be away from the castle."

I simply sat there quietly, I didn't like it when my parents fought. not at all. I still felt cold and sick. Not even the book Gabe had given me a few days ago could distract me from my anxiety. I had a feeling this had more to it than either of my parents wanted to let on.

"Okay, it clearly was just there to attack the party, so our daughters should be safe on the-" My father started when the doors burst open and a servant walked in.

"The Duke of Masonwood has arrived." The servant stated making both my parents freeze up and tense up.

"I'll go distract him." My father exclaimed running out of the room so quickly the servant could barely comprehend his departure.

"Elsa! Er! I'll get you dressed!" My mother exclaimed picking me up like I was a baby and carrying me from the room at high speed.

Anna was left sitting in a chair and made a giggling noise at the servant.

"Why must they leave me with the most troublesome one?" the servant muttered walking up to Anna.

* * *

Preparations were simple, I was bathed and my hair was washed so much I swear it lost colour, I was dried, Shoved into a extravagant and very tight dress that looked a little too fancy for a four year old. The colour matched or whatever so it didn't matter to my mother. I then had my hair almost ripped from my scalp as it was done up in a very painful and not very interesting do with a tiara shoved into my scalp painfully and every time I blinked I could feel it digging into my brain. Then I was shoved out into a room full of fancy dressed people with way too thick of accents to be understood. The Duke of Masonwood was apparently the star however and his daughter was being congratulated on her recent engagement. I just stood there feeling sick to not being fed all day. I was so hungry I felt like biting someone's hand clean off.

"Now remember, if you see anything weird, leave the building." My father ordered through gritted teeth, "And what happened earlier, didn't happen."

"But-" I started and he clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Didn't happen." he hissed before standing up and ruffling my hair like I had said something hilarious and walking away while still chuckling unconvincingly.

I muttered something I didn't even understand and walked out into the party, everything was fancy and there was a new table, yeah servants work fast. Everyone seemed to be milling around unaware of the events that had transpired earlier, I just looked around for something to eat, I felt like a starved racoon standing on a locked rubbish bin. The food wasn't ready so I had to wait. So being me I just let curiosity take the lead and walked through the rooms looking at all the décor, it was impressive, amazing, beautiful. Things I'd never seen before were out, I felt like I was a guest at a party in heaven with all the colours, scents, and sights. Lords and ladies walked in the halls admiring the pictures I'd seen a thousand times. Some were more popular than others.

I halted before a specific painting that I swear I hadn't seen before, There was a beautiful girl standing next to a finely dressed man. I laughed and pulled down a strand of hair from my scalp, he had the exact same colouration, there was physically no difference. I'd found one of my ancestors.

"looks like I really am a daughter of Arendelle." I smiled upon reading his name, last name was indeed Arendelle. Interesting. I smiled at the painting, it was nice, everything about it seemed friendly, and I took note of the background and smiled in amazement, outside the window was a half finished wall, this painting was really old, done before the castle was even completed. Why hadn't I noticed this before? Were there other pieces of art showing off the building of my home?

I began running from painting to painting, sometimes I'd see an older one sometimes a brand new one, I even saw a picture of me, I didn't remember that but there I was smiling joyfully out of a picture frame. I continued on and on for what seemed like forever, I went down hallways I'd rarely seen, past rooms I'd never seen, and past suits of armour actually holding axes and swords. It was here that I discovered it. At the end of the hall where the suits of armour were many there was a picture hanging on the wall. I ran up and smiled, it was a painting of a group of people standing outside the foundation of the castle I was standing in. I could see that woman from the other picture, she was noticeably younger and had her arm around a massive man standing at least eight feet in height. On the far left was my ancestor with his snow white hair, he was grinning almost cockily and seemed to be the most finely dressed man there, the rest resembled lumberjacks and farmers.

"I wonder what the story is behind that." I smiled taking a step back and bumping into someone, "Oh sorry."

I turned around smiling and my face dropped as my eyes went up further and further, standing before me was a suit of armour with an axe clasped in its hands. I blinked in confusion wondering who had the time to get into such an old pile of metal, raspy breath was coming from it and water was dripping from its helmet trailing down the armour in the faint light. I watched it roll down past the shadows and into a glinting spot in the light. It gleamed crimson and I gasped.

"Ancient sin no longer shall prevail, I shall not rest lest I fail!" The suit yowled lifting the axe in the air. I screamed and kicked its leg out, and I mean I literally kicked its leg out, the entire suit collapsed revealing nothing but air and blood slowly spilling onto the carpet. I yelped and jumped back as every single suit along the hallway suddenly started to move stiffly, as if they were all being possessed. Chanting filled the air.

"Arendelle's blood! Arendelle's blood! Let it run! Arendelle's blood!' They chanted as I backed into the wall with the picture, the suits moved stiffly clanking and groaning with every step as they chanted and laughed manically. My eyes were as wide as saucers and I looked for an escpae route, my thoughts were cut short by the suit I'd dismantled grabbing my ankle, I looked back to see its entire upper body back together, it's helm gaped wide and gave out a long howl of pain as blood gushed from it. I felt frozen in fear, they continued to approach weapons drawn. I was running out of options, if I didn't hurry I'd be a goner.

I suddenly got a bright idea and dashed through the legs of the nearest suit, it growled and tried to stab me but was too slow, Suddenly mayhem broke out as the suits began chopping each other apart and falling to the ground unable to get up. I ran as quickly as my feet could carry me, I wasn't thinking, animal instinct had taken over and I was running through the maze that was my castle with ease I never possessed on a daily basis. I burst through a random door and found the courtyard just in front of me, Two fountains, the gates not too far away, I'd be safe here.

My feet clapped against the cobblestone as I dashed between the two fountains feeling safe, this was when I performed a perfect wipeout by tripping over my own feet and tumbling several feet forward until I lay on the ground panting, I sat up and faced the castle, warm light was spilling from the windows, it appeared the rain had stopped and the air smelled moist. Almost soothing.

Without warning a cold wind began making the trees sway, the doors I'd burst through began creaking, My tightly done hair was suddenly tugged and my tiara fell to the ground in front of me while my half braided hair began blowing in the wind. I looked around in fear as the water in the fountains began to change colour, it began to flow crimson, I gasped and watched the brand new tiara literally melt into the cobblestone and a blinding blue light began to erupt from the cracks, I edged backwards as it began to corm a circle, detailed and full of ornate symbols, Dust began to twist in the circle like a tornado and the red water from the fountains began to defy gravity and flow right into the spinning vortex of terror in front of me. The howling wind began to sound like words, a slow drawn out howl that sounded like the word blood followed by Arendelle. I swallowed nervously as the vortex began to intensify and brighten, A figure of mist began to appear in the center, details forming, a beard, clothing, legs, arms, I gasped in shock and suddenly with a blinding flash of light the twister blew outwards leaving the figure there drawing in raspy breath as it floated.

"I... Smell... ARENDELLE'S BLOOD!" It shouted turning its head one hundred and eighty degrees around to face me followed by its body, It was the figure of a massive man with a massive tangled beard that seemed to flow in heavy wind despite there not even being wind anymore, It drew a long raspy breath and shouted, "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a murder for a murder!"

I screamed and stayed their in shock, the ghost seemed to hesitate as if thrown off by how young I was and I took full advantage dashing through the doors as quickly as my feet would take me, I looked back and saw the glowing cobblestone fade until only the outline of a body was left on it, the ghost began to float towards me and I slammed the door shut like that would stop the ghost, I was wrong as its head popped in and a hand tried to grab me but just passed through me, I paled within seconds and grew clammy at its touch as I backed away and it entered the building laughing maniacally. I was so afraid my brain was blank with no thoughts at all. I took a step back and another and fell right over hitting my head against someone's leg.

"Elsa!" my father shouted bending down and grinning at me, "How goes the evening."

I began to stutter and point at the door, he turned and blinked in confusion.

"Elsa there's nothing there." He stated pointing directly at the ghost who just breathed heavily and stared at me, "Maybe it's time for bed."

"No!" I squeaked, "I won't be able to sleep."

"If your sister can do it so can you." My father laughed ruffling my hair, "Now head up to your room, you look spooked."

"Sister..." The ghost trailed, "If Arendelle's blood two runs through, the sacrifice of one will hurt more than you."

With that the ghost hovered up into the ceiling and I gasped in shock bolting up the stairs leaving my father behind, he narrowed his eyes at the spot the ghost had vanished and turned around walking back to the party.

I ran though, as quickly as I could, up the stairs, down the hall, past everything in the castle until I came to a abrupt halt outside my door and flung it open. The room was dark as if all light had been sucked from it and the shadows that did exist were lengthened creepily, Anna was sleeping in her crib looking rather disturbed, and I could see why. The ghost had his hand in her torso while laughing evilly. I remembered what a brief touch had done and swallowed nervously thinking about what it could be doing to Anna.

"You come forth Arendelle, if her death pains you so revenge shall come easier in your misery." The ghost laughed.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I shouted and the ghost hovered upwards grinning and the door behind me slammed shut.

"I shall not leave this castle until your bloodline is smited." He exclaimed, "I shall start with you..."

He ended that with a hiss and I screamed and ducked as he dove at me. With a exploding sound the shadows suddenly lightened and colour returned to the room. I blinked in confusion and turned before almost passing out in fear. The full length mirror behind me had the ghost stuck in it hammering at the glass.

"SHATTER THIS GLASS AND RELEASE ME!" he shouted bashing it, "I WILL HAVE REVENGE!"

"No way!" I exclaimed, "You're just going to kill me!"

"it would give me rest." the ghost muttered.

I narrowed my eyes and turned away walking towards Anna. I needed to be sure she was alright.

"Although I be trapped upon this mirror on the wall of all Arendelle's descendants you are the least fair of them all." The ghost shouted."

"Why do you keep referring to Arendelle as a person?" I asked turning to face him, he just glared at me through the mirror.

"Arendelle was a person, his murder still remains bloody upon your hands, your parent's hands, and your sister's hands." The Ghost explained cryptically.

"... What did he do?" I asked.

"He killed me and stole the woman I loved!" The ghost shouted his hands pressed against the mirror, "Now free me so I can enact my vengeance upon all who feed upon his tainted bounty!"

"No one in my family has ever killed anyone." I replied, "You've been trying to kill me all day."

"That is true." the ghost replied, "But I wasn't always so bitter and full of hatred."

The mirror began to shift in image and I stared at the picture I'd been staring at before the suits of armour had attacked me, the castle was still half built and everyone was standing before it smiling, except one, that massive guy I'd seen before began to speak in the Ghost's voice.

"Three Hundred years ago on this day a treaty was signed between two warring countries and they choose a family to rule them and they choose this valley as their home, When they first landed here we greeted them, the new king and queen, they asked us to build them a castle upon land where the treaty was signed. We agreed and began construction. The royal couple would rotate between the castles in the east and west while we worked, but when they would visit they'd bring their daughter with them. A girl of excellent fancy, lovely in every manner, she was as beautiful as she was smart, and let me tell you she was one of the smartest people we'd encountered. I remember she requested me to build her a tower which she could overlook the entire village. I agreed and added it to the plans. She would visit the site more often as she aged older, she'd even help, what a lass she was. Able to do just as much dirty work as her subjects, I knew she would become a great ruler one day. Eventually we started a romance, I would only see her on occasion but she would spend every moment she could with me. And when the castle was completed and the family moved in I was there helping her move her luggage. I remember the day of the party they threw, she wore the most beautiful dress, it looked almost like a snowflake had fallen from the heavens and allowed her to wear it. I danced with her and I prepared to announce our love to her parents, they were fair and would likely accept, But as I stood upon that balcony preparing my speech your forefather came from behind and pushed me off. With my last dying breath I cursed him, telling him I wouldn't leave until vengeance upon my family name was made. I watched as my brother was named a duke and changed his last name in my honor, and he woed her in her misery. He tainted such a beautiful bloodline, your family has grown increasingly lazy over time, letting servants do more work than the girl I almost married, But my murder is but the tip of the iceberg. I shall be envoking vengeance on every sorry soul Arendelle's son's and daughters have committed since. Vengeance shall be mine!" the ghost explained with an air of foreboding, "Or I would if you would just RELEASE ME!"

"I'm sorry I can't let you kill everyone at this party." I stated dryly.

"Why not?" The ghost asked and I sighed.

"You're crazy." I muttered.

"Am I?" He asked, "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, until I am avenged you shall be cursed, cursed to the loneliness I've had to deal with after my death, no matter how hard you try and no matter how much you're loved you will always be separated from everyone by a lonely factor you are unable to overcome. You will watch others grow up around you unable to be like them, you will watch... your sister but unable to grow close, separated by your own minds."

I blinked, I didn't feel any different at those words but I could feel fear enveloping my brain as the picture faded and the ghost reappeared.

"You have my blood on your hands princess, remember that! Your forefathers have stained your existence." He growled before fading away into the darkness in the back of the mirror leaving only burning eyes watching me with utter hatred. I stared at them in fear before they slowly faded away.

The moment they did I collapsed on the ground and groaned in pain and fear, my heart was beginning to settle down after that massive adrenaline rush. I was shocked at everything that had happened and could barely comprehend it. There was a ghost in my mirror that wanted me and everyone in my family dead. I had a headache from all the action, I felt like throwing up, I felt like just crying, emotions fluttered around like insects around a horse pen. Why couldn't I just have a normal time for once, ever since I'd discovered my magical abilities it had been one thing after another trying to kill, kidnap, or eat me. All I wanted to do was cry on someone's lap and have them explain everything but I knew that wasn't possible, I was alone with my powers alienated. No matter how close I got to someone they would remain far away.

With memories of blood spilling on the floor from suits of armour I curled up on the floor and shivered feeling both traumatized and afraid of what was to come.

* * *

**Okay I'm jumping ahead a few months, I need Elsa to be older, I can't physically stay in this area, I need t jump ahead and get Anna a little aged and a few new stories out, so expect at least a four month jump ahead in time.**

**I had fun with this until the end, I had to stop writing for a while due to illness and it threw me off, So I just decided to end it and cut out what could've been an awesome climax and save it for a more believable age. Anyway so events that have happened, I'll be exploring Arendelle a little more now that we have a ghost in a mirror on the wall (HAHA!) and we clearly see the bond Elsa and Anna are developing, expect that bond to expand. It's the drawing point to the story and I want to explore it a bit more. Anna will be a very different character, while Elsa is quick to try and grow up Anna will be babied a bit more and want to stay a baby leading to not very good speech, not as high of intelligence, and not as much drive to learn, oh and while Elsa gets out of the troublemaking phase Anna will enter it.**

**By the way I put up another poll to see what you guys want to read, or just leave a suggestion in the comments or PM me if you'd like, I know my writing ranges from good to incredibly awkward and unbearable but bear with me, I'm getting better.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter for a bit more contained fun.**


	27. Daydreams and Nightmares

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Daydreams and Nightmares**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**A/N:**

* * *

**Okay when I said jump ahead I didn't mean years, We're in the same year but near Mid Summer now, Elsa's still four but if you've met four year olds you know they either act younger than they are or older than they are. Once again Elsa's intelligence is based purely on a cousin of mine who happens to act in a similar manner, although it's clearly exaggerated and edited to fit the character. (The only thing they have in common is being able to read.)**

**By Frog why did you choose to jump ahead several months when you can clearly write at the pace you were?**

**Well to put it simply I want Anna to start talking soon, I'm kind of sick of writing all the emotion from Elsa's end and I want their bond to start forming both positively and negatively. Anyway I need to get to writing... and hatching a shiny Eevee. AWAY!**

**Warning, this chapter is adorable.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own frozen, it is the sole property of Disney and it's animation studio. (Insert witty comment here)**

* * *

_Who knew someone so small could eat up so much attention?_

* * *

Laughter filled the hall as people clapped and made noises signalling something adorable had happened again, I just narrowed my eyes and brought the book closer to my face, it was made for grade school children and I'd been deciphering it over the last week and a half. A tale of a princess from a far away land that fell in love with a thief and his magic hat that could make him look like anybody. I had discovered that I was having more ease figuring out the passages now that I'd spent hours a day pouring my attention into the novels even if I knew I didn't understand all of them.

Laughter echoed from the hall again and I sighed as it shattered my concentration like glass. According to my mother I'd just sat there and cried when people surrounded me on my birthday but here Anna was absorbing every bit of attention that she could, she'd quickly discovered that by doing certain things she could get attention away from me and onto her in this case I guess smashing cake into your face and throwing it at people just made them laugh. So many people crowding around made me feel nervous and afraid and apparently unlike Anna I wasn't allowed to cry in such circumstances. The tears had been quickly silenced and I was sent away from the fun and ordered to sit here outside the hall with a pair of angry eyes watching me from the mirror opposite. Every morning when I had my hair done, every night when I had my teeth brushed, and of course every time I looked at a spoon he was there making me nervous. Having a castle full of haunted mirrors was freaky but a few months with them round made you pretty used to seeing the people behind you catch fire in the imaginary mirror of doom that apparently only I could see and hear. The amount of psychiatrists had been absurd asking me why I talked to anything that reflected images.

"I could kill her for you." Mason announced from his mirror, "I could kill them all and avenge you for being sent to this hall."

"Don't even try." I responded not even looking up.

"Shatter the mirror in your bedroom and I will-" Mason began.

"Will you be quiet, trying to mope here!" I growled and he fell silent.

"'AKE!" I heard Anna shout followed by laughing, her mispronouncing bothered me more than it should have. I remembered all the comparisons when she had looked at me one day and called me Emma. Yeah she followed after the psycho old man who came to look after the castle from time to time. It was like my parents compared her to me like a racehorse to another.

"_Anna was speaking before she was one, Elsa only started to get brave enough to talk two days before her second birthday._" My mother had bragged to another lady of some foreign house. I knew she was proud of me too but Anna seemed to get so much praise, so much so that some lords and ladies started to refer to me as _The Other One_ at parties, that stung whenever they did that. I knew it was just temporary and Anna's sparkly adorableness would wear off eventually and everyone would turn back o me as the crown princess but the lack of spotlight had started to bug me after months and months of it. Even if I hated lots of attention I craved it at the same time. It was odd.

"Love it may seem but hatred it is, let loose your anger and you'll never win." Mason stated from the mirror.

I just glared at him and he shut up, I'd discovered he was at my mercy quite quickly, Whatever I needed to ask he would answer and since he seemed to be able to read my thoughts like books he always seemed to blurt out advice randomly even if it had no connection to what I was planning to do. Usually in rhyme. The only creepier thing was him staring at me from the mirror at night without blinking, I could tell he despised me on a level I couldn't despise someone on.

Laughter echoed from the hall again as if on cue with my thoughts, I sighed, ever since discovering my powers I found large crowds clumping together to make me nervous, and if my emotions grew out of control so did my powers, I'd feel that cold shiver down my spine and Ice would begin to form where I stepped and on whatever I touched, I'd made a few creepy and spiky ice sculptures that way. They tended to scare people for their horrific and violent looks, However occasionally I'd make something beautiful by accident. Wondrous gushing waterfalls frozen in time, patterns that shone light upon the floor in various colours, everything I could imagine and dread could come to life.

I'd noticed it and my parents had as well, my powers had started to grow unstable again once Anna started talking, They told me it was the jealousy but I brushed that off as them worrying too much. I just thought it was my powers growing.

My mind began to wander as it always did, I could just picture myself right now getting the crown handed to me by my elderly parents, I was wearing a beautiful dress made of the finest of blue fabrics, everyone had their eyes on me but I wasn't afraid, It was so lovely everything was perfect in that moment.

My daydream was shattered by another round of laughter and I sighed again, it had faded quicker than I could tow it back, gone, buried someone in my subconscious right next to where I'd left my doll with the green dress. I was always forgetting things and I hated when I did, it made me feel upset and frantic, like I couldn't do anything right. Usually I got over it quickly but today I was just feeling awkward and insignificant. Something I wasn't used to.

"You do realize young princess that if you didn't care about having all the attention on yourself you'd have better control over that magic of yours." Mason stated from the mirror.

"Oh go stare at the bathroom or something!" I ordered and he narrowed his eyes and vanished going to some random mirror around the castle, when he left I felt an even greater pang of loneliness, even if he was annoying at least he talked to me. But he was right maybe I should be happy that the attention wasn't on me, there was less of a chance of my secrets spilling to the world. I just needed to figure out how to deal with it.

* * *

A warm breeze floated through the air gently moving my hair for a few seconds before dying again. I stared out into the water as it lapped against the shore, I could hear it washing back and forth, back and forth, and then repeating over and over. Seeing as I was alone on the stone gazebo at the edge of the gardens I wasn't really in a partying mood, even if it was my sister's birthday, the dawn of a new month was just over that endless black sky bringing me up in age and more capable of doing whatever I needed to. I still didn't understand the reasoning behind hosting such an extravagant event just for a baby's birthday. I could understand how my birthdays would be extravagant in the future but this was a little much for such a small event. I didn't want to be part of it anyway, the sheer number of people almost drowned out the numbers at the Summer's end festival last year, that's how many there were. All I wanted to do was wait until the first drops of sunlight appeared on the horizon bringing forth new days of warmth. Compared to the shock of Anna's birth on this day last year this was nothing, well no, it was a different kind of shock. She'd thrown a fit earlier and I knew the real reasoning for the party was about to appear, I'd seen the two of them come in and knew we'd be shifting to them soon, they'd been the center of attention almost all night save for Anna. Two lovebirds that just stood there smiling all night holding hands.

This place was pretty romantic too with the old stone walls, ageless trees that harbored ecosystems of their own, and a view of the ocean with moonlight glittering off the water like a painting but a thousand times more beautiful. Somehow this one spot seemed to capture the beauty of the fjord in one glance, the sweet smell of flowers helped the case even more. Romance was the only word to describe it, something so nice in a pretty drab and boring schedule of lessons and everything I needed to be a ruler or whatever. It was nice.

I sat there watching the fjord when I heard excessive giggling and my eyes widened, panic filled me, I didn't want to be discovered and sent to bed, I knew what would happen when my parents found out where I was, it wasn't exactly a mystery, I was still four and had a bedtime planned for when I returned to the castle. I looked about and found the perfect spot, I dove right off the gazebo and over a short stone wall and landed in a rosebush with a lot of scratches and cuts, fortunately it didn't tear the dress although my foot did go knee deep in a puddle of mud meaning the dress would require excessive washing.

As I cringed at thorns piercing my skin I heard two sets of footsteps clamber onto the stonework and the two began to laugh and pant from their run, male and female, great I got to overhear romantic kissing that was only romantic to the people doing the kissing. I'd seen slobbery lords and ladies do that before and it made me want to vomit. I edged myself up so I could see them through a hole in the wall, the smell of roses and the painful scratching of thorns made me exit a dreamlike state and just watch the young man and woman stare at each other for some reason.

"So why did you take me out here Reginald? I mean, everyone will know we're gone." The lady stated looking out into the Fjord, "Oh my."

For a second I thought she'd spotted me with a ruffled dress, messy hair, scratched up arms, muddy feet, and of course surrounded by a surprisingly romantic scent from the rosebush. But she just stared at the water.

"Yes I've come here every time Arendelle throws a party." The young man explained looking out at the Fjord. It took me a second but I realized they were that gushy couple that had attended the last few parties together, including one where she refused to talk to him in a hilarious manner. They were from nearby I knew that, The next kingdom over if I had to guess, I knew he was a prince and she was some duchess... Wow I sure knew who everyone was, that was probably from looking at the guest book before everyone showed up and imagining them all with moustaches and drawing a few on without my parents noticing, I had to wonder if Lady Lebam of Heraldswood had noticed her beard by now in the guestbook. Yeah I was a brat what about it?

My inward snickering was cut off when the guy turned to the girl and smiled looking at her right in the eyes, I was a little confused, but then again I'm usually distracted by dresses and this was a guy so maybe he liked her face best.

"Now that we're away from all the hustle, and we can just share this moment together, there's a burning question my heart wishes to ask of you." The guy started and my eyes widened as he got down on one knee and held her hand in his in the most romantic and beautiful gesture I could imagine, "Julianna will you marry me, I'll ask again before everyone else but here with just the two of us with no showing off and no grabbing for attention, I ask for your hand in marriage."

I was in shock and held my breath for the entire shocked pause. My heart drummed in my chest desperate for air and making me feel light headed. This man had just taken her away from the party to ask for her hand in marriage, in secret, he wanted an honest answer with no holding back, it was so beautiful and precious, They'd built something over months of dedication and it was about to be taken to the next level, it was so romantic, so precious, and so... perfect.

"Yes." She replied and the two embraced and kissed, not sloppy and gross but rather so romantic I felt my heart drum faster, A love like I hadn't seen before, young, earned, and endearing. I let out a breath finally and almost coughed, I suppressed it to allow them to share that moment a little longer.

"Now." He smiled leaning back, "Let's put on a show for everyone else, hey won't know of this moment, it is ours and ours only."

His words were like silk spun perfectly, I watched them leave and my trance ended and it hit me that I was sitting in a rosebush.

* * *

"Will you marry me?" Oh that question, it echoed through the halls as I watched hidden a floor above the grand hall watching the events unfold, everyone had left the ballroom and the couple was dragged away from one another in seconds without even a chance to kiss again, I could now see how much more important that fjord scene had been, the very memory brought a smile to my face, It made me forget about the many bandages I had on my arms, legs, hands, and face, it made me forget about my sore ear from my mother dragging me up the stairs, it made me forget about my sore backside over the dirty dress that Gerda was likely scrubbing, it was a daydream in the middle of a hasty confusion of various pains, a good memory that drowned out the bad. No matter what I couldn't find a single false thing about it in my thoughts or words. I couldn't laugh though that would get me caught.

No one even saw me, I was between the railing of the upper floor and a suit f armour that was suspiciously a little red around its feet. It was my hiding spot, I'd seen so much from here over the last few months since I'd discovered it but by far this was the sweetest, I knew even more now than ever why that romantic scene by the lake had happened, th sparkle of the water, the twinkle in their eyes, and that long soothing embrace. That was all gone but by their grins told me everything, they were the same grins I had on my face at the moment, only the three of us knew of it, and only them in their minds. It made me all the more happy I'd opted to leap into that rosebush with blind faith. However this was imperfect and flawed, they didn't even get seconds to themselves before people were rushing them and pulling them apart. But before my eyes I watched something very strange unfold.

The couple was thrust together again and before my father who was smiling broadly as if he knew this was to happen, as if he'd done this a thousand times. I watched in awe expecting some kingly duty and I got even more than I expected.

"King Agdar of Arendelle I ask of you to bless our marriage, we have built a love over the years and wish for your royal seal of approval." The prince asked with a broad grin giving an occasional giggle, his fiancé was just as happy.

"I Agdar of Arendelle bless your marriage to be long and fruitful, may happiness engulf you and your future heirs." My father stated and I smiled even more broad, they'd been given the signal to go ahead, it was so romantic, so beautiful, and so perfect, I almost cheered loudly but knew if I made a sound someone would notice me in the shadow of the armour. I didn't want to endure any more pain or scolding, I could leave but now I was trapped, blissfully watching romance happen.

* * *

_Wispy shadows hung over the hall, they seemed to trail from every object and then climb up at weird angles peeling off the walls and waving in a phantom wind I couldn't feel like trees. It was both creepy and intriguing, all the colours were distorted and greyed out and every line on every painting was thick, it was creepy yet interesting. There was no other explanation for it but the fact that I was dreaming. That must have been it._

_The shadows suddenly shot back to the walls and everything went back to how I normally saw it and an eerie silence fell over the castle, I looked around confused, everything was so quiet, except for the patter of footsteps. One after the other growing louder and closer. I turned and saw a short balding servant run up the steps and literally pass through me, I blinked in confusion and turned to see him come to an abrupt halt at my parent's door looking out of breath, he turned and knocked. Waiting patiently. The door swung open and I couldn't see who was inside but I assumed it was one of my parents._

_"She demands your presence sir!" The servant stated, "She says you can't hold her here for much longer."_

_I didn't hear the response but the door slammed shut and the man sighed._

_"If you hadn't tricked her like this, we wouldn't have this issue!" The man yelled through the door before storming away looking absolutely peeved. I was in shock, who would talk to a king that way? Or a Queen? or whoever was in charge of the castle here._

_He passed through me again and returned the way he'd come, I began to follow curiously, who was she? Was it some kind of dangerous prisoner? Someone so foul they had to be tricked into coming here? I was absolutely curious as to who this was. I followed the man down halls and halls of endless twists and turns before we began to descend into the dungeons. However we turned and went towards the tower. Except it looked different, it looked new and old at the same time, like it had been refurbished, the walls were covered and all the cracks in the stone still visible but sealed. Up we went, I felt nothing but the servant was clearly cold, each step made him look more chilled as if a ghost kept passing through him, until we reached the top and he climbed out before me. I gasped in wonder, the opposite side of the room was amazingly well defended and fixed, three guards stood there preventing any kind of escape. Desks, papers, everything was new. It made me smile at how fixed up the tower had become, then I turned and gazed at the prisoner._

_She was wearing tattered rags that clung to her skinny figure, but despite the rags her arms and bare feet were as clean as could be, Her hair was wild and unruly and coated with dirt but under the dirt it was clearly blonde, although I couldn't tell the tone. She was tall and was likely built to be fair but she seemed as wild as could be, like a foreign untamed animal. Ice covered the bottom of the cell and judging from outside it was winter. She must've been horribly cold. I could only stare at her, she kept bouncing a ball against the wall and it would return as if attracted by her hand. She was humming something too and every time the ball hit the wall the servant would flinch as if he feared something and suddenly without warning she stopped._

_"You can feel it can't you?" She asked with a voice like silk, it flew from her mouth like a song, each word perfectly placed and ringing with melody. I half expected her to break into song. That voice, if it had been placed on someone like a queen or diplomat it would just be the sweetest thing ever but here it was jarring, hearing such a beautiful sound emit from such a horrid looking figure._

_"I don't understand-" the servant started but she cut him off._

_"They can't feel it, the two of them, locked away behind walls of gold, It's pitiful to see. They can't feel the chill can they? That's why they sent you back up here to tell me they won't see me. How rude, treating your guest like that." She stated while her face hid further behind the mass of hair on her head, traces of white at the roots but near the ends they were black, it was an odd hair colour combination, "What a shame, they know even this barrier won't contain me for long, I could get out any time I wanted... Yes, any time. I think that's clear from the Howler you have here."_

_She began to laugh in a way that made my spine shudder, it wasn't sweet like my laugh, or my mother's laugh, it was the same laugh I'd heard over and over in my dreams._

_"A real howler in July..." She stated shaking her head before looking directly at me and making me freeze, the eyes, the face, the hair, the ice, everything, and that grin was psychotic, one of a tortured animal, a demon. The eye twitched crazily and she began to laugh, no I began to laugh, "Tell my parents they have until the week's end, or else they join my... Collection. AHAHA AHAHA AHAHA-_

* * *

"-AHAHAHA!"

I sat up and screamed bashing the back of my head against the suit of armour, I looked about wildly before Anna put her hand on my face and began poking my forehead. I stared at her wildly for a few seconds before looking at my reflection in the shining armour and bursting into laughter as well. My forehead had a bright red mark from where my face had been pressed into my knees all night.

"Emma have booboo!" Anna yelled before literally punching me in the face and running off giggling before tripping over a carpet and smashing her face into the floor in a painful looking manner before getting up and running down the hall again at a quicker pace. I watched her go and uncurled from behind the armour feeling my stiff back jolt as the tendons moved. I'd never felt this stiff in my life.

"Ugh. I feel like I didn't sleep at all." I groaned before exiting my hiding place and walking down the stairs each step getting easier than the last. The floor was littered with leftover things from the party and I assumed it must have gotten out of control or something because the servants were still cleaning it up. Some were sweeping, some were collecting things, and other still were putting the paintings back up as my father had a few removed before the party. The entry hall was a mess but once I entered the dining hall I realized they'd been cleaning all night, everything was swept, polished, and dusted off, the only remainder of any mess whatsoever was a blue stain on the wall that slowly losing tint as a lady cleaned it off with a sponge. The room was boring though and the ballroom offered much more to imagine. All the litter on the floor and all the food still on tables made it simply fun to imagine what had gone on there last night. I could already picture my parents standing proudly in the center of a flurry of movement as a few stragglers danced to the last of the music. Some stumbling due to fatigue.

I could see the newly proposed couple kissing in the moonlight beaming down from the window in a romantic gesture, Her dress sweeping as they turned. Oh how perfect that would be, I could picture myself in the same position, dancing slowly while staring into someone's eyes knowing they cared for me. Each step more romantic than the last. Every time I turned I saw my parents there watching proudly, Anna looking a little too much like Lily standing nearby in jealousy. It was all perfect, the attention was on me but I didn't care, my dreams had come true, even if it was getting a hard to keep up.

I was jolted from my daydream by a sudden crashing of the door as a servant walked in and began to sweep things into a pile, his broom made a noise that wasn't annoying but still pierced any dream I was having, why were daydreams so easy to break but Nightmares so hard to escape?

* * *

A rock splashed into the stream behind me making me jump in surprise dropping the book I'd been holding. I cocked my head around and saw my father walking towards me, I remained completely silent not sure why he was coming over, he was wearing a cloak made of vibrant dark blue silk trimmed with gold, this was especially confusing as it was a pretty warm summer morning.

"Elsa, how are you today?" he asked and I felt a surge of tiredness in his voice, as if he hadn't slept all night, Upon closer examination my thoughts were proved to be even more right.

"... Good, you look kind of tired..." I trailed not exactly sure how to get my thoughts into words.

"I just didn't sleep well last night." He replied waving it off with his hand, "But where we're going I always relax."

"Wait what? We're going somewhere?" I asked suddenly excited, "Is it pretty?! How far do we have to travel?! When do we leave?!"

"Elsa, settle down, we're going back to Snowflake Isle for a short vacation." he explained and I gasped in excitement and fear, I remembered it! How could I forget it, that head been my first real adventure. All the beauteous sandy beaches, the wonderful old town square, the theatre and the magic it had performed for me. Every memory sent a happy shiver down my spine. Snowflake isle. I was going back.

"W-When do we leave?" I asked slightly nervous.

"At sundown. We'll have bags packed for you." He smiled before ruffling my hair affectionately and walking away leaving me in the gardens with a rapidly spinning mind trying to find the best way to use my time on Snowflake isle. Thoughts whirled in my head but I knew one thing for certain. I was going to have more fun this time than last time.

* * *

**I am so happy I took a break from heavy stuff! This was a fun chapter to write, I'm not going to lie. I just went wild with descriptions and the words just seemed to flow from my head into this document. Everything just fit. I'm happy I jumped ahead seeing as I can now use words to express what Anna is thinking now instead of just description. Now we can see what's going on in Anna's head and not just how Elsa perceives her. I wrote some cutesy stuff here but I tried to keep it flowing. Not much to say though, this could be the last update until I finish Return to the Island, but that shouldn't take long at all, just need to write about 10,000 more words. Who knew it could be so hard to say goodbye to a story that started your writing adventures. T_T**

**Anyway, next chapter is a return to an old location. I want to actually do something with it, it's like owning your own boat and never riding it, I created a new place that isn't limited by the movie and I've mentioned it once in Twenty seven chapters. We are getting along in numbers now aren't we. This story is at the point where you can just pick it up anytime. Also my lack of writing is due to Once Upon A Time Season 4 which is making me both get excited and groan and smash my face into a post. I have never in my life seen worse special effects. I mean everything about the effects sucks, but hey the story's good so who's complaining.**

**Also Avengers comes out soon... Just thought I'd mention that... Yeah...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, if you have any comments, suggestions, complaints, or just want to have your name in the comments section leave a review. If you want to be more private about it just PM me, I try to respond as quickly as possible. And hey if you liked the story give it a follow so you know when I update.**

**Now if you'll excuse me I have a date with a story I've been meaning to read. Yeah Hazel Eye I'm talking to you!**


	28. Movement and Colour

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Movement and Colour**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the property of Disney and Disney animation studios**

* * *

I stared in complete awe, I couldn't help it. Who could've helped it. It was just so beautiful, so perfect, every motion perfectly planned and rehearsed. Telling a story without words. Making a vision without real weapons and flowers. Feet that hit the ground and added a stomping drumbeat to the orchestra. Flurries of colour that dappled the lights and made me stare at them in a hypnotic fashion, ribbons trailed behind them leaving rippling rainbows that were trapped in a vortex of colour every time they turned. The show hadn't even begun and I was entranced.

The Dancing told a story, and that story I didn't know, for each step they took I was left to my imagination to create one, if there was even one. Each step resulted in my eyes following them like that of a trained bird. Who knew you get so much culture from a preshow. Yes we were at the theatre, well at least me and my parents, Anna was deemed too young for this type of event. How classy it was anyway, so many rich and vibrant colours that seemed to be put into such casual clothing, so tight dresses or crowns that dug into my scalp, instead a comfortable yellow dress that had barely any tight spots and liked to flow in the wind. I liked the hat they'd given me to go with it, yellow wasn't my colour but I could imagine the colour away, I could paint it rosy pink with just a thought.

Snowflake isle was ten times as beautiful as I'd seen it last year, it seemed so fresh for some reason, everything seen through the same eyes but with a greater mind behind it, I wasn't a sleep deprived three year old now, I was an adventurous and dreaming four year old with an intellect that rivaled people twice my age, how I'd gotten it was still a mystery but I wasn't complaining, it allowed me to analyze things better, like this performance, we had the best seats, high above the stage and in the center, that way the illusion wasn't ruined by offstage performers. This show wasn't just presented for my parents either, apparently it was a yearly thing, and to say I was jealous of my ancestors for having such traditional clothing was an understatement. Everything was unique, you'd stick out with those outfits but since my parents and all of the subjects under their rule were fans of more western clothing from England and France we were stuck in nice but very similar dresses and suits. Here on the performers were a array of colours and cloaks, I knew they were exaggerated to fit the lighting and draw attention more but the basic designs were as they should be and I was envious.

While I was enjoying myself my parents had opposite reactions, to each other at least. Both loved the theatre but for different reasons. My mother liked the dances and small comedy sketches before the actual show began, she'd told me earlier that she got bored during the longer parts with stories in them and didn't like the acting, I still had to wait and see if she was right. My father was looking mighty bored while he awaited the actual performance to begin, He was the one who had excitedly dragged us here so I assumed he liked the longer parts. I was loving this part and I was sure I'd love what was to come next. I wasn't too far to one side or the other.

Clapping filled the stage as the dance ended and I joined right in as the performers all exited stage left. A buzz of chatter filled the room as the curtains drew closed cutting off my vision from the wonderful colours and movements. I sighed and sat back in my seat hitting the comfortable back for the first time in what seemed like forever, the dress swept from my movement for a few seconds before settling down in a still fashion. All I could do was sit there and listen to my parents begin to chatter next to me.

"I still don't see why Anna couldn't come." My mother complained the moment I tuned in, "She would've loved it here."

"Yes and she would be crying by now and force you to miss the performance, or worse disturb everyone else." My father replied crossing his arms.

"I wouldn't mind." My mother replied.

"Of course you wouldn't you don't appreciate the theatre." My father replied.

"Oh really, well what would happen if I said your theatre was boring." My mother retorted putting her hands on her hips and making my father gasp.

"You take that back." My father hissed, "My grandfather ordered this place to be built."

"And it didn't show a single play until father inherited it." My mother replied referring to her father and how he'd owned the island. I'd always wondered how that worked anyway, did Snowflake isle belong to Arendelle now or was it private property? These questions bugged me because unlike the castle this place had a lot of pictures with people who shared a shocking family resemblance. A resemblance I'd apparently inherited to a degree, my eyebrows were way too big and without my bangs I displayed a rather large head that matched my father's near the brow, Family paintings were fun, and the ones at snowflake isle were especially fun, no one had the white hair I had or the slim shoulders and eye colour but my face could fit in any photo and work, Most of them had brown hair and green eyes and the men seemed to all bear the same facial hair, their one similar quality. If I had to guess and guess correctly I did, every single generation had been just girls born, that was except my mother's father, he was apparently the only son of the house, every other time the men just married in. It was an odd sight to behold seeing a family resemblance of girls going back in every picture except my grandmother who bore a wicked looking face that was so intimidating she looked like the type of woman who would kidnap a princess and turn men into frogs. She was scary and looked like an evil stepmother.

As I pondered a drumroll began and my eyes instantly darted to the stage as a man walked out wearing a rather odd looking cloak, it was red and flamboyant, with crimson hues and speckled cuffs. He looked like someone impersonating a king, in his hand he held a letter, rolled on both ends for dramatic effect. The scroll as I deducted was yellowed parchment with large letters I couldn't make out. It was odd to see such an old looking artifact on a rather modernized play.

"_Though our skies are rather dreary and our journey hath made us dreary. We push onward. We shall find land eventually or fall off the edges of the earth and float off into the stars. Oh how romantic and tragic that would be, This foul sea laps at us like a hungry dog that knows its master has food, but we press on. The men have grown tired and suspicious. I fear that if we do not find land soon we shall be swept into the hungry maw of this wicked storm that coats us with ice and-_"

The man was cut off by a bell ringing and he paused dramatically and turned walking through the curtain and vanishing from sight, not a mere ten seconds before he'd vanished voices spoke up while a noise like the crashing of waves came from beyond the curtain.

"Land Ho!" Someone yelled quietly as if they were being drowned out by the storm.

"Ah the tale of the settlers of the island, an excellent choice, I haven't seen this since I was a mere boy." My father commented and I grew excited. I was going to experience something he had experienced as a child with the same innocent eyes and wry smile.

Footsteps sounded and I could hear sand crunch beneath their feet and suddenly the curtain was drawn to reveal a rather dark set piece, a sandy beach of clearly fake wood led up to a dead forest of trees that extended past half the stage. I was amazed as the men walked across it and it moved with them. They walked in a line, eight of them, each one with distinct clothing and carrying various tools and sabres.

"Such a dark place." The man from the earlier part commented as he gazed around, "Nothing grows or blooms here, it's all dead and tainted."

"Perhaps tis a dead isle sire." the man behind him suggested, "It may be inhabited by a beast tainted from the most wretched of forests."

"Aye. Still your mind Sebastian, we mustn't jump to conclusions." The leader replied before an unearthly howl filled the hall and I felt a cold chill run down my spine. Almost in a comedic fashion the leader stooped low and moved the lantern around him as if trying to spot a wolf or owl. I stared in slight fear as a hooded figure stepped out of the fog brimming from the stage right, the moment they stepped into the light however my dread vanished, the robes were wrong and shattered the illusion, I didn't see a portrayal of a scary beast, I saw an actor in a costume, compared to everything else this was a major letdown.

"Leave!" The actor hissed in a voice that sounded rehearsed and practiced furthering my disdain, this one terrible performance was shattering the epic illusion.

"Who are you?" The Captain demanded shining the lantern in the face of the cloaked character and making me groan and slump in my chair, what was supposed to be a shadowed face of nothingness was a poor makeup job that made the actor look like a chimney sweep, I was absolutely devastated. How could something that had been so good suddenly drop in quality due to one aspect?

They continued talking but I was sucked out f it and began to notice things around the stage that were rather distracting. I sighed, what a missed opportunity, why did they have to screw that up?

* * *

My parents chatted as we walked down the cobblestone path towards the mansion. I kept dodging several steps to keep up with them. The play despite its faults had ended on a high note with the evil witch being vanquished and the dead island being looked upon sadly. That was when the Captain character had uttered a fabulous line.

"_Where dead things rot and untold destruction is sowed. We look upon the wastes knowing new life will grow._" He had then bent down and moved aside some dirt to reveal a single blue rose, so snowy and flowery it was, I knew it had been plucked from thousands, illuminated and beautiful. I couldn't get the image or the line out of my head, or the fact that once the witch had died the play had gone uphill at a rather quick pace, I'd never had so much fun, that was a rather surprising experience. I guess the flowery and warm breeze didn't change that feeling either. Oh how wonderful that calm sea breeze was. it flew through my hair and made me smile thinking of countless flowers that bloomed on the edge of the bluff near the mansion. It also made me think of the hedge maze at the manse, the wonderful library that I hadn't gotten a chance to visit, and the halls filled with pictures I actually cared about now. Strange how a single year had changed every perspective I had of this place. I now seemed more real, less like a distant fantasy where everything was perfect. More grounded in reality, with flaws and glorious things that hid behind every crack in the low stone walls that were on the side of every single pathway like some kind of ruins left from an ancient civilization.

It was a very strange night. I was usually in bed before it got dark but out here bedtime seemed to be a distant and non-existent dream. I was allowed to experience a new type of darkness. Stars glittered in the sky like a thousand insects against a forest, the warm sea breeze had cooled and now relaxed me rather than panicked me due to the awkward feeling I got from heat. I could hear distant waves lapping on the shore, and everything was just calming. I smiled at the peace and tranquility I felt from the island, it seemed pure and purged of evil, and if that play had been correct it had been purged out long ago.

"Well Elsa, we're back, you go straight to bed." My father ordered as we turned a corner and walked through the front gates of the shore side mansion. Ivy grew all over the old stone building and the wooden boards on the outside were painted a frail yellow. Fountains and old statues littered the ground outside in an ordly fashion and a row of trees on either side broken by adjoining paths created a homely feeling and a sense of wonder. I followed my parents through the front doors which were painted blood red with black handles and into the entry hall. It was odd not seeing the second story looking down on us, rather there was a room somewhere above us that I had yet to discover.

I yawned and felt a wave of drowsiness wash over me suddenly, how was it that I had walked all the way home without a single drop of being tired and yet the moment we got here I felt like I could collapse at any second. It was a strange feeling. I rarely grew tired and when I did it was usually, bam and wake up somewhere else. Anna did that more often and to my disappointment I learned I didn't have the ability to teleport to my bed when I fell asleep somewhere random. Anna kind of ruined a few childish ideas and thoughts I used to have. Like now I knew it was wrong to tear pages out of books. When I was little I used to get in so much trouble but not understand why, but now that Anna had done it I could see why I used to get into so much trouble, I liked books and they didn't do anything if you tore their pages up. It was kind of sad nonetheless to have a few things I didn't even realize I held dearly at all suddenly go up in smoke.

I could feel my body wavering with drowsiness, it was an odd feeling and made me feel halfway between wanting to start whining and laughing, I couldn't decide and instead stared ahead like some lobotomized monkey as I walked towards my room, I liked the room, it still had the beautiful seashells and seemed to be almost made out of hardened sand trapped in the hands of time. It's not often I do this but I walked straight past my room and went to the end of the long mansion hallways before realizing what I'd done. I turned around again and walked back and before I knew it I was back in the entryway. I paused for a moment a sighed, my mind wasn't even wandering it was just dead, and now my feet hurt from so much walking. I wanted to cry, but at the same time it was kind of hilarious that I'd made the same mistake twice. I decided to instead make my hands useful and make them run along the walls and all the objects on them or in front of them. My hand trailed over the oddly coloured suit of armour made for a girl, past picture frames, expensive vases that I was lucky not to knock over, and of course various drapes and tapestries. Each time my hand hit a door I'd snap out of the thoughtless walk before realizing it wasn't my room I was touching and instead some random broom closet or empty storage room filled with useless junk ranging from broken chairs to cracked and faded vases with no details remaining on their ceramic shells.

These empty rooms were treasure troves of imagination and yet they still didn't set my mind off it was so still and blank and unthinking. It remained this way as I crossed the moonlight shining through a massive window overlooking a legitimate forest on the grounds, the trees so tightly knit they should've gotten some fear out of me at least, thinking of the dead witch who had been in the play. It was strange to even think of that. Finally though I reached the familiar door with a wide crack in it going from the lower right corner to the upper left one. It was an odd thing to see lain upon a door but it made it unique and easy to pick out, this was probably why my parents trusted me to go to bed on my own, they knew I wouldn't wind up someone strange and be frightened. I pulled on the door handle which was decorated with small floral patterns and pushed open the door to be greeted by the soft moonlight spilling into the room from the one window which faced the water opposite the forest upon the grounds. I stumbled in like an intoxicated person and clambered onto the bed, the right corner strategically folded to allow access into the blankets without ruining the spread. I didn't care if my mother would yell at me in the morning for wearing my dress to bed. Well for a few seconds at least, then guilt ate me away and I got up and changed almost mindlessly. eventually I did pull the covers over me and I quickly fell asleep with wafting scents of seawater and island flowers coming in with a gentle breeze knowing full well my parents would be around in about half an hour to see if I'd made it to bed alright. Hey better to find me knocked out than wandering the halls aimlessly.

* * *

Gloomy mornings always depress me. It's nothing like the sun beaming over the horizon or snow or rain falling and pattering on the roof and collecting in drifts. Instead it's just damp and cold sea air that goes right through you to your bones making old people complain and look grumpy and everyone else have straight faces trying not to show that the cold was nipping at them. It wasn't anything like a winter chill where your face is obligated to smile in order to prevent as many muscles from moving as physically possible. Plus the ground wasn't glittering with silver to make you feel good. Instead there was a bitter look to the sky that didn't promise just rain it also promised a storm, or at least that's what the old maid that took care of the mansion stated as she placed eggs in front of my father rather unorthodoxly.

"It's a big one too." She exclaimed looking at me with her one eye that always seemed to be open more than the other and peer right into your soul looking for demons and plagues, "That husband of mine better not be thinking of going out fishing today or i'll have a thing or two to say to him, lousy disobedient..."

Her complaining faded into a strange garble of random words that didn't fit together and strange grunts as she moved past Anna and stared at her widely, when we first arrived the old lady had stated some strange legend of redheads having massive tempers due to demonic forces or something, I kind of stopped listening when she started saying Anna's early speech and watching were a result of too much exposure to southern winds. Plus as I'd learned after seeing lily so much Anna did not have red hair. Her hair seemed to be a meld of blonde and red though and after a little searching I found out it was called Strawberry blonde... Weird. So there we had it, two blonde kids born from a long line of Brunettes... On both sides.

I should've thanked someone the crazy maid wasn't the only member of staff. The old gardener was a whole lot of fun. The old man had help from three local boys who had arms as thick as logs and were built like they should be working in the mountains hauling lumber or something but instead all three seemed content gardening. It was odd to see the old man teaching them and being found napping against hedges but he was friendly and seemed to be way more social than the insane maid. He usually showed up in the heat of the day at random with hedge clippers in hand like some old cane. He also seemed to possess this strange ability to know when a storm was coming over the horizon like a dark army of horsemen galloping down a long stretch of sky blue field.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." My father told her gently as if he was speaking to a child who was afraid. I'd had that voice used on me before and recognized it almost instantly.

"Storms bring bad luck, ocean spirits are angry with us, we haven't given enough offerings to the temples!" She exclaimed throwing her arms up and sloshing tea from the pot she had onto her shoulder, but by her reaction it might of well been nothing at all. I flinched backwards to avoid the spray and the scalding water touched my hand and I had to force myself not to yelp in pain. I was afraid of her insane gaze.

"Why don't you go check the kitchen." My father suggested watching dark smoke begin to curl from the door.

"BAH!" Was all she had to say as she entered the smoky kitchen and the sound of water on fire filled the air. My father rotated his index finger near his ear to signal that he also believed she was mad.

I just cocked an eyebrow as I heard her curse as the smoke began to dissipate. I knew from experience it was best not to repeat words used in anger, it usually resulted in a painful backside and going to bed without dinner.

Our wordless conversation was shattered when my mother entered carrying Anna who saw me and began laughing like my hair had been dyed purple.

"Emma green!" She shouted referring to the aqua blue dress I had on, it was a watery colour and I enjoyed it but she sure got a giggle out of it and just stared at me as she was placed in a highchair that prevented her escape. Because if she had the opportunity she would run wild around the place and break everything. When she broke a vase it was either a cute mistake or a small sad spurt, when I broke a vase one time I was kept prisoner in my room for two weeks. She tended to get away with more stuff, probably because her smile could cause any adult to do anything for her. Even I had to admit it was adorable. Especially when she was laughing. I'd noticed that I had a more regal appearance while she had an aloof and fun look to her face at all times, her smile seemed to stretch twice as large as mine without effort but she lacked that responsible look. It fit her personality for sure, she was a troublemaker and had ten times the energy of a rabbit hopped up on sugar and instead of slowly crashing she'd just pause and drop on the floor asleep. It was both odd and entertaining to watch at the same time.

"Morning dear." My father greeted as I stared at Anna and she stared back completely unaffected by the gloom outside and instead had yet another massive smile on her face.

My father motioned to his slightly burnt eggs and to the kitchen and my mother nodded somehow understanding the strange language of motions that I had yet to master.

"Is that your wife?!" The old maid demanded from the kitchen making Anna turn her head curiously seeing as in her mind, the voice was coming from a door. It was still entertaining that she didn't understand that doors opened even when they had a handle. I had to supress a giggle at her lack of brainpower.

"It is Esma." My mother called to her and with a brisk movement she exited the kitchen and walked up to my mother.

"Idun, you continue to miss that one bit of your hair." She exclaimed grabbing my mother's arm and lowering her to her own height before pushing back a loose strand of hair, I'd never seen anyone handle my mother like that but if I had to guess these two did have a history, my mother did apparently grow up in this mansion after all.

"Esma." My mom growled in a similar tone to me when my mom tried to shove tiaras in my hair and damage my scalp.

"Bah!" the old woman exclaimed before re-entering the kitchen. By now Anna was clapping with Giddy joy at whatever she had seen. Maybe she thought it was funny to watch or something.

"She's only trying to help." My father commented before lifting a book up and hiding his face behind it.

"I'm not twelve anymore so it kind of annoys me." My mother commented sitting down at the table in a very specific way, it was an odd motion, one that was more aloof and less regal. Like she was a teenager or something and not the queen of an entire nation.

"Well don't let that ruin your day." My father replied with a smile which my mother returned in a matter of seconds.

"What are we doing today anyway?" I asked motioning to the window with my head. Both of them turned their heads just in time to see the first raindrops begin to splatter on the windows. Each one creating an echoed drum that made Anna giggle every six seconds exactly.

"Well thankfully today was a business day." My father announced earning a cocked eyebrow from me, as far as I knew there had been no plans for business, I'd thought this was strictly for relaxation and to escape the stress of running an entire civilization, "I can see you're shocked but let me tell you a king cannot ever take a break, it is one of the many things we must give up in order to live the way we do."

"You can play with Anna." My Mother added with a coy smile.

The look on my face was one of a person who'd just been sentenced to death... Twice.

Anna giggled happily upon hearing her name. I was unsure if she understood anything else but suddenly she decided to join in on the conversation.

"BLLLRBGH! SOCK! PAPAPAAP!" Anna shouted while banging her now empty cup that she had drained in seconds on the table.

"Yes your Papa wears socks." My mother smiled holding Anna's hand. I mentally slapped my forehead, there was no way Anna even knew how to connect more than two words and she clearly didn't even intend to say anything that meant father at all.

"Elsa are you okay, you're looking at us strangely." My father stated drawing me out of the mental slapping of the forehead.

"Huh?" I asked looking around.

"We have a daydreamer." My father whispered to my mother like I couldn't hear them making me purse my lips and picture a chandelier falling on them and making them regret that.

"What am I supposed to do with Anna anyway? Her favorite activities are still trying to eat my hair and running into walls." I complained.

"Elsa, you'll do as we say." My mother ordered.

* * *

I glared at Anna as she smacked one of the dolls into the floor while shouting her baby language as if that was what adults did. She seemed to have some weird misconception that we all just shouted stuff on the tops of our lungs. But here it was annoying, even playing dolls with her sucked seeing as they were either used as a battering ram on the floor or got a shower in her drool while their heads were chewed on. If they were alive they'd probably be screaming for mercy.

"Anna, you play dolls like this." I groaned showing her slow and delicate movements and talking in different voices for them. She stared at me for a few seconds before grabbing a second doll and with a battle cry made them both hit the floor before repeating treating them like a pair of nun chucks rather than toys.

I sighed and tried to focus on my own things but the thumping of one of my favorite dolls on the floor made my eye twitch every time she had her pretty head bashed against the floor. The soft eyes were so unrealistic and yet I couldn't help but feel sorry for it. A frozen smile on its face while a baby bashed its non-existent brains out.

"I would say I wasn't like you but I know I wasn't like you." I stated and she turned her head, "Our parents have told me countless times that I wasn't like this."

I stared at her with a smile while she stared back blinking at me. Suddenly she laughed and began hitting the doll on the floor.

"Come on!" I whined, "Can you grow up... Be like me..."

I paused and stared at the joy on her face, I pursed my lips, my parents never let me act like this ever. Since I was born I'd been primed to be the next in line for the throne, if I showed any signs of anything I was suddenly forced towards more activities that were dutiful. I could compare my parents treatment of me to Anna's, if I mispronounced a word they used to correct me all the time. I could remember the things I'd thought were wrong but had just been drilled into my head. The fact that a broken vase was a crime to me but a mistake to her.

"You know what..." I trailed not really sure what I was going to say, "Enjoy it, you at least get the chance to be silly."

Anna just kept bashing the dolls on the floor and yelling and I suddenly couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**The time it takes to write these have been extending but you know what when I went over this and edited it I couldn't help but notice better quality in the writing compared to when I first started this. I love how I can write emotion so detailed and yet simple here, a good contrast to when I first started writing this, I'm glad I've returned to a simpler formula, one where just two sisters trying to get along can fill up the entire chapter. The pressure of the future divides them. I want to start showing a large contrast between Elsa and Anna, I think i'll do it as Elsa realizes it's happening. Her parents have been priming her to be a proper ruler while Anna is more or less not to hold responsibility in the future. I feel like this works well with the Canon characters, Elsa seems too prim and proper and is afraid to mess up. Anna however is way less responsible as shown by her quickness to marry Hans. I'm going to root their personalities with this theme, One was raised to hold too much responsibility while the other is raised with too little. Conflict ensues between the two because Elsa feels like Anna gets away with too much and Anna will eventually realize her sister is kind of a stick in the mud. Is one more right than the other? No that's interpretive, but seeing as I'm an older sibling I can relate to this, seeing a younger sibling get something you didn't. This can range from getting a Cell Phone younger than you did to being expected to do more just because you're older and have to set an example. Elsa clearly struggles to get over it but she sees untouched innocence in Anna that hasn't been tainted by the expectations of those around them because Elsa acts like a shield to it. Watching her sister grow up normal while she must take on a huge burden set by others and with no choice of her own. We see that she learns running away won't help in the movie but for now that's just a distant and unobtainable fantasy like the whirling colour of a dance.**


	29. The Full Moon

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: The Full Moon**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the property of Disney and the Walt Disney Animation Studios.**

* * *

_It grows with the moon and shrinks with the sun. The true beauty shines forth with the silver light of the moon._

* * *

"It's going to be a bright one tonight." The guard commented ripping my mind from the poem I'd been reading. Just the curiosity the question itself brought to me made me want to run up to him and ask him what he meant. But that was rude and unladylike, my mother would frown upon that. No wait she was actually frowning.

"Elsa, if you're thinking what I think your thinking you're going to be in big trouble." she commented not even looking at me, "A princess doesn't rush towards people and ask questions with a ruffled dress and panting like a racehorse. Instead she calls to them in an elegant manner, for they are bound to serve you as long as you serve them. This is especially so in a Crown Princess."

The word Crown Princess had come up way too much in the last two weeks, it was like my parents way of making royalty sound more serious. I wasn't just a princess that was to behave at all times, be a good role model, be wise, beautiful, and capable of debate. I was a crown princess which meant the Princess would look up to me, basically the only person more important than me was God when they used that term. It was a large burden to carry especially seeing as I was only four and had a younger sister who made me jealous that she'd never have to go through such rigorous discipline.

"Did you ever want to be anything besides a Princess?" I asked my mom curiously.

"I was only a Princess for six months before your grandfather died." My mother explained, "And seeing how it's the pinnacle of accomplishment I can't complain."

"What was it like before that?" I asked curiously.

"Um... Almost exactly the same except I didn't have a royal title, as you know my father was a merchant and we lived in this mansion." My mother shrugged, "I didn't have as much responsibility and I guess there were way less employees than that of the castle."

I sighed that didn't really show anything about it. The closest I'd ever had to a friend outside my class in society was that Krister kid or whatever his name had been, I wiggled my fake ice tooth at the memory, it was still a wonder no one besides my parents knew about it, if you looked at it close enough you could see glittering crystal in it, the thing almost looked like it had been crafted from solid gemstone. Well Water crystals are a good replacement I guess. They look just as beautiful in the light even if that just melts them.

The curiosity of how other people lived was always something I had, it wasn't like I wanted to abandon my duties as Crown Princess and live like them, I just wanted someone to talk to that could tell me of their adventures. Like some Ice cutter of something, they'd be filled with odd tales of talking birds and rocks that could walk.

"But it was different." She noted, "My life changed significantly when I met your father. Suddenly I had something to aim for in life, and before I knew it he was crowned and you were on the way."

"Yeah..." I trailed not very excited by this story, "That was so cool..."

My mother pursed her lips and looked out at the rain pouring down, following my gaze which seemed to be obsessed with the falling rain.

"Dear, I'm sure it will clear up before you know it and you'll be able to go look at the gardens covered water, the plants are lovely when it happens." She explained with a smile which fell when mine didn't rise.

"Yeah... Sure..." I sighed looking down at the incredibly simple poem clutched in my hands.

* * *

true to My mother's word the rain did stop and the skies cleared rather nicely leaving large breaks in the clouds that let light shine down that was visible, it seemed rather romantic and artsy. Every plant was dripping with water and I had t stick to the path under direct orders from my mother. The ground did look phenomenally muddy so I listened to their orders, mostly because there was a chance of me going somewhere that evening, I found myself a bigger fan of regal events than sitting in the mud and freezing my legs into it. Out here though I was conflicted, the smell of rain on stone was entrancing for some reason and the trail of frost I left behind me curled like new spring flowers and effectively got rid of any loose pieces of grass trapped between the stones. The roses were covered in the damp water and as it dripped off they grew a beauty I hadn't yet seen in flowers, small dewish drops that would slide ever so little until they gained a momentum that allowed them to go barreling off the flower and drip down into puddles below.

Oh the puddles, how could one describe them, they ranged from hideous and ugly being full of mud to crystal clear and glowing in the rays of light beaming down from the heavens as if angels would descend and fall into them. However they were literally everywhere, even on the pathways. I thought it was strange for such a rich mansion to have such an uneven pathway but who was I to judge. Due to these surprise pools I had to be careful where I stepped and had to force myself not to get lost in daydreams. It was strange to be allowed out after a rainstorm, it was something I had yet to experience, and even if the mansion was less grand than the castle it had a massive garden that surrounded the whole building, it was so full of romantic flowers and brilliant colours that glittered and shone in the streamers of light due to water droplets coating the flowers. Along with that the temperature here rarely dropped below minus ten, every single plant was adapted to survive through frost and keep growing due to lack of snow, I never thought I'd see an actual flower stalk that was taller than me but there it was covered in vivid pink flowers.

It was actually interesting looking at all the flowers that I dared not touch for fear of freezing them with my curious hands. The oddest ones were a couple of green plants with crumpled up flowers that only opened up in the shade to reveal their beauty. Each one was coloured silver and would unfurl whenever a cloud crossed the sun, although much to my disappointment the clouds were starting to grow scarce and the flowers would remain tightly shut and hiding their full beauty, it was like they were afraid of being seen.

"Moon flowers." Was what a gardener had told me as he passed by with wooden stakes clutched in his dirt coated hands, "They like the shade and only unfurl when it's dark, they're at their prettiest during the night when the moon is full."

That got me excited, the guards had been talking about it being a full moon tonight so maybe I would get a glance at their glorious colours at their brightest.

"Never seen it before though." The gardener explained with a shudder, "Terrible legends about full moon monsters you know, can't be too careful, remember to stay indoors kid."

I brushed that off when he said it, sure the fog had been as scary as it had been described but I had issue believing I was in danger when it came to a garden surrounded by ivy covered walls, plus the moon flowers grew under a large tree with silver branches, silver was good luck, well at least that's what my favorite mythology book said. It also contained stories of werewolves and women who could control you with the power of a blue moon, or even it hypnotising people and making them drown themselves. Superstitions made to keep children inside at night and prevent rebellious teenagers from sneaking out and drinking wine in the forest with their friends. Sometimes I wished I had friends I could one day do that with but the closest I had was Lily who was often more rebellious than me and that rebellious nature scared me at times, like when it made me go into a dungeon and have nightmares for a week and half of being locked away. Lily may have been my friend but she may as well been my mirror self, what I would've been like if I didn't have a huge responsibility to live up to.

* * *

Sharp footsteps echoed down the hall as the guard walked down it, it would be another hour before he came along again and due to past experience he wouldn't check on me again, instead he'd just pace around staring blankly into space. He was a daydreamer and I'd always wondered what he thought about, was it a beautiful woman? Adventure? Coming home a war hero? Or maybe it was thoughts of the Silver Snowflake in Arendelle and how his buddies were probably drinking the night away and singing songs of old while someone played the piano rather poorly. My father had given me a very detailed description of the tavern and I knew it was rather clean and void of scumbags.

I waited for his footsteps to vanish and like a criminal from the short story I'd read the day before I slipped out of bed not even making a sound. I'd found my mind had become rather clever recently, it was an odd thing to think especially at my age but if I had to guess I would say sometime recently my brain had grown or something because compared to last time I was at snowflake isle I was way more intelligent and thoughtful. I knew I was ahead of my age in terms of this but royal pressure and teachings had led to me having an intellect that matched teenagers in school even if I didn't have as much experience and knowledge. It wasn't like I could look at the stars and tell you which constellation was which or open a book and be able to tell someone the plot, it was different, it brimmed from behind my eyes and sent a look over anyone who would look me in the eye, I was smart and intelligent, like a chessmaster who can already tell your next move by watching your eyes.

I found I learned quickly and with a wry smile and pulled a dark cloak on that would blend me into the night, I pulled the hood up and very sketchily opened my door and walked into the hall, I dove behind that colourful suit of armour and watched a guard walk past the window, his spear draped over his shoulder and a lantern in his hand, the fiery light was the bane to my plan, everything had worked out so far but you never know what's going to happen. I stealthily worked my way down the hall to a door and walked out quickly. The warm night air greeted me, it was pleasant and was pushed by a light wind. I narrowed my eyes and hid behind a tree as two guards walked past not even noticing me.

"Full moon on the solstice? This is just brimming with bad luck." One muttered, "I'll be happy when that sun rises."

"Stop being so superstitious." The other argued, "It's a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky."

"And so much mud on my feet." The first one commented dryly, "I hate this place."

I waited till they were out of sight and I walked myself into the hedge maze. I passed the grave with the reaper and made a right coming out of the maze at the path mere meters before the silver tree. I could already see the moonflowers, they looked gorgeous from a distance and I could only imagine what they looked like up close. Step by step I walked forth drawing ever closer to the blue light emitting from every moon flower, I gasped at their beauty, even the silver light of the tree couldn't derail my attention, but I forced myself to look up and almost stumbled back, the tree and the flowers were almost burying a statue of a woman with features faded by years of rain, but the text on the plaque she held was plain as day.

_Here lies Queen Serena of Thorburton_

_Those who loved her knew her warmth,_

_Those who hated her feared her chill._

I blinked, What did that even mean? Those words were combined so strangely. Each one seemed to hold a weight to it, I was also curious of the last name, Thorburton, if that was the case did that mean there was a kingdom here before Arendelle, on this island, or was this one of those cases where someone wanted to be buried somewhere specifically.

Without warning the brass bells from the church in the town not too far off began to chime to signal midnight, the bells chimed through a rhythm before pausing and repeating. When the third set sounded I looked away from the marker and at the moonflowers, their light was so bright I turned away and looked at the sky. The moon was glowing so brightly suddenly and as I stared a ring of light rippled from it, and then another, then another, I could feel my pupils dilating at the fading brightness. The brass bells chimed a twelfth time before falling silent. I just stared at the moon unsure if what I'd just seen was real or not. I sat there for what seemed like hours before I blinked my eyes feeling relief for the first time in forever. I groaned as a piercing headache filled my brain, Just out of nowhere. Suddenly bells chimed in the distance.

Once signalling the hour.

twice signalling two hours.

Thrice signalling three hours.

I stiffened. I had been staring at the moon for three hours without moving or blinking. Suddenly my legs and arms felt stiff like a tin woodsman's and my head began to throb more rapidly.

"I need to go to bed." I muttered standing up and feeling rather dizzy, each step I took left a trail of thick mud, my cloak was coated with it at the edges and my hair was ruffled as if heavy winds had been swirling around me. My throat felt dry as if I'd been talking too much without drinking and every limb was stiff. Who knew standing in place for three hours could have all the effects of running through a forest?

* * *

_I sat up and instantly knew I was dreaming. I flinched expecting the snowflake monster to appear at any second but instead I just looked around, I was in a wooden cottage with simple and neat designs everywhere. Everything looked manmade but from scratch as if everything had been carved by a single soul with crude tools. I whisked the blanket I didn't recognise off me and looked around, there were no sounds but a distant chanting that was so faint it sounded like someone was speaking in tongues._

_"Hello?" I asked nervously, I walked to a ornate wooden door and opened it, the sound of chanting grew stronger._

_"Solstice... Reclaiming... Solstice... Mine... Solstice..." The voice chanted fading away every few seconds. I blinked in confusion. Around me were swirling misty woods surrounded by lifeless trees that cast clawed shadows at me like I was the center of the darkness._

_"Hello?" I asked looking ahead and seeing a path through the fog, I swallowed and followed it unsure of what lay ahead, trees groaned from unfelt winds and the cries of strange shadowed animals pierced the fog before fading._

_"My spirit hath found a place to rest, at the peak of the solstice I shall be my best." The voice chanted as I walked through the winding woods, My feet began to feel cold with every step, My heart began to race thumping in my chest, it was getting hard to breathe, each step I took let the cold clamber up my body more, I felt the mist swirling around me like water. Suddenly I saw it a cloaked figure tall and intimidating standing over an alter of stone, I gasped seeing a figure laying on the alter. Strange things were happening, the body was writhering as if it was having a nightmare caused by the figure. the cold feeling continued to rise and I stopped._

_"Who are you?" I asked and the face turned shrouded in black and a sucking and roaring noise was heard I looked past the beast and gasped seeing exactly who was lying on the alter of stone._

_"Spirits are strongest at the solstice..." The hissing voice of the hooded figure stated, "I shall reclaim my land!"_

* * *

Now waking up from a nightmare is bad enough but waking up from a nightmare laying on a stone slab in the middle of a wooded clearing after seeing yourself in the same position in a dream is enough to make anyone have a panic attack and huddle in fear atop the stone slab. Actually it was so strange I had to wonder if my dream hadn't been real. I'd managed to wade through a river and lay on the stone alter. My cloak was soaked and musty from mud and some green substance I couldn't identify. My breathing took a long time to calm and I decided I'd had back to the mansion before I got into too much trouble.

Too bad trouble finds me.

When I stormed up to the building covered in mud and sopping wet my parents and guards looked at me bewildered as if I'd just walked out of a swamp, which I had. I looked them over and with a angry yell proclaimed my hatred for waking up in random locations. I skipped the part about the creepy hooded figure and the moon and everyone passed it off as me sleepwalking and I was instantly fed a strange herbal tea that apparently calms the nerves. I shuddered with the thought of this happening again, I didn't want to wake up in the middle of some paranormal body swapping ritual performed by demons and banshees. At least the tea tasted good. After the events of the night Esma started giving me the evil eye whenever my parents weren't looking and whenever they were out of earshot she'd mutter things like "Demon" and "Cursed child". I just pursed my lips whenever this happened. Apparently the stone slab I'd woken up on was some sort of stone druid hollow corrupted by witch magic, the legend went that only a select few people were drawn there ranging from a man's fiancé suddenly entering a hypnotic trance and walking all the way to the shrine before shaking he head and coming to all the way to children who were unnaturally good swimmers suddenly being found there meditating on the stone like some sort of foreign monk only to wake up and not recall anything. All these people had one thing in common, they all apparently saw a cloaked figure in a dream, another thing was all of them were somehow accused of witchcraft one way or another but my father explained most events had happened in the past where strange people were just assumed to be witchfolk.

I avoided the gardens after that incident and instead stayed inside with Anna. This was rather difficult as I'd taken to laying on the floor and reading and she felt the need to jump on my back and push my face into the ground and proclaim, "Got OOO!". When I complained about it to my mother she told me a princess doesn't lie on the floor, we must sit delicately and ladylike in a chair and we spent two hours going over proper postures for specific events. To be honest I found it boring but I did catch myself sitting with my legs together swung to one side more often than not. She must have figured this was the perfect time to start some lessons because I spent the rest of my time on snowflake isle sitting straight backed and regal with either tea or a book perched in my hand. I literally had to learn to hold a glass full of tea without y hand shaking, it was the most gruelling and painful task I had ever committed to, however I avoided complaining and eventually mastered the poise.

Each day passed in a blur, some took longer than others and some were far more memorable than others. Like on the solstice hundreds of coloured kites were flown in the air to celebrate water spirits or something like that on the solstice or when it literally snowed one day... Okay it was sleet and would melt once it hit the ground but it was still cool to see and gave me a burst of energy like no other. On the night of the solstice I woke up clawing at my door which had been locked and went back to bed shivering, and the next night I found myself asleep leaning on the door, as the nights progressed I seemed to move less across the room and eventually I only found I rolled around a little. It was relieving to find I was getting over the midnight stroll through a river I'd had a week ago but how could I complain.

Anna discovered a new word: Flower. She loved the word so much for some reason and watched the gardeners bury seeds and decided to grow her own flowers and plants, except cups, silverwear, me, and rocks didn't suddenly sprout roots and begin to grow upwards, but still when she walked in the manse with dirt clutched in her hands and threw it all over me I had a panic attack like no other. Which was strange, just a season ago I couldn't get enough of the dirt, actually scratch that, it was the fact I was wearing one of my favorite dresses, indoors, and got in trouble for tracking dirt throughout the house due to her that made me suddenly hate mud puddles and dirty hands, I still loved the feeling of cold dirt under my hand when I was outside but I made sure my hands were sparkling clean before I approached anyone. It kind of helped having the ability to create my own water when that happened.

* * *

Of course when we reached our second last day on the isle I could only feel misery bubbling up inside me, unlike last time I was actually enjoying myself, nothing was the same, each experience was different. Plus the sun beating down on you doesn't help.

"I wanna play!" I whined sitting on the blanket with Anna under the shade of the umbrella and cringing whenever Anna decided to whack my back or arms right on the sunburn.

"Elsa, you burn like paper in the oven." My mother explained as she sat under the umbrella next to us reading a book with her legs stretched out to receive the warmth of the sun, "Just try to enjoy yourself and make memories, one day you'll thank me for all the good times and bad you had here when you visit on your own... Maybe with some dashing young prince."

My mind pictured Hans and inwardly puked, that boy had the personality compatibility with me the same way a Snake and Mongoose get along. Neither one eats the other but they fill the same niche and can't live together. Anna broke my concentration by landing a very well timed slap on my thigh which made me yelp and glare at her. She giggled and fell over backwards in a rather adorable manner that was effective even on me.

"Why would I thank you for the bad memories?" I asked completely missing whatever lesson she was trying to teach.

"Bad things happen dear." She replied without even looking up, "If you acknowledge them you come out wiser and more mature. Life isn't all rainbows and sunshine, but it isn't all stormy days and scrapes on the knees either. One must learn that while good things happen to us bad things will happen also, we must deal with everything that comes our way and make the best out of it."

Either that flew over my head or was stored in some distant part of my brain I couldn't access because I had no idea what she was talking about. Her use of words was foreign and odd and made me think of someone speaking an entirely different language you knew fragments of.

Whatever I was thinking of was completely forgotten when Anna decided to shove a fistful of sand in her mouth, her face went blank and she spat it out and began to cry like it was someone else's fault. I could remember when I did such things, I'd cry and my mother would tell me to suck it up and not do it again, for some reason I joyfully waited for this response only to have my mother come over and comfort Anna while I stared at them miserably.

"Hush Anna, it's just sand, you shouldn't eat it okay." She explained while Anna began to calm down and look rather sick due to the crunching of sand between her teeth, that very feeling had driven me off eating things straight from the ground permanently. I guess you could say I never made the same mistake twice, I also made sure not to make mistakes others around me made as well. Learning from your own mistakes is wise, but a even wiser person learns from those around them.

Anna clearly lacked this intelligence and learning curve, I didn't know how but I had always been a quick learner, but if the beach proved anything about Anna she would make the same mistake time and time again. Once my mother vacated her from her arms Anna spent a good ten minutes spitting out sand, once she had gotten the majority out a bird distracted her for mere seconds and she turned around and stuffed her face with sand again making me begin to mash my head on the blanket. Seconds later she was crying and my mother was comforting her as if it hadn't already happened. I tuned them out and looked at the sky, it was clear and void of clouds. Despite how entrancing the unending blue was I couldn't push back the feelings of boredom welling up inside me. Even the sky was boring, if only that sun wasn't so hot and my skin didn't turn red upon contact.

I pursed my lips as Anna started to laugh from my mother tickling her. Anna seemed to hold up under the sun remarkably well. My mind drifted as I circled my finger in the sand and felt it begin to cool and get colder while ice and water began to make it damp and freeze even more. This tended to happen when I was thinking hard and thinking hard I was. Anna seemed to be getting away with everything I would never have gotten away with. Every wrong move was met with comfort and polite pointing in the right direction, Meanwhile I was forced to figure out everything myself and punished for a single hair out of line. That wasn't an exaggeration either, if I had my hair messy I was in trouble, if I tracked mud into the castle I was grounded, if I spoke out of turn, said the wrong thing, made a mistake, didn't eat all my food, anything and I was punished.

My eyes darted left to where Anna was being swung around by my mother and giggling. That smile made me angry, boiling with jealousy. My lips pursed even harder and my frown grew. I just shot knives at Anna with my eyes and she didn't know anything.

Oh how I wished I was her.

* * *

**I've loved this visit to snowflake isle so much more than the last one. This time I can explore character, setting, magic, mythos, and especially the relationship between Elsa and Anna. Oh man am I loving it. Anyone who has a younger sibling will understand Elsa right now. Youngers siblings tend to get away with more for some reason. Elsa however has a huge responsibility and is noticing the lack of punishment Anna gets without taking her age into consideration. Of course Anna just wants to eat sand and bury stuff. This is the sort of stuff that'll play a part later in the story. Responsibility. Elsa has more and Anna has less, another reason why they should be separated and makes it all the more heartbreaking when they are. I like exploring these negative traits to characters, Especially two characters that are polar opposites.**

**Okay, so with this out of the way I have my Graduation coming up and updates will slow down until that and exams are done, however afterwards... IT'S SUMMER!**

**We all know what Summer means! Lots of updates, more readers, new accounts, new competition! It all starts during the summer my friends and I AM READY!**

**Anyway next chapter is called Wish I was you.**

**Toodles!**


	30. Wish I was you

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Thirty: Wish I was you**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the property of Disney and the Walt Disney Animation Studios.**

* * *

I silently watched from in a doorway as a old man swept up the remnants of a vase. My fists were balled in both fury and jealousy. Once again Anna had gotten away with something I couldn't. I just stood in that doorway watching the shards of ceramic pottery get swept up as if they'd never been valuable. I had to wonder though if it would be replaced or would there be an empty void in its place now? Was it just to be forgotten, something that was so valuable suddenly broken into small pieces and it was now no better than the tile below my feet. I bit the inside of my cheek and wiggled it between my teeth, the slight pain distracting me from my anger at Anna. Or maybe it wasn't just that, maybe it was my sadness from being mere minutes away from leaving the mansion. A week and a half and I already had my entire schedule planned out here, I didn't want to leave but at the same time I did, I wanted my old schedule back. To walk around the gardens carefree and away from prying eyes, among the plants who wouldn't talk to me and wouldn't bother me, a place where I could play with my magic without anyone being shocked and calling for my beheading.

I breathed out a stream of cold air that basically caused my breath to be visible, kind of like when other people have their breath seen in the winter. Everyone but me, I'm special. I watched as the old man finished sweeping the ancient vase into a pile and I drew my back away from the doorframe. I could feel the small bag carrying various small objects and a book swing by my side, the strap ran from my left shoulder to my right hip, the straps had been shortened so much they were way too thick to be comfortable but I was stubborn and insisted on carrying it, it was the one advantage I seemed to have over Anna, intelligence and maturity, if she ever caught up we may as well hand over my crown title to her.

With a quick and delicate turn I whirled around and began making my way to the front door and main gates. My cheek was still trapped between my teeth now releasing a sweet taste for some reason that made the minor pain worth it. It just made me look like I was thinking even though I was just daydreaming and letting my mind wander, this was normal for me, not really that much going on besides my imagination even though I knew in the back of my mind the gears were always spinning and thinking up new and devious plans. Each step I took I passed treasured objects that I didn't know the meaning to, paintings of faces long forgotten by history, and strange things I was still uncertain about, the blue and silver armour still stood gleaming in the sun, freshly polished every time I came here. I subtly expected the place to get dusty while we were gone as if everyone would abandon it and await our next arrival.

"Elsa!" My father exclaimed as I rounded the corner, Everyone was ready to leave, and even though I was ready as well I could her the anger in his voice from my tardiness, "Where were you?"

"Walking around." I shrugged telling him everything, "I was watching a man clean up the vase Anna broke."

"Accidently." My mother interjected making me inwardly scowl without one growing on my face and giving away my disdain.

Without a word we turned and walked out of the mansion. As we strolled along I looked about the gardens and old cobble walkways. I would miss this place, but I was also excited to go home. The summer heat on the island was literally killing me, home was much more cooler and mountain and sea winds always kept the air moving and prevented it from settling and basically boiling us alive with evaporated water. Arendelle was much more suited to my needs than Snowflake isle, which was a shame, the isle was so full of life and beauty, you could easily get sucked in without meaning to. Passing through town was as beautiful but it was still interesting, all these people were subjects of Arendelle but lived a good distance from the castle. I had to wonder what they did without us, I also wondered what they thought of us, I'd heard sailors talk about the island's civilians in rather... unsettling ways.

"Stay close." My mother warned snatching my hand when I started to waver about with my walking, I was easily distracted so I had to take a breath and concentrate on what was ahead of me.

For some reason the guards were surrounding us like we would be attacked at any second, It slightly worried me but no one seemed to pay any attention to it, that was except one man who glared at us as we walked by before pulling a hood over his face and walking down an alleyway. I wondered if he was a criminal and if he was really glaring at us or the guards. I forgot it quickly though s we reached the harbor and I stared out at the endless sky of blue only broken by the much darker sea at the edge of the horizon. A inland wind blew from behind us making me believe it would be a quick journey.

"Hail king Agdar!" A sailor shouted from the port and suddenly every sailor took a military pose for respect. My mother had to drag me onto the boat because I was staring at the poses and trying to memorize them, every man looked silly and I couldn't help my giggle. That position looked uncomfortable with their hands clasped behind their backs and their chests puffed out as if they were the most powerful things on the planet. Oh how wrong they were, this mindless pride was too much and I had to climb below deck and out of their sight before I burst into unstoppable laughter that rang through the deck of the ship.

My fun didn't last long though as a loud thwack and pain on the back of my head made me fall silent, I turned to see my mother glaring at me like I had just committed murder.

"Sorry." I apologized and she scowled and walked forward to the cabin likely to put Anna to bed despite the fact she was making farting noises with her mouth and pulling on my mother's ear, hair, and cheek.

I rubbed the back of my head as if it would quell the sting of my mother's lightning quick hand but it didn't and I was forced to sit down with a glum face and tears that were almost non-existent.

* * *

The sheer amount of people on the docks were overwhelming. I had no idea what was going on but they all watched my father as if he held the key to a vault of a thousand treasures but were unsure if he actually had it. He just turned to the crowd and nodded and they all seemed to receive some telepathic message and dispersed in seconds. I blinked in confusion but remained silent not wanting another smack to the back of the head, Anna however burst into laughter and directly pointed at the people walking away. An old woman glared back at me before realizing I was silent. This simple act enraged me, I could feel my normally cool veins burning with fury, if I could have fire in my eyes it would've been there.

How could anyone blame me, why was I always the first to be blamed, was it because of my age or did people have that little faith in me. My grovelling and inward rage led me to miss the normally happy skipping up to the castle. I didn't come to until we had passed through the gates and they were subsequently shut behind us echoing a loud boom throughout the courtyard. I looked back and stared at the rather menacing gates, when they were shut they made invaders or trespassers feel restrained but from the inside I felt trapped in a small little location unable to leave and unable to go where my mind wanted me to. But I'd been told that for centuries the great gates of Arendelle and the Fjord wall had protected the town from invaders, pirates, and other such disturbances. Strange things had been kept out for so long I had to wonder how the people would react if they knew I was a strange and special child.

How does one describe returning home though, well for one there wasn't a hold in the floor when we left.

"I'm not even going to ask." Was my father's statement as he skirted around the carpenter that was tearing out floorboards and inserting new ones.

"What happened to the floor?" I asked him curiously.

"Elsa!" My mother barked and I hung my head and followed her away from the man who had nails in his mouth, something I assumed was dangerous.

"Emma in touble!" Anna shouted her mispronunciation making me shudder.

"At least I can pronounce things properly." I muttered making my mother turn her head around with fire in her eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" She demanded angrily standing over me, I could feel nervous sweat begin to form in both fear and astonishment and run down my neck. My mother somehow made a woman in a dress, holding a baby look more terrifying than any muscular soldier I'd ever seen.

"it-uh-I-you see-er- um- the thing is-" I stammered.

"Room..." My mother hissed narrowing her eyes, "... Now..."

* * *

I sat on my bed clicking my heels together in absolute silence, nothing moved in the room and I was too terror stricken to even think about venturing towards the toybox. It loomed in the corner almost calling my name. I just stared indifferently at the wall, then my eyes darted to Anna's crib and I scowled, She'd insulted me in the hallway and I had retorted but she didn't get in trouble, it was only me. With a sigh I fell backwards and stared at the ceiling trying desperately to get lost in the ornate flowery pattern. I blinked every few seconds losing the connection and starting all over again.

"Why does she get away with everything?" I asked the air as if it would respond, "How come she can make mistakes and I can't? how come I have to be forced to grow up while she doesn't? Why does she get away with everything?"

My words were lost and no one heard them, they just spun in the air for a few seconds before only I knew what they sounded like, my desperate pleas for answers would go unheard. My cries for help lost for all eternity. My innocence shattered like...

"Wow, my mind uses some very distinct vocabulary." I muttered and sat up, the other side of the room was empty, the door hadn't even been disturbed. I stood and began something that would haunt me later in life. I began to walk around the room and think. This pacing would eventually become a habit that I used when I thought too hard or daydreamed too much, it got my blood flowing and my brain working. MY brain could come up with something grand, all I needed to do was be a little crafty.

I looked to the window and sighed, just a plain blue sky with nothing to it, nothing at all. All it made me do was feel my throat catch and pangs of sadness fill me like they always did when I was in trouble. I could feel tears welling up and knew that no matter how hard I tried. Boredom and sadness are not a good mixture.

* * *

The weirdest thing I had ever seen occurred that afternoon. After being released from custody of nothingness by my parents I felt the need to go outside and get some fresh air, so my mother shoved me into a new dress made for "Outside" Which basically meant if anyone saw me in it there would be no issues. These "Outside" Dresses were of course uncomfortable and never fit properly, which is probably why they had multiple layers, to hide anything unruly. I dreaded the day I'd have to wear corsets like my mother when I did anything, those looked absolutely painful. But finally she finished my dress as if I was about to be painted and I decided to walk to the door and pried it open.

It was raining.

But the sky was blue.

I stared at it like a meteor was falling at my face.

"An umbrella miss." Kai stated handing me a parasol coloured a brilliant green.

"It's raining..." I trailed stepping out and feeling raindrops fall upon my face.

"Has been for the last hour princess." Kai replied his hands clasped behind his back, "Your mother has requested you stick to paths and avoid..."

I looked to where he was looking to see Anna literally coated in mud running away from a frantic guard while giggling.

"You get what she means... You tend to get only the hem of the dress muddy if you're rambunctious but your mother would like to know how that one feels when you have concluded your walk." Kai explained taking the Parasol and opening it before handing it to me and walking away. I scowled feeling the tightness of the dress around my shoulders and hits especially. It had a slight poof to it but was still slim enough for me to walk in. I recalled the dress I'd received a month ago that ate me when I sat down. That one was painful to wear.

"Put it up to her to trick me like this." I grumbled holding the umbrella over my head and holding a frown on my face that was so thick I was surprised it wasn't causing me breathing issues. The worst part was keeping the dress dry and walking around the paths and avoiding the temptation of walking into the stream. I watched Anna run past now covered in sawdust and mud and scowled in jealously. How come she could get away with that and I couldn't, I could even see my mother watching from the window with a smile on her face, her eyes trained on me as I walked about with nothing to do and nowhere to go, everything was so boring and I had to wonder what my parents did for fun, all I could do was enjoy the scent of rain on concrete and watch Anna scurry around like a kid born in the middle of the woods, Every once in a while I'd look up at my mother and scowl for her to see and she'd just smile and I quickly realized she couldn't see me at all.

I stood out there until storm clouds finally rolled in and the wind began to pick up, my parasol was suddenly useless as rain seemed to suddenly enjoy falling sideways and driving into my eyes and freezing my face due to my low body temperature. When I walked inside I instantly noticed Anna in a fresh outfit of green and black rushing about the castle, I shot a nasty look at her before handing my umbrella to Kai who took it with a bow while I brushed water droplets off my surprisingly waterproof dress.

"Sibling trouble?' kai asked.

"Yes..." I growled walking up the stairs trying to ignore Anna's shrieks of giddiness. Kai bowed and walked away to go store the umbrella in a safe spot. I began marching up the stairs not really paying any attention to what I was ding when suddenly I tripped and smacked my forehead into the hard wood. I gritted my teeth and felt air rush in making a hissing noise while I held back pain, it was so painful! Why couldn't anything go right today.

Speaking of nothing that could go right I felt a small hand grab my ankle and my shoe ripped off with a sharp tug that left my ankle hurting. I turned my head to see Anna standing there holding my shoe with a mouth full of either half developed teeth or gaping holes where they'd grow in eventually towards the back, I hadn't noticed how much her teeth were coming in. Instinctively I rubbed my front left tooth which was still absent and

"Give me my shoe back Anna." I coaxed holding my hand out tentatively.

Anna looked at my hand and then at the shoe, then my hand again, then the shoe.

"That's it." I nodded reaching further a grin growing on my face over my trickery.

Anna suddenly pulled the shoe to her chest gave a massive giggle and took off running down the halls laughing her head off as if a court jester was dancing before her. She liked them while I found them creepy.

"ANNA!" I shouted reaching down and plucking my other shoe off and following her.

Now I'm faster than Anna, a lot faster, not just because I take longer strides though. Anna had this strange tendency to run straight into walls when she ran, and slip on corners, Stop and get distracted, and trip over her own feet. However I was wearing a rather stiff and tight dress with a rather large hem that I had to hold up in order to follow, I looked like some elegant lady chasing a child... Oh wait I was.

You wouldn't believe how fast that kid was suddenly, she had eaten something with sugar in it because she was faster than any adult, that shoe clutched in her fingers so tightly they were starting to turn purple with lack of circulation. I never lost sight of her due to the usual slip ups. Her feet being the worst. Suddenly I was loathing my mother for shoving me into this dress for no reason.

"ANNA!" I yelled but this only seemed to energize her as she burst into frantic giggling and bolted down the hall even quicker, I rounded a corner just in time to see her enter the library. I scurried over and burst into the room, Anna started to giggle and jump up and down I scowled.

"ELFA!" She shouted.

I pursed my lips and ripped the shoe from her fingers before pushing her to the ground roughly. I stormed towards the door my mind full of anger and boiling with frustration I didn't care what she thought, Anna was just being annoying.

I froze however when I heard her start to sniffle and cry. I stiffened, I had just made her cry, me. No one else, me alone. I slowly rotated to see her bawling on the floor, I gritted my teeth and sat down putting the shoes on so she couldn't get at them.

"Um... It's okay..." I trailed but she continued to cry. I began to feel remarkably bad, I could feel guilt rising up in me, what would my parents say about this? I'd likely be grounded unless I found a way to stop the waterworks, but Anna was such a child and she got away with everything, she was free. Like I said she was a child...

...

...

...

... I was a child. I blinked suddenly realizing that I wasn't that much older than Anna, I was just acting like I was so much older than her, the entire age gap while existent wasn't completely natural, I was creating most of that gap. I looked at her and crawled closer until I sat next to her. I bit my lip and poked her shoulder. She stopped crying and looked a me.

"Tag, you're it." I stated and her face burst into a broad grin and she poked me directly in the eye.

"TAG!" She shouted while I rubbed my eye, some things just never change, so I prodded her back.

"TAG!" I shouted and she poked my arm and jumped back.

"TAG!" She shrieked running away. I stood up and dashed after her glad the waterworks had been silenced. I grinned, I hadn't felt like this for a while and I couldn't even contain the joy I was feeling, the wind rushing I my hair and the dress flying in random directions and getting ruffled all over the place. My smile broadened further than ever.

* * *

"Now girls pay attention, this is very important... Girls!" My mother sighed looking down at us, I elbowed Anna and she elbowed me back, we'd been having this exchange for the last few minutes and from experience after about three Anna would start the shoving, then I'd start the shoulder checking, then she would thrown things and we'd get into trouble. However my mother's strict tone made me stop and stand in place daintily while Anna kept elbowing me.

"Sorry Mama..." I trailed my voice falling off short of finishing whatever long winded story I had started.

My mother had decided that instead of us learning how to do math, cook food, survive in the wild, ride horses, and whatever else any child our age would learn regardless of gender she'd simply teach us how important posture was when sitting, Anna of course had every word fly through one ear and out the other, I on the other hand had a test afterwards that if failed resulted in a significant loss in food rations at dinner.

"Legs are always crossed when wearing a dress, especially a short one, but it is a good idea to practice with longer dresses, a lady shouldn't take up much space when seated next to a man, for unlike our clothes which are very loose around the groin men tend to have tighter clothing that requires legs to be spread further." My mother rambled while sitting with her legs crossed just above the knee so her right leg protruded out left a little ways, "Now if the man has his legs spread too far it is a good idea to roughly knee him in the side of the leg in order to get him to budge over. Now larger ballroom gowns require a slightly different seating arrangement, Anna can you tell me what that is?"

"POTATO!" Anna shouted before pushing me so hard I fell over and had to capture myself on the chair next to me while Anna jumped around giggling.

"Elsa, teach your sister what the pose is." My mother ordered.

"Fine." I sighed in exasperation pulling myself into a chair, "Your legs crossed below the knee-"

"ELSA TEACH ME STUFF!" Anna shouted running to the chair and pushing me off it roughly before climbing atop it and jumping around, "I KING OF HILL!"

"Princess." My mother corrected.

"Pincest!" Anna giggled before falling atop me.

"I can't breathe." I exclaimed in utter warning.

"haha Breafe." Anna giggled before pulling at my hair and laughing.

"Anna, why don't you go find your father while me and Elsa finish this etiquette lesson." My mother suggested making Anna's face light up.

"PAPA!" She exclaimed darting out the door faster than the wind. I got up all ruffled and my hair messed up.

"Elsa, smooth the dress out and we'll continue." My mother coaxed as I fixed my hair as best I could before smoothing out my dress. Silently I resented her for sending Anna away, she'd been keeping me preoccupied and prevented the etiquette lesson from becoming rather boring, now I was in for a massive bore fest. I began fiddling with my real front tooth with my tongue letting my mind wander while random words from my mother's speech about how embarrassing it is whenever we have a dinner party and I sit like a man, I wasn't listening, why did she have such expectations of me, I was four! Yet she acted like I was nothing but an adult that acted like Anna.

My eyes began to trace circles on my mother's dress while my tooth began to rock back and forth feeling loose and ready to fall out of my face, but that was crazy...

"ELSA!" My mother exclaimed jolting me upright and making my tongue slam into my bottom left tooth with full force. All of sudden I did a very unladylike thing and literally spat it at my mother. It fell on the floor between us and we both looked at it, I felt the rubbery and wet surface where it had been and my eyes widened.

"AHHHHHH!" I shrieked making my mother jump, I was in full panic mode, I was losing teeth! They'd never grow back, I was losing teeth at the age of four! FOUR!

"Well you really are an early bloomer." My mother commented, "Why didn't you tell me you had loose teeth?"

"How can you be so calm?" I demanded huddling myself in the chair, "I must have some freakish deformity."

"... HA HA!" My mother laughed only increasing my confusion and panic, "I didn't lose my first tooth until I was five, but here you are already becoming an adult, your adult teeth are coming Elsa!"

"ADULT?!" I demanded in fear, "But I'm a kid."

"They're permanent teeth Elsa, bigger and stronger." She explained, "They'll start coming in in the next three weeks, then your other front one will fall out and you can stop wearing that ridiculous magic tooth."

"I get to grow it back?!" I gasped in complete and utter happiness.

"Well of course." My mother replied picking the tooth up and handing it to me, "Now listen carefully, this is very important."

I blinked at her as she looked me dead in the eye.

"You either have to burn it, bury it, or save it as a battle favour for warriors." She stated and I stared at her in confusion, "Okay let me explain, legend says a warrior going into battle has good luck if they have a string of baby teeth around their neck, ones given to them by their family or suitor, We burn and bury them to prevent witches from getting ahold of them, because if they do they have complete power over you!"

"... Is this just to prevent Anna from eating it when she discovers it?" I demanded looking at my mother wryly.

"No." She replied, "But that's a good point, I suggest you burn it since she likes to go through your drawers and dig holes everywhere in the yard."

"... Okay." I Shrugged standing up and walking to the fireplace, I held my tooth aloft and cast it into the fire without much effort. I stared at it sitting atop a log, it seemed to glow and crackle for a few seconds before a large crack appeared in it and it began to disintegrate.

"hmm, must've landed on a cold spot." My mother shrugged, "Now back to that etiquette lesson."

I sighed and couldn't help but run my tongue over the bare gum over and over again.

* * *

"Wet go." I ordered my speech impaired by Anna's hands holding my mouth open.

"It my turn." Anna stated grabbing one of my canine teeth and trying to yank it out but when she failed she pursed her lips and tried again, growing frustrated she began to tear up, "It not work!"

I shoved her away and sighed as she began bawling and screaming "it not work!" Loud enough to disturb everyone at the dinner table. Who's bright idea had it been anyway to rearrange it so me and Anna sat side by side rather than across from one another. Anna seemed to like the change but I for one preferred not to have her pull pieces of lamb off my plate and throw them on the floor leaving me only vegetables and a pile of salt from her earlier massacre of the table settings. I wanted my meat and Anna wasn't letting me have it.

"Anna leave your sister alone." My mother ordered in a pause between bites.

"PRRBLRRGH!" was Anna's response through a mouthful of bread. if I ever talked with my mouth full I usually found myself in trouble. But then again this is Anna and she's the same girl who runs around coated in mud. Judging by my mother's twitching eye however this bothered her and she was restraining herself from commenting.

I glanced at Anna who was no playing with two carrots like they were people, I smiled, she'd changed a lot over the last year, she'd gone from a crying blubbering mess to a troublemaking, rambunctious, and wild kid, and who knew how much she'd change in the years to come.

* * *

**It's a wrap on the chapter. Man I was behind on writing, you know why? Exams. Diplomas! A test worth Fifty percent of my final grade! But on the bright side... IT'S SUMMER! I just finished school! Well until the fall at least, then it's off to college for more school! WHOO HOO! Okay so I've been easing myself back into writing like crazy, over the last two days I've achieved 2,500 words a day, not as much as last year's massive 4,000 words a day, or my record 10,000 in one day but it's still climbing. Expect a few updates of my stories fans because with a long hiatus means I have a lot to publish right away! So brace yourselves... Because it's SUMMER!**


	31. Pools of Moonlight

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Thirty One: Pools of Moonlight**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the property of Disney and Disney animation studios.**

* * *

My life wasn't simple, it probably never would be, Especially when you have a ghost living in any mirror you look at, a demon haunting your nightmares, magic powers, and being a four year old child prodigy that is unable to express her intelligence in fear she'd "Upset the smart people.". Add in an active imagination, a demon child for a sister, and a whole lot of people into the mix and you have yourself me at the fancy ball in Horonton. To say the castle put ours to shame would be an understatement. Okay it was a palace not a castle, my father had made that especially clear to me, a palace was made for leisure and comfort, a place for rulers of a land to live a fine life. We apparently lived in a renovated fortress.

To be fair though despite the extravagant gardens, halls, and ballroom the palace lacked any towers, something I'd learned was a strategic advantage for being able to see foes from far away, how this helped Arendelle which was surrounded by mountains and a sea was beyond me but they looked cool. Battlements weren't present, the halls didn't twist a turn and have small rooms like the keep our home was, instead we got what Lily had been comparing my home to. Way too extravagant for my tastes but at the same time... It was amazing.

"-And that's the Balcony from my parent's bedroom overlooking the hall, oh and that's the room where my mother keeps her exotic plant collection! Oh and this room holds where the servants sleep, you see it's an entire underground system of rooms, kind of like how your house has a bunch but they're spread out like they're supposed to house soldiers or something." Lily concluded fixing her hair, I was too enamoured to even respond correctly, "I can see that you like it."

Lily had changed a bit since our last meeting, her face was now dotted with freckles around her nose like a mask that was too small and worn by an old lady thinking they were glasses, she was significantly taller, an entire head above me, she had gotten even slimmer, I'm not saying I was broad shouldered because I was rather thin as well with a body structure similar to my mother but Lily was an extravagant tall with a lithe build. Her eyes were more mischievous and she smelled of horses, like she had been bathed in water with horsehair in it. To say we were the most noticeable pair in the entire room would be a correct observation. Unlike Anna she had Red hair, Anna's was layered with red and looked red but Lily had true red hair that was so bright it stuck out like an apple in a bowl of oranges. It didn't help she was next to me, a girl with such a light blonde hair colouration that people sometimes confused it with white. We were like a fire in the middle of the night, people curved around us because we were that impossible to miss.

"I'm so glad your parents allowed you to come this time, I mean those dinky parties they throw are nothing compared to the real thing." Lily explained making me cock an eyebrow, I was pretty sure my parents threw extravagant events, maybe a little more high class than they should've been, I much preferred the Summer's end festival where everyone took part. If the fanciest parties I'd been to were lame in comparison to this one I was going to have a bad time.

"I just can't believe they let Anna come." I muttered looking left to where my sister was passed out in a chair her head driven into her knees so hard there'd be red marks there later.

"Aw, she's just like Sebastian!" Lily cooed, "Except minus the super broad grin about everything."

Lily was right about that, I'd seen her brother three times already and he wore a permanent frown on his face as if fun bounced off him and landed at his feet. Besides that he physically couldn't walk, he just sat there frowning. He wasn't vocal either, I really had to wonder if he and Anna were almost the same age but they were literally two months apart with Sebastian being younger.

"You should've seen his birthday, he was so excited." Lily explained in remembrance.

"He smiled a lot I bet, and smeared cake and chocolate everywhere." I replied.

"Nope, he frowned and fell asleep before we had any snack food, why did you sister make a mess or something?" Lily asked with a giggle.

"No... Maybe..." I trailed not sure if the right answer was the best one.

"Oh Elsa, such a young one." Lily smiled.

"You're only five months older than me Lily." I replied as we began to move about and our spot was filled with people.

"Exactly, I'm five, you're four until around the end of December, weren't you born on like the shortest day of the year or something?" Lily asked with a wry smile.

"Yes I was born on the solstice." I replied not sure where she was going with this.

"Well... No wonder you're so small." Lily giggled making my cheeks fill with an embarrassed blush, she was right I was short for my age but Lily was freakishly tall for her age, but I wasn't about to point that out to her.

"I'll grow." I argued as we passed a ballroom floor filled with swaying dresses, my eye was drawn to a Cyan one that quickly vanished, Lily however seemed to lack the attention span, her eyes darted from dress to dress so quickly it was hard to follow her eyes, she had a broad grin on her face as if she was imagining herself in some extravagant red dress with frills that flowed down her waist like a fiery waterfall that matched her hair. I grew bored quickly and craved something for more entertaining, well at least until I saw my parents fly past in a swirl of colour, like they'd been practicing or something. I snickered, they never did that at our parties, my mother was too frantic. But here their smiles were contagious and I found myself watching them with a proud grin, I could now brag my parents were great dancers, opposite of same of the men and women around who were stepping on each other's toes, on one another's dresses, and a couple of young ones who kept bashing their heads together rather painfully. But for the most part the dance floor was filled with a sweet flow that went with the music.

I liked that melody, it was a calming noise played on string instruments ranging from violins to larger stringed instruments and some instruments I couldn't name, the drums and wind instruments were abandoned on the side, their owners likely pigging out at the Buffet. I grinned and darted over standing mere feet from them and watching them like a child in town watches my father. The Violinist gave me a look and smiled before closing his eyes and continuing to make art for the ears. I didn't realize how long I'd been standing there until the song ended and the throng of people dissipated. I felt a hand grab me and drag me away, I protested for a few seconds not wanting to be dragged from the melody but the hand won and I was dragged through the crowd by Lily.

"I bet you've started going to lots of parties now that your older." Lily explained as we reached the other side of the crowd where a bunch of pillars and curtains shielded children not wanting to return to boats and young couples making out without their parents seeing, She grew a wry smile and looked directly at my mouth, I clamped it shut to hide my missing bottom teeth, it was still embarrassing, "Although I have to wonder if it's a good idea when you lack your teeth."

"They're coming back in Lily." I replied blowing my hair from my face, "I can already feel the hard stubs poking through."

"I haven't even lost my teeth yet, I guess I'm just perfect." Lily grinned and I grew a evil smirk and pushed her behind the curtain, we squeezed past a couple of high class teenagers going at it hard and found ourselves at a dark area just beside the door that servants kept coming out of.

"If you're so perfect Lily why don't you show me more of the castle?" I asked darting forward and prying open the door to see a long hall, steam and a very nice smell came from the door just left of the one I was staring through, "You're allowed in the rest of the castle right?"

"Of course." Lily replied as her parents walked through the door I was looking through.

"oops! Sorry little girl." Richard laughed before pausing, "You're Agdar's eldest are you not."

I opened my mouth to reply but Lily beat me to the punch.

"She is Daddy!" Lily grinned holding her hands behind her and rocking on her heels.

"Well, I daresay you've not changed a bit in the last year!" He laughed.

"Gee thanks." I replied my eyes half open and disappointment clinging to my face.

"Well make sure you stay in here, where your parents can see you." He explained with a laugh.

"But daddy-" Lily started.

"Now honey, stay here as well, no showing the palace off." he ordered before he and his wife vanished through the doors and the two of us were left standing in front of it bitter while it swung back and forth every few seconds.

"... Now what?" Lily asked with a sigh.

"I haven't seen your gardens... I guess..." I trailed feeling her disappointment poisoning my enjoyment of the party.

"Meh, I guess..." Lily trailed.

* * *

"I have never seen anything like this!" I exclaimed in utter amazement. Lily just smirked at me.

Looming before us was a absolutely gorgeous tree. The green leaves were drowned out in a sea of pink blossoms that were so numerous they littered the floor around the roots. The ground around it was swampy and next to a pond so there were plenty preventing the water from flowing properly down a series of small streams and into smaller pools, I felt the need to grab a stick and free the water but refrained from doing so due to my eyes being captured by the tree that just seemed to grow upward.

"It's exotic." Lily explained while I marvelled at it, "Daddy got it from some foreign guy he did a deal with, apparently he got it when he was first crowned over twenty five years ago! Apparently he was only sixteen though so he was pretty young at the time."

"It's amazing, I've never seen a tree like it in Arendelle!" I exclaimed, "Everything is either pine or really tall and has white bark."

"What about that one weird tree over the pond with the low hanging branches and weird looking leaves, I bet it produces nice flowers." Lily replied.

"Nope." I replied, "That tree has never bloomed once, I've never seen it make seeds." I replied remembering my favorite tree, "It just kind of sits there and doesn't grow much."

"Maybe it's like this one but because it's so cold it can't make flowers." Lily suggested.

"No way!" I exclaimed, "My tree could totally produce flowers if it wanted, it's just nervous!"

"Sure." Lily giggled with a roll of her eyes, "Be happy, this one makes such a mess."

I turned my head and stared at the rocky streams the were no longer than my fingers, each pool was filled with algae and looked gross.

"They should remove these, they're just ugly ponds." Lily explained.

"I read a book that said sometimes the most beautiful things appear ugly at first." I replied looking around before rushing over to a pile of sticks that had been left from the gardeners. Lily watched me in confusion as I ran to the edge of the water and with a swift pluck swept the gunk blocking the first stream, within seconds the algae had been sucked out into the next pool and the sudden increase in the flow broke the second blockage and poured into the third pool, we watched as the gunk was carried away and each pool filled with silvery light like a miniature ocean.

"Pretty!" Lily gasped her eyes capturing the pools in them like how Anna's reflected bright gemstones.

"It's like liquid moonlight." I commented as the last pool emptied and the water was washed away quickly, "You got any other really cool places around here?"

"Of course." Lily replied with a sly grin, She darted away and I grinned following her, she led me through the gardens and through a wall down towards a stables that smelled very bad, I had to be careful as there was dirt and hay everywhere. Lily approached one stable in particular that held a beautiful midnight black horse with a white mark in the middle of it's forehead, the random discolouration made it easy to spot, however I did note it was a rather small horse and couldn't have been more than a year old at the most.

"is this one yours?" I asked as Lily entered and began petting the animal's side, it snorted and stared at me like I was some kind of foreign object that it didn't know was friendly or an enemy.

"Her name is Star." Lily explained with a bragging tone, "On account of the white dot on her forehead."

"She's pretty intimidating." I explained with a look into Star's Chestnut eyes, "A pitch black horse is usually ridden by a conqueror in myths."

"Blah, Blah, Blah, When did you get so boring?" Lily asked in disgust before losing the attitude, "She's all mine, I water her, and feed her, and brush her, and take her out for runs, although I'm still learning how to ride."

"You're so lucky." I exclaimed as Star wandered to the back of the pen, "All our horses are afraid of me."

"Why?" Lily asked and I froze nervously.

"I- um- er- I don't know..." I trailed looking down.

"Ah, whatever, you should ask your parents for a horse, you do have stables and it's a very ladylike thing to know how to ride, let alone be learning to ride for sport." Lily explained with her hands on her hips.

"Horse riding is a sport?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah, but Daddy wants me to more than have it jump over low fences, When I'm older their going to teach me how to use a bow and i'll be able to compete in regional equestrian events. You dress the horse up for a showcase, then you ride and jump over small fences of varying sizes while judges rate you, and finally you get to shoot targets at specific points to earn yourself a higher score, lots of regal ladies do it." Lily explained nonchalantly with a grin on her face, "Imagine me one day winning awards for my skill, if I'm not going to inherit the crown I may as well be more than just Sebastian's older sister."

I looked at Star, it was hard to imagine that horse ever being big and strong and carrying an adult Lily around while she showed off in a very unorthodox manner, I'd never even heard of any woman playing a sport professionally, I knew my mother was an expert fencer by her father's request but that had nothing to do with her public image, most people wouldn't even assume she knew swordplay let alone was better at it than my father.

"I'm not sure, are you sure it's a common thing, I've never heard of it." I replied.

"Meh, my cousin does it so I should be able to do it, plus Daddy expects me to be good at something besides bearing children, like that could happen, I hate boys, they're so violent and gross." Lily explained with a huff, "Sebastian doesn't help their case, always sitting there with his nose running."

"His nose runs a lot?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, doesn't Anna's?" Lily asked.

"Not really..." I trailed thinking back to when Anna got sick, she was still hyper and cried a little before it died down in about a week, "I'm sure he'll get over whatever is plaguing him sometime in the future."

"Of course, he's going to be a handsome prince some day." Lily nodded before stroking Star's nose and smiling.

* * *

Lily's gardens also had what she called a hedge maze, it wasn't a hedge maze, at snowflake isle there was hedge maze that you could get lost in without thinking, I'd seen guards walk out of there wide eyed after a day without food and being lost and alone in the thick bush paths. Only the gardeners knew it by heart and the grass was kept thing and the hedges trimmed so that only the tallest of men could look over them. Lily's maze was so short I could see over it and was so simple it took me three minutes total to memorize it thoroughly. Every other bush was shaped like an animal or building or something and I would've preferred hedge art over maze. We saw the gardener, an art nut with a long left bang that hung over his eye and a sunken and depressed look, he was kind of scary and watched us through the corner of his eye like he expected us to rip the leaves off his bushes and leave them bare and ugly.

"That's Fergus." Lily told me, "He's the son of a noble and mommy likes his work."

I didn't, the most extravagant pieces went in directions so nonsensical and had holes in random places you had to wonder what he did to get inspiration, I wanted to ask if he hit himself with a hammer but I was afraid if he didn't he'd try. Some of his work was so confusing it made my head throb instead of enjoying it.

Fergus' artwork wasn't the only thing in the hedge maze however, there was a wonderful gazebo that was painted marble white and had red flowers growing all the over small grates filled with ivy. Lily seemed to think I was fascinated with the structure when in reality I was obsessed with the plants. When she turned her back I reached out and felt a leaf but to my horror frost began to appear and blacked the leaf and made it curl up dead. I drew my hand back before Lily could notice the leaf and she pointed out down the hill to where the gates were. It should be noted that Lily's home was located on top of a hill as opposed to a small peninsula our castle was located on, it wasn't a part of the protective wall that surrounded the city below but rather it overlooked it and if you stood at this very spot you could see all the way down to the ocean itself, the water was rippling in a peaceful manner with the reflection of the moonlight bouncing off the waves and causing a shimmering effect.

"it's just like those pools." Lily commented as we stared, "But bigger, and more broken."

"It's beautiful." I gasped, "Do you see this every night?"

"No... Normally I'm inside by now, in bed, but my parents allowed me to stay up later, but yeah I've seen this before, loads of times." Lily explained looking up at the sky, the moon was almost picture perfect with a cloud above and below it, but not covering it enough to shelter the silver light from escaping to the sea below and pooling in the dancing waters.

"You know, this place is really beautiful." I commented looking down the hill towards the town, "What's the town like?"

"I have no idea." Lily shrugged looking down there with me, "My parents refuse to let me go down there."

"I guess Arendelle starts literally at the bridge to the castle back home." I mused thinking about how the market started where the bridge to the peninsula ended, "We're kind of close to town and the gate is always open."

"Well I'm a world apart from that town despite it being just down there." Lily sighed pausing for a few seconds, "I wonder what peasants are like..."

"... They smell pretty bad." Was my only comment which seemed to make her laugh.

"Enjoy that freedom Elsa." Lily remarked, "You're allowed to visit lower levels, that gate down there is locked to all but the richest, smartest, and most important people that could possibly walk through there."

* * *

To say the party was dying would be an understatement. Turns out adults start to crash at some point as well. The dance floor was stern with the cheaper decorations and random pieces of silverwear. Some people slept on the tables and only a single young couple I recognized as the same ones who had proposed in front of me without realizing it, they seemed to be holding each other up and if it wasn't for their movement I'd have assumed they were asleep. he music had died down to a single man playing the violin in a slow tempo that was just three notes repeated over and over again in a hypnotic and sleep inducing fashion. Lots of people had cleared out but a few were chatting. Lily looked nervous upon seeing her parents remarking "Do you have any idea how far past my bedtime it is?" before scurrying off and leaving me alone to find my parents.

And find them I did.

My father was seated next to my mother humming to himself while she chattered away in a hyperactive fashion opposite that of everyone else who seemed ready to fall asleep where they stood. Anna had somehow managed to stay in the same position without moving for three hours, probably a record considering her track record of waking in the middle of the night and perching on the end of my bed like some giant parrot and watching me sleep while breathing heavily till I woke and screamed thinking she was a paranormal something or the other.

"Hi Elsa!" My mother exclaimed extremely happily, "Why don't you come sit down honey, there's lots of space and you should fit."

I blinked at her unconventionally happy mood and looked at my father for some kind of answer.

"Actually dear it's time to go now that Elsa has arrived." My father explained and she stared at his head like it was a piece of steak.

"Oh, then never mind Elsa, we're going home now!" She grinned before standing up and almost tripping on her shoes, "WHOOP! Almost fell there."

All I could do was stare at her while she stated the obvious. My father gently picked up Anna who somehow remained asleep and true to my predictions had a massive red mark on her face from where her knees had been pressed into her face. It looked ridiculous as it went over her eyebrows and was so close to matching her hair, if only her hair was less copper and more red then it'd match. I just followed my parents out of hall not saying a word but noting my mother lacked shoes on her feet and was having my father carry them, she seemed interested in every bush and every stone we passed, like she was a town kid who was my age and was allowed into the castle for the first time. But it was so weird to see a grown woman, let alone a queen, let alone my mother acting the reverse and being obsessed with everything generic and readily available.

The long winding path down the hillside was rather interesting as it zig zagged back and forth, we'd walk to one end of a path that was as long as the castle grounds, then we'd turn for a staircase that was thirty six steps exact and head back the way we came, it turned a rather steep climb into a long one that took minimal effort, I had to wonder who cut such an extravagant walkway out of the hillside because whoever it was they were an amazing stoneworker. I also liked how each corner had it's own tower checkpoint that could be cut off as if for invasion but upon further inspection I realized they wouldn't hold if a battering ram was driven into them, they paled in comparison the great gates back home in Arendelle. What the small gates were used for was beyond me but they clearly weren't meant to keep invaders out, then what for?

I really didn't get to think of an answer as we met our guards at the end of the gates and they escorted us back to the ship, It was nice to see the bright purple paint on the hull in comparison to the many yellows, browns, and otherwise earthy colours that adorned Horonton. Even the civilians wore colours that reminded me more of pottery than flowers. Cultural thing I guess. I was just happy I lived in a place where we seemed to celebrate flowers and their colours and painting usually dissolved into snowy designs to reflect our geographical location. I liked the ornate designs in comparison to the designs that seemed to reflect old vases made in a southern continent. I'd seen merchants come up from the northern tip of Africa from time to time, their wares were always strange and oddly coloured, sometimes they'd even have plants with then that looked like they should be dead by their colour, I didn't like those colours, I liked lush greens over pasty browns any day.

Recently I'd found a fondness of maps, looking at them made me realize just how far north we were, there was so much land below us I had to wonder if it even snowed in some of the foreign places at the edges of maps or one more detailed ones, in the middle of deserts, at the tops of mountains, at the curviest of streams. I liked looking at them and seeing other places, Arendelle was so small it didn't appear on world maps. My father had noticed my love for maps and already he'd turned it into a lesson on trade routes and why we traded with certain countries. Made me appreciate salt a little more.

My thoughts were driven from my head as the ship began to move, I ran to the edge and stared back at the palace of Horonton sending a silent goodbye to my friend behind it's gates. The massive structure was so massive that it retained detail for some time, I watched as lights fell into small specks and vanished and more and more detail fell away, I felt a feeling of longing but at the same time relief, it was a strange mixture of emotions that didn't seem to fit together and I could feel them swirling in my stomach like a pair of fish endlessly circling each other. My hands began to shake and I assumed something was wrong emotionally, why was I so attached t Horonton when I'd barely seen it and disliked the colours.

My stomach gurgled and I realized why I was so clammy.

"Oh yeah... I'm on a boat." I groaned before leaning over the side and losing my dinner.

* * *

**So I had a plan for this chapter, it was going to be a drama filled powers based one, but instead I had a thought from a few months back pop back into my head, the description of Lily almost a year later, she was to be noticeably taller, had redder hair, more freckles, and smelled of damp horsehair. I started writing stuff but just ran with it, a simple chapter of character development that basically highlighted Elsa's changes from the first encounter the two girls had. It was fun to write. I like contrasting a girl with no responsibility and lots, a precursor to Anna and Elsa. The major difference being Lily is a way stranger character, despite being royalty she is very slack and proud of the wrong things. Originally she served as Elsa's true opposite but now I see her more as her own thing, a character that is just fun and loves to flaunt her title, something Elsa wouldn't do. Also I just found out from an interview before writing this Authors note that Elsa has been confirmed to be born on the Winter Solstice... What? I just wrote that! I mean I picked it for the fact it just represents Winter, the shortest and coldest day of the year! So Elsa's birthday is officially December 22nd due to the projected year she was born. Another thing to note is that unlike my original plans Elsa has been revealed to be 21 at the time of her coronation which changes thing slightly, originally without a source I assumed she was at least 18 and ran with that but now I know for a fact, she is an adult. Another note after finally seeing Frozen Fever, Elsa likes Geometry! So I put that in, maps, trade routes, queen stuff! It all fits, that means the studious route is the correct one.**

**Thanks once again for any reviews, I read them all and love them, I try to respond if I can and if you're a guest... Well if it's important I respond here.**

**So yeah Anna Haters the guest... Your comment was... Interesting... I guess, I don't hate her but she's being written as annoying but charming, so like or hate what you want my friend, and thanks for taking time to read.**

**31 chapters in and Elsa isn't even five... Soon... I can feel your anger, you want to get to the injury scene but you dread it... Let it bubble and boil, okay I can't be the emperor, but I can be a geek.**

**Parting words of wisdom: Moses was a waterbender.**


	32. The Harvest

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Thirty Two: The Harvest**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the property of Disney and Disney animation studios.**

* * *

The air had been filled with dust for over a week now as the farmers around Arendelle harvested their crops. However unlike last year the leaves in the valley hadn't changed to an ornate arrange of beautiful colours. instead I got one of the worst things ever, sickness. Or as the doctor had put it, a minor allergy to dust, which didn't help because we were downwind from old man Henworth's potato plantation and that thing sent out billows of dust that made the fresh potato... Everything at dinner not really worth it. It wasn't like I felt disgusting it was just a running nose and itchy eyes that made my parents tie my hands behind my back to prevent me from ripping them out. How would I describe these awkward moments where they sat me down and trained me not to scratch my face, painful and annoying. Eventually the rope was gone and every time I made a motion I got a hard flick to the ear as punishment. I'd glare at my mother while I sat there patiently, etiquette was rather important to her.

I spent most of my time staring out the closed window in my room, looking out to the valley, as much as I loved the view I wished I could have the view the parlor had, looking over the gates and towards town, then towards the sea. I got a view of half fjord and half mountain. It was miserable being locked away from the outside air but then again no fresh air was better than fresh air that hurt me. Anna didn't display this reaction to intense dust clouds as more often than not she'd walk into our room with a literal cloud of dust falling off her, after two events she was forced to bathe and Anna hated water. Unlike me I guess she could be bathed in water that remained hot but man did she shriek. She'd just scream from the moment she was placed into it until the moment she was picked up. My mother and Gerda had decided to experiment with her and ended up lifting her out and putting her back in it multiple times, no matter what when she was put into water she'd scream. Mud was okay with her but water was something to fear.

Her antics didn't stop there either. Anna had developed some pretty strange habits that included escaping her crib at night like a thief and somehow ending up asleep in various places around the castle, but never the same place twice, she'd started to talk even more as her teeth continually came in, the pain had subsided so random screaming sessions were a thing of the past, and of course no annoying sister would be complete without a love for any amphibian she could lay her hands on and bring indoors to show my mother, and for some reason my mother had a massive phobia of frogs. Don't ask me why I couldn't answer that but Anna learned for the first time in her life what it felt like to have a sore backside from doing something wrong. My parents ended up punishing me with that by accident as we were locked in the same room, they felt bad the next day from my bloodshot eyes and twitching left eyelid. Sleep doesn't come easy when you're trapped in a room with a little sister.

Despite all her flaws though Anna was starting to mature, and by mature I mean stop acting like a baby and more like a slightly older baby. Unlike me she didn't seem obsessed with being mature and would rather play and run around. Thankfully she'd stopped finding smashing my doll's faces into the ground entertaining and actually played with them properly. Speaking of which we got a pair of fresh new dolls made when my blonde one's head fell off and made us both shriek and run crying to my mother. They'd come rather quickly and the funny thing was one resembled me and the other resembled Anna, it was a strange coincidence. So I ended up with an Anna Lookalike who sat next to my brunette doll with the golden dress on my shelf when we weren't playing. Anna kept her collection of toys in a toybox on her side of the room, her furniture matched mine except for colour, I had purple and blue details while she had green details on her furniture. Unlike me however Anna refused to clean up any mess she may have made and if we tried to force her to do anything she'd just purse her lips and pout turning her head, and since I was more "Responsible", guess who had to clean it up for her? Just guess.

Although playing with Anna was easier she clearly didn't understand why I was being kept indoors during the harvest as she'd constantly walk in and demand my attention, if I didn't give it to her she'd throw a tantrum.

"Just stop!" I ordered while she threw her third fit that day within the gap of an hour, as much as I wanted to go and play with her I had to refuse on my mother's orders, that was especially hard when she started to cry and her face turned red, her fit of rage was over the top but unlike me she didn't seem to realize there was a reason for my isolation.

"ELSA PLAY! ELSA PLAY!" She shouted her broken sentences bothering me and making me want to give in, but I knew my parents would punish me more than it was worth. they'd spent three weeks getting me trained to stay indoors when dust clouds rolled off the hills upwind.

"I can't Anna, there's too much dust." I replied but she ignored me and began to bash her fists on the ground and scream. I gritted my teeth almost ready to give in, why was I the only one in all of Arendelle who got snuffly and red eyed from dust, something so common that I actually wondered why we hadn't noticed it before.

"**ELSA PLAY!**" Anna screamed so loud I was actually shocked. She began throwing an even bigger fit and I just backed away while she shrieked. It didn't take long for my mother to walk in and pick her screaming daughter up off the ground.

"What's wrong honey?" My mother asked shushing Anna and making her calm down, her face was almost the same colour as her hair and her eyes were wet with tears.

"Elsa not play!" Anna shouted pointing at me like I was the culprit of some heinous crime.

"Elsa can't go outside until the farmers are done harvesting." My mother explained, "Why don't you play dolls?"

"NO! OUTSIDE!" Anna exclaimed fidgeting in my mother's arms until she was placed on the floor.

"Elsa has a thing called an allergy, it's something to do with dust, it makes her sick." My mother explained.

"That stupid!" Anna yelled before sitting down and pouting with her arms crossed.

"We can play something, we just can't go outside." I explained and Anna shook her head and turned away from me making me scowl at her immature actions.

"Anna, stop pouting." My mother ordered.

No answer.

"Anna." My mother stated with her voice raised so it couldn't be ignored, "If you don't stop pouting I'll be forced to send you to your room."

"I in my room." Anna replied sassily making my mother scowl.

"Fine little miss attitude." My mother scowled walking over to me and grabbing my wrist roughly, "I'll just take your sister out of here."

"Fine! She have awregirs." Anna stated stumbling on the last word. I was promptly dragged out of the room like I'd done something wrong and Anna was left sitting on the floor. My mother closed the door knowing full well Anna was too short to access the handle.

My mother waited a few seconds before releasing me, I rubbed my wrist in pain while we listened and sure enough Anna started crying and yelling "I sorry! Elsa come back!".

"Just stay in the library for about an hour, she needs to learn a lesson." My mother ordered. I just stared at her longing for my doll which was trapped behind the door Anna was scratching at, "... We got a new map yesterday."

"YEAH!" I exclaimed taking off quickly in the direction of the library.

* * *

I looked up from the poem I'd been deciphering to see Anna looking like she hadn't stopped crying for the entire time we were separated clutching the doll that looked like me by it's arm like her life depended on it. in her other hand was my mother's middle finger which she seemed to be cutting circulation off and making my mother uncomfortable. She looked at me with her eyes shimmering reflecting the light in a rather adorable fashion.

"I sorry." Anna apologized looking at the floor.

"That's okay." I replied turning my chair and smiling at her.

"Can we play now?" Anna asked looking ready to tempt me with her cute expression. My father looked up from the map he and one of the ship captains had been looking at and smiled.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" I asked with a smile looking down at my sister affectionately.

"Can we go outside?" Anna asked.

"No, I-" I started.

"ELSA PLAY!" Anna screamed her face turning red. My mother sighed and held her forehead before grabbing the now screaming Anna by the shoulder, she hurled her doll at my face and it bounced off harmlessly.

"Okay back to your room." My mother growled picking her kicking and squirming daughter up and somehow not dropping her and carrying her upstairs. I blinked and cringed showcasing my adult bottom teeth to nothing, I looked at my father and he shrugged.

"You were never like that, if you threw a tantrum we locked you away and you got so clingy it was harder to pry you off my leg than it was to get you to settle down." My father shrugged before returning to his map. I couldn't help but feel a little bit impressed at Anna's underhanded sneakiness, she'd pretended to calm down just to get another shot at me. I had to admit although I was smart I wasn't that crafty and Anna was a one year old.

* * *

Anna was a no show for dinner, apparently she was in that much trouble, I couldn't help but feel guilty as I prodded my food with my fork. She wouldn't be in trouble if it wasn't for me. All she wanted to do was play and I wasn't allowed to, how was she supposed to understand anything. My brain swirled with both guilt and telling myself it wasn't my fault while I flipped a single leaf of lettuce over again and again completely ignoring the worried stares of my parents. Just a few months ago I would've been happy to not have Anna at dinner but here I was worried out of my mind and blaming myself for her mistakes.

"Something wrong dear?" My mother asked making every thought vanish like water down a drain.

"N-nothing." I stammer basically giving away that something was wrong.

"Dear, it's not your fault Anna's in trouble, it's her own fault, she needs to learn she can't always have her way." My mother explained.

"Yeah but if I wasn't sick-" I started.

"You aren't sick, you have something called an allergy, the doctor said it's mild." My mother interrupted and I fell silent while she spoke.

"If I wasn't cooped up indoors Anna wouldn't be in trouble, it's my fault for not being able to play with her." I sighed prodding my food.

"Ever since you were little you've been like this Elsa." My mother sighed, "You blame everything on yourself and try to be silent and take a punishment that doesn't exist, like when you broke my mother's vase, you were ready to run into the hills and live in a cave due to embarrassment. You need to stop being so Recessive, you have to take charge, be dominant!"

"I don't want to be dominant." I whined before catching the whiny tone and falling silent.

My mother sighed and I would've protested but I'd been taught better, you listen to parents, they know better. Plus if I did I'd be stuck in a room with bawling Anna for the remainder of the day.

"Elsa, if you're the heir to the throne you have to be, you can't just run away from issues, you have to face them head on!" My father exclaimed pounding his fist into his hand, "If a boulder was rushing towards you what do you do?"

"Jump out of the way." I responded cocking an eyebrow.

"No, you face it head on!" My father exclaimed and I just decided not to take the advice he'd just given me seriously, a queen that knows how to avoid danger is better than a queen who pridefully gets killed.

"Dear, that metaphor might register wrong with her." My mother whispered to him as if I couldn't hear her.

"Metaphor?" My father asked cocking an eyebrow identical to mine, my mother looked back and forth between us and sighed.

"The point is, stop blaming yourself for what other people did, no matter what your minimal involvement is." She explained.

I looked at her with curiosity while my father stuffed his face with bread, I understood what she was saying but it didn't quell my feelings of every annoyed fiber in Anna's being was my doing.

* * *

I stared at Anna from my bed, she seemed so peaceful now, her hand had gone limp but she was still clutching the arm of her doll like her life depended on it. She seemed to be without sound, if it weren't for the gentle rising and falling of her chest one might mistake her for dead. I just stared unable to sleep, I still felt guilty, that small bit of involvement in her tantrum was eating me away and convincing me it was my fault. Each breath I took made my chest ache a little more, Anna wouldn't understand, my own parents didn't understand, it appeared as if I was the only one who did understand. Anna smacked her lips in her sleep and I shuddered, would she wake up grumpy because I had refused her, you she resent me for all my years because of something I had no control over?

I sighed trying to take my mother's advice, I was overthinking it and attaching thoughts and fears from various poems I'd read to it. Like how this one story went all tragic and violent after one brother stole the other's shoes. Maybe I needed to cut back on the fiction, it was making me contemplate the future when I should be sleeping, but sleep brought more fear of nightmares and putting it off until morning, I had a dread and I needed an answer, I couldn't just wait here and sleep, I needed to wake my sister right now and get an answer from her.

Silent like an assassin I flung the covers off me and took a tenacious step onto the floor, the chill from the carpet drove any sleep that still existed inside me out and destroyed any hopes for a good night's sleep in mere seconds while sending my mind racing at the same time. Slowly but surely I crept towards Anna's crib, each step I took I paused directly after and would think of what to say while shadows lengthened against the walls. It seemed like it took me an hour to cover the short distance from my bed to her crib but that could've been my imagination, it couldn't have been more than two minutes. I stared at her for a few seconds before reaching into the crib, I paused mere millimeters from my sister's shoulder, I stood there frozen and unable to move, I could turn back and forget it, but I'd made so much progress and it would be a shame to lose it. The push that made me decide was the pain beginning to shoot through my arm, I took a deep breath and shook Anna.

Now I've seen Anna grumpy before but this was a whole new level, the look she shot me was one of pure hatred. I'm not over exaggerating that either, her lips were pursed so tightly I expected them to jet out from pressure. Her eyes were also a dead giveaway, she just glared at me.

"I sleep!" She mumbled before turning over and shutting her eyes again.

"Anna I know mama told me it wasn't my fault but I'm sorry." I apologized expecting a quick response.

"I sleep!" She mumbled again clearly falling back asleep.

"Anna I'm trying to apologize for getting you into so much trouble." I exclaimed annoyed by her lack of interest.

"I want sleep!" She yelled at me shooting daggers before falling back asleep. I felt a chill go down my spine, she didn't even remember why she'd been sent to our room all night, she just wanted to sleep.

"Fine." I muttered walking to the window and prying open the blinds to check the time. The Aurora in the sky was a brilliant green topped with a crimson red, I took a moment to analyze it before looking at the moon, I had hours until sunrise and I couldn't even sleep.

"TURN SKY OFF!" Anna whined glaring at me.

How does one describe Anna's face over the next few seconds, one physically can't capture it in words or picture but at best I can say her face dropped from anger to confusion and then rose into a massive wide eyed grin that made her appear like she hadn't been asleep at all.

"UP!" Anna shouted jumping up and down and shouting like she did when my parents came to collect her. I walked to the edge of the crib and she climbed over the railing that was taller then her somehow and fell right on top of me effectively crushing my spine and making me yelp in pain. Anna just giggled and ran to the window pressing her hands and face to it and breathing heavily.

"It's brighter in the winter." I explained.

"Shush." Anna ordered like my voice were drowning out some non-existent melody flowing through her ears. I blinked and fell silent, had she never seen the sky light up like that before? I was pretty sure she did see them at least once.

"I like it best in the winter." I explained, "The bottoms are tipped with blue and the red becomes pink towards the top, the colder the night the brighter they get."

"Prettier?' Anna asked in amazement.

"Yes Anna, prettier." I nodded and she grew a huge grin.

"MAKE COLD!" She exclaimed.

"We can't do that Anna." I replied and she pouted, "The sky's just barely light."

"It still sleepy?" Anna asked with a yawn.

"Sure, it's still sleepy." I nodded with a smile.

"Wake when it awake." Anna mumbled before walking over to her crib and curling up on the floor below it making the motion to fall asleep. I sighed walking over and lifting her up, she stepped on my shoulder and clambered back into her bed where she promptly swaddled herself by rolling around and made a mess of the covers.

"Night." I exclaimed but she was already asleep.

* * *

I sniffled and paused without opening my eyes, I sniffed again and with amazement cracked open an eye. Three weeks had gone past and I hadn't been able to do that at all. Suddenly the smell of something good cooking reached my nose and I had to savour it without sitting up. The scent of early autumn flowers filled my nose but not a trace of dust. Were they done? Was I free from the binding bonds of my reaction to it. No more itchy eyes, no more runny nose, no more... Well looking and acting like Lily's younger brother but on a lighter scale. I sat up straight, no crying Anna, no early rising, it appeared as though someone had come to collect Anna, possibly a maid trying to get her to bathe. I blinked trying to rush the sleep from my eyes, it was light out, I mean really light out. About late morning judging by the position on the floor. I'd memorized it when I'd been sent here as punishment, my mind happened to be the best toy I had available.

"Did I miss breakfast?" I demanded to no one at all while I tossed the covers off my body, why had no one woken me? The only times I ever slept in were the odd day after a party, and when my parents did not want me around. My first thought instinctively was a ship had sunk or maybe there was another gaping hole in the gates from a disgruntled peasant with a homemade catapult (That was an interesting story.). But I knew for a fact that since we hadn't had anything big going on lately something big was coming or something really sad had happened. I didn't know yet.

I crept down the hall and pressed my ear against my parent's bedroom, empty, not even the sound of someone cleaning or sleeping. I frowned before running further down the hall to my father's study and peered my head in, all I saw was the window wide open showcasing the courtyard and various papers stern across the desk in a rather unorthodox manner. This just confused me further, why on earth was my father's study a mess, and why was there no one to be found. I began to worry and ran down the hall towards the stairs, I quickly scaled down them and saw a lot of people in the great hall, I began moving towards them when Kai intercepted me like a Arendelle warship intercepting a vessel full of thieves.

"Princess Elsa. We did not know you were awake." Kai explained moving in front of me no matter which way I turned, I eventually sighed and just stared at him not wanting to make a fuss, "Your father requests you stay away from the commotion, outdoors."

"But I'm not allowed outside." I protested.

It took them twenty minutes to bathe, dress, and shove me out the door in a dress that reached my knees and a thicker jacket meant for the autumn air, which in Arendelle means it's just above freezing and we consider it warm. Truth be told it fit me pretty nicely and I wasn't going to complain. Well about the clothes at least, by outside everyone meant a secluded area where I'd run into a shapeshifting monster everyone thought was imaginary. Except this time I was stuck with an overly happy Anna who didn't seem to care that it looked like we should expect rain. She was just jumping into the stream and getting the hem of her dress wet and ocassionally floating sticks down it and giggling while she followed them until a guard turned her around and sent her back. I just sat on the bench under the flowing waterfall staring at the water as it fell while subconsciously reminding myself I really needed to use the bathroom.

The spot was serene and Anna continued to play even when rain began to start pattering down. This was when I marched up to the guard and Anna followed me jumping into my footprints in the mud and splattering everything in a five foot radius that I was thankfully out of.

"Can we go inside now?" I demanded crossing my arms in an authoritarian manner.

The guard didn't say a word but handed me a parasol which I took in bewilderment.

"Her highness is required to remain outside until interior events are completed." The guy explained and I just scowled at him and returned to my bench, but instead of watching the sky I watched Anna jumping around in the ever growing puddles and laughing, normally I would've joined her but right now my mind was racing too much to find any enjoyment in anything around me, I needed to know what was going on.

"Elsa play!" Anna exclaimed from a nearby puddle.

"No Anna-" I started before cringing and holding the umbrella up as a shield just in time to reflect a bunch of mud thrown at me by my little sister. She began to giggle as if what she'd just done was the most hilarious thing ever to be performed by a human being. Her laughs almost drowned out the rain.

"Again!" Anna laughed picking up more mud and dropping it on her dress completely ruining the front until it was to be washed.

"Nice try." I smirked from behind my shield, "You're going to have to try better than that."

Anna frowned and with a massive heave she chucked a handful of mud in my direction but it fell into the stream that separated us. I quickly dove behind the waterfall as more mud was thrown with pretty decent accuracy at me but the water just washed it down.

"NO FAIR!" Anna whined picking mud up and running off. I peered out from behind the waterfall, it was quiet out there minus the miniscule roar of crashing water. She was waiting for the perfect moment to attack and I was read-

My brain was interrupted by mud being dropped on my head from behind and Anna's laughter filling my ears. I cringed as the cold and wet dirt rolled off my hair and landed on my shoulders.

"Ew!" I exclaimed feeling icky.

"MORE!" Anna exclaimed throwing more at my face and hitting my left eye with it. I blinked, half my face covered in dirt. How dare she throw that at me.

"You little annoyance!" I exclaimed walking towards her with the umbrella held like a riot shield.

"CAN'T CATCH ME! CAN'T CATCH ME!" Anna shouted loudly while running down the stone hallway, I tossed the umbrella aside and chased after her, she was fast but clumsy and tripped over her own feet and slid through the mud for several feet making a squishing noise as she went, I cringed but laughed when she sat up her entire front half covered in icky brown soil made liquid by the rain, pine needles, dead leaves, even a few rocks, she looked ridiculous and scowled at my laughter.

"You look hilarious." I smirked wiping a tear of laughter from my eye.

Her response was to use that very good accuracy to smack my chest with a handful of mud, I scowled at her and kicked more at her. It flew over her like a wave and she pouted before tackling me into the mud and pushing my face into it.

* * *

My mother almost fainted when she saw us standing in the entranceway with massive smiles on our faces. Both of us were covered in dirt from head to toe, our dresses effectively ruined. You would've supposed we'd be angry but we just had huge smiles. My mother literally wavered a bit as if she hadn't really expected this, maybe from Anna but from me? I was supposed to be the mature one.

"What?! Who?! Who started this?" My mother demanded her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Anna." I stated.

"ME!" Anna exclaimed making a motion to move towards my mother but Gerda got in the way and she got the mud. The grateful look on my mother's face was that of a person who just got pushed out of the way of a crashing boulder and pushed to safety.

"Well it doesn't matter." My mother sighed, "You can both take a bath and go to your room..."

"YAY!" Anna exclaimed not realizing that a bath was being plunged into water which would make her scream bloody murder.

"... And no dinner!" My mother shouted making my face fall but Anna...

"YAY!" Anna exclaimed not grasping how much trouble we were in.

"And it's a shame too, we have an Scottish diplomat staying here and we're having his personal favorite. Harris or something, I really wasn't paying attention." My mother explained while I sighed.

Later we found out just how lucky we were, because apparently sheep stomach doesn't sit well with my family.

* * *

**Ah yes, the classic binding experience that leads to a lot of trouble, gloomy atmosphere, plus one year old who can walk, scream, and get in trouble, equals muddy snowball fight. That was fun to write, Elsa exiting her comfort zone, oh well. This was a fun chapter to write, I came up with the dust thing when I thought of Anna's repeated offense, I figured it made sense for the time period and fit with Anna's assumption that Elsa had a thing about dirt in the movie :) I catch onto stuff like that.**

**Oh MY god Anna is so fun to write, unlike Elsa who has to be relatable and thought provoking I can make Anna a complete child with no responsibility or cares in the world. I just find her talking very simple but her face and movements speak volumes of a hyperactive kid with waaaay too much energy for a single human being. She's more realistic and broken sentences bothering Elsa still shows that natural sibling annoyance, I'm happy I had them warm up to each other though because it is so fun to write and read.**

**Thanks for reading everyone, Be prepared for WINTER! Anna plus Snow equals fun!**


	33. Snowfall

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Thirty Two: Snowfall**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the property of Disney and Disney Animation Studios, this is purely a fanwork.**

* * *

Anna's face was pressed against the window while her lips hung open in what looked like a silent scream of terror. I half expected her to start drooling like she did when she first saw chocolate cake. Her breath was fogging up the window and her fingers were smudging the glass which would be hard to clean thanks to the frost. There were several marks where she'd stood for over fifteen minutes until her breath froze to the window and stayed there with a miniature gap where her tiny nose had been. I'd given up on looking outside when she'd moved the third time and now I just sat on my bed with a book propped open on my knee. No matter how much I could brag that I could read I was still a beginner and I was beginning to find the simple stories very annoying and wanted nothing more than to read the thick books that adorned the great library.

To say Winter had fallen over Arendelle was a pretty accurate description. It had been lightly snowing all day yesterday, no scratch that, all week, but the snow hadn't accumulated much, well at least until last night where a blizzard ripped through Arendelle and left behind two feet of fresh light snow that was way too sticky. Anna stared out the window like she'd never seen snow before. Last year all she did was cry when it fell on her face, now she stared at it like a dog stares at meat. I liked the light chill but everyone else had grown large scowls as if winter was nothing but a major inconvenience to them, just a season that lasted seven months and then came back after five normal tempermented ones.

Winter had come late this year, actually everything had, except the harvest. The Summer's end festival went by with it's red colours and ornate decorations and everyone stockpiled for another early winter. Except that Winter waited until November to start. Last year it had started in September, everyone seemed mad, if it was going to inconvenience them it could at least consistent. I however smiled when the silver white blanket was revealed the morning, I quickly shook Anna awake and she wanted nothing but to venture outside, the only problem was that the guards needed to clear the path to the gates and we were cooped inside until it was done. They sure liked taking breaks.

Anna wasn't alone in being excited, I was all bubbly inside just like her but I refused to press my face against the glass and create more of a mess for our staff. Plus snow really wasn't what excited me seeing as I could at any moment create as much as I wanted. Now snow falling from the sky and me not having to create it, that was exciting, no burning energy to create fun for me. That was the difference between me and Anna I guess, we both enjoyed winter sure, but I think having the season permanently infused into your body makes a huge difference in how much snowfall amazes you. Actually I could just judge how close to finishing the guards were by simply listening to Anna's rather heavy breathing, it would increase every few seconds and occasionally be laced with a squeak of excitement or a pause for her to catch her breath.

"You know that staring at it won't make them go faster." I explained.

"NO!" Anna retorted and I had no idea if she was agreeing with me or arguing with me, that's how vague the tone in her voice was when she was talking.

"You could play with dolls until their done." I suggested trying desperately to save the last patch of clear window from her face.

"NO!" She retorted not even looking at me this time, she was absolutely committed to staying at that window.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, Anna had started to grow this stubborn side to her that wouldn't stop doing what she assumed was right, even if it was dangerous. And by right I mean whatever she assumed was proper. There was a time a few weeks back where she fully believed that my parents were trying to kill her with vegetables. I was confused when she said this as my parents didn't cook... Heck they'd told me they didn't even know how. But Anna was just as stubborn and unmoving as a rock, so for two entire weeks she would sit pouting at the table until anything that wasn't meat was removed from her plate, she'd kind of turned into a carnivore that way.

"AAAH! AAAAH!" Anna laughed in pure excitement bouncing up and down, "THEY'RE DONE! THEY'RE DONE!"

I slipped the bookmark into my page while Anna danced around flinging her arms in the air and continuously shouting about how they were done. I hadn't seen her this happy since the first time she was fed chocolate and her eyes went dilated and she ran around screaming gibberish for over an hour.

"Anna, you have to get into something warm first." I warned and she got a sad look on her face.

* * *

"SNOW!" Anna shouted the moment the doors opened and she ran forward giggling before tripping and falling face first into a snowbank.

"Ouch." Both me and the guard who let us outside cringed before she stood up again.

"SNOW!" Ann exclaimed making me sigh in relief before she pile drove into another snow bank leaving the imprint of her face in it.

Our gardens had never looked so plain, there was so much snow that there was a path to the gates and that was it, the only other feature was a man shovelling the path to the stables which was a little harder than normal due to the path being packed down by the men who went to feed the horses in the mornings. Everything else was coated in a virgin layer of snow that Anna was having the time of her life destroying. She was brushing it off walls, Jumping into it, moving it around, and as in the grand tradition of her, digging so deep that she began to toss dirt around. I looked down and grew a devilish smile that was so out of character my mother would have screamed demon... or maybe that was just my imagination, either way I bent down and began to pack snow into a ball, I felt my sly grin extending into a full on smile.

"SNOW!" Anna shouted for the seventh time before a snowball hit her in the back of the head and made her fall face first into the snowdrift she'd been standing in front of, she turned and stared at me, I burst into laughter upon seeing her face coated in snow and the chill reaching her cheeks. I picked up another snowball and hurled it at her hitting her chest.

For a second I worried she'd cry but to my relief she burst out laughing and grew a grin bigger than mine.

"YEAH!" Anna shouted picking up a pile of snow and throwing it only to have it dissipate into nothingness. I hurled a third at her but it missed and I scowled. Anna seemed to be very focussed on making a working snowball because she would keep throwing bad ones but each one was better than the last. Of course I was cockily throwing snowballs perfectly shaped by magic at her but she didn't need to know I even had magic powers, for all she knew I had only had them in dreams and the few random occasions where she saw my icy magic were not real.

However I really did underestimate Anna.

It took her thirty snowballs and suddenly she was better than me, able to hit any mark from any distance with minimal effort. I was actually shocked at how good she was at angling them, meanwhile I would throw a snowball and she'd dodge it like it hadn't even been thrown in the first place. She just kept getting happier and happier the longer we were outside and our fight quickly escalated to new heights.

"UGH!" I grunted as I threw a snowball only to have it fall right in front of me and shatter, "Aw man."

Seconds later I was hit in the face with a high powered one that ended up knocking me over.

"SUPRISE!" Anna laughed jumping into the air and landing on me.

"I can't breathe." I muttered grabbing a fistful of snow and smacking her face with it. She spit some out and began making a spitting noise over and over again that instantly made me regret my actions as it was a rather obnoxious sound that made my eye twitch.

"I'm bored." Anna exclaimed rather randomly and I shoved her off me.

"Then why don't you try building bigger snowballs?" I asked hoping to distract her.

"How will that help?" Anna demanded and I sighed.

"Bigger snowballs mean I'm easier to hit and get buried." I explained and her eyes lit up.

"SNOWBALL!" Anna shrieked and I covered my ear as she giggled and rolled a bunch of snow together to try and make a massive snowball, I just snickered, how could she not know how to make a snowball bigger, it wasn't exactly a difficult thing to learn. I watched for a few minutes as she made what I could only describe as a mound of hard packed snow that wasn't going anywhere fast. Each passing minute I felt a giggle rising, she just couldn't figure it out and it was hilarious.

"HEY ANNA!" I exclaimed and she turned her head, I knew I had her attention for about thirty two seconds before she got bored so I quickly packed a snowball together and rolled it forward a little ways so it got bigger. The look on her face could've been confused with someone discovering a secret horde of treasure. It was just fantastic to watch.

Within seconds she was rolling a ball of snow around, at first she though she could handle it but as it got bigger it grew harder to push, and due to the low amount of snow she had uncovered so much grass that was for some reason still green. I watched as the snowball fell over and went from a rolled up carpet of snow into an actual ball as she struggled to push it sideways. I laughed at her small form trying to shove a snowball that probably weighed as much as she did around the gardens. Eventually she couldn't physically push it anymore and it was stuck in the middle of the gardens, a massive snowball made of dirty snow and grass, it was rather... gross looking. But I didn't have long to think as an idea smashed my brain and I gasped.

"Hey Anna." I grinned and she turned, "Wanna build a snowman."

"A snowman?" Anna asked not mispronouncing the word, "It hard to build legs though."

"No, you just add more snowballs on top, but we're two short to build a three snowball one." I sighed holding my lip and thinking, "Well we could just put one on top."

"That's mean!" Anna exclaimed, "No one should live with just legs and a head! How would they pick stuff up?!"

"It's a snowman, they're not alive!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah they are!" Anna argued.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-Huh!"

"Anna, they aren't alive!" I exclaimed and Anna frowned.

"HE SHOULD BE ALIVE! ALIVE! I WANT ALIVE!" Anna screamed throwing herself on the ground and bashing the snow while her face turned red. I sighed and waited for the temper tantrum to end and busied myself rolling another snowball while Anna cuddled herself into a ball and rolled in the snow crying. She did that a lot, we'd figured out that if you left her alone for long enough she settled down and would lye there not knowing why she'd been crying so hard.

By the time she was ready to rejoin me I had already attached the head onto our snowman, she walked up and glared at it.

"He need middle!" She shouted.

"No he doesn't." I argued crossing my arms. Anna frowned and punched the snowman making the head fall on her and shatter into a million pieces. Anna sat there under a miniature snowdrift for about ten seconds before she sat up and sniffled. She looked so sad and helpless, I instantly felt guilty, "Sorry Anna I-"

I didn't get to finish as she marched over to me and pushed me over roughly.

"HEY!" I whined as she sat down with her back turned to me without saying a word, "... Anna?"

No response.

"Come on Anna. Don't get all mad like this, we can do something else." I stated nervously.

Still no response.

"Anna please!" I begged before sighing and sitting down as well, I just stared at her back for what seemed like forever. Well if forever was until your parents showed up.

"What are you two doing?" MY mother asked looking at us with a face that was half worried and half confused. We did look pretty odd Anna pouting and me sitting cross legged behind her like I was meditating at the sight of her back. Yeah it was an odd looking scene.

"Anna's mad at me." I replied with a sigh.

"Well Anna better lighten up or she's not visiting town." My mother replied walking over to Anna and picking her off her feet. Jealousy instantly washed over me, I hadn't been allowed into town when I was that young. But then again when I was that young I could barely walk and cried a lot so maybe Anna was ready.

"You heard mama. Lighten up." I stated proudly, Anna just turned even further from me.

"So you don't want to go into town." My mother smirked putting her hand on her hip, I knew this tactic all too well, it still worked on me, "You don't want to see the buildings, meet people, get a new dress, purchase fresh bread flavored with ginger root and sugar-"

"NOOO!" Anna screamed throwing herself at my mother's feet so quickly she passed by my face in a blur, "I want go! I want go!"

"You want to go?" My mother asked.

"YES!" Anna exclaimed tears welling up.

"Well you'd better settle down or you're not going." My mother replied and I watched holding back laughter as Anna distorted her face trying to stop the flow of tears welling from her eyes.

"I settle!" Anna shouted jumping around my mother, "I SETTLE!"

"No you are not." My mother replied crossing her arms.

"I AM! AM! AM!" Anna screamed before her foot hit a rough patch of ice and her feet flew out from under her. I cringed as her head made contact with the cobblestone.

"Uh-Oh." My mother froze knowing exactly what was to come, Anna had explosive tantrums and even she wasn't used to them yet.

"AHHHHHH!" Anna screamed clutching the back of her head and rolling around tears coming out at full force. Her face turned red and my mother quickly tore the little cap she'd been given for outdoors off and inspected my sister's head. As far as I could see there was no injury but I knew for a fact Anna thought she was going to die from that much pain.

"Shush Anna." My mother cooed but Anna kept crying. The two guards flanking my father looked at each other awkwardly as if they wanted to help but didn't know how, "Please honey, It'll be alright."

Without warning Anna stopped crying and sniffled looking at my mother with sad eyes.

"You have to be more careful, it's slippery out when it's cold." She cooed, "So be more careful next time."

"I will." Anna replied while hiccupping, "Can I go town now?"

"Yes dear, just try not to cry." My mother coaxed.

"Carry?" Anna asked.

"Sure." My mother replied picking Anna up gently and letting her push her face into her shoulder, I just stared at them while my mother adjusted the cap back onto Anna's head. How did my mother do that? It took everyone else hours to get Anna to settle down.

* * *

Town was coated in a layer of snow that seemed to be staying put, unlike last year where it kept melting and making a mess of everything it was instead attached to walls and growing out of every corner and alleyway like some kind of white plant that looked like a cloud. All the children had taken to the streets while several guards and adults cleared snow off the roads or packed firewood about. Every jacket from tattered to new had a lovely warm look, all the fishermen were in town unable to fish and seemed to be keeping busy by chipping ice off the royal ships of the castle, if I had to assume the captains or my father would have hired them for said task. Also to note was a very sudden adornment of winter garb available in the shops, they were quite nice and instantly made me think out to the further villages and towns outside the crown settlement, everywhere else there was a surplus of people but never dressed so nicely, this was evident by the men suddenly embarking into town and I had to wonder if this was the time of year they actually made money because lumber was just coming into town by the sleigh. While mostly Pine and Spruce there was the occasional grand oak tree whose bare branches would drag across the ground in an ornate fashion and leave trails of tiny lines that made it look like tiny sleighs driven by pixies had passed through the area.

I felt refreshed in town, like the massive piles of snow were leeching all my tired feelings away, once again I noted that everyone else had visible breath but me, but hey! I had two teeth half the height of normal ones coming from my lower jaw, I wished they'd hurry up and push through so I looked normal, none of my other teeth seemed to want to follow at all and my mother kept referring to the lower front ones as early bloomers. They drew stares so I'd quickly learned to keep my mouth shut in public. Still I wondered if anyone even realized I looked as if I wasn't breathing at all.

Anna was probably at her most curious stopping to look at every patch of ice, every snowdrift, every wall, every pile of horse droppings, and every animal leg hanging out from under a sheet that was bound to the local butcher or tanner. She was funny to watch especially when she smelled something new and tried to figure out where it was coming from not realizing it was wafting from the chimney of the bakery or tavern where either cured meats or fresh bread. I mean fresh out of the oven too, even our castle kitchen didn't smell as wonderful as the scent from the bakery where it felt like several years of dough had combined and settled in the wondrous place. As we passed by I even had to do a double take and stare into the window, something new was there.

"What is that?" I asked staring directly at it. Anna stared too, neither of us knew what it was.

What should have been the disgusting colour of tree bark looked creamy and was set softly upon a blanket surrounded by false flowers and various fabrics. It was all one colour, a bitter dark brown but for some reason it was displayed in a bakery window, it didn't look like food at all.

"What do you think it is?" I asked Anna.

"Bear poop!" Anna shouted and I sighed before she fell into a fit of giggles.

"I'm being serious." I replied while my Mother and Father inspected one of the stands which was filled with various fabrics brought out from Madame Florance's shop. Her old stuff was set out and sometimes there was a wonderful pattern or colour my mother would hunt for. Even Gerda couldn't convince her to send a servant for shopping for fabrics.

"It look like we can eat it." Anna stated but I wasn't exactly buying it, Anna was one to eat spiders and dirt still, it just happened randomly, she'd just eat whatever was in front of her.

"Looks." I corrected and Anna scowled before kicking my shin and walking to my mother. I bounced up and down for several seconds waiting for the pain to run its course through my legs before I followed her but not without noticing several kids stuffing their faces with the stuff in the window like it was the sweetest thing they'd ever had in their lives.

When I approached my mother she had thrown a large pile of fabric into the arms of one of the guards, it looked as if it could make several tapestries or several dresses. I had to admit that when Madame Florance came to the castle she usually would look for the perfect fabric for dresses. The woman oddly had a magic hand and made dresses that fit, but then again she'd been responsible for some of the tightest dresses I owned, the most uncomfortable and stupid looking ones as well. She never really did a dress the same way, each one had it's own unique way of being created. But when my mother turned towards me and grew a grin I knew trouble was afoot.

* * *

"OW! OW! OW!" I yelped as yet another pin was thrust into my side, Anna began laughing at my misfortune and my mother sighed.

"If you stayed still nothing would happen!" My mother exclaimed.

"It is a wonder we ever got her to sit still last time." Madame Florance exclaimed grabbing my shoulder and making me go stiff, she snapped her hands and one of her employees handed her another pin, "You have the perfect height for a four year old, I need to get this right."

"How are we even getting this off?" I asked through strained breathing.

"What a lippy girl." She exclaimed grabbing my shoulder harder and pinning another pin. She stepped back and I stared at her almost wishing I could glare harder, "Hmmm... Something is off..."

"This is the exact same size we used last time." My mother replied motioning to me.

"Tell me dear where is it too tight?" She asked. I wanted to slap her for that question.

"Everywhere." I groaned feeling like I was about to die.

"Is the fabric affected by the cold? Could she be-" My mother started.

"Idun, it's nothing to worry about, your little girl is just growing." She exclaimed and my mother fell silent as if me growing taller was a foreign thing, "Now if I had to judge I'd say she'll have a growth spurt and then stop for a while, until then I suggest we avoid wardrobe."

"I'm growing!" I exclaimed suddenly feeling taller, but that could've just been the stool.

"yes dear, I just said that." Madame Florance exclaimed rotating her hand. Suddenly I realized that I had been able to look into the store window with little to no effort, that also probably explained why all my clothes felt too small, and my winter outfit was one of the only things that fit me, "Oh this is so exciting! once this is over we can make an entirely new selection of clothing!"

My mother and Madame Florance began smiling at me, Madame Florance could have had money symbols in her eyes but knowing her she just wanted to get my size and label it as princess height whenever she thought my parents weren't looking. Thought being the key word. I wanted to scream because the last thing I wanted was to be stuck on a stool while my mother, gerda, and Madame Florance and her entourage of assistants fitted me with cloth and made an entire new set of clothing in whatever colour my mother ordered. I shuddered remembering the phase they'd gone through thinking dark green was my perfect match.

* * *

"I don't want new clothes!" I whined as I was dragged out of the store with my arm clutched by my mother's hands. I left a pair of heel shaped trails behind me as I was carried off.

"Elsa, you know very well the old ones don't fit you as well. We'll either take them apart, give them to the antique store, or if they're the rather nice ones, keep them for Anna." My mother explained and I felt my eye twitch at the prospect of Anna's hair being paired with a yellow sundress. She would just glow like the sun for heaven's sake.

"Can I at least choose the colours?" I asked with a sigh and my mother looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps within parameters." She nodded and my smile extended to a rather wide size, "Whoa someone is very happy."

"How could I not be!" I exclaimed, "I'm taller! I get to choose the colour of my dresses, and it's winter!"

Laughing I dashed ahead shattering my mother's grip on my arm only to be caught by my father and held back.

"You can run around when we get home." My father warned, "But right now we have a group of guards for our protection."

I pursed my lips and looked back at them, laden with so many bags and fabrics they could barely hold their spears.

"yeah, they can totally protect us." I sighed rolling my eyes at the fact my parents had opted not to bring someone to carry everything. However nothing did happen and I guessed it was from the fact that half the townspeople were actually guards in some way shape or form. We didn't really force them to live in the barracks as it had been abandoned for several years and needed a thorough cleaning to even harbor life. I could barely see the old building jutting out of the mountainside above town, it was in an even better strategic location than the castle. Plus it wasn't really that far, maybe two minutes and we were back at the gates. They swung open and then closed again, or rather the lighter and easily opened doors opened and closed again, the gates themselves were several layers of steel beams, thick wooden doors, and a grated fence that dropped from the roof and kept things out even better than the doors, all that stuff was open and pushed to the sides. I had to admit that the fortifications could be rather threatening from both sides of the gates, but luckily they'd never been shut once in my entire lifetime.

As I walked I of course had to look at everything twice, I was taller than the small stone walls that lined the garden, well at least by a few centimeters. The tree branches seemed closer, something I hadn't noticed before, I remembered being too small to even touch the knocker on the front door but now I could touch it if I stood on my tip toes.

"Elsa will you please stop touching things!" My mother exclaimed as I reached for a painting and lowered myself down looking nervous.

"TOUCH!" Anna exclaimed running forward and smashing into a table. Kai grabbed a vase off it while Anna fell to the ground and began crying on account of the giant red mark on her forehead.

"Ouch." My father cringed as my mother picked Anna up and tried to shush her.

"Anna settle down." My mother coaxed and I sighed, was this just what life was gong to be like now? Anna crying, me growing, my mother and father giving me more responsibility by the day? It sure seemed that way.

I just couldn't wait until Anna got old enough to start using her head for more than bumping into tables.

* * *

**I just wanted to write about Anna in snow and just added everything else, this was more a bonding chapter than anything else, really nothing that important happened. Well besides showcasing Elsa growing, Anna getting better speech patterns (But still keeping the childish broken sentences that will continue until she's about three. Anna is way more accurate for her age than Elsa, she cries, throws fits, can't speak more than eight words at once (I'm not joking that's the rule.) and most of her sentences are lacking in grammar. Elsa is almost five now and will soon be at the age most children start school so i'll feel a heck of a lot less awkward writing for her. It's just really hard to make your main character a little kid. Really hard indeed. I like portraying Arendelle in the winter, I just picture it being the crown settlement, a place that will normally house the richer people in the province while everything else is rather poor and riddled with dirty people (Evidenced by when Elsa met Kristoff, who's name she's slowly forgetting.**

**I will say I'm having fun with Anna, she's a wide range of emotions packed into a volatile little kid with what I picture Anna as a kid, well before she got hurt. She appeared to have little to no respect for rules evidenced by her lack of concern that it was nighttime, she's very pushy and will continuously ask until she gets what she wants, and she's been mixed with things regular kids go through so she isn't perfect exactly like how I write Elsa. I hate perfect characters, they have nothing to overcome. I do wonder what the two would be like as adults with families though, that would be fun to see.**

**Well until next time I'm the Firebending Frog.**


	34. Sibling Rivalry

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Thirty Four: Sibling Rivalry**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the property of Disney and Disney Animation Studios.**

* * *

Anna.

What can I say about her? From the moment she'd started to talk she'd been finding new ways to infuriate me. Well that wasn't true. Anna liked new things, she wanted to bond with me, she tried to keep up as best she could, but at the same time the more and more words she learned, and conversations she listened to the more she seemed to want to talk nonstop and annoy me on purpose. She'd become so argumentative, so annoying, so... UGH!

Truth be told maybe I was taking it too hard, I was partially my fault she had even blown up in the first place. I mean even though I'd be five in just four days she had still managed to bring out the two year old in me. Now I guess our mirror would never see the light of day again. Oh I was so glad she hadn't shattered the mirror while "My imaginary friend" Aka Mason was in there, otherwise we'd all be on fire. But still when my mother walked in to see Anna bashing that comb angrily into it she had been pretty astonished and demanded an explanation. Now our mirror was in shards and Anna was pouting in her crib that had been growing steadily ineffective against her due to her size now. When her feet started to kick the bars I spent more and more time with a pillow over my face at night hoping to all god that she'd stop kicking it. Just because she still got afternoon naps didn't mean I had to get my sleep cut into. Not that I was complaining five months ago when I was still allowed the luxury, now that was a baby thing and I was older and had to act that way. My parents were already treating me like I was seven. I had to wonder who they based this all off, because the peasants weren't exactly the best system to base growing up on, especially for royalty.

At least I had my snow, it had started snowing soon after I went outside feeling miserable, I'd been using my powers to create icy snowflake patterns on the ice that was in the form of the massive gushing waterfall. I sat on a stump and just watched as I'd frost the ice and clear away things I didn't like with the swipe of my hand. I was equipped with a new winter outfit that fit rather comfortably. A jacket made of royal blue fabric with black buttons, a longer dress underneath that was more of a navy, and earmuffs. Yep, my parents picked earmuffs. They kept my ears warm but meant people sneaking up on me was rather easy so when alone I usually had said earmuffs tucked behind my ears so I could hear someone walking up to me. Truth be told I really hoped someone would appear and keep me company. It was so boring being alone.

My wish was answered but not exactly in the way I had planned. I heard the crunching of snow and readjusted the earmuffs just in case it was my mother and crossed my legs letting my powers be cut off and the flowery shapes on the falls remained as they'd been before I stopped, elegant and complex, something that just came natural to me, I guess with my powers and all. I kind of just froze in place and pretended I hadn't heard anything. I did this until a face entered my view and I recoiled in shock.

Anna sat down on the ground beside me and stared at the waterfall as well, we both remained silent as if waiting for the other to apologize, I wasn't sure about what she was thinking but I was definitely thinking about letting pride slip and apologize even though I knew very well I had little to do with our issue.

"So..." I trailed breaking the icy silence and avoiding apologizing, "Are we going to resume that fight or are we done with that?"

"I done." Anna replied hugging her knees close, "I not yelled at like that before."

"I have been warning you." I replied with a shrug looking at her, "I've been yelled at like that for doing things wrong since I was even younger than you are, I knew it was coming and tried to warn you."

"I never even seen Mama like that..." Anna trailed and I could see tears in her eyes, she had just been broken, that childhood rushing about and not taking responsibility had probably just been hit out of her. Even I was afraid of my parents when they were mad. I tried to avoid it and even thinking about it, but by the way Anna held herself like she was expecting an attack I had to guess the belt had come out. The dust covered thing hadn't been used in exactly one year, two weeks, and eleven days. The last time I had screwed up royally. That thing was the cause of my nervousness when things went wrong.

"It stops stinging after about an hour." I replied and Anna looked shocked, "The mark will be there for a week though and will hurt if you touch it."

Anna blinked at me in utter amazement.

"They'd never do permanent damage." I continued looking at the waterfall like I had many times before, "It's just... You know, they know better, we don't, and when we're angry we don't listen and learn..."

"They do it to you too?" Anna asked and I nodded miserably, although I didn't want to admit it, even the cold couldn't stop the pain coursing through my backside, "I thought you perfect."

"Far from it apparently." I muttered pulling my knees closely to my body just like Anna, "After today I have a lot of growing up to do."

"Me too." Anna stated and we both just stared at the waterfall. Silence engulfed us for a short while before I sighed again.

"If fighting gets us in this much trouble, maybe we should avoid it." I muttered and out of the corner of my eye I saw Anna nodding, "What were we even fighting over?"

"I don't know..." Anna trailed and I glanced at her and she glanced back at me.

"Hug?" I asked stretching my arms out wide.

"HUG!" Anna exclaimed jumping at me and giving me a bear hug while also squeezing the life out of me.

"I never want to see that belt again." I stated and Anna returned to her seat on the snow.

"Me eiver." Anna added and I really just wanted to sigh at her grammar.

We sat there for a few minutes uninterrupted and silent as if we were mentally focusing on healing our wounds before another set of feet began to sound out, we both turned and froze like we were about to be hit, standing there was our mother with a look on her face that wasn't disappointment or anger but more stress and worry. Me and Anna exchanged a look but for different reasons, judging by her trembling hands Anna expected my mother to advance in us laughing with a belt.

"Up!" She exclaimed and I stood without even looking her in the eye, this wasn't about us... Was it?

"I-I-I D-D-" Anna trembled.

"Inside now, you are to get bathed and put on your nicest gowns, Gerda will help you." She explained looking at us frantically.

"What's going-" I started.

"Shush, inside, and hurry!" She ordered and I bowed my head and marched inside like she would hit my rear if I made even a single misstep.

* * *

"What did we do? What did we do?" I asked as I paced back and forth in front of the bed. Due to my nerves I'd run out of things to tidy and clean and now I was just pacing back and forth, Anna had been confused by my strange behavior and who could blame her, when I felt guilty or nervous I tended to tidy things and put them in order. But now I had nothing to do and all I could do was pace back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth.

"We going get hit?" Anna asked nervously, that seemed to be all she cared about.

"No! No!" I exclaimed as I walked past where she was sitting on my bed once again, "We made them mad and frustrated, we ruined their days and now something has come up unexpectedly and we're just causing more stress! We're pure evil. We don't deserve this life."

"I don't get it." Anna replied.

"Of course you wouldn't!" I exclaimed, "You can barely comprehend speech!"

Anna scowled at me and I grew a guilty look on my face.

"Sorry it's just that you're pretty young and most of this is flying over your head." I mumbled.

"It also flying over your head... Like bird." Anna nodded.

"No, I get everything!" I replied sitting down with even more nervous guilt, I guess I went through stages, "I just don't understand-"

"You not get it all, stop acting like grown up." Anna stated crossing her arms, "We worry about belt."

"No." I exclaimed, "We will not worry about that."

"You being stupid." Anna replied crossing her arms and turning away from me with her lips pursed.

"Anna... We agreed not to fight." I sighed and she fell silent as well, "Okay we need a plan."

"what for?" Anna asked curiously.

"For... Um..." I trailed not exactly sure what to say, I was saved from having to answer by Gerda flinging the door open.

"Your parent's request your presence." gerda announced and me and Anna exchanged a look before scurrying out our dresses never touching the ground. I was down the stairs quickest and came to a halt before my parents who were both wearing their nicest outfits, Looking at the four of us we all matched in one way or the other, it was especially apparent when Anna came downstairs and I realized my dress was literally the same colours as my Father's. Before I could ask what was happening my mother grabbed both mine and Anna's ears and drew us close while tears welled up in our eyes from pain.

"If you two even think about fighting you're going to wish you were never born." My mother hissed her eyes narrowing and making me swallow in fear, "I brought you into this world, I can take you out."

We were released and I glanced at Anna, I had no idea what was going on but it must've been super important or else we wouldn't be standing there with pained ears and a death threat, or pretty close to one, resting on our shoulders. What could've been so important anyway, I'd met almost everyone important around the area and I'd never had this strict of rules, heck what could I possibly be being used for, I was clearly showcasing how my parents had raised me, even if any observations were incorrect, I mean I guess we could be meeting... Um... Er...

The doors were opened and I watched as snow poured in and three shadowy figures entered from the storm, their details became fine and I suddenly felt my eyes widen. There was a man, a woman, and a girl at least four years older than me. The creepy thing wasn't the girl's face that looked so devoid of emotion I had to wonder if she was real, it wasn't that they were all dressed in high class garb that basically told me they were of royal ancestry, it was the fact there was family resemblance to us, as far as I knew my Mother had a sister and that was it. I mean this was extremely odd as they had everything in common with my father. Same jawline, same hair colour, same eye colour. The only difference was that the woman and girl had a slightly darker skin tone than my father and the man.

"Who's-" I started before my mouth had a hand clamped over it by my mother, I couldn't tell if they'd heard my spoken words but something was off. My parents were both tense and stiff. I half expected them to fall over or start squeezing my hand until the bones broke and I was left a crying heap in front of some strange people who I felt like I was related to somehow... Which I probably was.

"Hello Agdar." The man stated almost with venom in his voice, it was either that or boredom, I couldn't quite tell but from the way my father's face distorted I could feel tension building between the two like storm clouds.

"Hello brother." My father stated and silence engulfed the room. There was no doubt venom in my father's voice, I could just feel it. Things were going to get awkward.

* * *

Her name was Eva, and she was by far the weirdest person I'd ever met... And I lived with Anna! I think she spent the first half hour of knowing the two of us by staring at us and blinking every twenty seconds exactly. Then she began to talk and the way she talked was rather unsettling and creepy, it sent chills down my spine and made Anna hide behind me. She used words ten times longer than mine and tended to speak without any emotion in her voice. She was eight, exactly four years and two days older than me, she made sure to clarify that by stating that her ninth birthday was in the morrow and that she would be celebrating it on a ship rather than how she wanted, with servants helping her out and a book of spirits propped up on her legs. Yeah she seemed to cryptically like the paranormal, or rather the natural guardians of normal things like spirits and lakes. She then told us they were fascinating.

She had this unsettling stare that drilled right into your soul and crushed it, if she displayed emotion it was minimal. Every line on her face was tiny and vague as if her face didn't move much, I had to wonder if she was even human, both me and Anna had a wide range of expressions but she just had boredom written on her face. It was odd, we were related but didn't know a thing about one another. The only family resemblance we could find was our eyes had the same shape, and our eyebrows were very similar. Curse my father for being composed of recessive genes. She had brown hair that was the colour of mud but it worked on her, and her skin was a few shades darker than ours but you could still tell she'd fit into any crowd. Her eyes were probably the most exciting thing. They were a dark blue that was mysterious yet piercing. She used this to analyze us and comment on our malnourished complexions and other such words that even I was confused by.

"Your hair is strange." Was her favorite comment to the both of us as if a blonde colour was a sin and deserved to be dissected.

We'd just ask her if she wanted to do something and she would reply that a conversation to bridge the gap between us formed by our father's dispute was the only way to get to know one another. I hated that. She spoke of my father like he was a poison. But at the same time I didn't even know her father had existed an hour ago so I was probably in just as bad a spot. But one thing was for certain we didn't know why we'd been separated like this and both of us wanted answers.

Anna was the first one to get bored of Eva, she left us alone and played with her doll in the corner of the room, although she thought she was being sneaky I noticed her prying eyes watching us suspiciously every so often. Eva decided to let her go and I was left to entertain my strange cousin.

"May I quiz you upon when mealtime is to happen?" Eva asked and I stared at her for a few seconds trying to decipher what she'd just told me, "Forget it, I apologize, I had forgotten you are but a child. Shall we engage in an activity more suited for your age range."

"Just because you're older than me doesn't mean I'm stupid." I replied crossing my arms.

"Apologies, Father has had me training with a private tutor since I was infantile. He has no room for stupidity. Unlike this place." Eva commented looking around like we lived in a barn.

"... Do you hate me?" I asked curious as to her rather insulting speech patterns.

"No." Eva replied and fell silent examining my room. I just blinked and looked over at Anna who was eying me suspiciously like this was all my fault. I wanted nothing more than to scream into a pillow until our strange cousin vacated the castle.

* * *

To say dinner was awkward was an understatement. Usually when we had guests over they were spread about the table accordingly and chatted about things. But this wasn't a normal dinner and I could tell just from the icy silence that our guests weren't exactly here to visit and strike up conversation. I think it was the fact that we'd been segregated. My family on one side, the other family on the other. Lots of space between us. Everyone remained silent and even the servants were tense as if expecting my father and uncle to whip out swords and start dueling to the death on the table. I half expected they would too because while me and my mother kept our faces looking at our food my father stared at my uncle and my uncle stared back, you could almost see lightning coming from their eyes and meeting in the middle of the table. It was made more awkward by Eva and her mother staring at us with the exact same expression and not blinking at all. I'm not kidding.

Even the food seemed subpar as if my father hadn't taken time to prepare an extravagant meal like I expected, instead it was rather plain and something told me the cook had been purposefully holding back on the spices. The cook took extreme pride in his work and even with the most uninvited of guests like Lord Alendmac he did his best, this food seemed bitter and resentful as if the cook had a vendetta against my uncle as well. All this tension and my lack of knowledge in the situation led to an awkward pit in my stomach. My dress suddenly felt more like a showcasing of my father's teachings of me than a simple gown. My mother was hushing Anna and keeping more control than ever. I kept getting sideways urges from my mother to finish my food as if she wanted me to prove I'd eat what was placed before me. I knew what was happening, and only because me and Anna did it all the time.

My father was competing with my uncle.

He just stared at my father like he was being robbed of a loaf of bread.

I wanted to say something but I knew if I did something bad would happen so I fought back the urge and played my part. For all my uncle knew I was just too stupid to speak. I'd gotten that before from a few lords and ladies and every time I picked up a book I tried my hardest to not be what they thought I was. Anything but that. The last thing I needed was another person thinking me dumb. I just sat and stared at the empty plate as it was removed from my vision. Slowly the table began to get less ornate as it was cleared over a period. The only people who spoke were my father and my uncle but never to anyone but a servant. It was like Eva and her mother were just as afraid to speak as I was. But the silence was finally shattered by my uncle who stroked his beard and cleared his throat.

We all stared at him like he was mad, even his daughter and wife. We then all looked at my father and back at him again.

"How about you introduce me." My uncle stated and I felt a chill run down my back from how shaky his voice was. It was strange like every word hurt him, it sounded like his windpipe had been crushed and healed wrong. The creepy hiss was just unsettling. I blinked, earlier he hadn't had this type of voice but now he spoke in nothing but it and it was extremely creepy.

My father scowled in response and I was shocked that he didn't even respond to this strange voice coming out of the mouth of someone he must've known his entire life.

"This is your uncle. Edrick..." My father trailed venom in his voice like some unknown event was clouding his normally passive voice, "He'll be staying the night."

"Or longer." My uncle Edrick responded raspily and I shuddered, I saw my father's fist clench up, "As I can tell you've tried to keep my existence hidden from your daughters. How odd, I did the same about you with my own."

"Elsa dear, may I have a word." My father growled pushing his chair back and standing, "Idun entertain the guests."

My mother looked absolutely distraught at this like she was going to be tied up and hung from the chandelier as a form of entertainment. I followed my father out of the room and he closed the door to the great hall and held his mouth trying to figure out what to say.

"You have questions." He muttered, "I'm sorry I don't have answers."

"I want to know why he sounds so weird." I asked pointing at the mess hall.

"That was caused by me." He replied narrowing his eyes, "Normally I'd leave you out of political matters like this but this involves you."

I cocked an eyebrow and he sighed trying to think of how to explain everything. I was utterly confused none of this made sense, the weird man, the strange cousin, the bitterness the two shared for one another.

"You're almost five, I wish I could let you have a easier and more normal time growing up but with this family it's not possible. The past always finds a way to catch up with us." My father explained before clearing his throat, "My Brother and I don't get along. My reasons will be known to you one day. But for now don't let our bitter sibling rivalry and segregation keep you from getting to know his daughter and him for that matter."

"Why does he hate you?" I asked, "What did you do to him?"

"I became king." He replied, "Elsa, for sixteen years of my life Edrick was the crown prince."

My eyes widened and I stared at him, now that I thought about it my uncle was way older looking than my dad. A lot more.

"He was already fourteen when I was born." My father explained, "I was crowned when I turned twenty one. But that was over seven years ago, and I haven't seen him since I was sixteen. It's been fourteen years and I still haven't forgiven him. Mother never forgave him... Elsa, I will remind you of something as he will try to speak to you. Your uncle did something unimaginable years ago, no matter what he says, no matter what you hear remember that people can always try and do the right thing. But sometimes their method is what makes them a villain."

I nodded trying to process this.

"Now... Let's go save your mother from an awkward situation." he explained opening the door and ushering me in. He looked back at a portrait. He nodded with a frown and walked into the great hall without a single word exiting his mouth.

* * *

**Authors note**

* * *

**For the person going by the name I only 6, can you please refrain from posting reviews to my other stories asking me to update this one, I know exactly what you're trying to do and it won't work, I have deleted said review seeing as it has nothing to do with Total Drama Boney Island and can be considered Spam. Also a six year old wouldn't spell the way you did and the way you tried to convince me you were said age failed in multiple categories (I have a little sister who is six). I'd also like to acknowledge something IHATEHANS9987 stated, Anna haters, if you're just spamming my story I don't consider those reviews appropriate, seeing as they are indeed just spam I can consider four of my reviews non-existent. They won't be deleted but I have my eye on you...**

**Anyway enough about Spam, let's talk about Girl with a Frozen Touch, I'd like to announce my official plans for this story. A couple of days ago I noted that this is beginning to become rather long and as one commenter stated: Like a Thick Book. So I want to ask your opinions readers. I actually want your opinions to be either PMed to me or left in a review. Should I separate this story into multiple volumes? I see the draw to that but I also see the downside. Since really it doesn't matter to me I want to ask what you think, should I split it up into volumes or keep it all collected in one story. If you choose divide then just say that, I need input from you guys. if that were the case I'd end this fic when Anna gets hurt and start up a new one that would run until their parents die. End that one and focus on the aftermath of that. But if you don't want to split it just say so, Majority rules so i'll take whatever you guys throw at me.**

**Positives of a split:**

**If part two is to have a split narrative then it would be a little less shocking to have the chapters rotate between Elsa and Anna from the get go rather than Anna chapters suddenly made existent. It could attract new viewer which would mean new reviews and since reviews add to my confidence a slew of new updates. Possible chapter inserts into this one if an idea hits me. This volume would act as a resume to me.**

**Negatives of a split:**

**People who tune in on the second part will be lost when I reference certain events from this segment. A sequel fic may turn people off. if it remains together it may finally break through the collective and become rather popular. Well more than it is already, 300 views per update day! You guys are awesome!**

**Now I'm happy with where I am, I find that with each update my fanbase grows, all the super popular stories had to do this from the bottom up and I'm trying to do the same. I want your opinions, I don't care about the fans I don't have yet, I care about the ones that have kept me writing for the last thirty Four chapters. So tell me what you think because it's just as much your story as it is mine.**

**Anyway, with that major question out of the way it's time to talk about what I wrote this chapter. Confusion? Good! Royal families rarely have one child and since I'm writing from the point of view as the father was heir to the crown and the mother married in and is related to Rapunzel's mother (Same body model for animators means they're related in my book.) I decided to add a brother to Agdar (The translated name on the tombstone.) But a normal brother is just boring! This is supposed to be entertaining for both me and you. Plus you guys really seem to like when I add outlandish characters that aren't always good. So I decided to explore new territory. What could I do to offset Agdar who seems like a good king. But wait he's pretty young and his parents are obviously dead. What could I do for this. So I decided to edit chapter one and think it over. The update is pretty good so if you want to see an extra 700 words of content go check it out, I needed a better hook.**

**Finally I decided to go all out and make them hate one another. But what could cause a bitter feud like that. Finally I settled on that Elsa's uncle is older and would've been crown prince. ideas just started flowing and I decided to introduce it naturally and awkwardly. Finally it boiled down to the fact and I ended it! NYAH NYAH! NYAH! NYAH NYAH! NYAH! Yeah cliff-hanger, but before you burn me on the stake for it let me tell you one thing. Magic! yes magic, dreams, all that fun stuff that makes little sense but is so freaking cool to write about! Well we're going to use that to look into the past. The answers will be posted here quickly I hope.**

**The start should be mentioned too as Anna finally realizes Elsa isn't perfect and Elsa realizes Anna thought she was. Plus what makes people bond more than sadness?**

**Until next time I'm The Firebending Frog, and please tell me your thoughts.**

**Next time: Out of the Past**


	35. Out of the Past

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Thirty Five: Out of the Past**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the sole property of Disney and Disney Animation Studios.**

* * *

The sun rose to a chilly winter day without a cloud in the sky. The snow twinkled like a thousand stars lining the night sky and the walls of the castle were coated in snow that piled in angles that defied gravity as if it wasn't there and they laughed at those bound to it. For such a pristine and welcoming day you'd think me and Anna would be excited about it. But we weren't. The moment I got up and started moving around she sat up and stared at me like she was afraid to make a noise. I wasn't sure if it was because of the belt yesterday or our uncle staying with us. She seemed to be afraid of him. Probably his voice. I had to keep in mind that Anna was younger and much more simpler with her thought process. I couldn't remember being like that but my mother did and liked to talk about me when I was younger all the time.

Anna did not look like she'd slept well at all, she was rather quiet and frowny and her red layered blonde hair was stuck up in several different directions. She rubbed her eye and watched me walk around the room from the new mirror, to my bed, to toy chests. It was quite random and she just wouldn't stop staring at me. Clearly Anna was not a morning person in the least. She needed way more sleep than me to even attempt to wake up happy. I think she eventually decided it wasn't worth it to watch me because she was laying on her back within five minutes and breathing heavier than normal. She could sleep. I didn't mind, so long as she didn't cry anymore I was happy. Now that she could remotely talk about what was wrong the crying fits had silenced and were replaced with "I hungry." or "I tired." Or "Me want to plaaaay!". It was a lot easier than before and I could deal with this. It was when she would fall into a crying fit and not say anything that got annoying. It didn't help that we shared a room and sometimes I was dragged away from my toys just because she was whiny. But it was dealable.

Truth be told I never thought I'd ever like Anna but here we were getting along. Sure we fought often but I didn't hate her. I don't think that was even possible at this point, she was so prominent in my life. It made me wonder. What had separated my uncle and father so much? How could siblings go from loving each other to being so bitter they didn't even have contact.

* * *

I bolted down the hall and leaped into the library barely able to contain my giggling. I could hear her footsteps pounding down the hallway before stopping wondering if I'd dove into the library or my father's parlor. She chose wrong and I dashed away from the door and slid behind a bookshelf. Anna still didn't know the layout of the library very good so I still had the jump on her. Plus being older added length to my legs which meant I could easily outrun her despite her endless energy. She'd gotten wiser though and now checked everything she had to in order to find me. Our games of tag were just extreme... Well to me at least.

I held my breath as I heard her footsteps enter the library. I had to choke back giggles, She was so close and didn't even realize it. Maybe she'd even leave without checking. I would probably burst out laughing and give myself away if that were the case. I had to coax by breathing to settle while she wandered around the clearer area near the door where all the chairs and tables were. If she just looked left she would see me but she was preoccupied and obsessed with checking behind every chair. Suddenly a snort of laughter escaped me and she turned her head literally ninety degrees and stared at me with vibrant and extremely shocked eyes. The shock quickly fell and she darted towards me.

I leapt to my feet and dashed away from her laughing while she tried her hardest to keep up. I nimbly dodged past a corner and tripped over my own feet upon finishing the almost perfect U-turn. Anna took full advantage and leaped on me smashing the air out of my lungs and beginning to tickle my stomach.

"GOT YOU!" Anna shouted and I poked her shoulder back. She scowled and tagged me back. We kept this going for some time before devolving into giggling messes and looking up. We both kind of froze and held our lips pursed shut.

"Hello girls." Our uncle greeted us from a nearby bookshelf. He was staring a painting of hundreds of blurry people running around in the snow while a large fire burned in the middle. We looked at it and back at him both afraid of that raspy voice he had.

Anna elbowed me and I cleared my throat. She clearly wanted me to ask what was going on without saying anything. I'd never seen her this shy around anyone. So I stood and smoothed out my dress while Anna hid behind me.

"Did your father ever celebrate the solstice?" He asked still staring at the photo, "I know you were born on it but it tends to shift day from year to year. When I was a child we used to celebrate it every year by burning the old rotted wood leftover from last year. It was a wonderful celebration."

"We don't really let wood rot..." I trailed trying my best to ignore Anna clutching my arm for dear life, "We keep it in a cellar away from water... We also rotate it..."

"Shame." Our uncle replied turning to us, "Some traditions just die when a new ruler emerges. Just like new ones are made. Tell me Elsa for you seem rather smart. Have you started schooling yet?"

"Kind of..." I trailed not sure what to say. I'd had a professor but he had quickly vanished. Beyond that I was completely oblivious to scholarly.

"We've had a scholar for Eva since she was three. This is new knowledge to me." He muttered.

"Well my daughter isn't yours." A voice replied and we turned to see my father walk out of nowhere. I hadn't even realized he was here.

"PAPA!" Anna exclaimed running up to him and hiding behind his legs. I frowned. Suddenly I wasn't good enough to provide cover. I felt a little jealous of my father.

"Girls. Why don't you wait outside. I have some things to discuss with my brother..." Papa explained narrowing his eyes and hissing the last line. Anna and I exchanged a look and darted away. We didn't want to get punished. We dashed around the corner of a bookcase and I grabbed Anna's hand and began leading her around another bookcase. We paused within hearing range and Anna gave me a worried look.

"Shhh." I ordered and Anna fell absolutely silent.

"Edrick. Can you stop doing this!" My father growled and Anna and I exchanged a look.

"What am I doing that offends you so?" Edrick demanded, "Is me pointing out how much the customs of our home have degraded since you took the crown? Or is it the fact I'm calling your uneducated daughter dumb?"

A ruffling sound went off and a rough noise that made me think my father had pushed his brother up against a bookshelf.

"Call my daughter dumb again." He demanded venom in his voice. Anna looked directly at me as if expecting me to burst into tears.

"What can I say? Mother had us learning how to write and read before we were ready. I recall you struggling with that and having to wait until you were seven to become literate. Does she have the same issues? I hear you got her a scholar but he left. It seems you tried and failed." Edrick spat and I shuddered for some reason.

"Whether I can name the constellations like you is irreverent." Papa replied and I pictured his eyes narrowing, "You know nothing about political complexity, Battle, or how to effectively lead an army."

"And where did that get father?" Edrick demanded and suddenly the sound of a crashing table sounded and I exchanged a look with Anna. We bolted. We were out of the library faster than we'd come in and we shut the door trying to ignore the sounds of our father scrapping with his brother.

"What's going on?" Anna demanded looking scared, "Why are they fighting?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed looking back at her fearfully, "He was insulting Papa through me and then he brought up our grandparents and he lost it! What did they do to each other?"

Why's daddy so angry?" Anna wailed, "I don't like it! I don't like how they fight!"

"They must have a reason." I replied looking at my sister with worry. She looked freaked out and I couldn't blame her. In her mind adults were supposed to be smart and know better. This was the first time she'd found any evidence that our father wasn't what he seemed. I had to cringe, she looked so sad and broken up about it.

"I don't like how they fight." Anna whined pulling her knees to her chest and shaking her head, "We not fight that way."

"No we don't." I replied looking at her in guilt. I was the one who had suggested eavesdropping on the conversation, "If only we knew what they were fighting about! This would make so much more sense."

"Not make sense." Anna stated holding her head and shaking it, "Just go away!"

"I wish it worked that way." I replied with a sigh, "But it doesn't."

Anna was about to reply when a shadow obscured us and we both looked up to see my mother staring at us with her lips pursed and her left foot tapping the ground like a dead piano key. I gritted my teeth and grew a worried look. Anna didn't recognize the look from yesterday when our mirror had shattered.

"MAMA!" She exclaimed like she was happy to see her. I wasn't. I was afraid. I had done something wrong and judging by her face she knew it. The shattering of glass behind us in the library didn't help.

"Eavesdropping are we?" She asked while scowling. I was surprised at how good she was at keeping that facial expression.

"Yep!" Anna exclaimed completely forgetting about her distress from earlier and completely focused on my mother, "It was Elsa's idea!"

I hated how brutally honest she was.

"Don't get involved in your father's stupid sibling rivalry. he has his reasons, his brother has his reasons. So stay out of it since you aren't involved." She explained looking us over before her eyes caught me in a crushing mental grip that broke my confidence and made me nod nervously. She had that eye, I had never gotten away with a lie in my life due to that look. It just made me clammy and act like I was injected with truth serum.

"Then why are you involved Mama?" Anna asked with a smile.

My mother must have hated Anna's brutal honesty as well.

The look of sheer insanity that my mother grew on her face made my eyes widen in shock as she looked at Anna with pure hatred for about three seconds. I did a double take to make sure I didn't imagine it.

"GET!" My mother hissed pointing towards the end of the hall.

* * *

To say the rest of the day passed in an awkward way was an understatement. I had no idea what was going on. Anna had no idea what was going on. We were confused on so many levels. Every time either of us tried to make sense of everything we just came to a stalemate. If they hated one another so much then why was my uncle here? How was my mother involved? What did this have to do with our grandparents? Why wasn't anyone explaining anything? It seemed to be their job! Explain what we don't understand! They yelled at us for not understanding but suddenly when we wanted to learn those teachings weren't there. We were left alone with the only other person who had no idea what was going on. Eva.

She appeared to not care... Because she didn't care. She even said that to our faces. She said it was stupid and anyone who aimed to make enemies lacked the intellect to govern a nation. We weren't sure who's father she was referring to because it was that vague, she didn't care she had just turned nine and was upset about being trapped in Arendelle like a caged rat. Anna refused to sit near her and hid behind my bed and crawled under it when she didn't want to be seen. My question was why Eva even decided our room was the best.

"You have a nice window." She explained while sitting in the alcove covered in cushions we stood on when staring out it, "We don't have such windows back home, these are optimal for reading."

Then she shut up and didn't speak until she finished the novel she was reading. I was left alone with Anna peeking out and me and looking at me to make me shoo Eva away continuously. I was afraid she'd reach into my heart and rip my soul from my body if I interrupted her though so I put up with a fussy Anna who was acting like a feather duster and picking up all the dust under my bed. I knew Mother wouldn't like it at all when she saw her daughter coated in a fine layer of it. I was bored out of my mind and had taken to staring at the ceiling blankly trying to listen to murmuring down the hall from staff members. I tried to imagine what they were talking about but from about an hour of just laying about my brain was basically asleep.

I didn't stay that way for long as we were interrupted by uncle creepy voice himself who slammed the door open and looked around for his daughter.

"Is it time to leave this boring place yet?" Eva asked in deadpan looking very bored.

"I have concluded my business." He replied and Eva gave what could be described as a smile but to someone that didn't know her it could easily be mistaken for a slightly lighter frown, "We leave after dinner."

Anna crawled out from under my bed and my uncle stared at her like she was a primordial being crawling out of the mud that could be crushed under his boot.

"Why do you hate my daddy?" Anna demanded bluntly and I turned around with my teeth gritted and stared at her in shocked fear.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked with a laugh.

"YEAH!" Anna exclaimed, "It isn't very nice."

I exchanged a look with Eva but her face was so boring I turned back to Anna and then looked at my uncle.

"Our feud is the result of him blaming me for our father's death. He almost killed me that night but mother stopped him. After my windpipe healed I was banished by her and your father was crowned not even five years later." he explained and I stared at him.

"You killed grandpa?" Anna asked looking confused, "No wonder he hate you."

I wanted to bash my head against the wall for that comment.

"No dear, my father was killed by a pirate when a gang of them invaded Arendelle." He explained, "They wanted revenge on me for capturing one of their ships. One your father refused to hunt."

"And with good reason."

I turned to see my father standing at the doorway, my Uncle backed away and Eva looked directly at my father analytically.

"Explain what details father refrained from giving us so we may build our own opinions." Eva stated and I could see her father shoot her a glare.

"The pirate leader Grey Rogers had been pillaging our ships. Edrick here wanted to hunt them down and I was on board but our father told us to remain in Arendelle. Since I was in the castle guard unlike Edrick I followed orders and he debriefed me on a plan to attack their hideout. Edrick disobeyed and hunted down a ship capturing it and bringing it back here. Father was furious and Edrick did not see why." My father explained narrowing his eyes, "They attacked the town in the night and father ordered us to fight them off. I went into town with the guards and we drove those pirates back to where they came from. When we returned we found out the truth."

My uncle just stared at my father blankly.

"Our father was dead, killed by a revenge driven Grey Rogers. I killed him and he told me with his dying breath that his vengeance was complete. It took me a moment and I realized what had happened. He had only attacked because Edrick had attacked the boat his eldest son was captaining and killed him." He explained with venom in his voice, "Because of his defying attitude I attacked him and almost killed him when mother intervened. We held trial and he was deemed guilty for disobeying the king. High treason. He was banished and mother was never the same again."

"How was I to know who was aboard that ship?" Edrick demanded, "You got off easy because you were the hero that everyone loved and mother always favored you."

"I wasn't crown prince!" My father yelled, "I had to put in effort so people didn't think I was living an easy life! I joined the guard! I served my time! I was captain two months before my coronation! You always sat back and only went on the missions that brought the most glory! You weren't there for mother when Father would leave on diplomatic missions! You were off playing soldier while us real soldiers defended this kingdom from harm! You never learned royal duties and you needed to! I would talk to father for hours about it!"

"Don't tell me what I am!" Edrick yelled pointing at my father, "I had a duty resting on my shoulders and didn't have time to do the work you could! You were never learning with dad, he never took you on missions! He always left you behind because you were a spare me! You were a backup! he didn't care about you! Even in his dying moments!"

"Take that back or so help me-" My father started pulling up the sleeve of his jacket.

"Or what?!" Edrick demanded, "Are you so barbaric that you have forgotten that as your guest I am not to be treated like an enemy?"

My father stopped and I stared at him as he stood. He fluffed his jacket and turned briskly. Eva, Anna, Me. We were all staring at the two men in shock. I'm sure we all got varying amounts of information out of it. My guess would be Eva got the most. She was standing there her mouth agape and staring at her father in shock.

"We leave after dinner." Edrick exclaimed as if challenging his daughter. He looked back at me and I stared at him. The scowl on his face was so evil, so angry. It looked like he was staring right into my soul and I knew exactly why. He was jealous. I had a title his own daughter should have.

"I confused." Anna announced.

"Uneducated filth." I heard him mutter before vanishing out the door with Eva in tow.

* * *

My uncle's farewell was very bitter. Both figuratively and literally. I think the conversation in the room had shocked everyone because dinner was awfully quiet. My aunt who I barely knew was quiet. My uncle had his head down and was picking at the soup that tasted like warm water with a tinge of pepper. Eva had brought a book to Dinner and didn't make eye contact with anyone. My father wasn't eating and was instead picking up spoonful's of soup and dumping them back into his bowl. He looked distracted. My mother was too busy teaching Anna how to use her spoon to even notice anything, and of course I just sat there in the middle of the silence waiting for it to end.

Time seemed to have no end. Probably because I was checking the clock every few seconds to see if it was getting late enough yet. I'd look up and then look down, then up again, then down. The repetitive motion kept drawing my eyes back and forth until they hurt like I had been staring at a candle for too long. I sighed quietly not wanting to draw attention from anyone. The only sounds came from the clock ticking over and over again. The noise was almost hypnotic. Nothing moved either. It was just a bland room suddenly. No colourful personalities or conversations livening things up. Just silence.

My uncle suddenly stopped and tapped on his wife's shoulder. he whispered something to her before standing up. Eva followed suit and they left without a word. We remained in silence staring at their empty chairs before we heard the door open and slam shut.

They were gone.

But their awkward presence seemed to hang over the room making it ever more strange to be there. My father stood and left his food untouched.

* * *

I was sprawled on my bed with my arms and legs reaching as far as they could possibly go. My hair was a tangled mess around my head and was flung upwards towards my pillow creating a strange crown on my head. I stared at the canopy above me. It had been installed while we were at dinner and it cut my view off from the roof. I didn't complain. I was too lost in silent thought to even try. All I wanted to do was nitpick this tiny problem that in retrospect had no need to be complained about and just ramble on and on about how it was ruining my life. But even that eluded me. My brain kept letting go and leaving me blankly staring at the canopy.

"... Hey Anna." I stated hoping she hadn't fallen asleep before the lights were even blown out again.

"What?" Anna asked and I turned my head to see her playing with dolls on the floor. Not chewing on their hair, playing with them. It made me happy to see her acting like a normal person.

"Uncle Edrick and Papa sure hate one another." I explained and Anna just looked at me, "Do you think we'll ever fight like that?"

"We try if want." Anna shrugged.

"Become separated for years with a bitter hatred that just boils over when we meet again." I sighed sitting up and letting by hair shower down my neck.

"We fight but not that bad." Anna explained.

"I guess... I trialed not really convinced, "I'm not sure if they got along before the incident..."

Anna didn't respond and kind of ignored my question. This was all flying over her head. She could care less.

"Anna." I called.

"What?" Anna sighed looking at me.

"Let's never fight like our father and uncle." I suggested, "Let's be friends and remain friends. We shouldn't fight and hate each other no matter how bad things get. We'll stay together and play until we get old and go live up in the mountains and die peacefully in our sleep surrounded by our decendents."

"... Sure." Anna replied before returning to dolls.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Pwomise." Anna replied.

I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. I would be five in just a few short days. It seemed like not too long ago I was turning four. Now I just had to look at myself. What changes were in store for me? Was I going to get taller? Smarter? Would I have more responsibility? Would I start to learn what I wanted to or was I doomed to be dumb like my uncle predicted? What secrets would I unlock? Would it feel different?

These questions buzzed through my mind and I closed my eyes and smiled. I was turning five. It was finally coming. Who knew what crazy, wild, and cool adventures lay just around the corner! Things were going to be different. I could just feel it. Like water running under my skin and a chill down my back. It was a wide world out there.

And it was time to go exploring.

* * *

**Okay clarification time. From here on out any reviews posted to my story that don't have anything to do with the current chapter are going to be deleted. Anna Hater reviews are officially being deleted for every time that they lack any knowledge of the current chapter and just yell about the same stupidity over and over again. I have received your complaints viewers and I'm cleaning out the reviews section. I won't name you but your warnings are much appreciated. Now I have nothing against a specific character hate. But when they started to assume the chapter sibling rivalry was about Elsa and Anna instead of their father and his brother I deleted all those anonymous reviews. By all means viewers leave a review but if I find any reason for it to not be linked to the current chapter or anything to do with my story, or it flat out makes things up it will be deleted because it is included in the Spam category. If you feel the need to create permanent reviews by all means make an account but do not ruin anonymous reviews for anyone else who lacks an account from your spamming.**

**Anyway sorry for the slowdown in updates. I apologize but that downwards spiral will continue. My reasons are my reasons. I will say someone I know has just ended a long struggle. Remember to never waste your life. Someone else out there might want to live it.**

**On a lighter note I got a new computer for University yesterday so updates are now being produced. I'm still getting used to the keyboard but after one day I'm already good at not pressing several button combinations. The speakers kind of bug me because they're muffled a slight bit by the screen but you can't have everything I guess. Also goodbye lost content as all my chapters will now be stored on Microsoft word once it's activated instead of on the internet and losing 700 words to lost internet connection. I still have the old one but it should be going out to pasture soon (It was falling apart.).**

**Also i'm pleased to announce four days without a computer put me into a scheduling mood. So now I have the next nine chapters of this fic planned out. From sickness to starting to learn (Elsa doesn't know what math is.) and I came up with a lot of jokes. For example the scholars Elsa will be taught by privately will all assume she's dumb as a rock. I know I can't seem to get her mental age right but it's so boring to write for a young child. Speaking of young children I find Anna is way more fun to write about and the vast majority of you have finally had your requests granted about Anna getting more "Screen time" and it's fun to write and all response save Anna Haters seems to be positive. Anna is going to get a lot of development soon and her playful and energetic personality is a precursor to her adult version from the film (Elsa is twenty one and Anna is eighteen when the crown is passed down.)**

**I'm still open to reviews containing what you'd prefer. A split story with volumes or a single long story that will likely end at chapter three hundred and nine. I want your opinions down in the review section or sent to me via PM. Also if you have any requests for chapter plots I do take them and go over them. If I find they fit I may write it and credit you for the idea in the start under the _By: The Firebending Frog_**

**I'd also like to thank the member who added me to a community of Frozen Stories! Never thought i'd be good enough to be shelved in an achieve. So fans check out _Conceal, Don't Feel_ for more Frozen stories ranging from weird shipping stories that make me want to turn around a gag to wonderfully written and extravagant stories with detailed characters and amazing descriptions. I go for the latter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until Next Time I'm the Firebending Frog.**

**Next Time: Sick Anna**


	36. Ill Anna

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Thirty Six: Sick Anna**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not Own Frozen. It is the property of **_**Disney**_** and **_**The Walt Disney Animation Studios**_**.**

* * *

To say the new year started off well would be an accurate description. Of course having a celebration of a whole new year was a tradition as old as time but I couldn't help but think it's significance had been lost in time. Well it wasn't really my thought but an old guy with a pink nose had gone on a rather convincing speech about the loss of tradition. I'd forgotten most of it and simply enjoyed the celebration. There were about thirty people from in and around Arendelle. It had been tiny and made me realize something. My parents threw a lot of parties and events. I'd quickly figured out that adult only drinks tended to have a negative effect on my parents the next day. They liked to sleep in and were grumpy and tired all the time. I'd spent all of the first of January being tossed outside with Anna by my parents and forced to play in the cold snow all day until our cheeks were bright red and Anna had snot trailing from her nose. I could remember that, our faces were frozen into smiles so our parents didn't even know we'd been pushing each other around after a nasty rock filled snowball was thrown at my face. We still went to bed happy. Actually we'd had so much fun we'd made plans for today already. We'd spent all afternoon piling snow up and carving tunnels into it. We had dubbed it fort Princess and no adults were allowed. It was pretty bad in reality but we'd dug under the crusty layer of snow to find snow crystals which we were pretending to mine. We'd just dug a huge hole and packed it up so we could easily hide in the four foot tall snowdrift fort princess called home.

However the morning didn't go as planned.

For starters I was up before Anna. When had that ever happened?! She took naps and was up usually two hours before I wanted to be and would run up and down the halls when I pushed her into the hall and went back to bed. She just slept in a position I could never sleep in and I had to wonder how much her back would hurt when she woke up. I hated when she was whiny in the morning. But I didn't care, I slipped out of the room quickly and quietly to go about my morning routine.

She could sleep... For now.

I was in an excellent mood as Gerda met me in the bathroom and kept an eye on me to make sure I was using a toothbrush properly. The wooden stick with artificial hairs on the end annoyed me greatly. All it did was make my gums hurt and my mouth taste like I had eaten glue. Then again what could I complain when I got to admire my adult teeth on the bottom and grin at myself. It still looked weird without my two front teeth in my face courtesy of a loose tooth and a particularly hard snowball that made me swallow the darn thing. At least I didn't have to wear an ice tooth anymore. Gerda stayed there for most of my morning routine and only left me alone halfway through brushing my hair. I just stared blankly at the mirror while I pulled at a knot and scowled. I sighed as the mirror wavered and a figure appeared from the shoulders up.

"Release me or I shall smite your soul with-" he started.

"Could you move?" I demanded crossing my arms, "I can't really see what i'm doing here!"

"Sorry." Mason apologized moving to the left so I could see what my hair looked like, "Anyway- With the fires of a thousand stars! May your soul be-"

"Are there any out of place hairs on the back of my head?" I asked curiously before turning around.

"Yes right at the back, a little to the left, a little bit downwards. There you go." Mason stated while I faced the wall.

"Did I miss any?" I asked.

"No." The ghost in my mirror replied, Your hair looks dandy."

"Aw, you're adorable." I smiled and he sighed.

"Lady Elsa who are you talking to?" gerda's voice called out.

"Um..." I trailed.

"Imaginary friend." Mason suggested.

"Imaginary Friend!" I exclaimed and I heard Gerda snort and walk away muttering something about children having wild imaginations.

"May I continue?' Mason demanded.

"BYE!" I exclaimed over him and dashing down the stairs.

"... Of all the princesses to be stuck with I get her..." Mason sighed when i'd vanished.

* * *

Breakfast was quick as I ate alone and at a smaller table separate from the great hall which looked ready for the night's dinner. I simply ate porridge and cream with chopped peaches in the bowl along with a light trail of sugar to sweeten it. I think the cook was impressed that I ate it all before it got cold. usually I poked at it and sat there for half an hour whining before being forced to eat it. It tasted way better warm. I also think impressed the maid who went to clean up after me by the lack of mess inhabiting the table. The thing that confused me the most was the absence of everyone else. I'd grown accustomed to mealtime being a gathering event. My father not paying attention to us and having his face stuffed in something. My mother trying to get accustomed to not feeding Anna, and of course Anna flinging spoonful's of whatever we were eating at me from across the table and laughing until she spilled on her lap and cried due to the scalding water, messy meats, or vegetables touching her. She didn't like things that were green. Except celery. She was like a deer when it came to that stuff.

Growing accustomed to Anna purposefully picking on me and trying to see me frustrated had led to some decent reflexes. I could dodge her pretty easily and it had worked in my favor especially when Anna got grumpy. She was at her worst when she wasn't allowed to do something and if I commented or anything she liked to punch my arms and gut until she was stopped. Now I could dodge her with ease. She was surprisingly good at throwing punches. Of course once she settled down she felt bad and I was warned to set a positive example because "Off with her head" wasn't a nice thing to say after she had apologized.

I'd liked how Anna had become more vocal and active. She was actually fun to be around most of the time. But I was confused as I whisked up the stairs so lightly I felt like I was being carried by the wind. Anna may have had a blunt way of moving around but I was surprisingly light on my feet and nimble. I could sneak up on anyone and I used this skill to sneak up to the door. I peered inside our room to see she was still asleep. I crept up to her bedside and grinned as I stared in the crib. She was sucking her thumb and had a trail of snot coming from her nose. It took me a few seconds to get over my gag reflex and I poked her cheek. My response was a groan and Anna rolling over.

"Anna it's morning. You should be up." I stated and she groaned loudly in protest. She was not happy at all.

I shrugged and walked to the window flinging open the curtains. A light so bright it could've been holy entered the room and shone directly in Anna's eyes.

"ME SLEEEP!" Anna screamed before bursting into a coughing fit. I stared at her blankly as she began making angry noises that sounded like she was either dying or had been stabbed with a toothpick that was on fire.

I quickly shut the curtains and Anna continued making grumpy noises and coughing. I backed out of the room guiltily. My feet leaving small cold patches of carpet that suddenly stood on end like hair in the cold. I stepped out and walked to my parent's bedroom. I grabbed the knocker and whacked it against the door respectably. I waited a few seconds before repeating. When no one answered I grabbed both knockers and began smashing them against the door one at a time. The right door suddenly flung open and I lost my balance falling flat on my face. I rolled to my right and stared at my mother who looked like she was halfway through doing her hair since one side of it was braided and the other looked like sheep's wool that had been dragged through the mud.

"Elsa dear how many times do I have to tell you that using both knockers is an absolute no in the high class society you are a part-" She started but I intervened before she began a speech about proper knocking rituals.

"Anna's sick." I said unleashing the primal maternal instincts in my mother. They were rather frightening. I hadn't been allowed knives for a whole year after she had caught me showing one to Anna.

My mother brushed past me and I followed at her heels. She flung open the door letting light stream into the dark room. Anna sat bolt upright and gave my mother a look so full of hatred it would have burned up her soul and sent her into a state a madness. Except Anna couldn't do that so it was just a look of pure hatred that if allowed to cross anyone in our familys face would result in a night alone in a room. Anna however got special treatment when she was sick. I was sure I would get the same treatment but I had one instance of sickness and didn't remember it all to well. Beyond that Anna was rather sickly for a baby. probably from eating so much dirt. Things off the ground, bugs, grass. It didn't matter. If it wasn't food she felt the need to ingest it as soon as physically possible.

"Anna! What's wrong dear?!" She demanded as I stood on the edge of the crib. Anna rolled her head to look at my and her face spelled _This is your fault._

_My fault?_ Was the facial expression I shot back but Anna took this more as me nodding yes and began to cry and throw a tantrum.

"What's wrong?!" I asked backing away as my sister began thrashing about and screaming.

"Whatever she has is making her moody." My mother replied picking my sister up with much protest and shushing her.

"Don't touch her! She's contagious!" I exclaimed.

"Elsa dear I've contracted more diseases than you've lived days." My mother laughed, "Your immune system must come from your father's side of the family."

"Or magic." I explained.

"Sure." was her only response before I was basically shoved out of the room completely cut off from my toys, my clothes, and my sister.

To say my mother was in there coaxing Anna to sleep again took a long time would be an understatement. A five year old mind is ripe for the cracking. So naturally I convinced myself days had passed and I was now seven. It was a glorious cobweb filled hallway since Mason had escaped and was haunting me for not releasing him. Then the false reality shattered when my mother stepped out of the room.

"IS SHE BETTER?!" I screamed very loudly making Kai pause and then continue with a noticeable roll of his eyes.

"It seems someone is due for a indoor voice class along with a knocking on doors class. We'll add them to your proper tea drinking posture lesson tomorrow." My mother explained and I faltered. She kind of paused and sighed, "Your sister is sick Elsa, she needs rest and someone monitoring her-"

"I can do it!" I exclaimed.

"No." My mother replied emotionlessly, "Gerda is doing it."

"But-"

"That is a filthy and improper word." My mother interjected, "Now outside! That was where you spent all your time before you started liking your sister."

I pursed my lips and turned to go outside before my mother grabbed my arm.

"Not before we are dressed." She explained. Was it me or was she setting me up to be in trouble?

"Yes Mama..." I trailed lowering my head.

* * *

Since I physically couldn't remember what kinds of things I did before Anna arrived in my life I decided going outside would be a good place to start. Plus it would appease my mother who seemed to have taken to pacing around the castle like a large predatory cat looking for mice out past their bedtime. To be honest I had to force myself to not look at our window but found myself staring at the frosty window with Anna's face decorating the lower part. She loved nothing more than to stare out that window with her nose pressed to it so she looked like she had a snout and her upper teeth jarring out making her look incredibly stupid and for lack of a better term Unroyally. The fact that they were frosted over was somewhat sad. It's strange how much you suddenly miss someone you hated a few months ago. I tried to wrack my brain for ideas of solo activities.

I remembered using my magic and sighing a lot. Now that I thought about it I was usually at the will of what my brain wanted me to do. If my imagination was up and running I was usually good and if not I tended to bother the guards until they sent me inside. I did not want to be put inside with my mother so I decided I needed to jumpstart the old imagination. But how was the question. I mean I hadn't exactly been at its whim for quite some time now. I remembered exploring. That was it. Anna was too small and didn't like walking far so exploring the grounds tended to be out of the question. Maybe I could find a secluded spot to play with some magical snowballs.

I eventually decided to walk east towards the far wall of the fjord. There was a corner on the edge of the grounds next to a tall tree that tended to be full of snow, It would just blow into it. However what no one but me knew was that it was in a blind spot from the tower so one could sit there away from prying eyes. It wasn't a long trudge through the snow as a guard had thankfully torn a path through it when he paced his rounds so I didn't have to walk through a knee deep pile of snow that left me with wet socks. Wet socks were a punishment worse than ten days in the dungeon in my opinion.

I finally reached the blind spot with a sly smile on my face. I'd forgotten how fun being stealthy was. When I was with Anna we both usually walked about as noisily as possible to my mother's disdain. I was shocked my mother was so light on her feet. She could sneak up on you without even raising suspicion. I found that while I was sneaking around I walked with the same silent grace she used. It was somewhat unnerving to discover this similarity between the two of us. I wondered what else we had in common. I couldn't think of anything. Her temper was clearly not in that category. I rarely showcased anger at anyone even if they were exceptionally rude or mean to me. Maybe it was a side effect of the fear I had of my mother's anger. Even when she wasn't directly yelling at me I would pause and start cleaning things so she wouldn't turn the rage on me.

Now normally I found even the most mundane activities fun. Usually because Anna was so curious and would keep me entertained no matter what the activity was. However Anna wasn't here and I found myself surrounded by icy silence. Not even the wind made a noise. The occasional bird call was my only company. I sunk down against the wall and sighed. It was no fun without Anna. I'd only been outdoors for a short while and already I was bored beyond bored.

As if on cue I felt that cold shiver run down my spine and the snow around me started to harden with ice. I sighed, not exactly what I had wanted. I much preferred soft snow over ice. But my emotions were clearly not in the right place.

"Why does Anna have to be sick?!" I exclaimed to no one in particular and when no reply came I angrily bashed my fist into the stone wall beside me making spiraled and sharp icy patterns draw themselves on the wall. They climbed up rather far and stopper just before the top of the wall. I took a deep breath and felt that familiar tingle fade into nothingness.

I stood up and looked at the wall. The icy designs weren't only sharp and thick so they didn't reflect colour but they were also kind of creepy and scary. I gritted my teeth and the tingle returned. I felt the tingle go down my left arm and to my fingertips and I pointed my index finger at the wall. Burst of white and blue powdery energy swirled from my fingers. It reflected light in every colour imaginable and swirled and spiralled in a thousand tiny snowflakes. They smashed into the wall overlapping the creepy shards left from earlier and made a more ornate and flowering design that spread over the wall until I was staring at what should've been a picture in the middle of a shield or on top of a roof. Both sides of it were identical and created one massive snowflake with flowery patterns and crescent shaped moon designs that spread out further and further. The further from the center the more spread apart and simple the designs got. It as an image of beauty.

"Now that's more like it," I grinned feeling the cold tingle spread through every limb and even to my face. I gave a little sneeze from the feeling and snowy magic flew out of my mouth where air should've been. I covered it and giggled. That was absolutely weird… But also amazing. Around Anna I rarely played with my powers under my mother's request and I'd almost forgotten how fun it was, "Let's see what I can do."

I rubbed my hands together like my father did when he was preparing to read shipping documents and snowflakes fell from them like my palms were a cloud that had decided to dump its shipment on the ground below. The first thing I did was run along the wall running my gloveless fingers over the cold stone and feeling ice form along the wall. It didn't last long as I got winded and had to come to halt. Instead of just stopping I turned my boot to the side and skidded to a halt. What followed was absolutely amazing. The snow my foot collided with went flying like a wave of frozen snow and rolled out about ten feet before settling in a large snowdrift. I laughed. Cold feet weren't so bad now. I made myself go a little stiff and kicked my foot down. The layer of snow over the grass was flung upward by the force of my stomp and revealed grass. I smiled for a few seconds before the muscle in the leg suddenly cramped like I had been running for a long time.

"OUCH!" I yelped falling to my bottom and staring at my now exhausted leg. Had I done this to myself. I eyed the snow suspiciously. The part I had moved with the stomp had been mostly hard packed and the bottom was ice and full of grass heads. I gently put my hand in the snow and nothing happened. I then stiffened my arm and plunged it into the snow. It cut through the ice and thick snow down to the dead grass like it was butter. My arm got the same feeling coursing through it and I rubbed it. I didn't like the sore feeling but with a single stiff motion I could apparently move thick slabs of snow. Now that would be useful when me and Anna build snowforts.

Now if stiff movements could move solid snow what could relaxed movements do?

I stood and grinned. I was going to have fun with this. I gently began to swirl my hands above my head and snowflakes began to swirl around me. They slowly began to build and I began to notice something. They weren't just snowflakes anymore. They were starting to collect in a cloud. I watched with a he smile on my face until I lowered my arms and the cloud just sat there. Puffy and white. Suddenly snowflakes began to fall from it.

"This is amazing!" I squealed jumping up and down. Imagine how Anna would react to having her own personal snowstorm that would just follow her around. If I enjoyed it so would Anna! I felt bad for her being cooped up indoors and grumpy as could possibly be.

"-Really, I mean just last week she was in perfect health," A voice cut into the crisp air and I dove at the wall the snow cloud following me. I giggled from a combination of hiding from the guards walking the wall and the snowflakes falling on me.

"Yeah well. She got sick pretty fast. No one was expecting it. I bet the cold weather had something to do with it," A guard muttered and I could hear their feet stop and they surveyed the area on the other side of the wall.

"Sorry to hear that man, your mom was so nice. What was it that got her?" Guard number one asked while my smile drooped due to the morbid subject matter.

"She was pretty sickly her entire life. It's amazing she lived to sixty eight. So it could've been anything. Peggy came down with it too." Guard number two explained with the sound of a spear bumping against stone.

"No!" The first guard yelled, "Not Peggy!"

"Yeah, she's been sick all week. She's pretty grumpy from it. I mean what else is she supposed to do? She's so young. Hopefully no one else gets it," The second Guard explained.

Now I was a five year old girl with a pretty active imagination. If I had paid more attention I would've discovered that the guard's old mother died from a cold and his daughter had contracted it. I didn't yet understand that old people are vulnerable to disease so I thought of everyone in the same way. Grumpy and sick young person plus disease that killed an old lady plus a sick sister left one conclusion.

"Anna's dying," I whispered in deadpan not realizing how crazy I likely sounded.

All warmth in my body flittered away and I felt cold. The shiver down my spine grew harsher and I could feel my breath cold against the inside of my mouth. With a small rumble the snow cloud stopped dropping snow on me. I looked up curiously and suddenly precipitation began to fall. Rain in particular. Rain in cold weather. Freezing weather.

"OW!" I yelped feeling the cold water sting against my face. It felt like fire for a few seconds before turning into a freezing pain so harsh it felt like a burn, "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

By this point my hair was full of frost and sticking up on end. Each individual hair was coated in a layer of ice or frost. My left cheek for some reason was building up ice, My eyelashes obscured my vision, My clothes were becoming soaked and bone chilled. Even my boots were now pools of slowly freezing water that made my toes feel like they were turning blue. It was like my powers had inverted on me and were attacking me for feeling bad about Anna about to die.

Crying I ran but the little cloud just followed growing smaller with each step and crackling like it was preparing to shoot a lightning bolt through me and burn me to a crisp. I didn't understand what was going on and the tears were freezing my eyes shut. So unable to see I smacked right into a large rock and fell over staring up at the little cloud in fear. It began to spark and the freezing rain fell harder until as I watched it dissipated from lack of moisture available and the rain stopped. It left me cold and in pain.

"Elsa dear," My mother called as I walked past the library my socks sloshing on the carpet and my clothes and hair dripping water. I paused and turned standing in the doorway and staring at my mother. Gerda was in there too and both ladies stared at me in shock. Gerda had been pouring tea and it was now overflowing onto the little table and no one even noticed.

"Yes Ma'am?" I asked very formally holding my hands behind my back and rocking back and forth on my heels. My mother blinked at my calm and polite demeanor.

"Uh, why exactly are you dripping wet?" She asked cocking her head to the side as she said this. Gerda just kept staring at me wide eyed. There was no tea left to spill.

Knowing full well I couldn't say a magical cloud had chased me around I sighed and began making up a story.

"You see I was… Uh… walking over the pond outside the house. Me and Anna always run on it… You know…" I trailed knowing that if anyone actually went and looked the pond would be completely frozen, "And I fell in and got all wet."

"Why isn't she shivering?" Gerda asked breaking her trance.

Me and my mother both went wide eyed and looked at each other. I knew there was going to be some lying here on both sides to cover up the little secret I had. She'd probably already figured out it was magic related.

"Elsa," My mother growled in play anger, "How did you get soaked."

I stared at her blankly.

"Elsa," My mother stated snapping her fingers.

"I don't know…" I trailed, "I was, you know…"

I looked at my feet and bumped them together.

"Were you playing around the water storage again?" Gerda demanded.

"Yes!" I exclaimed looking at her with excitement before it faded.

"Lady Idun I caught your daughters playing around the water storage yesterday and ordered them away! I didn't want to tell you because I hoped she would learn." Gerda explained and my mothered eyed me with both anger over what had happened yesterday and relief over a reason to hide something.

"Elsa, I thought you were more mature," She exclaimed. I couldn't tell if that was acting or serious.

"Elsa, get upstairs to the bathroom this instant! Stop ruining the carpets with your soggy feet!" Gerda exclaimed scowling at me, "We need to run you a hot bath before you catch a cold!"

"But you always make the water too hot!" I whined throwing my arms to my side in exasperation.

"Hah! If you had it your way it'd be freezing water! Upstairs now!" Gerda ordered and my mother just shrugged and I had no choice but to drag my feet up the stairs to the grand bathroom.

* * *

"She tried to kill me." I commented as I stood in front of my mother in a reclusive room somewhere deep in the castle.

"Gerda did not try to kill you." She sighed clasping her forehead.

"First she tried to boil me alive. Then she made me scrub my skin until it was raw! LOOK AT THESE RED MARKS! She didn't even leave me alone this time. She just stood there and watched. Then I wasn't using a towel properly. Do you have any idea how sore my scalp is?!" I demanded pointing at my head with a noticeably red tinge to my arm.

"Elsa I'm not here to argue about bathroom hygiene. I want to know how you got soaked," My mother sighed putting a hand on her hip.

"I conjured a magical cloud that got angry at me when I realized Anna was dying from a plague that killed an old lady." I explained and my mother blinked at me. I nodded to emphasize that was what happened.

My mother sighed and clutched her face like she did when I did something remarkably stupid.

"Anna isn't dying," She sighed, "She's just sick with the common cold."

"That's what the common cold wants you to think." I replied venom in my voice.

My mother sighed at my comment. I didn't understand how she was missing the severity of the situation. It was like she didn't care… Or worse…

"Elsa just because you have a freakishly good immune system doesn't mean your sister does," My mother sighed, "Just watch by tomorrow she'll be bouncing off the walls and making me come closer to gray hairs than ever."

"What makes you say that?" I demanded with my eyes narrowed.

"BED!" She ordered pointing at the door and I walked out with my eyes narrowed at her suspiciously. She just stared at me blankly looking somewhat bored.

* * *

**Author's note:**

* * *

**I had to google when the modern toothbrush was invented to insert one in this story. It was invented and mass produced throughout Europe before eighteen hundred which is about twenty years prior to Frozen if it took place in 1800. But then again it could be later so either way. Tooth care existed! YAY!**

**So the biggest question anyone has right now is why we had a 40 day hiatus. I moved to University. I hope that's a good reason… OH! I love this part! I made a schedule. I have every remaining chapter plotted out which means higher quality and more foreshadowing! YAY! Celebrate minions! CELEBRATE!**

**Also writers block and my short stories got in the way. I've been doing a lot of poetry lately and it has been really fun. Hey I enjoy what I want. I even got permission… From myself… Oh and my drawing has improved. I can now redraw the same character with little error or major differences. Except hair and hips. Those are hard. One step closer to my dreams I guess. Anyway the next chapter is called Study Skills. Enjoy.**

**It'll be out before the month passes 32…**


	37. Study Skills

**The Girl with a Frozen Touch**

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Study Skills**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen. It is the sole property of Disney and Disney animation studios.**

* * *

I felt like quite the idiot when Anna jumped on my bed a week after falling sick and tried to smother me with a pillow claiming I was to learn how to breathe through my toenails sweaty monk dude style. I had no idea what she meant and it was three in the morning so I grumpily kicked her off me. She didn't sleep all that well so I often found myself on the receiving end of her midnight ventures. I probably would've complained but my mother had just recovered from something. She'd been sick too but unlike Anna she basically shook it off in three days.

Things had changed pretty drastically in the week Anna had been sick. For starters there was a pretty nice hand drawn picture in my likeness from the shoulders over the kitchen door that had a big red X over my face. This was clearly Gerda's doing with the help of Guard thirty three. Whenever you called him that he said his name was Jacob and resumed what he was doing. We called him thirty three for fun though. The guy was a skilled sketch artist and now his work had been put to use "keeping me out of the fresh water" which fit into the lie me and my mother had crafted around my sopping wet appearance a week ago.

Secondly there was a strange man in our home. He was taller than any man I'd ever seen and he had glasses with silver frames perched on his nose. We would see him randomly digging in the yard and taking water samples from the falls. He was always with a sketchpad and notebook. Anna and I jokingly referred to him as the bird man as his nose was large and shaped like a bird's beak. The other laughable thing was the fact that the top of his head was bald. He still had hair between the giant bald patch and his forehead which made it even funnier. It was like someone had just cut it that way but we knew better as he had grown the hair on the left side of his head out and combed it over the massive bald spot. So when a wind blew it he looked ridiculous and kinda stupid.

This man's intentions were evolved and refined through our imaginations. He ranged from a soul sucking demon one day to a escaped mental patient who plotted to take the crown. Anna once asked him what his hair was all about and he frowned and walked away without a word. So we actually started to believe he couldn't talk at all. We made theories and drew some terrible pictures in hindsight that at the time were the best sketches in the land to our childish minds. We were pretty bad admittedly. If you looked at them you probably wouldn't assume they were anything out of the ordinary for a five year old and two year old to draw with coloured pencils.

And finally my parents had started walking around the house and smirking when they saw me as if something was up. It was kind of weird and occasionally confused me to the point where I'd randomly realize I had passed my room due to being lost in thought. Of course the only normal one was Anna. She was at least predictable and could be counted on for some sanity in an otherwise wacky week. Of course she always took my mind off anything serious.

"Is you ready?" Anna demanded holding a doll of a knight wearing gray armour and holding a felt sword that just snapped back into place if you bent it.

"It's are you ready Anna." I sighed holding out an identical doll.

"We have a mission!" Anna exclaimed making the arms move and doing a poor impression of my father, "We have to save the queen!"

She pointed the little doll's arm at a dresser where a glass of water held a hat on it with a flowing ribbon. It was guarded by only the most horrendous of imaginary beasts. A pile of pillows that acted as a dragon.

"We have to save her highness from the monster!" Anna exclaimed shaking her arms up and down in excitement. If that little knight had been alive then he'd probably be very dizzy. I felt sorry for him and subconsciously held mine a little bit neater.

"Why did you want to play knights again?" I asked confused by Anna's sudden fascination with princess stories but from the side we weren't on.

"Someday we'll be captured by a dragon!" Anna exclaimed holding her hand out triumphantly and grinning from ear to ear, "its how all relationships start! Mama and Papa's too!"

* * *

"Mama how do relationships start?" I demanded looking up at my mother curiously.

"Well it depends, sometimes a father marries you off. Like my sister got married off to the king of Corona. He wanted her and he got her…" My mother explained.

"Did she like him?" I asked.

"Not at first but he was a nice man so they fell in love truthfully after she was betrothed to him," My mother explained.

"Is that how they all start?" I demanded.

"Nope. Ninety percent are not like that at all," She continued, "My father raided my mother's village, slaughtered all the livestock, stole all the gold, and stole her and forced her into marriage. Ten years later she finally accepted he did all the pillaging for her… Isn't that romantic Elsa. When a man destroys everything you love you know he's perfect. Now onto how me and your father got engaged-"

* * *

"I have no idea what they told you but that is definitely not how it happened." I muttered while the image of my father dual wielding swords with a bearskin on his back briefly flashed through my head.

"ONWARD!" Anna screamed plowing into the pile of pillows and bumping into the dresser and making queen glass of water fall on her and drench her hair and give her a nice bang on the head.

"Anna…" I sighed lowering my head and walking to my sister with the trembling lip and watery eyes, "Don't cry sis, it'll be okay. It's just temporary."

Anna's lip started to quiver more.

"No," I warned pointing a dominant finger at her, "Do not cry!"

The creak of the door opening should've been noticeable but I was distracted as two figures stood in the shadows with psychotic grins on their faces and light illuminating their eyes. They were completely obscured in shadow and stared at us like we were prey.

"Elsa…" Anna trailed pointing behind me. I turned and almost lost it at the sight of them as they stepped into the light.

"EDUCATION!" My parents screamed jumping into the room like a couple of crazed maniacs. My mother threw some shredded paper at me that if you counted probably contained even amounts of every green, purple, and blue paper shred thrown. They began to laugh and hugged each other like we had just burned down Weselton and no longer required trade with them. They then proceeded to throw a dress at my face which knocked me over.

"PAPER!" Anna laughed holding up her hands. She would think this was about her.

"Guess who gets to spend five to eight hours a day excluding weekends learning new things? Guess Elsa guess!" My mother coaxed. The unnatural look on her face frightened me as if Coffee and nightmares had a baby.

"Ummm…" I started but was unable to finish because she instantly cut me off.

"YOU DO!" She exclaimed pointing at me happily, "You've probably seen your teacher already."

"You mean the bird man." I stated with a smile.

"D-Don't call him that." My mother warned looking left as she said this and holding a nervous smile on her face as she did so.

* * *

I was roughly shoved into a room and had the door closed behind me before I could even think about running. I had been shoved into a rather odd dress. It had many uncomfortable and hot layers. Clearly it was meant for keeping me from becoming relaxed. It was a simple blue dress with no detail on it. Overtop of that was a blouse that was white and had some details towards the sleeves but was the covered by a vest with ornate flowering designs. Breathing wasn't exactly easy in this thing. Nether was movement. I don't know why but my hair was put up to prevent it from being anywhere close to my ears as if it was a fear that it'd be a distraction.

I looked around wildly. The room was incredibly weird. Like when Gabe had visited but much more boring. Books lined the shelves. Maps on the walls. A single desk and another larger one shoved in the corner. The entire room smelled of mildew and chalk and it made me feel tired. I couldn't explain it. At the same time the room was incredibly beautiful. I mean the browns and reds of the walls and such just contrasted so perfectly I couldn't help but stare in awe at them. It was like a dream and nightmare in one room.

Then there was my teacher who hadn't turned to face me yet. His nose was like a beak, he had that ugly salt and peppered hair and tiny glasses perched on the edge of his nose which I assumed didn't help him. He walked like he belonged in an art gallery or something. He just radiated old. Not the fun old you see in a nobleman at a party dancing and enjoying himself no matter what. No this was the old guy who would complain about anything. He would probably stub his toe and blame it on the darn kids. Even his suit was several decades out of style like he had been born in a different time period where people hunted witches and were as dirty as the ground they walked upon.

"Hello," I stated awkwardly my face contorted like I was expecting him to hurl a jar at me for speaking out of turn. He just looked at me and snapped his fingers pointing at the desk. I shuffled towards it and sat in it.

"No," He sighed and I stared at him in confusion, "I am to teach you how to say an oath to the people in charge of you. You must do this every day before you are seated."

"We have an oath?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes girl. The same one performed in all of the Arendellian schools. Now repeat after me. _My life I give to my country. My life will be given to King Agdar the second and our forefathers before him. With my mind I seek ways to better my country. With my hands I will craft the future. With my heart I will love what is given. And with my freedom I will better the lives of those after me,_" He explained and I blinked, "Now repeat that."

"My life I give to… forefathers… mind, something, heart given, crafting, blah, blah, blah…" I trailed and stared at my teacher blankly. He sighed and muttered something about not being paid enough for this and walked to the chalkboard and began scrawling something on it.

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to sit or not so I remained standing hoping I was doing what I was supposed to. Every time my heels hit the floor my professor twitched but kept writing. I just watched as he pulled out a paper and his face contorted to a look of surprise. He grabbed a very thin stick used for pointing at things and he turned to face me. On the board was a block of lettering written in a style I physically had a hard time reading. From the first few words I could tell it was that speech.

"You, young lady, are here to learn two styles of study," He explained walking over to me and casting a shadow over me. His breath stank of old coffee and sweat. I now had a picture as to what Dragon's breath smelt like, "One of which is academic…"

He walked behind me and with a thwack he whipped the stick at my ankle. It took all my willpower to not burst into tears or collapse.

"And the other is more regal," He finished as he turned to face me, "If I ever hear you disrespect that sacred oath again I will have no choice but to assign you tasks only a servant should perform. Do I make myself clear?"

I just nodded and stared at him now refraining from motion.

"Now if you do not remember a piece of something do not disrespect it, simply falter to silence. It is to be expected," He explained taking a seat in his chair behind the desk, "Now recite it"

"I-I can't read it." I mumbled.

"It is calligraphy princess, the art of writing. It should not be too difficult to figure out no matter what your intellect level is," He explained, "Now begin."

* * *

Despite how crazy I thought most of it was I proved to be a pretty good student. I figured out quickly that proper pose was essential. Randomly I'd be forced to stand and after three times I stopped fidgeting around to avoid the painful stick. It would piece my skin with pain for a few seconds before fading as was the purpose of it I guess. When I complained to my mother about it at dinner she simply said it was good.

I had a huge issue with the more regal side of learning. I don't know why. I guess I just had a lot of childish quirks still leftover. Every day I'd spend at least an hour with one of the maids. A fine young lady who would instruct me on something while my professor watched with his stick. He was so into making me sit and stand properly he would occasionally hit the maid with the stick if she made a mistake. The thing stung but thankfully didn't leave bruises. Although one particular blow to my hand left my knuckles sore for a good two days.

I didn't realize there were so many aspects to sitting and standing properly. They had a delicate pose for everything. Reading, writing, Drinking, and even handing someone something. It was kind of annoying. The harshness increased by the second day where I spent half an hour standing in place in a formal and uncomfortable pose. Any movement or resistance was met with one of three things, the stick, someone clearing their throat, or a yelled order. Walking was most difficult to overcome. I am not joking at how weird it was. Instead of hitting me with a stick the maid and the professor would sit on one side of the room and I'd be forced to walk with a bible on my head. That was the heaviest book we had and there I was being told to balance it and walk at the same time. I'm pretty sure my two teachers were slipping coins to each other as I was walking as if they were gambling on how far I'd make it which was never more than a step before the massive book would fall and slam into my shoulder.

I think lunch was the worst. Lessons didn't stop there either. Apparently there is a specific way to eat soup… And sandwiches, and even to drink water. It was like math but you had to impress people with it! Both the maid and my professor would watch me like vultures to a dying animal and would either laugh and point at me or clear their throats and glare. The worst part was some of these mealtime habits they were teaching would randomly slip into dinner and I'd shake my head and resume normal eating. Much more like Anna.

Now that was where my problems ended. The stick went away and I'd be forced to stand after lunch and recite the oath. The only problem was that the writing changed daily to a new style and I had to quickly decipher it or learn it. I had it down by memory by the end of the week. We'd then discuss mathematics. Probably the most unimaginative subject there could ever be. Take symbols and combine them. The moment I started counting my fingers they were taped to my dress and I had to mentally calculate any equation that appeared. I was okay at best but maybe that was just me. He was pretty impressed.

Sciences were also boring. My eyes would droop as prof droned on and on about how food is digested and I would start sketching him yelling at me on the corner of the page. It was funny how it evolved from a stick person into a little man with nubs for fingers that was basically a bloated stick person. He never noticed because I'd scrawl over it before he could come over. I eventually took to making individual letters become more artsy to entertain me. One time I drew every letter like a bush of thorns curved into tiny shapes and it became somewhat of a habit to do that to any letter in any note but with varying designs per subject usually reflecting my interest. I just saw it as boredom and my professor told me it was spending too much time on my writing.

Literature was where things got interesting. I was just told to read stuff. Usually legends where children failed to listen to authority and drowned in a bog and whatnot and the lesson was to never stab a sibling with a fork or whatever. Then we'd come across really cool stuff like stories about magical kingdoms where they chained their daughters to rocks to sacrifice to a sea serpent because they angered the sea god and then a magical man saves the day with a decapitated head and a sword. I did however question why they wore loincloths instead of armour in these situations as I figured metal plating was stronger than muscles. The heroes were usually bland and one note but the side characters and parents were usually interesting enough to keep me from drifting off.

But tales of Sirens and Giant octopus had nothing on the best subject of all, Geography. I have no idea why but landscapes made me very excited. By the end of the first day I could list every port along the nearby coast like they were members of the family, and some weren't even in Swedish! I loved the maps and the charts and it was the only time I was exceptional at math. By the end of the week I was able to calculate exactly how long it would take a ship to reach Weselton with an error margin of point four. I can't explain it. I actually rarely sailed, mostly because I got seasick very easily and my parents considered me a liability on diplomatic missions. But this felt completely different. For the first time I felt like one of my duties as heir to the throne was actually fun and not lame.

The downside was that Geography was only a fraction of my schooling. Just because I enjoyed it didn't mean I got to do more of it. Instead I spent an equal amount of time waiting in utter pain for the time to run out in mathematics. Unfortunately Math was also the ending to the day which usually left me a little bitter when going back to the room until Anna began franticly demanding to know what I'd been learning about except very specific. If I started talking about Math or anything she'd tell me to move onto something more interesting and when I did she'd make me change the endings and details to stories so they fit her preference. Some of them were pretty dark like this one where a girl drowns in a swamp after being led into it by a strange one legged face with a lamp on its head. She made me change it because the ending was stupid and instead I had to lead her to a land of fairies where she ate clouds and used stars in her drinks as ice cubes… Did I mention Anna had all the creative liberties here?

My parents seemed happy about my schooling. No really happy. Dinner became an awkward staring contest while they waited for me to detail everything right down to the quickness of my breathing.

"And…" My father would coax whenever I paused and I'd have to think really hard about some other mundane detail before conversation resumed. Tonight was no different as apparently one week of sitting before a chalkboard memorizing around ten percent of the information while the rest leaked out my other ear was apparently good enough for a celebration.

Now I'm royalty so a normal night is basically like a normal person's feast. Particularly of late. Trade had started booming due to several mines being opened high in the mountains and everyone was feasting. So by that standard if the town was wealthy we were about a hundred times wealthier. I'd gone through etiquette classes and knew exactly what the display represented. If there was a whole pig carcass on the table you knew the family was either trying to impress someone or there had been a recent culling of pigs. But yeah it was showing off. Showing off to all the guests we had.

Turns out that when the snow melts everybody and their servant wanted to visit Arendelle. Why? Apparently we're one of those ports that has nice cliffs. I'm not joking. I didn't understand what rugged rocks on the side of the ocean had to do with tourism but it attracted a lot of people. Artists especially. They liked painting the fjord. With these artists came merchants and with those merchants came their families. Because of all these ships going in and out of Arendelle for Lumber, ore, or stone a lot of men with tight looking outfits followed around by burly men in varying coloured coats with rifles strapped to their backs and broadswords on their hips. It was the weaponry and uniform of naval soldiers and whenever a large juggernaut with more cannons than men to work them docked in port we always seemed to be at dinner with the captains who ranged from very pudgy looking and talkative to broad shouldered and silent. These were the nights where me and Anna were shoved into tight dresses that basically prevented breathing and made my sister cry.

From what I could gather every single one of this diplomatic seafarers wanted us to let them buy our minerals. My father nodded over and over again to every offer from every man with every accent, and every colour of uniform. Everybody and their mother wanted what we had and I was kind of tired of being shoved into a dress that made me choose between eating and breathing. This had been the case all week and the meal on the Friday after I started schooling was both underwhelming and relieving.

There were four of us and no one to bother us. No giant pig in the center of the table with a rotating fruit shoved in its mouth that made me wonder what the point of all existence was, it was just the four of us with a relatively small meal even by our standards. A simple stew that tasted like if you crossed roast beef and chocolate together but it somehow tasted good. I didn't know how to explain it but the salt in it was in amazingly high concentration.

"… and then I had to walk with books on my head again," I concluded staring at my mother while my stomach punched my lungs begging for me to shut up and start eating.

"It's good for your stance dear," My mother replied with a smile so sweet it made me sour. I wanted nothing more than to imitate her but where would that get me? A pained backside that's where.

Instead I just smiled sweetly and shut my eyes so she couldn't read emotions off them.

"I'm happy to know you're actually learning. We were of course afraid you wouldn't want to and we'd have to wait even longer," My father explained as I shoved lukewarm broth in my mouth with my spoon to quell my angry stomach, "Your friend Lily was much more troublesome."

I was caught by surprise and almost sprayed stew broth out my nose and instead descended into a coughing fit for a few seconds until I sat back and took a deep breath using my hands to emote a calming expression.

"Lily is doing the same thing?" I asked staring at my parents.

"Was…" My mother trailed a look of disgust in her eyes, "It figures Mary would let her child drop out of studies like that. They always did spoil her too much."

"Here here," My father agreed holding up his glass like he did at parties.

My mother was not amused and glared at him from the other end of the table. He cleared his throat and put the glass down.

"Wait a second…" I trailed looking at my mother and father warily. It had just hit me that Lily was older than me. My mother grinned nervously and my father avoided eye contact. Suddenly I had thoughts about Lily's parents bragging about their very lovely and smart daughter to my parents. My eyes widened as I realized exactly why my studies were so difficult, "NO WAY!"

"Elsa-" My mother started.

"I'm smarter than Lily!" I exclaimed cutting her off and laughing, "All her bragging was for nothing!"

"Yeah. That's exactly why we started you so early… Heh Heh," My mother laughed nervously while I thrust my arms in the air one at a time in excitement. The servant who walked past gave me an odd glance before continuing on his way.

* * *

"And if I want to find out how long it takes to get from Arendelle to Snowflake isle I just use this little bar here and a ruler and-" I exclaimed picking up the tool before Anna gave a very loud and very inappropriate groan and I turned to face her, "Anna it's rude to sigh when another is talking."

"You like a freaky version of Mama but with weird words." Anna stated blatantly, "Too many words and rules."

"Well that's what I learn all day." I explained pointing at the map above my head and grinning.

"It's a dumb idea for poop heads." Anna commented.

"You see, this is not what I learn all day, this is the opposite. This is what gets me smacked with a ruler." I muttered glaring at my sister.

"You used to be fun and now you're… Not…" Anna muttered.

"Anna I'm not able to do kiddie stuff anymore!" I exclaimed leaping off my chair and landing next to her.

"You're not fun anymore." Anna stated turning around.

"Anna-" I started.

"LALALA! NOT LISTENING TO BORING PEOPLE!" Anna yelled and I covered my face with my hand.

"Anna-" I began again but she just screamed this time until I stopped making noise, "I think-"

She started screaming again until is stopped. I frowned and picked up one of her stuffed animals. A lion and launched it at the back of her head. She turned and the look of death I received was so hateful I could have melted from its intensity.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed moving so quick I couldn't react and tackled me to the ground.

"ANNA!" I yelled throwing her off me and standing up. I was greeted by a stuffed bear to the face and apparently my facial expression was funny or something because Anna giggled and lobbed the lion I'd thrown at me as well. I reached over to my bed and grabbed a pillow. We have two kinds. The soft kind and the really hard and uncomfortable ones that are heavy. I finally realized what the hard ones were for.

The pillow was so heavy I dropped it on Anna and she was trapped under it like a Spider under a shoe.

"NO FAIR!" Anna yelled.

"It's fair." I replied smugly only to havea doll thrown at my face. I was beginning to realize my sister had very good aim, "WHY YOU!"

I leapt into the air and crashed down on my sister and the pillow and she gave a shriek before wiggling her way out and pulling a pillow off her bed and throwing it. It landed between us and I started laughing at her lack of strength. While I was distracted she had climbed on the bed and grabbed another pillow and before I knew it she was in the air and the pillow hit me in the face with the full force of Anna behind it. I was knocked to the ground in no time flat and gave a loud "oof" when I was hit.

"Ge-off!" I yelled while my face was covered.

"Admit you're dumb!" Anna shouted.

"NO!" I yelled kicking with my foot and sending my sister back where she fell on her back and just laid there staring at the ceiling. I walked over and looked down at her, "You okay?"

Her foot made contact with my gut before I knew what was going on and I fell down with a groan.

"I win!" She shouted as if I had given up.

"You're going down. I groaned grabbing one of her stuffed dolls and chucking it at her face. I missed and she laughed. I then grabbed a pillow and she followed suit. She smacked me upside the face with it and my face felt numb so I returned the favour by hitting her over the head with mine until her teeth clattered and she groaned.

"Hah!" I laughed before the door burst open almost giving me a heart attack.

"What is going on in here?" My father demanded glaring at us, "It sounded like you two were being stabbed downstairs! Were you fighting?!"

"…" I looked at Anna and she looked back.

"No." I replied with a smile, "We were playing."

* * *

**Sorry for the… LONG WAIT. I'm in university and I get to work on this like once a week. I haven't been able to read, or well do anything fun. But it'll be worth it! Anyway introduction of a little bit of a personality development for background characters and of course Elsa and Anna. I love writing for the two. I just enjoy it. I'm going to hate hurting Anna but it must be done. We have a long ways to go and things only get more and more fun from here on out. **


End file.
